The Price of Love
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela de The Price of Power. Elsa y Hans se vuelven cada vez más vulnerables mientras el rey Hardrada prepara su venganza contra la reina de las nieves.
1. Capítulo 1: Buenas y Malas

THE PRICE OF LOVE

CAPITULO 1: BUENAS Y MALAS

Habían pasado tres años desde el derretimiento del invierno eterno. La ciudad real en Arendelle estaba en plena primavera. Las flores brotaban por doquier, y la vida no podía ser mejor. En el palacio, Elsa continuaba con la misma rutina que había seguido desde que había sido nombrada reina de Arendelle, con una pequeña excepción. Ahora tenía un rey.

Hans estaba consciente que el reino de Arendelle le pertenecía a Elsa y, aunque él era su esposo y el rey, no le había quitado nunca su lugar. Elsa tomaba las decisiones. Hans solo la ayudaba y la apoyaba.

Elsa había hecho mover un escritorio junto al suyo para Hans. Ahí, el nuevo rey escribía sus propuestas de como mejorar la vida dentro de Arendelle mientras Elsa se preocupaba por resolver el comercio interior y exterior, y sus tratados. Pasaban el día trabajando, compartiendo una taza de té, y por las tardes salían a pasear a los alrededores del castillo. De todos los caballos que tenía a su disposición, Elsa prefería a Sitron, así que Hans no tenía más opción que compartirlo con ella para salir de paseo. No que le molestara

Mientras tanto, Anna y Kristoff disfrutaban de la vida. Claro, ahora que era un príncipe, Kristoff tenía diferentes responsabilidades. Casi todas sociales, de hecho, pero el rubio era un chico reservado y solo lo soportaba porque amaba a Anna. Ellos solían pasar la tarde en la montaña, donde Anna preparaba un picnic mientras Kristoff No iban solos. El pequeño Anders siempre los acompañaba.

Con el cabello rubio y la nariz de su padre, y las pecas, el color azul de sus ojos y el carácter inquieto de su madre, Anders había nacido poco después de la boda de su tía Elsa con Hans, y había terminado de unir a la familia.

Hans siempre había sido reservado con Anna y Kristoff, en especial porque sabía que no era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero la llegada de Anders cambió drásticamente todo. Pasaba sus ratos libres, cuando Elsa estaba ocupada en algún otro asunto, con su pequeño sobrino. Elsa, por su parte, era un poco más reservada con Anders. Sí le calentaba el corazón cada vez que lo veía, pero mantenía su distancia. Aún temía lastimarlo con sus poderes, a pesar de que ella estaba bien al control de ellos.

x-x-x

Después del incidente con los fragmentos del espejo del diablo, Elsa y Leo habían perdonado a Ferdinand. Ya no podía ser príncipe o rey, pues su padre lo había desheredado y expulsado del reino de Troms por haberlo traicionado a favor de las dos reinas. Pero las dos jóvenes habían decidido perdonarlo y ayudarlo. Después de todo, era parte de sus familias y, a pesar de que en el pasado había hecho cosas terribles, se había reivindicado tratando de ayudarlas. Elsa lo nombró general de su ejército, así que Ferdinand era una persona respetable en el reino de Arendelle.

Una tarde de primavera, Ferdinand fue a ver a los reyes de Arendelle. Ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca, a punto de terminar el trabajo.

-Sus majestades- dijo Ferdinand, inclinándose. Hans lo miró de reojo y asintió. Sabía que Ferdinand había tenido sentimientos con Elsa, y no le hacía mucha gracia, pero sabía también que éstos se transformaron solo en lealtad y gratitud hacia la reina. Elsa, por su parte, solo sonrió.

-Ferdinand, recuerda que somos familia- dijo Elsa sonriendo- puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres…-

-Lo siento, Elsa- dijo Ferdinand- venía a informar a Hans que los preparativos para el desfile de primavera están completos-

-Gracias, Ferdinand- dijo Hans- seguramente será perfecto-

-¿De qué desfile hablan?- quiso saber Elsa.

-Oh, es una sorpresa- dijo Hans con una sonrisa- pensé que a la gente de Arendelle le gustaría un desfile de los mejores soldados en el festival de la primavera-

-¿Tú organizaste el festival de primavera?- preguntó Elsa, sorprendida, recordando la fecha- menos mal, lo había olvidado-

Hans sonrió y besó la mejilla de la reina.

-Sabes que yo te ayudo con esos asuntos, no te preocupes- dijo Hans con cariño.

Ferdinand sonrió y se inclinó para despedirse. Se daba cuenta que estaba de sobra ahí. Una vez que salió del estudio, Ferdinand bajó a los establos, donde había comenzado desde que Elsa decidió perdonarlo. Llamó a los chicos cuidadores de caballos y pidió que le trajeran a su caballo, Fuoco. Tenía que aceptar que su caballo era el enemigo jurado de Sitron, pero al mismo tiempo, si la relación con su dueño mejoró, bien podrían ser amigos.

Ferdinand estaba muy feliz de la oportunidad que le había dado Elsa. Por mucho, tenía una vida mucho mejor y más feliz que cuando vivía en Troms con su padre y su hermano, aunque no fuera ya un príncipe. Una vez que sacaron a Fuoco, Ferdinand acarició su hocico, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

-¿General Ferdinand?- dijo la voz, y él se volvió, sonriendo. Era la chica que había conocido en el baile hacía un par de años, el día de la boda de la reina. Pocas veces se había atrevido a hablar con ella, pero algo pasaba que siempre sonreía al verla. Tenía largo cabello castaño, pecas del mismo color sobre la blanca piel de su rostro, y ojos color verde intenso.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Amundsen- dijo Ferdinand, inclinándose. La joven sonrió- ¿qué hace usted a esta hora por aquí?-

-Oh, solo voy al mercado a comprar unas cosas que faltaron para el festival de mañana- dijo la chica, mostrándole una canasta que llevaba consigo- escuché que usted preparó un desfile. Estoy ansiosa por ver-

Ferdinand sonrió.

-La verdad fue idea del rey Hans- dijo Ferdinand, y le ofreció la mano- si no le molesta, señorita Amundsen, me gustaría escoltarla a comprar las cosas que le faltan-

-Me encantaría- sonrió ella.

Ambos caminaron juntos, seguidos de Fuoco. No se dieron cuenta que, desde la ventana del estudio del palacio, eran observados por Elsa y Hans.

-Me da gusto verlo con Lydia Amundsen- dijo Elsa, tomando la mano de Hans- es una buena chica, lo hará feliz y lo hará olvidar las cosas malas que han sucedido en el pasado…-

Hans asintió.

x-x-x

Un rato más tarde, una vez que se quedaron solos y comenzaba a oscurecer, Hans miró a Elsa y le quitó los papeles de la mano.

-Creo que ya hemos trabajado bastante por el día de hoy, su majestad- dijo Hans, con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿no quisiera ir a descansar? Tiene que estar hermosa y radiante para el festival de primavera de mañana…-

Elsa sonrió, mirándolo sospechosamente.

-Hans, ¿qué haces?- dijo ella- tenemos cosas pendientes que…- pero la interrumpió cuando el rey se pudo de pie, se estiró por encima de los escritorios y la besó.

-Shhh- dijo Hans, lanzándole una mirada significativa- vamos a descansar, mi reina…-

Elsa lo miró sospechosamente mientras Hans rodeaba los escritorios. Alejó la silla donde estaba Elsa de los mismos, y la volvió hacia sí mismo. Tras hacer eso, la besó rápidamente en los labios y después se puso de rodillas enfrente de ella. Levantó la falda de su vestido hasta arriba de las rodillas, descubriendo las blancas piernas de la reina.

-¿Hans?- dijo Elsa, sin dejar de sonreír-¿que es…?-

-Shhh- insistió Hans, volviendo su atención a las largas piernas de Elsa, besándolas repetidas veces. Elsa se impacientó después de unos minutos y se deslizó hacia delante, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre Hans.

Los dos se echaron a reír, y continuaron besándose con pasión. Los papeles, por cierto, quedaron olvidados sobre el escritorio por aquel día.

x-x-x

Anna estaba entusiasmada por el festival y baile de primavera, tanto que jalaba a Kristoff de aquí para allá, a pesar de que cargaba al pequeño Anders. Esa noche, a pesar de ser tarde, los sirvientes del palacio estaban aún trabajando en colocar banderas y flores por la explanada del castillo y por la calle principal de la ciudad real. Había largas mesas llenas de pays de manzana y fresa y otras frutas que despedían aromas deliciosos.

-Anna, el festival es hasta mañana- dijo Kristoff.

-No importa, quiero ver- dijo Anna testarudamente.

Kai y Gerda, quienes estaban organizando a los sirvientes, se preocuparon al ver ahí a Anna. Coincidió también que Ferdinand y Lydia regresaron del pueblo con los ingredientes necesarios para preparar el banquete del día siguiente, cuando vieron a la princesa de Arendelle husmeando entre los pasteles. Preocupada que fuera a arruinar alguno, se separó de Ferdinand y la alcanzo a detener.

-¡Su alteza!- dijo Lydia, tomando uno de los pasteles que acababan de sacar de la cocina para colocarse en las mesas- ¿me haría el honor de probar este pastel? Solo quiero saber si es de su agrado-

Anna se relamió los labios.

-Por supuesto- dijo Anna.

-Vamos dentro, su alteza- dijo Lydia, guiando a Anna, Kristoff y al pequeño Anders al comedor del palacio. Ferdinand sonrió al verla y suspiró.

-Lydia ha sido la mejor cocinera que pudo haber llegado a Arendelle- Ferdinand escuchó a Gerda comentar- y la chica tiene bien puesta su cabeza en sus hombros…-

x-x-x

Anna comió al menos dos rebanadas de pastel antes de dar su veredicto.

-¡Delicioso!- dijo Anna por fin.

-Me alegro que le haya gustado, su alteza- dijo Lydia.

Kristoff y Anders también alcanzaron a probar un trozo del mismo, y quedaron encantados.

-Bueno, Lydia, tu pastel estuvo delicioso- dijo Anna, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta y sonriendo ampliamente- ahora deberíamos seguir viendo los preparativos del desfile, ¿no?-

Kristoff sonrió y besó la frente de su esposa.

-Anna, es tarde, y mañana estarás agotada para divertirte en el festival- le dijo Kristoff- creo que lo mejor sería irnos a descansar. Ademas…- y señaló a Anders, que luchaba para no quedarse dormido.

-Sí, quizá tengas razón- dijo Anna, pensativa. Tomó en brazos a Anders y salió del comedor, no sin antes agradecer nuevamente a Lydia. Kristoff hizo lo mismo.

Lydia vio el pedazo de pastel sobrante. Sonrió y lo puso en un plato. De seguro le gustaría a Ferdinand.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, antes del festival, Elsa abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Hans aún dormido a su lado. Suspiró. Amaba las mañanas, cuando despertaba junto a él. Pero pronto su sonrisa se borró. Esa mañana en particular, Elsa tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, y tenía un cierto dolor de cabeza.

-Mmm….- y gruñó por lo bajo, intentando no hacer ruido y despertar a Hans, que seguía profundamente dormido. Después de todo, aún era temprano. Después de unos minutos de estar ovillada en la cama, apretando sus brazos contra su abdomen, Elsa se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua.

Una vez que estuvo de pie, Elsa sintió su dolor de estómago empeorar y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se metió al cambiador y se sentó sobre la silla donde la solía peinar Gerda. Se miró al espejo y se sorprendió de verse inusualmente pálida. Suspiró. Vio una vasija vacía y no lo dudó dos veces.

Hans despertó al escuchar el ruido de la tos y las arcadas de Elsa. Se levantó y se metió al cambiador.

-¿Elsa?¿estás bien?- dijo Hans, preocupado al verla tan pálida.

Elsa respiró hondo y asintió. El haber vomitado había aliviado un poco su dolor de estómago.

-Sí, Hans, ya me siento mejor- dijo Elsa- perdón por… eso-

Hans la acompañó a que volviera a la cama.

-No te preocupes. Vamos, descansa otro rato, mi reina- le dijo Hans a Elsa- algo que comiste debió haberte hecho daño…-

Elsa sonrió y volvió a la cama, para dejarse abrazar por Hans. Sí se sentía mejor.

x-x-x

El festival de la primavera fue uno de los mejores en la historia de Arendelle, gracias a la planeación de Hans. Ferdinand hizo su parte perfectamente y todos amaron el desfile de los soldados. Los fuegos artificiales estaban hermosos, y la comida estuvo deliciosa. Todo el pueblo estaba feliz y satisfecho. Cabe mencionar que los pasteles no sobrevivieron, sobre todo con Anna al ataque.

Después del festival y del desfile, los miembros del consejo fueron invitados a un baile dentro del palacio. A Elsa le pareció un poco vacío, pues extrañaba la presencia de sus amigos de Oeste y de Corona. Sin embargo, todos se estaban divirtiendo. Ferdinand había asistido como invitado, y Elsa sonrió al ver que invitó a bailar a Lydia cuando ésta estaba sirviendo los bocadillos.

Elsa iba a decirle algo a Hans, pero su cabeza comenzó a molestarla otra vez, y decidió sentarse en el trono. Suspiró. La música no ayudaba mucho a su dolor de cabeza, pero no quería arruinarle la diversión a los demás. Kai se dio cuenta de la indisposición de la reina y le ofreció un vaso de agua.

-Gracias, Kai- dijo Elsa, tomando un sorbo de agua.

-Su majestad, ¿no prefiere que la lleve a su habitación a descansar?- dijo Kai, preocupado por ella- luce un poco indispuesta-

-No, no, Kai, gracias- dijo Elsa, sonriendo- ya me siento mejor y no quiero ser aguafiestas- añadió mirando a Anna tan divertida.

-De acuerdo, su majestad- dijo Kai- pero no dude en decirnos si así lo desea-

-Gracias, Kai- repitió Elsa, y volvió a concentrarse en el baile. Anders se había quedado en su habitación, al cuidado de Gerda, para que Anna tuviera tiempo de divertirse un rato con Kristoff en el baile.

Algunos duques que habían asistido al baile se acercaron a la reina.

-Su majestad- dijo uno de ellos- ¿me haría el honor de concederme este baile?-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento, en este momento no- dijo Elsa, y se volvió hacia Hans, que platicaba animadamente con algunos de los soldados. Sonrió.

Una vez que terminó el baile, Elsa se sentía mucho mejor, en parte gracias al descanso que tomó y a la distracción del baile. Tomó el brazo de Hans, y se dirigieron a las habitaciones reales. Una vez en la habitación, Elsa apenas se quitaba la corona y Hans sus botas cuando fueron interrumpidos.

_Toc… toc…_

Kai llamó a la puerta, con un semblante preocupado.

-Disculpen la interrupción, sus majestades- dijo el mayordomo- pero acaba de llegar un mensaje urgente proveniente de las Islas del Sur-

Hans lo miró, alarmado, y Elsa, que estaba más cerca de Kai, se acercó para tomar la carta y abrirla.

_A sus majestades, rey Hans y reina Elsa de Arendelle:_

_Me es muy doloroso informarles que…_

Elsa leyó la carta, alarmada. Una vez que lo hizo, se llevó una mano a la boca. Salió pronto de su asombro y miró a Kai, quien alzó las cejas para darle a entender que él también estaba enterado.

-Prepara todo para mañana a primera hora- dijo Elsa- iremos Hans y yo. Gracias por avisar Kai, ahora déjanos solos-

-Sí, su majestad- dijo Kai, inclinándose y saliendo.

-¿Qué sucede, Elsa?- dijo Hans, aunque dentro de él ya sabía lo que contenía esa carta. Su padre llevaba meses con una grave enfermedad.

-Hans, lo siento mucho- dijo Elsa, sentándose en la cama junto a él- tu hermano mayor Oystein nos avisa que tu padre murió-

Hans se quedó helado, tanto que no sintió la mano de Elsa atravesar su espalda para tomar su hombro contrario y atraerlo hacia ella. Hans no pudo evitar sino apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Elsa y comenzar a derramar silenciosas lágrimas. Su padre, el único que lo había apoyado, que había creído en él cuando sus hermanos solo se burlaban. Su padre que se dio cuenta que amaba a Elsa antes de que él lo supiera y que lo mandó de regreso con ella. Quien les había dado la clave para vencer a los hermanos de Troms. Ya no estaba.

-Shh, aquí estoy contigo, Hans- dijo Elsa con un susurro, besando suavemente la frente de su esposo- todo estará bien…- Hans asintió. Elsa acompañó a Hans despierta hasta que éste se quedó dormido, rendido por el cansancio.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, gracias a la rapidez de los preparativos de Kai, todo estaba listo para el viaje de los reyes de Arendelle hacia las Islas del Sur. Elsa se encargó de explicarle a Anna sus obligaciones mientras hacía el viaje mientras se apresuraba a terminar de empacar sus cosas.

-¿Tienes que ir, Elsa?- dijo Anna un poco triste- ¿no sería mejor que yo fuera? Seguro enviarán a príncipes al funeral del rey y a la coronación de Oystein-

-Sí, Anna, pero yo tengo que ir- dijo Elsa, haciendo una pausa y mirando fijamente a su hermana- era el padre de Hans. Lo mejor es que lo acompañe…- Anna sabía que Elsa tenía razón, así que asintió- no te preocupes, Kai te ayudará y Kristoff no te va a dejar sola. Además, ya te has quedado a cargo un par de veces, y lo has hecho muy bien-

Anna sonrió, feliz de que su hermana estuviera orgullosa de ella.

-De acuerdo, Elsa, cuídate mucho- dijo Anna, abrazando a su hermana.

Elsa sonrió. Observó a algunos de los sirvientes entrar por sus cosas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Hans fue a buscarla, y juntos se dirigieron al muelle.

x-x-x

Sitron relinchaba, molesto. Su amo lo había vuelto a abandonar. Los sábados solían sacar a los caballos a paseo, pero estaba vez en el establo solo quedó el caballo de Hans, siendo acompañado por Sven. A Kristoff le dio un poco de lástima ver a Sitron solo. Quizá por la prisa y por la tristeza, a Hans se le había olvidado despedirse de su amigo.

-No te pongas así, Sitron- dijo Kristoff, imitando la voz grave de Sven- los humanos tienen preocupaciones extrañas, pero en el fondo no se olvidan de sus amigos no humanos-

Sitron relinchó con incredulidad, mirando con envidia a los otros caballos que ya habían partido. Anna, que llevaba a Anders en brazos, sonrió al ver la escena.

-Si no te conociera, diría que te has vuelto loco, Kristoff- dijo Anna, riendo.

El rubio sonrió.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Anna- dijo Kristoff- es solo que me pareció que Sitron necesitaba un poco de animo, eso es todo-

-Quizá necesita un poco más que animo- dijo Anna, mirando detenidamente a Sitron, y sonriendo- ¿que dices si nos acompañas a pasear con Anders, amigo?-

Sitron relinchó de felicidad. Anna sonrió y abrió su cubículo, para ensillarlo.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Kristoff- yo llevaré a Sven, y tu a Sitron. Sirve que te despejas un poco del trabajo que te dejó Elsa-

-Elsa es una gran tramposa- dijo Anna, acariciando el hocico de Sitron mientras los sirvientes le ponían la silla y los arneses- realmente no me dejó casi nada de trabajo, lo debió haber adelantado durante la noche cuando supo que iba a viajar-

Kristoff sonrió. Sabía que Elsa lo hacía, no porque no creyera a Anna capaz, sino porque no quería molestar a su hermana menor, menos ahora que tenía un pequeño que cuidar. Anna montó a Sitron, y Kristoff le ayudó a montar a Anders adelante de ella.

-¿Estás segura que puedes sola?- dijo Kristoff. Anna asintió y el rubio sonrió.

-Bueno, avísame si te cansas para llevar a Anders- dijo Kristoff, montando a Sven- vamos a pasear, chicos-

Sitron volvió a relinchar de contento, haciendo reír al pequeño Anders, quien comenzó a aplaudir.

-Vamos, vamos, Sitron- dijo Anders. El caballo, orgulloso, comenzó a galopar a un paso cómodo para el pequeño.

x-x-x

Hans pasó la mayor parte del viaje en silencio. Elsa no insistió. Sabía que cuando una persona está triste o preocupada, no siempre es buena idea insistir en hacerlos hablar. Ella, por su parte, odiaba que la gente la presionara para hablar cuando estaba preocupada. Además, ella no se sentía muy bien que digamos. El vaivén de las olas la había vuelto a marear.

Al ver a Hans concentrado en las olas, Elsa se fue a sentar a una silla en la cubierta, cerró los ojos y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de no pensar en las nauseas que sentía. Hans pronto se sentó junto a ella a su izquierda.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- dijo Hans- ¿otra vez estás mareada?-

Elsa asintió debilmente.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien- dijo Elsa- recuerda la última vez que viajamos, también me puse mal. Es solo cuestión de… acostumbrarme…-

Hans sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de él.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Elsa- dijo Hans.

Elsa solo sonrió levemente. Claro que acompañaría a Hans. Recordaba lo horrible que fue para ella cuando sus padres murieron y tuvo que enfrentarlo sola. Además, no conoció nunca personalmente al difunto rey de las Islas del Sur, pero había intercambiado muchísima correspondencia con él en los últimos años, y siempre había sido para ella un gran amigo y consejero. Nunca le había dado un mal consejo, y le escribía con tanto cariño como si se tratara de su propia hija.

Elsa suspiró. No solo la pérdida había sido para Hans, sino para ella también.

-Vamos a descansar- dijo Hans, levantándose y ayudándola a levantarse- faltan varias horas para llegar, y sé que anoche no dormiste bien por preparar todo para el viaje…-

Elsa no discutió. Acompañó a Hans al camarote y se tiraron sobre la cama a descansar. Pronto llegarían a su destino.

x-x-x

A pesar de ser primavera, aún caía una fuerte nevada en el reino de Troms. Por los últimos dos años y medio, desde que su rey y el príncipe heredero habían regresado de la guerra con Arendelle y Oeste, el país había experimentado inviernos prolongados y fríos. Quizá era coincidencia, pero se rumoraba que la reina de las nieves, la soberana de Arendelle, había lanzado su maldición contra ese reino en venganza por las acciones del rey.

-Padre, esto es una tontería- dijo Franz, exhausto, mientras se colocaba la capa para salir- ¿no sería mejor intentar primero conquistar el reino de Trondheim? Son los vecinos comerciales de Arendelle, y…-

-¡No!- ladró el rey Hardrada- no es suficiente. Después de lo que hicieron esas… brujas, tienen que pagar, de la manera más dolorosa que podamos encontrar-

Franz puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez eso. Llevaba dos años con la misma frase. Franz, por su parte, después de haber perdido sus poderes y ver de lo que eran capaz las dos reinas de Arendelle y Oeste, creía que era mejor empezar a expandir su reino atacando reinos débiles y forzando intereses despiadados en los que les debían dinero, para quebrarlos y anexarlos a su territorio y, una vez siendo más grandes y poderosos, invadir los países con las poderosas reinas.

Pero su padre el rey, cegado por el odio y con miedo de que se le acabe el tiempo, es decir, morir antes de ver completada su venganza, buscaba una manera más rápida de castigar a sus dos sobrinas por sus acciones contra él.

El rey Hardrada y el príncipe Franz salieron a toda velocidad del castillo negro hacia el oscuro bosque de Troms, cerca del límite norte con el mar. Se adentraron en el mismo con rapidez, Franz siguiendo a su padre, quien parecía saber a donde se dirigía. Pronto, llegaron a una pequeña choza a la mitad del bosque. Parecía hecha de paja y madera, con una pequeña chimenea que despedía humo de color verde oscuro. Un par de enormes árboles la rodeaban y la enmascaraban de la vista con sus enormes ramas. Franz tragó saliva. No estaba muy convencido, pero el rey Hardrada arrastró sus enormes pies con rapidez del caballo a la entrada y golpeó la puerta con el puño, con fuerza.

_Pum… pum…_

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, y el rey entró. Franz lo siguió lentamente.

La choza se veía mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera. Toda ella parecía despedir un olor a almendras amargas y frutas fermentadas. La luz de varias velas iluminaba irregularmente la cabaña, y mostraba su contenido a los dos visitantes. En su mayor parte, las paredes estaban formadas por estantes llenos de frascos con contenidos variables, podían ser insectos, mariposas, flores, rocas u órganos de animales o humanos. Esto último hizo al príncipe tener que reprimir un escalofrío. El rey lo ignoró.

-¡Noxius!- bramó el rey Hardrada- ¡ven aquí inmediatamente!-

Como respuesta, un anciano, que parecía estar camuflado entre las sucias cortinas de la ventana, se acercó cojeando hasta el rey. Era un hombre pequeño, con una acentuada joroba, cojeaba y estaba vestido cubierto con una capa que parecía hecha de un costal.

-¡Su majestad!- dijo una voz masculina, y la figura se inclinó ante ellos- ¿a qué debo el honor de la visita del rey Hardrada?-

-Ya te lo debes imaginar, Noxius- dijo el rey Hardrada, sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por controlar la furia en el tono de su voz- los fragmentos del espejo del diablo que me diste no funcionaron. Las dos mujeres siguieron bien. ¡Dijiste que podían romper el lado bueno de sus almas!-

-Y no mentí- le respondió Noxius- pero, al igual que pasó con tu madre y con ese niño hace tantos años, las dos jóvenes vencieron a su lado malo. Sabías que era una posibilidad-

-Es imposible- dijo Hardrada- las dos son de carácter débil, igual que mis hermanos-

-Ah, pero a veces, la debilidad es fuerza- dijo Noxius, y se aclaró la garganta- lo siento, Hardrada, pero no te mentí. Te di lo que necesitabas y te advertí el riesgo de que pudiera fallar. No te jugué en contra. Así que si me disculpas…- y le dio la espalda.

-¡Espera!- dijo el rey, y Noxius se detuvo- dime que tengo que hacer para vencerlas…-

Noxius se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió. Su rostro deforme hizo que Franz diera un paso atrás.

-Muy bien, ahora estamos hablando el serio…- dijo Noxius- el precio es alto, pero te diré lo que necesitas…-

-No me importa el precio- dijo Hardrada- solo quiero destruir de una vez por todas a la reina de las nieves-

x-x-x

¡Hola chicos! ¿Me recuerdan? Perdón por la tardanza. Esta es la tercera (y última) parte de esta saga. Espero que les guste. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2: Viaje al Sur

CAPITULO 2: VIAJE AL SUR

Hans y Elsa llegaron esa tarde a las Islas del Sur, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. Oystein, el hermano mayor de Hans, había mandado un carruaje por ellos. Hans suspiró y ayudó a Elsa a subir, para después subir él. Apoyó tristemente la cabeza en la puerta del carruaje.

A Hans no le gustaba para nada volver a casa. Las últimas dos veces que lo había hecho, las cosas habían estado mal. La última vez Elsa había sido forzada a romper su corazón. La anterior, había sido enviado en desgracia después de su mala conducta en Arendelle.

Elsa se pudo imaginar los pensamientos de Hans, y tomó su mano, apretándola cariñosamente. Después señaló por la ventana.

-Tu país es realmente hermoso, Hans- le dijo Elsa, intentando hacerlo pensar en otras cosas más agradables- y sorpresivamente cálido, pero agradable. No se parece mucho a Arendelle. Que puesta de sol más asombrosa…-

Hans sonrió, y Elsa lo imitó. Había logrado desviar los pensamientos de su esposo al menos en ese momento. Y era cierto lo que dijo. Lo poco que alcanzó a ver antes de que anocheciera, había sido hermoso. Y diferente a Arendelle.

Una vez que llegaron al castillo real, bajaron del carruaje. Elsa no soltó la mano de Hans cuando Oystern los recibió en la entrada. Era un hombre mucho mayor que ellos, lo cual era lógico si había otros once hermanos entre él y Hans. Elsa aún se sorprendió de ésto, ya que Georg era el quinto hermano y, aunque sí se veía mayor que Hans, no se observaba una diferencia tan marcada como con Oystern. Quizá era que Georg siempre ostentaba una enorme sonrisa, la cual se acentuaba cuando Leo estaba cerca, y lo hacía verse mucho más joven. Oystern, en cambio, estaba con el ceño fruncido, y miraba a Hans con una expresión extraña que Elsa no pudo descifrar.

El nuevo rey de las Islas del Sur tenía el cabello pelirrojo largo, mucho más largo que el de Georg y de un tono más oscuro que Hans, una poblada barba y bigote, y gruesas cejas castañas. Todos los hermanos de Hans parecían tener el mismo tono verde de sus ojos. Los de Oystern, sin embargo, no tenían el mismo brillo alegre que los del rey de Arendelle.

-Hans, que bueno que viniste- dijo su hermano mayor con seriedad y un poco de frialdad, lo cual sorprendió a Elsa. Esperaba un poco más de calidez entre los dos hermanos, dada la situación. Luego recordó que los trece hermanos no solían llevarse muy bien entre ellos, al menos no todos.

Oystern se volvió a Elsa y se inclinó.

-Su majestad, gracias a los dos por honrarnos con su presencia- dijo el nuevo rey de las Islas del Sur.

Elsa sonrió amablemente. Para ella no pasó desapercibido que su cuñado no se refirió a Hans por su título real.

-Gracias por su bienvenida- le dijo Elsa, inclinándose levemente. Oystern sonrió rápidamente y se volvió a Hans, volviendo a su rostro serio y un poco molesto.

-Ya hemos preparado todo para su llegada- dijo Oystern- espero no te moleste que los hayamos acomodado en tu antigua habitación, claro, la adaptamos para que la reina Elsa también se sienta cómoda. Los sirvientes llevarán sus cosas ahí-

-Gracias, Oystern- le dijo Hans.

-Por cierto- agregó Oystern, acentuando, si era posible, su ceño fruncido- nuestro padre les dejó una carta, y una caja a cada uno de ustedes dos, cuyo contenido no nos atrevimos a revisar. También están en tu habitación-

Elsa lo miró, sorprendida. ¿El rey había dejado algo para Hans y para ella? Oystern se inclinó y se despidió, diciendo que necesitaba hacerse cargo de otros detalles para el funeral y la coronación. Elsa se volvió hacia su esposo, interrogante, y éste le sonrió levemente, apretando su mano.

-Vamos, Elsa- dijo Hans con una sonrisa algo traviesa- te mostraré mi habitación de soltero-

Elsa rió, rompiendo la tensión que había sentido cuando Oystern estaba ahí, y lo siguió entre los pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar a su habitación. La joven no pudo evitar comparar su habitación con la de Hans. La puerta y su ubicación eran muy parecidas a la suya. Tocó la madera pintada de blanco, con algunos toques azules, y sonrió ante la coincidencia.

Entraron a la habitación y, como Oystern había mencionado, todo estaba preparado para ambos, con una gran cama a diferencia de la pequeña que tenía Hans. Éste le indicó que Oystern seguramente había añadido un par de enormes espejos para Elsa. Una vela aromática ardía junto a la cama, dándole un agradable olor a toda la habitación. Las cortinas, del mismo color azul de la puerta, revelaban una ventana desde la cual podían ver el puerto y el mar.

-Era la habitación más aislada del palacio- le comentó Hans- y ninguno de mis hermanos la quería. Pero ellos nunca supieron de la hermosa vista que tenía…-

Elsa sonrió.

-Todo está perfecto, Hans- dijo ella.

Fue entonces cuando notaron, como había dicho Oystern, que sobre la cama había dos cajitas, y dos cartas. Un par decía "para Hans" y el otro "para Elsa". Hans reconoció la letra de su padre.

Los dos se miraron entre sí y suspiraron. Elsa apretó la mano de Hans y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para animarlo. Hans le sonrió de regreso y tomó la primera caja y la carta que llevaba su nombre. No era muy larga.

_Para mi hijo menor, Hans, que de todos es de quien me siento más orgulloso por haberse decidido a escuchar a su corazón. Un verdadero príncipe y un verdadero héroe._

Hans sonrió. Su padre lo conocía bien, a pesar de ser el menor de sus hijos. Abrió la caja y dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro. Era el anillo de esmeralda de su padre, el mismo que siempre había visto usar desde que tenía memoria. Todos sus hermanos codiciaban ese anillo, porque creían que quien lo tuviera, sería el rey de las Islas del Sur. Sin embargo no fue así en este caso.

-Gracias, padre- dijo Hans en un susurro, sonriendo. Elsa lo besó en la mejilla. Hans se volvió a su esposa- ¿y que tiene el tuyo?-

La caja que iba dirigida a Elsa era un poco más grande. La joven abrió su carta, apoyando su espalda en el cuerpo de Hans, quien la recibió contento.

_Para la hermosa reina Elsa, a quien no tuve el placer de conocer en persona, pero que por su amor y su capacidad de perdonar supe que su corazón era tan hermoso como los rumores sobre su belleza. No pude imaginar otra mujer a quien le venga mejor este pequeño obsequio._

_Elsa, fue un placer haber sido tu amigo y aliado durante estos años. Y fue un honor para mí que formaras parte de mi familia. Deseo con todo mi corazón que Hans y tú tengan una larga y feliz vida juntos. Cuando vea a tu padre, le contaré en lo que te has convertido, y estará muy orgulloso de ti._

_Albert Westegard, rey de las Islas del Sur._

Elsa sonrió y apretó la carta contra su pecho, tratando de evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas. Segundos después, tomó la caja y la abrió. Miró asombrada su contenido. Era una hermosa diadema de oro blanco, con varias formas parecidas a copos de nieve, en cuyo centro cada figura tenía un pequeño diamante. Mientras Elsa la miraba, Hans la tomó y se la puso. Después susurró a su oído.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él, te viene perfecta- dijo él con una sonrisa- debía quererte mucho porque esa diadema es especial. Era la diadema preferida de mi madre-

Elsa lo miró, y se quitó la diadema con dedos temblorosos para volverla a mirar. Era hermosa y magnífica, y el significado emocional de ese obsequio era enorme.

-Oh, Hans, no puedo aceptarla- dijo Elsa después de unos segundos, algo nerviosa al ver el maravilloso obsequio y el valor sentimental que debía haber tenido para el rey, y que tenía seguramente para Hans- tu cuñada, la nueva reina, es quien debería tenerla, esto es demasiado para mí, y yo… es decir…-

Hans sonrió de manera tranquilizadora. Su padre sabía bien lo que hacía, hasta el final. Y sabía que su padre quería a Elsa muy por encima de sus envidiosas cuñadas.

-Shh, mi padre tenía razón- dijo Hans, tomando la diadema de manos de Elsa otra vez y colocándosela. Se veía muy hermosa con ella puesta- debes conservarla, o mi padre se enojará contigo…- y la besó. Ante tales argumentos, sobre todo el beso, Elsa no protestó más.

x-x-x

Kristoff y Anna regresaron de su paseo en la tarde, ya casi para oscurecer. Sitron y Sven habían estado felices de salir al bosque a pasear. Anders le había tomado cariño tanto al reno de Kristoff como al caballo de Hans, pero a esa hora y después de toda la actividad, el pequeño rubio estaba dormido, rendido en los brazos de su madre. Anna sonrió.

-Vaya, deberíamos sacarlo a pasear más seguido, si esa es la manera de que se duerma temprano- comentó Anna, pasando a Anders de sus brazos a los de Kristoff para poder bajarse de Sitron- buenas noches, Sitron, gracias por tu compañía- añadió acariciando su hocico.

El caballo relinchó en un tono bajo y se dejó guiar por los cuidadores de regreso al establo, igual que Sven. Anna tomó la mano libre de Kristoff, y ambos se dirigieron de regreso a la entrada del castillo, cuando notaron algo fuera de lo normal.

-Mira eso- señaló Kristoff, sonriendo, hacia la entrada de las cocinas del palacio.

Era Ferdinand, que paseaba con una chica tomada de su brazo.

-Es Lydia, y está con Ferdinand- dijo Anna, espiando detrás de la columna de la entrada- ese sí que se enamoró esta vez-

Anna y Kristoff pudieron ver como Ferdinand acompañó a Lydia a la entrada de la cocina del castillo, por donde los sirvientes ingresan los productos para cocinar, y besó su mano para despedirse, para después mirarla desaparecer en la cocina. El general sonrió y se volvió hacia el castillo.

-Ay, que romantico…- murmuró Anna, y Kristoff se echó a reír.

-Vamos a descansar, amor- le dijo Kristoff- un par de minutos más y quedaré tan rendido como Anders después del paseo de hoy-

x-x-x

Unas horas después del anochecer llegó Georg a las Islas del Sur, acompañado de la reina de Oeste. El quinto príncipe llegó con un semblante mucho más serio que el que normalmente ostentaba, y Elsa no estaba muy segura que solo fuera por la tristeza de la pérdida de su padre. Leo, por su parte, parecía estar un poco incómoda a su lado, así que Elsa dedujo que los dos habían tenido problemas. La reina de las nieves suspiró. Por lo que Elsa sabía, Leo seguía resistiéndose a casarse con él, a pesar de que era evidente que Georg la adoraba y no la quería solo por su corona.

Hans se había ido a hablar con otro de sus hermanos, y Georg se inclinó para dejar a Leo sola y seguir a Oystern. Elsa aprovechó para acercarse a su amiga y preguntar que había sucedido.

-Leo- dijo Elsa. La joven se volvió y le sonrió.

-Elsa, me da gusto verte- dijo Leo sonriendo- hace un par de años que no nos vemos, desde el día de tu boda. ¿Cómo está Anna, y tu sobrino?-

-Ellos están bien- dijo Elsa, y miró de reojo a donde había desaparecido Georg-¿qué sucedió con…?-

Leo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no quería explicar nada. La mirada insistente de Elsa la hizo hablar.

-No es nada, discutimos un poco de camino acá- dijo Leo- ahora me siento mal, creo que lo hice sentir mal, y no era el momento de pelear, sobre todo por lo de su padre-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

-Dime una cosa, Elsa- dijo Leo tras unos minutos- Hans incluso trató de quitarte tu reino, y al final ustedes se enamoraron. ¿Cuándo o cómo estuviste segura que te amaba a ti y no estaba contigo por tu reino?-

-Leo, yo…- comenzó Elsa, pensativa, pero después sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación- espera, Leo, Georg te ha esperado pacientemente por más de dos años. No te ha presionado. Te ha ofrecido aceptar que cambies las leyes de tu reino para que él no pueda ser rey o no tenga poderes de rey si llegara a casarse contigo. Es obvio que te ama y quiere estar contigo como sea, aunque eso signifique perder la posibilidad de tener poderes de rey-

Leo se cruzó de brazos.

-No estoy segura…- dijo ella, y se puso a pensar- quizá tengas razón, Elsa, pero sigo teniendo miedo-

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que arriesgarte, Leo- dijo Elsa- o lo perderás-

Leo se quedó pensativa. Tal vez Elsa tenía razón. En todo el tiempo que lo había conocido, Georg jamás había dado una sola señal de hacer algo por egoísmo. Al contrario, no había demostrado mas que adoración hacia ella.

Elsa sonrió con paciencia. Quizá tomaría tiempo que su amiga se diera cuenta. O mejor dicho, que aceptara que Georg la amaba por quien era. Unos minutos más tarde, volvieron Hans y Georg, y se inclinaron.

-Oystern nos invita a bajar a cenar- dijo Hans, ofreciendo su brazo a Elsa y sonriendo- ahora que ya hemos llegado los trece. No sé, tu, pero yo me muero de hambre-

Elsa rió y tomó el brazo de Hans dejándose guiar por él entre los pasillos del castillo hacia el comedor. No pudo evitar notar que Leo y Georg se quedaron unos segundos detrás. Georg ofreció su brazo a la joven, quien lo tomó y lo miró algo preocupada.

-Georg, yo…- comenzó ella.

-Tranquila, está todo bien- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- si te parece bien, hablaremos más tarde. Ha sido un largo viaje y no has comido bien…-

Leo asintió y se dejó guiar por Georg. Pensó nuevamente que quizá Elsa tenía razón. Georg la había esperado pacientemente. Sacudió la cabeza. Lo pensaría más tarde. Ahora tenía otras cosas en que ocuparse.

x-x-x

Una vez que volvieron a sus habitaciones, Kristoff y Anna pusieron a Anders en su cama y apagaron la luz para que pudiera dormir. Cerraron la puerta del dormitorio y se retiraron a su habitación.

-Quizá deberíamos hacer algo para ayudar a Ferdinand- dijo Anna mientras se cambiaba a su camisón para dormir- Lydia es una chica muy dulce, quizá hagan buena pareja y sean felices-

Kristoff sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Anna estaba enamorada y quería ver a todo el mundo tan feliz como ella. De hecho, desde que nació Anders, no había parado de presionar a Elsa y a Hans de que se animaran a tener un bebé ellos también, causando que su hermana se ruborizara ante la sugerencia.

-No creo que Ferdinand necesite de nuestra ayuda, Anna- dijo Kristoff, sonriendo- por lo que vimos hoy, a mí me parece que está muy bien, y a ella parece gustarle mucho-

_Toc… toc…_

Anna se volvió a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo la princesa. Kai entró y se inclinó.

-Sus altezas- dijo el mayordomo- disculpen la interrupción tan tarde. Hemos recibido noticia que se dirigen al palacio unos campesinos que viven en el norte de Arendelle, en el límite con el reino de Trondheim, que desean una audiencia con su majestad mañana. Como la reina Elsa y el rey Hans no están en Arendelle, se preguntan si sus altezas podrían recibirlos el día de mañana…-

-Por supuesto- dijo Anna- si hicieron tan largo viaje, no podemos dejar que regresen así nada más, trataremos de ayudarlos…-

Kai sonrió y se inclinó.

-Mañana a primera hora entonces- dijo Kai- me encargaré de que se les dé alojamiento y alimento en la ciudad real tan pronto como lleguen-

-Gracias, Kai- dijo Anna, y el mayordomo sonrió antes de irse.

x-x-x

En las cocinas del palacio, Gerda dio una última revisión antes de mandar a todos los sirvientes a dormir. Le sorprendió encontrarse a Lydia aún en la cocina, decorando distraídamente un pastel, con una sonrisa boba.

-Lydia, querida, ya es tarde- dijo Gerda sonriendo, aunque mirándola sospechosamente- deberías ir a descansar. La reina y el rey están fuera de Arendelle estos días, y no creo que los príncipes te llamen en la noche para llevar el té. Yo me encargo-

-Gracias, Gerda- dijo Lydia con una sonrisa- no quiero molestarla. Además, tengo una habitación aquí en el palacio, me quedaré aquí si no le importa-

Gerda sonrió y asintió.

-Muy bien, niña, te llamaré si se necesita algo, ahora fuera de aquí, vete a descansar- dijo Gerda. La joven asintió y se retiró de la cocina. Gerda la miró alejarse con una enorme sonrisa y sacudiendo la cabeza- cabeza de enamorada, eso es lo que le pasa…-

x-x-x

La cena en las Islas del Sur fue exquisita. Elsa, que no era fanática de los mariscos, pero las deliciosas preparaciones de los isleños la cautivaron. Mientras cenaban, no podía evitar notar que algunos de los hermanos solteros de Hans lo miraban con odio y envidia. En este caso, Elsa sabía muy bien porqué. Muchos de ellos querían ser reyes, y Hans lo había logrado, a diferencia de ellos.

Georg, por su parte, no prestaba mucha atención, parecía triste y distraído, mientras que Leo parecía evitar su vista. El rey Oystern y su esposa estaban la cabecera de la mesa, y algunas de las cuñadas de Hans también estaban presentes junto a sus esposos, aunque Elsa no las conocía.

Mientras cenaban, Elsa no pudo evitar notar que la mayoría de los hermanos de Hans se parecían. Todos eran pelirrojos, aunque con tonos diferentes de cabello y longitudes y peinados variados. Todos sin excepción tenían pecas y penetrantes ojos verdes. Claro, unos eran altos y otros bajos, algunos regordetes y otros en forma. Unos sonrientes como Georg y otro de los hermanos más jóvenes, de quien Hans le indicó que era su doceavo hermano, y otros, bueno, algo serios o solemnes, como Oystern.

Al final de la cena, Oystern, el hermano mayor de Hans, se puso de pie y alzó su copa. Los demás presentes lo imitaron.

-Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarnos esta noche- dijo el nuevo rey de las Islas del Sur- mis hermanos y yo tenemos unos detalles que arreglar juntos y a solas, así que les pediré a mis hermosas cuñadas que pasen a la sala de estar con mi reina mientras arreglamos estos asuntos. Encontrarán que tenemos un excelente té-

La esposa de Oystern y otras chicas, esposas de algunos de los príncipes, se levantaron de la mesa tras las palabras del nuevo rey y salieron de la sala. Elsa y Leo hicieron lo mismo, y se mantuvieron un poco de las demás. Algunas de ellas las miraban, resentidas y con envidia. La reina de las nieves no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué les pasa a…?- preguntó Elsa, confundida.

-Georg me contó que las otras princesas te tienen envidia, Elsa- dijo Leo, sonriendo y tratando de no reír- el difunto rey Albert siempre se refirió a ti como su nuera preferida y como la reina más hermosa que pertenecía a su familia, incluso delante de ellas. De hecho, se rumora que el rey te dejó un regalo magnífico, mientras que a ellas no-

Elsa recordó la hermosa diadema que le había regalado y tragó saliva. Leo siguió sonriendo, adivinando que aquel rumor era cierto por la cara que puso. Pero Elsa sintió un vacío en el estómago que la obligó a sentarse. Volvió a sentirse mareada.

-No, no otra vez- susurró Elsa para sí misma, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para evitar que el mundo se moviera alrededor de ella. Leo se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella, preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede, Elsa?- dijo Leo en tono alarmado- ¿te cayó mal la cena?-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados. Ese movimiento empeoró su mareo, así que lo dejó de hacer.

-No, Leo, ya llevo varios días con este extraño mareo y… he vomitado un par de veces- dijo Elsa, llevándose una mano a la boca del estómago, mientras mantenía la otra en su frente- debí pescar alguna enfermedad en Arendelle…-

Leo miró a Elsa y cambió su rostro preocupado por una sonrisa.

-Elsa, no creo que sea una enfermedad- dijo Leo, mirándola fijamente- deberías contarle esto a Hans. Yo… creo que estás embarazada- añadió al ver el rostro interrogante de Elsa.

-¿Yo… que?- dijo Elsa, sorprendida y perpleja. Estaba segura de que había escuchado mal lo que dijo su amiga. Leo, sin embargo, la abrazó con emoción, lo que confirmó que no se había equivocado al escuchar.

-¡Creo que estás embarazada! Oh, Elsa, Hans va a estar tan feliz cuando sepa… y Anna también- dijo Leo emocionada- eso es hermoso, Elsa-

Elsa miró su abdomen interrogante. No había ningún cambio o señal de que estuviera creciendo, pero ahora que Leo lo mencionaba, había tenido más apetito últimamente, y esos "mareos" y su cansancio. Los síntomas coincidían.

-Creo… creo que tienes razón, Leo, podría estarlo- dijo Elsa, y sonrió ampliamente.

¿Y si sí era cierto que estaba embarazada? ¡Iba a tener un pequeño príncipe! La joven reina de las nieves entrelazó sus dedos con impaciencia, ante la mirada sonriente de su amiga. No podía esperar para decírselo a Hans.

x-x-x

Mientras tanto, la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo entre los hermanos no era exactamente pacífica ni amena. Parecían bastante molestos, sobre todo Hans, Georg y Oystern, quienes eran los principales enfrascados en la discusión.

-Eso es una completa falta de respeto hacia ella y hacia tu propio hermano, Oystern- dijo Hans con seguridad, molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar- no puedes hacerles eso-

-Tú no te metas, Hans, ni siquiera es asunto tuyo- dijo el nuevo rey, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, pero Leo es amiga de Elsa, y es amiga mía también- dijo Hans con seguridad- Leo no va a estar a gusto así, además ya sabías que si Georg y ella no están…-

Georg, que había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, se aclaró la garganta. No le gustaba para nada el arreglo que había hecho su hermano mayor, pero tampoco deseaba que Leo se sintiera incómoda por su culpa. Mucho menos que tuviera problemas con los otros hermanos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Hans, no hace falta discutir más- dijo Georg pacientemente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor y sonriéndole levemente. Se volvió a Oystern- yo hablaré con ella y llegaremos a una solución. Gracias por tu preocupación-

Hans miró a su hermano, y sacudió la cabeza. Vaya que Georg era demasiado bueno para su propio bien, como para permitirle esa "bromita" a Oystern. Claro que el mayor de sus hermanos sabía muy bien que Leo aún no se decidía a casarse con Georg, y eso podía hacer que ella malinterpretada las cosas y empeorara todo. Hans suspiró. Una vez que los hermanos salieron, Hans acompañó a Georg.

-¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, Georg?- preguntó Hans, preocupado por su hermano. Georg sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-No te preocupes tanto, Hans- dijo Georg, encogiéndose de hombros- estoy seguro que pronto se resolverá todo-

Los dos llegaron a donde se encontraban Elsa y Leo esperándolos, en la puerta de la habitación de Hans, ambas con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vaya, esto es prometedor- dijo Hans al verlas así, alzando una ceja sospechosamente.

Como buen hombre que era, Hans sabía que si dos mujeres pasaban tiempo juntas y te recibían con una sonrisa, esto significaba que habían planeado alguna travesura.

-¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos esta vez, chicas?- preguntó Hans.

Antes de que contestaran, Leo tomó la mano de Georg y tiró de él para llevarlo al lado contrario del pasillo. El príncipe se dejó tirar por ella.

-Vamos, Georg, dejémoslos solos- dijo Leo sin soltarlo, guiñando un ojo- estos dos tienen mucha miel que derrochar, y no deberíamos estar cerca…-

Georg la miró, interrogante y sorprendido por su cambio de actitud, y ella se puso de puntitas para susurrar algo al oído del príncipe. Georg abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escucharla, miró a Hans y a Elsa, y asintió tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

-Creo que tienes razón, Leo, además tengo que hablar contigo de un pequeño problema que surgió ahora que hablamos con Oystern- el dijo Georg, y se volvió a Hans- nos vemos mañana, Hans-

-Espera, Georg- dijo Hans- ¿no necesitas ayuda con…?- pero Georg ya estaba lejos con Leo, y le hacía un gesto con la mano de que no había problema. Hans suspiró y se volvió a Elsa. Sonrió y besó el cuello de su joven esposa- ahora sí, mi amor, confiesa… ¿qué estaban tramando ustedes dos? Esa sonrisa me pareció altamente sospechosa- murmuró contra la piel de la reina.

-Espera…- dijo Elsa.

Ella sonrió, tiró de su brazo y lo condujo dentro de la habitación. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, con la puerta cerrada y sentados, comenzó a contarle.

-Hans, estos últimos días he estado extraña, he estado con mareos y vómito- dijo la joven, algo nerviosa, llevándose la mano a su abdomen. Hans pareció alarmarse, pero ella sonrió para tranquilizarlo- y creo que… creo que estoy embarazada, Hans-

Hans la miró, boquiabierto. Elsa esperó pacientemente su reacción.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó él. Elsa se encogió de hombros. La verdad no estaba segura, pero por sus síntomas, era muy probable. Hans sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron, y no supo que otra cosa hacer más que abrazarla- oh, Elsa, no sabes lo feliz que soy en este momento…-

Elsa sonrió también. Hans estaba tan feliz como ella. Su esposo la empujó suavemente para que quedara acostada boca arriba sobre la cama, y se colocó sobre ella, para besarla.

-Eres maravillosa, Elsa- dijo Hans, dejando sus labios para besar su cuello- te amo tanto, mi hermosa reina…-

Por ese momento, todas sus preocupaciones se podían ir a volar. Estaba con Hans, y su vida era perfecta. En ese momento.

x-x-x

Georg estaba feliz por Hans, ya que se había enterado por lo que Leo le había susurrado, pero le esperaba un momento algo desagradable. Su hermano Oystern, sin duda para presionarla, había acomodado a Leo en sus habitaciones, y fingido que no sabía que no estaban comprometidos. A Georg no le hizo ninguna gracia, ya que lo menos que quería es que Leo pensara que él la quería solo por alguna extraña urgencia de casarse con una reina.

-Leo, mi hermano Oystern cometió un error- dijo Georg apenado- quiero que sepas que nada de esto tuvo algo que ver conmigo…-

Leo asintió tranquila. Estaba demasiado feliz por lo de Elsa como para enojarse por alguna cosa.

-Creyó que tu y yo… bueno, el caso es que nos acomodó en la misma habitación- dijo Georg, y añadió rápidamente- ya le aclaré el error, pero no hay otra habitación, ya que vinieron muchos visitantes. Quédate con ella y, si no te molesta mi presencia, yo dormiré en el sillón-

Leo lo miró. El príncipe se veía genuinamente preocupado de que ella pudiera llegar a pensar mal de él. Incluso su expresión de sufrimiento. La joven reina se puso de puntitas y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Tranquilo, Georg, sabes que jamás pensaría nada malo de ti- dijo Leo.

Ambos entraron a la habitación. Leo se cambió y se metió a la cama, mientras que Georg que acomodó en el sillón. Una vez que apagaron las luces, Leo se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

-¿Georg?- dijo ella.

-¿Mmm…?- respondió él.

-Yo debería ser quien durmiera en el sillón, ésta es tu habitación- dijo ella, apenada.

Georg sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta para nada- dijo él, sonriendo- además, deseo que estés lo más cómoda posible. Por cierto, lamento lo que te dije camino acá- su tono de voz se volvió más bajo, y más serio- perdóname-

Leo sonrió.

-Te perdono si vienes a acompañarme- dijo Leo.

-Te estoy acompañando- dijo Georg, dejando escapar una risita.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo ella.

Georg suspiró y se levantó. Se inclinó hacia la cama y besó a la joven en la frente. Vaya que sí necesitaba mucha paciencia con ella, pero en realidad la amaba y no quería dejarla por más difícil que fuera. El príncipe se metió a la cama como le pidió Leo, a su derecha. Ella se acercó a él y hundió su rostro en el pecho de él.

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo él, recostándose sobre su lado izquierdo, para volverse hacia ella.

-Georg, tienes razón en todo lo que me has dicho- dijo Leo en voz baja- durante todo este tiempo me has demostrado de sobra que me amas, y yo solo he tratado de endurecer mi corazón ante lo evidente, tratando de negar lo que me pasa. Pero no puedo seguir así, tengo que aceptarlo. Te amo, Georg…- y el príncipe sintió los labios de la joven sobre su mentón- y sí quiero… quiero casarme contigo-

Georg sonrió ampliamente y la atrajo para sí. Buscó en la oscuridad los labios de la reina y, cuando los encontró, la besó con pasión. Sus manos recorrieron el fino camisón de la reina hasta su espalda, mientras que ella acariciaba sus cabellos rojos, ya que había echado sus brazos al cuello de él. Sentían ambos corazones desbocados por el contacto. Cuando Georg sintió la rodilla de la joven deslizándose suavemente sobre su costado derecho, se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de perder el control.

-¿Leo?- dijo Georg en voz baja, besando su mejilla.

-¿Mmm?-

-Leo, espera, no podemos…- dijo el príncipe con suavidad, besando su frente- por Dios que te amo y te deseo, pero esta no es la manera…-

Leo protestó con un gruñido, que hizo reír a Georg. Con suavidad, la hizo girarse sobre la cama, para que quedara de espaldas a él. La mantuvo abrazada contra él, hasta que las respiraciones de ambos se normalizaron.

-Duerme, mi hermosa reina- le dijo Georg con cariño- pronto haré que todo lo que desees sea realidad-

Leo sonrió y cerró los ojos. Georg, por su parte, había pensado que la idea de su hermano Oystern había sido terrible, pero resultó mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado ninguno de los dos.

x-x-x

A primera hora, Anna se levantó temprano, con mucho esfuerzo, claro está, para recibir a los visitantes de las aldeas del norte. En ausencia de su hermana y su cuñado, Anna y Kristoff ocuparon los tronos en la sala principal. Los aldeanos entraron ante la indicación de Kai, algo temerosos y confundidos, pero se tranquilizaron al ver la sonrisa de Anna.

-Buenos días- dijo Anna- como les informó Kai, mi hermana la reina Elsa y mi cuñado el rey Hans no están en Arendelle en este momento. Mi esposo y yo esperamos poderlos ayudar de alguna manera-

-Su alteza- dijo uno de los aldeanos- hemos venido con graves noticias. El reino vecino del norte, Trondheim, ha sido atacado por tropas desconocidas. En un principio creímos que pertenecían a Weselton, pero no llevan su escudo, sino uno desconocido…-

Anna estaba alarmada.

-Y estas tropas, ¿han entrado a territorio de Arendelle?- preguntó Kristoff, antes de que Anna saliera de su sorpresa. Él estaba más tranquilo.

-No, su alteza- dijo el aldeano, sacudiendo la cabeza- no se han acercado tanto a nuestro territorio. Lo supimos porque algunos campesinos de Trondheim huyeron hacia nuestras tierras, y nos contaron de la devastación que están sufriendo ahí…-

-Los rumores dicen que tienen rodeado el castillo del rey- dijo otro de los aldeanos- otros dicen que el joven rey ya es prisionero de los invasores-

Anna miró interrogante a Kristoff. Trondheim era uno de sus reinos aliados, aunque aún seguía haciendo negocios con Weselton. No sabía de que se trataba esa invasión o si era una amenaza para Arendelle. Kristoff puso una mano sobre el hombro de Anna.

-Un grupo de soldados los acompañará de regreso a sus hogares- dijo Kristoff, tras analizar lo que debían hacer por uno o dos minutos- se encargarán de proteger las aldeas cercanas a la frontera, y de averiguar alguna noticia de Trondheim. Una vez que los reyes de Arendelle regresen, les haremos saber la situación para que complementen nuestras acciones…-

Los aldeanos sonrieron y se inclinaron, agradeciendo a los príncipes por la audiencia y por su ayuda.

-Eso me huele mal- dijo Anna, una vez que se quedaron solos- será Weselton o será…-

-¿Tu tío malvado? No lo sé. Creo que Trondheim limita al norte con Troms, ¿no?- dijo Kristoff, y Anna asintió- por eso pensé en mandar tropas para vigilar la frontera. Pero no podemos hacer ni decidir nada más hasta que Elsa y Hans regresen y conozcan la situación- tomó papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Anna.

-Creo que deberíamos escribir una carta a Oeste, advirtiéndoles de lo que está sucediendo- dijo Kristoff- Trondheim está en su frontera en el noreste. Si algo afecta a Trondheim, el reino de Oeste debe estar alerta igual que nosotros.Y si ellos tienen alguna noticia que nosotros desconozcamos, seguro nos la harán saber-

-Tienes razón- dijo Anna- démonos prisa-

x-x-x

¡Hola! ¡Que gusto leer sus reviews! Pues sí, era bastante evidente pero a Elsa no se le había ocurrido. En cuanto a las amenazas, bueno, como precaución ya llené mi trinchera de provisiones, porque tengo la ligera sospecha que la necesitaré. Muchas gracias a todos por sus palabras, me encanta. Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.

PD: Dato curioso. Hardrada existió, fue un rey vikingo de Noruega que en 1066 invadió Inglaterra para quitarle el trono a Harold en tiempos de los sajones, ya que él también tenía el mismo derecho. Perdió y murió en la batalla, pero gracias a él, William el conquistador pudo vencer a Harold y convertirse en el primer rey de Inglaterra. Me gustó su nombre rudo para un villano. Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3: Y la tormenta se detuvo

CAPÍTULO 3: Y LA TORMENTA SE DETUVO

A la mañana siguiente, procedió la coronación de Oystern como el nuevo rey de las Islas del Sur, y su esposa como la nueva reina consorte. La ceremonia fue mucho más seria y solemne que la coronación de Elsa. La reina de Arendelle miró que Georg y Leo estaban más felices juntos, y asumió que algo bueno había pasado. Hans también estaba radiante, y Elsa sabía la razón. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su rey y sonrió.

El baile de la coronación también fue mucho más solemne que el de Arendelle. Los príncipes que aún no se habían casado revoloteaban alrededor de las princesas invitadas que visitaban el reino, para risa de Hans. Suspiró al pensar que también él había hecho algo parecido en su momento, y ahora se daba cuenta, viendo a sus hermanos, de lo ridículo que debió parecer en su momento.

Hans dejó a Elsa un momento en una de las sillas, para que descansara, y fue a buscar algo de chocolate para darle. Mientras esperaba a Hans, se acercó a Elsa uno de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur. Era casi tan joven como Hans, y muy parecido a él, solo que llevaba el cabello un poco más largo, un poco desaliñado, y tenía una barba muy corta, sin bigote. Tenía abundantes pecas, más que Hans, y una mirada algo triste, aunque una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Su majestad, la reina de las nieves- dijo el príncipe presentándose ante ella, haciendo una reverencia- es un honor conocer por fin a mi hermosa cuñada-

Elsa asintió y sonrió, sin poder recordar su nombre, a pesar que Hans se lo había dicho la noche anterior, cuando notó que el joven era tan sonriente y alegre como Georg. El príncipe notó la mirada mortificada de la reina y sonrió.

-Oh, no se preocupe- dijo él, riendo y encogiéndose de hombros al adivinar que Elsa no sabía su nombre- soy Johannes, el doceavo príncipe de las Islas. Apenas un año mayor que Hans. Comprendo que somos muchos. A veces incluso a nuestro padre se le olvidaban nuestros nombres, o los confundía-

-Johannes- dijo Elsa- es un gusto conocerlo, alteza- miró a los otros príncipes y se volvió a Johannes- ¿tú estás casado?-

-No, su majestad- dijo el príncipe- tengo el honor de ser el almirante de la flota real de las Islas del Sur, así que mi tiempo para intentar buscar una novia está algo reducido. Pero quizá algún día, en alguno de mis viajes, conozca a la mujer indicada-

Elsa sonrió ante aquella declaración. Al parecer, Johannes no compartía la idea de la mayoría de sus hermanos de buscar desesperadamente alguna novia heredera a algún trono, teniendo un carácter más parecido al de Georg. Hans llegó en ese momento con un pequeño plato repleto de chocolates, y Elsa sonrió al verlo. Hans miró a su hermano.

-Johannes- dijo Hans.

-Hans- sonrió su hermano, a diferencia de los otros, sin una pizca de envidia o molestia- es decir, su majestad- y se volvió a Elsa- si algo aprendí de mi hermanito, es que las cosas que quieres a veces llegan cuando dejas de buscarlas- alzó su copa y guiñó un ojo- a su salud, majestades-

Y se retiró. Hans lo miró, interrogante.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Hans. Elsa se encogió de hombros y sonrió, tomando el chocolate.

x-x-x

Madame Hilda recorrió los pasillos del castillo de Oeste con prisa la mañana siguiente. Como el príncipe Jorgen, quien se había quedado como regente durante la ausencia de su hermana, aún no había bajado a desayunar, se dirigió a su habitación y llamó como si quisiera derribar la puerta. Jorgen, quien estaba terminando de vestirse, abrió.

-¡Por Dios, madame Hilda!- dijo Jorgen, exasperado- ¿realmente este escándalo es necesario?-

Jorgen realmente agradecía que su hermana fuera reina y que él solo tuviera que soportar a la amargada consejera cuando se quedaba como regente. Respiró hondo para tomar paciencia.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿se puede saber que es tan urgente?- preguntó el príncipe.

-Esto- dijo la anciana, poniéndole una carta frente a la nariz- una carta proveniente de Arendelle. Me dijeron que era urgente, que la seguridad de ambos reinos está en peligro y que la reina debía recibirla cuanto antes. Como la reina no está…-

-Lo sé, lo sé…- dijo Jorgen, tomando la carta de sus manos y abriéndola de mala gana. Tenía fecha del día anterior. La habían enviado desde Arendelle por el correo más urgente y rápido. Comenzó a leer.

_A su majestad la reina Leo de Oeste._

_El día de hoy acudieron a tener una audiencia los campesinos que habitan en las aldeas cercanas a la frontera norte de Arendelle, que limita con Trondheim. Nuestros súbditos nos han dado noticias alarmantes: que hay una fuerza misteriosa que está invadiendo este reino, que se rumora que se ha dado un golpe de estado y que el rey de esa nación es prisionero de los invasores. Se desconoce la identidad de los mismos. Aunque dichos invasores no han puesto pie en territorio de Arendelle, enviamos tropas para reforzar la frontera y para buscar noticias de nuestros aliados. Como Trondheim limita también con Oeste, quisimos enviarles una advertencia para que vigilen sus fronteras y estén preparados ante un posible ataque. El rey Hans y la reina Elsa de Arendelle no se encuentran en este momento, así que esperaremos su regreso para llevar a cabo más acciones. Los mantendremos informados._

_Anna y Kristoff Bjorgman, príncipes de Arendelle._

Jorgen releyó la carta con un semblante preocupado, mientras se acercaba Violeta.

-¿Jorgen?¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella, notando el rostro alarmado de su esposo.

-Tenemos problemas, y Leo no está- dijo Jorgen, suspirando y doblando la carta. Se volvió a la anciana- madame Hilda, necesito que envíe tropas a nuestra frontera con Trondheim, que protejan las aldeas fronterizas y que investiguen lo que puedan sobre la situación en ese país. Quiero un reporte completo para esta noche, antes de que mi hermana regrese de su viaje-

Madame Hilda se inclinó y se retiró. Jorgen se volvió a su esposa.

-Trondheim parece estar bajo ataque- explicó Jorgen- Anna y Kristoff nos avisaron que los aldeanos en su frontera con Trondheim les informaron. Tenemos que estar atentos de no ser los siguientes…- tomó su mano y la besó- reforzaré la vigilancia el castillo. Esto es sospechoso. No podemos permitir otro incidente como hace dos años…-

Hace dos años cuando dos príncipes de Troms atacaron a su hermana, la reina, y habían perdido a una persona muy importante para ellos en el ataque.

x-x-x

Al caer la noche del día después de la coronación, Elsa y Hans llegaron de regreso a Arendelle. Kristoff había ido a recibirlos, llevando con él a Sitron y un carruaje para llevar sus cosas. Elsa prefirió irse en el carruaje en vez de montar detrás de Hans como solía hacerlo, no sin antes saludar con alegría a Sitron. Hans se fue montado en su caballo. A Kristoff le extrañó que Elsa no acompañara a Hans, pero todo tuvo sentido cuando el rey le contó sus sospechas de que la reina estuviera esperando.

-Es una excelente noticia- le dijo Kristoff a Hans- aunque… nosotros también les tenemos una noticia, aunque no es buena y puede llegar a preocuparlos-

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hans, haciendo que Sitron cabalgara más cerca de Sven. Elsa iba durmiendo en el carruaje, así que no se preocupaba por que pudiera escuchar y alterarse.

-Los aldeanos del norte vinieron a visitarnos- dijo Kristoff- dijeron que el reino de Trondheim está siendo invadido por extraños, y que creen que el rey fue tomado prisionero. Anna y yo mandamos avisar a Oeste, y enviamos tropas a reforzar la frontera y a investigar que sucede…-

-Hicieron bien- dijo Hans- si te parece bien, yo le contaré a Elsa, para que no se altere mucho. Por lo que me dices, nuestro reino no parece estar en un peligro inmediato, pero hay que tener precauciones…-

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Hans tomó en brazos a Elsa, que seguía profundamente dormida, para introducirla al mismo y llevarla a su habitación. El viaje la había dejado agotada. Le pidió a Kristoff que mantuviera a Anna alejada hasta la mañana, para que la dejara descansar.

x-x-x

Cuando Leo y Georg volvieron al castillo de Oeste, los esperaban Jorgen y Violeta con una expresión alarmada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Leo, alarmada al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermano.

Jorgen le entregó la carta de Anna.

-Llegó hoy por la mañana, y tiene fecha de ayer- dijo Jorgen, mientras la reina leía la carta.

-Esto suena preocupante- dijo Leo, algo alarmada- ¿nuestros aldeanos en la frontera están a salvo? ¿qué hiciste al respecto?-

-Envié algunas tropas a la frontera con Trondheim para investigar- dijo Jorgen- acaban de volver. Dicen que lo que dice Anna en su carta es cierto. Que existen rumores que el rey de Trondheim fue capturado por los invasores desconocidos, pero que éstos no han puesto un pie en territorio de Oeste ni de Arendelle. Nuestros aldeanos están a salvo-

Leo miró la carta y a su hermano, y suspiró algo aliviada. Se volvió a madame Hilda.

-Su majestad- dijo madame Hilda- creo que las acciones que tomó su hermano son suficientes hasta el momento. Podemos mantener vigilada la frontera y saber cualquier indicio de ataque. Además, su hermano puso vigilancia más estrecha en el palacio…-

Leo sonrió, y asintió. Su hermano había hecho bien.

-Gracias- dijo Leo con algo de seriedad- estoy de acuerdo en que se mantenga la vigilancia. Así estaremos listos si algo sucede. Por cierto, cambiando de tema, madame Hilda- añadió Leo, sin poder evitar sonreír- el príncipe Georg y yo deseamos casarnos a la brevedad. ¿Podría ayudarnos a tener los preparativos?-

Madame Hilda sonrió, extasiada. Por fin la obstinada muchacha que tenía a su cargo se iba a casar, y nada menos que con un príncipe.

-Por supuesto, su majestad, de inmediato- dijo madame Hilda, inclinándose y apresurándose a retirarse. Leo y Georg sonrieron entre sí. Violeta se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de alegría, y Jorgen sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya, ya era hora que te decidieras, hermana- dijo Jorgen, poniendo los ojos en blanco- te tomaste tu tiempo-

x-x-x

Pasaron varios meses sin que hubiera novedades de los invasores en Trondheim. Elsa, una vez que Hans le explicó la situación, había enviado a Kai como emisario a Trondheim para tener una audiencia con el rey y preguntar la situación. Al parecer, por lo que le dijo Kai, el castillo real de Trondheim había sufrido un ataque de algunos rebeldes que, descontentos porque deseaban que la hermana menor del rey fuera la soberana del país, habían intentado derrocar al rey. Las tropas reales los habían sometido, los rebeldes encarcelados y la joven princesa fue recluida en una de las torres del palacio como precaución.

Aunque Kai no parecía muy convencido de lo que había escuchado en la corte del rey de Trondheim, la ausencia de actividad en la frontera pareció ser confirmación de que todo estaba en orden.

Anna, por su parte, se había olvidado por completo de esa situación, ya que estaba extasiada con las noticias del embarazo de Elsa desde que volvieron de las Islas del Sur. Conforme fueron pasando los meses y el abdomen de la joven reina fue creciendo, ésta comenzó a preocuparse.

Una noche, Elsa tuvo una horrible pesadilla, en la que ella perdía el control de sus poderes por los dolores del parto, que congelaba a quien le ayudaba a tener al bebé, y finalmente congelaba a su bebé tan pronto nació. Todos en su sueño la miraron horrorizados, y Elsa se había despertado bañada en sudor y respirando agitadamente.

-Hans, hay algo que no me deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza- dijo Elsa por fin, una tarde- y que me tiene muy preocupada-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hans.

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando nazca el bebé?- preguntó Elsa, acariciando su abdomen- quiero decir, ¿y si pierdo el control de mis poderes?-

Hans la miró a los ojos, y notó que Elsa sí estaba muy preocupada por ese asunto. Suspiró.

-No había pensado en eso, Elsa, pero no creo que haya ningún problema, ya controlas muy bien tus poderes- dijo Hans- ¿qué quisieras hacer?-

-No lo sé- dijo Elsa, con algo de ansiedad, sin quitar sus manos de su abdomen- algo que contenga mis poderes, para que no lastime a nadie cuando venga el dolor…-

-No vas a lastimar a nadie, Elsa, y mucho menos al bebé- dijo Hans, tratando de tranquilizar a la joven reina, abrazándola y besando su mejilla- pero si te sientes más segura con algo que restrinja tus poderes mientras pasa el dolor del parto… ¿quieres que te consiga esos artefactos de metal?-

Elsa hizo una expresión mortificada, y Hans sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien, no, no es buena idea- dijo Hans, recordando lo incómoda que podían poner a la joven. Se quedó pensativo- quizá… quizá los poderes de Leo puedan contener a los tuyos. Hace poco estaba practicando crear campos de fuerza. ¡Es perfecto! Contiene tu poder en una burbuja, tú te sientes cómoda con el frío, pero nadie más lo siente…-

Elsa se quedó pensativa. Tal vez Hans tenía razón.

-Pero… ¿y si lastimo a Leo?- dijo Elsa, aún preocupada.

-Incluso si tus poderes salieran de tu control, lo que dudo, Leo puede desviarlos con los suyos- dijo Hans- creo que ella sería la mejor opción. Podemos pedirle que venga, y lo intentamos…-

Elsa asintió. Leo podía contener cualquier escape de sus poderes.

Hans, por su parte, no creía que fuera a haber ningún problema, Elsa podía controlar bien sus poderes. Pero si con la presencia de Leo su reina estaba más tranquila, lo haría.

x-x-x

Franz salió de los calabozos del castillo de su padre, con una expresión que era una mezcla de miedo y fastidio. Ese lugar siempre le daba escalofríos, pero había tenido que bajar a hacer esa visita. Cerró la puerta del pasillo que comunicaba el castillo a los calabozos de golpe, ahogando el sonido de un llanto femenino que se escuchaba en su interior.

El príncipe de Troms, también llamado ahora "el príncipe negro" por el color de su armadura, parecía fastidiado por la experiencia que acababa de tener. Subió al comedor y se encontró a su padre a la mesa, bebiendo abundantemente el vino y esperando a que sirvieran la cena.

-¿Y bien, Franz?- dijo el rey Hardrada al verlo llegar- ¿has tratado bien a nuestra distinguida invitada?-

Franz puso los ojos en blanco al sentarse a la mesa junto a su padre.

-Sabes que odio cuando se trata de trabajar con mujeres- dijo Franz exasperado, haciendo sonar sus dedos para que los sirvientes le sirvieran vino- especialmente con niñas pequeñas como ella-

El rey Hardrada se echó a reír al escuchar tal declaración. Sabía que no era del todo cierta.

-Seguro te gustaría que te pusiera a cargo de una mujer como Elsa o Leo- dijo el rey Hardrada, alzando las cejas de manera significativa, y Franz entendió enseguida a lo que se refería- paciencia, hijo, sabes que es importante retenerla aquí, así su hermano ahora hará lo que le ordenemos, y eso nos ayudará para tomar los reinos de esas dos mocosas malcriadas. ¿Tus poderes…?- preguntó al final.

-No hay señal de ellos, padre- dijo Franz, tomando la copa de vino que un sirviente le ofreció, y mirándolo con desprecio para que se retire lo antes posible- según lo que escuché, la flecha al corazón los anuló para siempre…-

-Nada dura para siempre- dijo Hardrada, convencido- y la prueba es que la reina de Oeste los recuperó cuando ustedes hicieron que los perdiera, aunque parecía que iban a morir junto con su guardia. Volverán, y tengo la sospecha de que será pronto-

-Espero que tengas razón, padre- dijo Franz, golpeando la mesa con el puño- es muy aburrido así sin poderes-

El rey se echó a reír. Casi estaba todo listo para llevar a cabo sus planes, y vengarse de sus dos poderosas sobrinas que lo habían dejado tan mal en Arendelle.

x-x-x

Leo aceptó la propuesta de Hans y, al acercarse la fecha, decidió viajar de nuevo a Arendelle para acompañar a Elsa. Igual que él, no creía que hubiera peligro alguno de que Elsa causara algún daño, pero si su presencia la hacía sentir más segura, la acompañaría. Georg también la acompañó.

-Gracias por haber venido- dijo Elsa, sonriendo, cuando Leo llegó al palacio de Arendelle- me haces sentir más tranquila ahora que estás aquí-

Leo sonrió, al ver el enorme abdomen de Elsa, adivinando que no faltaría ni una semana para la llegada del nuevo príncipe de Arendelle.

-No es nada, Elsa- dijo ella- sé que no será necesario, pero igual me quedaré a acompañarte, y a conocer a tu bebé-

Elsa sonrió, y ambas se fueron a tomar una taza de té junto con Anna.

-Por cierto- dijo Leo, tras dar un sorbo a su té- ¿recuerdas lo que pasó cuando estábamos en las Islas del Sur? Al parecer algo extraño sucedió en Trondheim, pero cuando averiguamos todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad-

-Kai fue a investigar a la ciudad capital- dijo Elsa, acariciando su abdomen- dijo que se entrevistó con el rey Espen, quien le contó que algunos rebeldes quisieron atacarlo para poner en su lugar a su hermana la princesa Jorunn. Al parecer los rebeldes fueron derrotados y la princesa fue encerrada en una habitación resguardada del castillo, para evitar que volviera a ser usada por los rebeldes como figura de su revolución-

Leo se quedó pensativa.

-Sí, madame Hilda también fue a entrevistarse con el rey Espen, y me contó algo parecido- dijo Leo- aunque dijo que el rey parecía nervioso-

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, eso también me dijo Kai. Quizá pensó que lo juzgaríamos por encerrar a su hermana, a pesar de que ella no participó en la rebelión- dijo Elsa.

-Quizá- aceptó Leo.

-Bah, tomar el té con ustedes dos es un gran aburrimiento, solo saben hablar de política- dijo Anna, fingiendo un gran bostezo, escuchándolas con el pequeño Anders en su regazo- deberías estar feliz, Elsa, tu bebé llegará dentro de poco. Voy a ser tía…- y se volvió a Anders- así es, Anders, vas a tener un primo nuevo para jugar…-

Las tres sonrieron. Afuera, una tormenta de nieve azotaba el reino, y no era por obra de Elsa, sino por causas completamente naturales. Era invierno. Elsa en parte deseaba que su bebé naciera un día más soleado, pero sabía que aquello iba a ser imposible, ya que el invierno en Arendelle era frío y especialmente no soleado.

x-x-x

Hans, Georg y Kristoff se encontraban en los establos, ayudando a los trabajadores a proteger a los caballos del frío de la tormenta que se estaba desarrollando esa noche.

-¿Y dices que Elsa no la puede detener?- preguntó Georg refiriéndose a la tormenta, mientras arropaba con una manta el lomo de uno de los caballos.

-Lo ha intentado, pero supongo que prefiere no meterse con cosas de la naturaleza- dijo Hans- ¿y tú que me dices? Me enteré de la buena noticia. ¿Cuándo es tu boda?-

-En dos meses más- dijo Georg, sonriendo- no puedo esperar-

-¿Entonces tú también te convertirás en rey?- preguntó Kristoff, alimentado a Sven con zanahorias en su cubículo. Georg sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Georg- le pedí a Leo que cuando me case con ella no se me diera el título de rey, sino el de príncipe consorte-

Hans y Kristoff se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Que hiciste que?- dijo Hans- ¿no quieres ser rey?

-Lo que oíste, Hans- dijo Georg- nunca me ha interesado ser rey. Solo quiero estar con Leo. Y eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, para demostrarle que estoy aquí por ella y no por su corona-

Hans y Kristoff sonrieron. Vaya que este chico la amaba en serio.

Pronto vieron pasar a Ferdinand, nuevamente escoltado a Lydia de vuelta a las cocinas. Esta vez, la joven traía encima la chaqueta militar del general, y se apresuraron a cruzar la explanada hasta la entrada de servicio. Una vez ahí, Lydia se quitó la chaqueta y se la regresó.

-Muchas gracias por su compañía, general Ferdinand- dijo Lydia.

-Ha sido un placer, señorita Amundsen- dijo el general, besando su mano y retirándose.

Lydia entró a las cocinas con una enorme sonrisa, y cuando Ferdinand se dirigió a los establos a ver a su caballo Fuocco, notó a los tres espiándolo.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó Ferdinand, mirándolos sorprendido- ¿qué estaban haciendo?

-Nada- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. El joven general los miró sospechosamente, y sonrió. Iba a decir algo, pero los hombres fueron interrumpidos por Kai, que salió del palacio rápidamente en dirección al establo.

-Su majestad- dijo Kai, dirigiéndose a Hans- la princesa Anna me ha enviado a avisarle que su hijo está por nacer…-

x-x-x

Como lo habían acordado, mientras atendían a Elsa, Leo se mantuvo a su lado y se dedicó a mantener sus manos dentro de un par de esferas de energía, formadas por sus poderes, para contener su poder de hielo lo más que podía.

Aunque Leo estuvo a punto de alarmarse cuando vio que las esquinas de la habitación comenzaban a congelarse un poco, pero no era nada demasiado serio, ya que ese hielo venía de la tormenta en el exterior, no de los poderes de Elsa.

-No ha sucedido nada malo, Elsa- dijo Leo, tratando de reconfortarla. Los dolores de parto que tenía eran demasiado fuertes como para que la joven reina tuviera que preocuparse también por sus poderes- todo está bien, tienes todo bajo control-

Minutos después, el silencio en el castillo de Arendelle fue roto por el llanto de un recién nacido. Gerda lo limpió y envolvió en sábanas limpias, para pasárselo a Leo, quien lo miró con una sonrisa, casi extasiada.

-¿Gerda?¿Leo?- dijo Elsa, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Quería saber como estaba su bebé, aunque no podía hablar y preguntar por el agotamiento.

-Es una niña, Elsa- dijo Gerda alegremente- y se ve saludable. ¡Tienes una hija!-

-Quiero verla- dijo Elsa, alzando los brazos.

Leo sonrió y pasó a la pequeña al regazo de su madre. Elsa la recibió con una sonrisa, y Leo quitó las esferas de energía de sus manos.

-Leo, ¿qué haces?- dijo Elsa, alarmándose un poco de verse libre- ¿y si…?-

Leo sacudió la cabeza

-Todo está bien, Elsa- dijo Leo en un tono tranquilizador, sin poder dejar de sonreir- solo mírala-

Y señaló a la pequeña, quien tomó uno de los dedos de Elsa en una de sus pequeñas manitas, y apoyó agosto su cabecita sobre el pecho de su madre, bostezando contenta y haciendo un ruidito satisfecho al sentir los latidos de su corazón. Elsa sonrió y la besó en la frente con ternura.

"Te amo, pequeñita", pensó Elsa.

Apenas hubo hecho eso, la tormenta en Arendelle se detuvo casi de inmediato, se derritió la nieve en el exterior, el cielo se despejó y la luna brilló en la noche.

"El amor descongela", pensó Leo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Gerda llamó a Hans y, cuando el rey entró, Leo y Gerda salieron de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

-Somos padres, Hans, ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa, mirando a la pequeña- tenemos una hija-

Hans tragó saliva al escuchar lo que había dicho Elsa. ¿Una hija? Él había asumido que sería un hombre, no se le había ocurrido que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una niña.

En un segundo mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Hans: quizá le gustarían las muñecas, su primer vestido, su primer baile, su primer novio, su primer príncipe tonto que fuera a intentar romperle el corazón para quitarle su corona… sacudió la cabeza, y miró a la pequeña bostezar. Sonrió. Ya se enfrentaría a todo eso. Seguramente le pediría a Elsa que congelara a cualquier pretendiente con intensiones sospechosas hacia ella. Otra vez sacudió la cabeza. No debía adelantarse tanto.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Hans, estirando los brazos hacia la pequeña, y Elsa se la entregó. Tenía la piel tan blanca como la de Elsa, no pudo ver de que color eran sus ojos, pero sus cabellos tenían un tono combinado entre los rubios de Elsa y los rojos de Hans- eres hermosa, pequeñita, igual de hermosa que tu madre…- besó a la pequeña en la frente y se volvió a Elsa- ¿la podemos llamar Sofie?-

Elsa sonrió y asintió.

-Sofie- dijo Hans, sentándose en la cama junto a Elsa. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la puerta.

-Déjalos solos otro rato, por Dios- reconocieron la voz de Leo- puedes esperar al menos un par de minutos más, Anna-

-Eso dices porque ya la viste, eso es trampa- dijo Anna- yo soy la tía, y también quiero verla…-

-Anna, no creo que sea…- comenzó Kristoff.

_Toc… toc… toc…_

Elsa y Hans se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-Anna…- murmuraron al mismo tiempo. De seguro se había trepado encima de Kristoff si era necesario para llamar a la puerta.

-Pasa, Anna- dijo Hans, sin soltar a la pequeña Sofie- ven a conocer a tu sobrina…-

Anna y Kristoff, acompañados de Anders y de Olaf, entraron de golpe y se abalanzaron para verla, ante la mirada divertida de los nuevos padres.

Esa noche, por órdenes del rey y la reina, las campanas del palacio y de la catedral de Arendelle no dejaron de sonar. Hubo una gran celebración en la ciudad real, en la que los habitantes salieron a cantar con alegría. Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron la noche. Y los mensajeros salieron para dar la noticia en todas las plazas del reino.

-Escuchen todos- gritaban los mensajeros- ¡buenas noticias! Esta noche ha nacido la princesa Sofie, heredera al trono de Arendelle-

x-x-x

_Leo estaba dormida, y despertó en un lugar conocido para ella. La cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad real de Oeste, donde había sido atacada por los gemelos de Troms. Miró a su alrededor asustada._

_-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz conocida._

_Sin mirarlo, Leo ya sabía de quien se trataba. Era Franz, el príncipe que había sido responsable de la muerte de su guardia hacía dos años. Junto a él estaba Georg, triste y cabizbajo._

_-Así que lo amas, ¿no es así?- dijo Franz- que lástima, porque también a él lo vas a perder-_

_Y dirigió sus poderes de electricidad hacia Georg. Leo gritó._

La reina de Oeste se despertó, gritando y bañada en sudor. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que seguía en su habitación en Arendelle, y que todo había sido un mal sueño. Suspiró aliviada y se volvió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente del nacimiento de Sofie, Leo se despidió de Elsa para volver a su país. No sabía porqué, quizá por su sueño, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. El hecho de que el rey de Trondheim les haya parecido nervioso tanto a Kai como a madame Hilda le parecía muy sospechoso. Y había otra cosa que la incomodaba, y de lo que acababa de ser consciente: Trondheim limitaba al norte con Troms. Y si el rey Hardrada estaba de alguna forma involucrado en la situación en Trondheim, seguramente sería para vengarse de ella y de Elsa. Quería estar en casa para defender a su reino en caso de un ataque.

Antes de despedirse, Leo le hizo saber a Hans sus preocupaciones, quien prometió mantenerse en contacto con ella por cualquier situación sospechosa en Arendelle.

En el viaje de regreso, Georg notó la preocupación de su prometida.

-¿Estás bien, Leo? Te ves algo preocupada- dijo el príncipe.

-Es solo un mal presentimiento, Georg- dijo Leo, esforzándose por sonreír, tomando las manos del príncipe entre las suyas- estaré más tranquila cuando volvamos a casa y vea que todo está bien…-

x-x-x

-¡Elsa, Sofie es bellísima!- dijo Anna por enésima vez- tienes muchísima suerte que no se parezca nada a Hans-

Hans se cruzó de brazos y le mostró la lengua a su cuñada, ofendido por su comentario, mientras que Elsa y Kristoff se echaron a reír. Sofie había pasado por los brazos de todos los presentes repetidas veces, incluyendo a Kai y a Gerda. Ninguno parecía satisfecho de haberla sostenido hasta que la volvían a tener en sus brazos.

_Toc… toc…_

Kristoff abrió la puerta de la habitación de Elsa, y entró Lydia con una bandeja, con una tetera, varias tazas y varias rebanadas de pastel.

-Buenas tardes, sus majestades, sus altezas- dijo Lydia con una sonrisa- lamento interrumpir, pero supuse que tal vez les apetecería una taza de té o un poco de pastel…-

No hubo puesto la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, Anna devoró una rebanada de pastel, para risa de los demás. La princesa sí que amaba comer dulce.

-Gracias, Lydia- dijo Anna entre mordiscos, chupándose los dedos. Era la admiradora número uno de los pastelillos de Lydia.

-De nada su alteza- dijo Lydia, sonriendo e inclinándose- muchas felicidades por la princesa-

-Gracias, Lydia- sonrió Elsa.

La joven cocinera salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, con dirección a las cocinas. Ferdinand, que acababa de salir de la habitación de la reina, a la que había ido para felicitarla también, la siguió por el castillo. Una vez que llegaron a las cocinas, al ver que Lydia se quitaba su delantal y se preparaba para irse a descansar, se acercó a la joven.

-Señorita Amundsen- dijo el general.

-General Ferdinand- dijo ella, sonriendo- que gusto verlo aquí. ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Tiene hambre?-

Ferdinand sacudió la cabeza.

-Me gustaría mucho que me hiciera el honor de caminar conmigo esta noche- dijo Ferdinand- el cielo esta despejado y hermoso-

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo ella, quitándose su gorro, y salió de las cocinas tomando la mano de él.

Los dos pasearon a la luz de la luna un par de horas, hablando de muchas cosas. Lydia no sabía que Ferdinand había sido el príncipe heredero de otro país, y él no se lo dijo. Solo le contó que tenía un hermano gemelo que había traicionado a la reina de Arendelle, y que él había sido perdonado. Lydia, por su parte, había aprendido a cocinar desde pequeña, y había sido la cocinera más joven contratada en el castillo.

-Señorita Amundsen- comenzó a decir Ferdinand, una vez que estaban de vuelta en la entrada del castillo.

-Lydia- dijo ella con una sonrisa- me puede llamar Lydia…-

-Y tu me puedes llamar Ferdinand- dijo él, tomando sus manos.

Lydia dejó que Ferdinand tomara sus manos, pero a los pocos minutos ella las soltó de golpe y lo miró alarmada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él, sorprendido y algo ofendido de su reacción.

-Gen… Ferdinand, tus manos- dijo ella, sin saber como explicarlo- se sienten… se sintieron muy calientes de pronto…-

Ferdinand parpadeó y miró sus manos con curiosidad. Sí que estaban enrojecidas y calientes, y sabía lo que eso significaba. Cerró su mano y la abrió. Una pequeña llama apareció en la palma de su mano. Sacudió la cabeza.

"No, no puede ser. Me dijeron que la flecha de Merida anularía para siempre mis poderes, que jamás volverían" pensó él "no pueden regresar, porque si lo hacen, eso significa que también…"

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sacudió la cabeza. No lo podía creer. Esto no era nada bueno

-¿Ferdinand?- insistió Lyida, alarmada ante la repentina expresión de preocupación de Ferdinand.

-Lydia, tengo que hablar urgentemente con la reina Elsa- dijo el general, mirándola con desesperación- es muy importante, es… es de vida o muerte-

x-x-x

¡Hola de nuevo! No pues ante tales amenazas, mejor me voy regresando a mi trinchera, esto esta sonando muy peligroso. Sofie aún dará un par de sorpresas. Me imaginé a Hans como un papá celoso espantanovios de su hija… probablemente porque sabe mejor que nadie las negras intenciones que pueden tener con ella los muchachos, ¿no? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ahora que está a punto de empezar todo. Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4: Primer Ataque

CAPÍTULO 4: PRIMER ATAQUE

Esa noche cuando Leo y Georg llegaron a Oeste, Jorgen estaba en la sala del trono con Violeta, tocando el piano para pasar el tiempo. Se sorprendieron al ver volver a Leo y a Georg tan pronto, habían calculado que se quedarían más tiempo en Arendelle.

Jorgen les reportó que no ocurrió nada nuevo ni extraño durante su ausencia, y madame Hilda le informó que había replegado las tropas de la frontera con Trondheim hacía un par de meses, pues no hubo ninguna novedad en todo este tiempo.

-Vuélvalas a enviar, por favor- dijo Leo a su tutora y consejera- tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que sucedió en Trondheim-

Madame Hilda no dijo nada, asintió al ver el tono grave de la joven, y se retiró a dar sus órdenes. Georg puso sus manos en los hombros de la reina.

-Vamos, Leo, creo que necesitas descansar- dijo Georg con cariño- estos días fueron largos para ti, y gastaste mucha energía usando tus poderes- Leo iba a protestar pero Georg insistió- si tienes un presentimiento tan malo como dices ,será mejor que estés lo más descansada posible para cualquier eventualidad-

Leo aceptó el razonamiento de Georg e hizo que le prepararan el baño con agua tibia. Georg dio instrucciones a las ayudantes para que prepararan y calentaran la cama de la reina. Lo cierto es que él también tenía ese presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Pero no quería alarmarla. Por suerte, su habitación estaba junto a la de la reina, y podía estar alerta a cualquier anormalidad.

-Asegúrate de que dupliquen la guardia dentro del castillo, Jorgen, y pon un par de guardas en la puerta de la habitación de tu hermana- dijo Georg a Jorgen una vez que Leo entró a tomar su baño- yo también tengo un mal presentimiento-

Jorgen lo miró interrogante, pero Georg insistió. El joven príncipe no se negó ante esta petición. Si Georg también estaba preocupado, era mejor que siguiera sus indicaciones. Le gustara o no, Jorgen sabía que Georg era mucho más competente que él en esos asuntos.

x-x-x

Hans y Elsa se preparaban para dormir, cuando llegó Ferdinand, seguido de una alarmada Lydia.

-Ferdinand- dijo Hans, sorprendido de verlo tan alterado- ¿qué sucede?-

-Tengo muy malas noticias, sus majestades- dijo Ferdinand, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué sucedió?- insistió Hans, mientras Elsa lo miraba alarmada, apretando a la pequeña Sofie contra ella- ¿supiste algo de los invasores de Trondheim?- Ferdinand sacudió la cabeza con la misma expresión de alarma- ¿entonces que sucede?-

Como respuesta, Ferdinand les mostró la palma de su mano, y una pequeña llama de fuego surgió de ella. Elsa se llevó las manos a la boca, y Hans dio un paso atrás.

-Es imposible- dijo Hans, sin quitar sus ojos de la llama en la mano del general- si la flecha de Merida te dio en el corazón… mi padre nos dijo que el efecto era permanente-

-Yo pensé lo mismo, Hans- dijo Ferdinand, sacudiendo la cabeza- no lo creí posible y no lo noté, hasta que hace unos minutos Lydia notó que mis manos estaban calientes…-

Lydia se sonrojó un poco, pero ninguno de los presentes pareció notarlo o pensar mal de ella. Estaban preocupados por otra cosa.

-Esperen un momento- dijo Hans.

Hans se levantó y salió a la biblioteca. Volvió minutos después con un pergamino.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Elsa.

-Mi padre nos lo dio cuando estuvimos en las Islas del Sur cuando ocurrió el… incidente con Ferdinand y su hermano- dijo Hans eufemísticamente- estaba en posesión de madame Hilda. Al parecer, la técnica del metal en el corazón fue probada en una persona con sus poderes… la reina de las nieves original, tu abuela-

Elsa lo miró con atención.

-Y, según dice aquí en el reporte de madame Hilda, tu abuela solo vivió un año y medio después de esa prueba, y no recuperó sus poderes nunca-

-Pero solo vivió un año y medio- repitió Ferdinand- eso quiere decir que creyeron que era un efecto permanente, pero no lo es…-

-Así parece- dijo Hans, sin poder evitar mirar a Ferdinand con algo de reserva y también, un poco, de sospecha. El joven general se sintió algo ofendido ante esa mirada.

-Esperen, no es por eso por lo que vine- dijo Ferdinand, sacudiendo las manos- no tengo nada ni planeo nada contra ustedes. Vengo a advertirles de un grave problema. Si yo recuperé mis poderes, quiere decir que es probable que Franz también lo haga. Tienen que tomar precauciones en caso de que sea así y Franz quisiera venir a vengarse. Y tienen que avisarle a la reina Leo lo más pronto posible, para que esté también alerta-

Los reyes asintieron.

-Gracias, Ferdinand, estaremos pendientes- sonrió Elsa.

-Yo también estaré pendiente, sus majestades- dijo Ferdinand, haciendo una reverencia- sin importar lo que hice en el pasado, les aseguro pueden confiar en mí-

Hans inmediatamente tomó papel y pluma. Una vez que escribió la carta para su hermano Georg que se acababa de ir a Oeste con Leo, advirtiéndole que Ferdinand había recuperado sus poderes, para que estuviera alerta si Franz decidía atacarlos. El rey llamó a Kai para que se encargara de que fuera enviada lo más rápido posible. Después, se volvió a Ferdinand.

-General, hay que aumentar la protección del castillo, en caso de algún ataque de Franz- dijo Hans, sonriendo- ya sabe que hacer-

Ferdinand asintió y se retiró, seguido de Lydia. Él sabía como atacaba su hermano, pues había aprendido junto con él. Tenían esa ventaja, y la aprovecharían.

Lydia caminaba junto a él, algo confundida. Ferdinand le explicó brevemente que su hermano tenía poderes como los de la reina de las nieves, y que tenía que tener cuidado si llegaba a verlo, pues era malvado. Ella comprendió y prometió que así lo haría. Ferdinand se disculpó y se despidió de ella, para llevar a cabo los preparativos.

x-x-x

Tras salir de la bañera y ponerse su camisón para dormir, Leo trenzó su cabello y se acomodó dentro de la suave cama. Las mujeres del servicio habían añadido trozos de carbon debajo de la cama para mantenerla caliente. La joven reina sonrió. Georg aún había arreglado que le llevaran una taza de té para ayudarla a relajarse, y que la dejaran sola. Suspiró. La joven bebió un sorbo de té, apagó la vela junto a su cama y cerró los ojos.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando sintió que alguien se metió a su cama junto a ella. Leo suspiró y parpadeó en la oscuridad.

-¿Georg?- dijo la reina en voz baja- ¿eres tu?-

Como respuesta, sintió un peso sobre ella, y también que alguien tomó sus manos y las colocó dolorosamente sobre su cabeza con una mano. Asustada por aquellos movimientos bruscos, supo de inmediato que no se trataba de Georg. La reina quiso gritar, pero otra mano cubrió su boca, evitando que emitiera sonido alguno.

-Buenas noches, querida- dijo la voz masculina que había estado acechando sus pesadillas durante los últimos dos años. La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer su voz- sí, soy yo, y si sabes lo que te conviene, no vas a usar esos poderes tuyos conmigo… porque yo tengo de vuelta los míos…-

Y, para demostrárselos, le dio un pequeño choque eléctrico en sus manos, que no le causó gran dolor pero demostró su punto. Leo palideció.

-Ahora que tengo tu atención, reinita, podemos hablar de negocios…- continuó Franz- mi padre y yo estamos dispuestos a… perdonar tus ofensas previa, si cooperas con nosotros. Ahora es tu turno de hablar, pequeña. Voy a quitar la mano de tu boca, pero si de ella sale algún sonido que no sea un susurro, mataré a cualquiera que entre a socorrerte por esa puerta con mis poderes, igual que como maté a tu guardia aquella noche. ¿Entendiste bien las condiciones?-

Leo lo miró con horror. ¿Quién podía entrar? Georg. Jorgen, Quizá Violeta. Los guardias. No quería que ninguno de ellos saliera herido, no quería ver morir a nadie otra vez. No de esa manera. La joven no tuvo más remedio que asentir, sabía que tenía que obedecer en ese momento. Franz le quitó la mano de la boca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- dijo ella en un susurro, una vez que estuvo libre de hablar.

-Ah, así me gusta- dijo Franz. Sonreía, pues ella pudo ver sus dientes brillando en la oscuridad- ya te lo diré…-

Leo sintió que Franz, con su mano libre, comenzó a subir la falda de su camisón de dormir sobre sus rodillas, y los labios del príncipe besando la base de su cuello. Sintió un escalofrío desagradable recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-No, por favor no- pidió ella en un susurro. Quería alejarlo, pero Franz seguía deteniendo firmemente sus manos sobre su cabeza con su mano izquierda. Y sabía que gritar y pedir ayuda estaba fuera de cualquier posibilidad.

-Ah, pero es parte del trato- dijo Franz, dejando la falda del camisón y concentrándose en deshacer los listones a la altura de su pecho.

-Por favor, no…- insistió ella en un susurro, con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, mientras Franz volvía a hundir sus labios en su cuello y su mano libre bajaba por su cintura. Ella cerró los ojos y los apretó. No quería saber lo que estaba a punto de pasarle.

Antes de que pudieran pasar algo más, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Georg, espada en mano. Había escuchado el forcejeo inicial desde su habitación, había visto a un par de guardias aturdidos en la puerta de la habitación de Leo y se había apresurado a ir a ayudarla. La reina lo miró alarmada.

-Georg, vete de aquí- dijo Leo un poco más alto que un susurro. No quería que fuera lastimado. Franz la tomó por el cuello bruscamente con su mano libre.

-Shh, shh…- dijo el príncipe con el mismo tono condescendiente- no querrás arruinar los buenos términos en los que estamos ahora, ¿verdad, reinita?-

-Déjala ir o te las verás conmigo- dijo Georg, apuntando su espada hacia Franz. Éste lo ignoró y volvió a dirigirse a Leo.

-Tu prometido no sabe lo que te has esforzado, Leo- dijo Franz, soltando el cuello de la joven- sé que no quieres que muera, así que te daré una última oportunidad para salvar su vida. En la bolsa que dejé en la entrada de tu habitación hay unas cadenas y unos grilletes. Quiero que uses tus poderes para atarlo en aquella esquina para que no nos moleste-

Franz soltó las manos de Leo, y ella volvió su mirada desesperada hacia Georg, quien parecía alarmado, sin saber que era lo que ella iba a decidir hacer.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Georg- dijo la reina en un susurro, tras unos segundos de mirarlo en silencio. Comenzó a mover sus manos, y las cadenas flotaron por la habitación, rodeando al quinto príncipe de las Islas del Sur y sometiéndolo en una esquina de la habitación. Una vez que terminó, la llave flotó a manos de Franz.

-Muy bien hecho, Leo, estoy muy orgulloso- dijo Franz, sonriendo y dejando la llave a un lado, sobre la cama- acabas de salvarle la vida a tu prometido. Ahora, esto es lo que quiero de ti. Quiero que me transfieras tus poderes como hiciste esa noche…-

Leo lo miró.

-Para hacer eso, tengo que crear otro terremoto- dijo la joven en un susurro.

-¿Y recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando te negaste?- dijo Franz.

"Edvard pagó las consecuencias de mi vacilación" Su yo malvado, cuando peleó contra ella, le había dicho que su afán por no lastimar a nadie había logrado que la persona que más quería saliera lastimada. No podía permitir que pasara eso. No otra vez.

-Está bien, haré lo que me pides- aceptó Leo por fin- pero por favor, déjame hacerlo fuera de mi país. No quiero que mis súbditos salgan dañados-

Franz sonrió maléficamente. Eso se acomodaba perfectamente en sus planes.

-Es justo lo que tenía en mente para ti, reinita- dijo Franz. Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo humedecido y lo apretó contra la nariz y boca de la joven- además, desde que llegó tu prometido ya no tenemos nada de privacidad, ¿no crees?-

Leo se sorprendió en un principio, pero después sintió sus párpados cerrarse, y pronto cayó vencida por el sueño. Franz rió.

-No te la llevarás a ningún lado- exclamó Georg, forcejeando con las cadenas para liberarse.

-Oh, Georg, si yo fuera tú me estaría muy quieto- dijo Franz, levantándose de sobre Leo y mirando al príncipe con desprecio- no querrás desperdiciar el sacrificio que Leo hizo por ti, ¿o si?-

Georg frunció el entrecejo, y forcejeó nuevamente con las cadenas para liberarse, pero era en vano. Franz rió otra vez y tomó a la reina en brazos.

-Quien sabe, estoy considerando hacerla la reina de Troms, para quedarme con su reino sin tanta… violencia- dijo Franz, pensativo- claro, Elsa hubiera sido preferible, es más hermosa, pero tu hermano menor ya la arruinó para mí. Además Leo también es hermosa, aunque demasiado inocente para mi gusto. Y hablando de los reyes de Arendelle, siéntete libre de advertirles, muy pronto estaremos de visita en su país también-

Sin más, el príncipe salió, llevándose a Leo consigo.

Georg comenzó a gritar y a tirar cosas durante sus forcejeos desesperados con las cadenas. Leo lo había hecho bastante bien. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Jorgen y Violeta entraron precipitadamente, guiados por los gritos y forcejeos, y se sorprendieron al ver la escena.

-¿Georg?¿Qué pasó?- dijo Jorgen, alarmado, adivinando que algo malo acababa de suceder- ¿dónde está…?-

-El príncipe Franz se llevó a tu hermana hace apenas unos minutos, Jorgen- dijo Georg con urgencia- corre y ordena el cierre de todas las entradas y salidas de Oeste, tienes que detenerlo ¡apresúrate!-

Jorgen entendió rápido lo que dijo Georg y salió inmediatamente a dar la alarma. Violeta se quedó y lo miró, alarmada.

-¿Cómo te puedo ayudar, Georg?- preguntó ella ansiosamente, mirando a su alrededor.

-La llave la tenía él, sobre la cama- dijo Georg- tienen que estar por ahí-

Violeta encendió una vela rápidamente y buscó entre las sábanas. No tardó mucho en encontrar la llave a la que se refería Georg. Se apresuró a liberar al príncipe.

-Gracias, Violeta. Ahora tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo Georg, levantándose rápidamente- no podemos permitir que se la lleve-

x-x-x

Ferdinand rápidamente organizó a los guardias del castillo en grupos de dos o más. Sabía como actuaba su hermano. Así, si Franz llegaba a incapacitar a uno de los guardias con sus poderes, el otro podía alertar a los demás. Hizo colocar espejos en las esquinas de los pasillos del palacio, para que nadie fuera sorprendido al dar la vuelta.

-Podríamos cerrar las puertas, restringir la entrada y salida de la explanada del castillo- sugirió Hans, deteniendo a Ferdinand en el pasillo- ¿qué piensas?-

-No, eso no nos detuvo la última vez, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Ferdinand- y con las puertas cerradas, Franz estará en guardia, sabrá que estamos preparándonos para él-

-¿Cómo entraron ustedes la última vez?- quiso saber Hans.

-La entrada de servicio- explicó Ferdinand- hay una puerta pequeña junto a la escalera que da hacia las cocinas. Frente a ella, hay un hueco en la muralla que siempre está abierto para que entren y salgan los sirvientes con provisiones. Y no estaba vigilada…-

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Hans.

-El doble de guardias que en la puerta normal- dijo Ferdinand.

-Bien- dijo Hans, aliviado- no quiero a tu hermano ni a diez kilómetros a la redonda de Elsa o de Sofie-

Ferdinand asintió y se inclinó para retirarse, y continuar con los preparativos.

Lydia alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación de Hans y Ferdinand mientras llevaba el té a Elsa. La joven reina estaba dormida, con su pequeña junto a ella. Lydia sonrió al verlas. No podía creer que hubiera alguien en el mundo que quisiera dañarlas. Mucho menos un hermano de Ferdinand. En su defensa, Lydia no conocía a Franz.

Tras dejar la bandeja en la habitación de Elsa y Hans, Lydia se dirigió a la habitación de Anna y Kristoff. Sabía que la princesa de Arendelle amaba sus pastelillos, y fue a llevarle algunos, para ella y para Anders, que al parecer había heredado el gusto por el dulce y el chocolate de su madre.

_Toc… toc…_

-Adelante- dijo Anna.

Lydia entró con los pastelillos, y Anna mostró una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Lydia!- dijo Anna, muy feliz- nada mejor que los pastelillos para quitarnos el sabor amargo de las noticias…-

-¡Pastel!- exclamó el pequeño Anders, tomando una rebanada y sentándose en una esquina de la habitación a comerlo.

-¿Qué noticias?- preguntó Lydia.

-Oh, creo que tu no sabes- dijo Anna- Ferdinand tiene poderes de fuego. Bueno, tenía, pero ya regresaron…-

-¿Y porqué es una mala noticia?- quiso saber la joven.

-Porque eso significa que su hermano Franz también tiene sus poderes de vuelta- dijo Anna- son poderes terribles, y seguro el príncipe los querrá utilizar en nuestra contra-

-¿Principe?- dijo Lydia, llevándose las manos a la boca, sorprendida- ¿el hermano de Ferdinand es un príncipe?-

-Sí- dijo Anna, dando una enorme mordida a otro pastelillo- y Ferdinand también lo era, pero su padre lo desheredó por negarse a atacarnos. Por eso está aquí con nosotros. La buena noticia es que Ferdinand es bueno, y nos ayudará…-

Lydia sonrió levemente, y se despidió de la princesa. No podía creer que Ferdinand hubiera sido antes un príncipe.

Anna miró a Anders, con su carita embarrada de chocolate, y se echó a reír.

x-x-x

Georg y Jorgen cabalgaron a toda velocidad hacia el muelle de Oeste en la noche, con la esperanza de detener a Franz antes de que se llevara a Leo.

-¡Detengan ese barco!- exclamó Georg, bajando del caballo y señalando el barco con el emblema de Troms, que ya estaba muy alejado del muelle.

-Rápido, los barcos que estén listos y cargados, que zarpen tras él y lo detengan- dijo Jorgen.

-Su alteza, lo sentimos, pero solo tenemos un barco con esas características- dijo uno de los marineros.

-Yo iré en él- dijo Georg- ¿cuál es?-

-Es éste, su alteza- dijo el marinero.

-Rápido, llama a la tripulación- dijo Georg- tenemos que apurarnos antes de que se escapen-

La tripulación siguió a Georg sobre el barco, y persiguieron al barco enemigo. Muy pronto fue evidente que su barco nunca alcanzaría al de Troms en esas circunstancias.

Georg miró el barco enemigo alejándose.

-Capitán- dijo el príncipe, algo preocupado, pero seguro de lo que tenía que hacer- preparen uno de los cañones. Vamos a disparar…-

-¡Su alteza!- exclamó el capitán, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar- ¡la reina está a bordo de ese barco!-

-Lo sé- dijo Georg, apretando un puño- no es mi intención hundirlo, solo dañarlo para que no pueda avanzar. Preparen el cañón y apúntenlo a la parte más anterior de la proa, y muy cerca a la línea del agua. Los barcos de Troms tienen sus camarotes a nivel de cubierta, la reina estará a salvo-

El capitán lo miró, dudoso, pero obedeció sus órdenes. Prepararon el cañón y dispararon, pero la puntería les falló, cayendo la bala en el agua.

El otro barco al parecer tuvo la misma idea y disparó contra el barco de Georg. Golpeó la proa del barco de Oeste, causándole grave daño. No podía continuar la persecución, ya que comenzaba a hundirse, y el barco de Troms desapareció de la vista. Cuando Georg volvió a tierra, furioso y frustrado, Violeta llegó cabalgando rápidamente, y alcanzó a los dos príncipes.

-Llegó este mensaje urgente de Arendelle, iba dirigido a Georg- dijo Violeta, entregándoles la carta- creo que es una advertencia de lo que acaba de suceder-

Georg abrió la carta. Estaba escrita por su hermano Hans. Acababan de descubrir que los poderes de Ferdinand habían vuelto, y les avisaban que estuvieran atentos a un posible ataque de Franz y que duplicaran la guardia

"Demasiado tarde", pensó Georg.

-Violeta, por favor contéstale a mi hermano- dijo Georg con tristeza- dile que tienen a Leo, y que duplicar la guardia no servirá de nada. No deben dejar a Elsa ni a su hija solas ni un solo momento-

x-x-x

Todo era oscuridad alrededor de Leo. Solo escuchaba voces. Unas voces distantes. Masculinas. Hablaban y se reían. En vano intentó abrir los ojos. Sus párpados estaban demasiado pesados.

Su cuerpo comenzó a recuperar los sentidos poco a poco. Estaba sobre una cama, y podía sentir un extraño vaivén. Estaba en un barco, quizá la llevaban a Troms. Frunció el entrecejo y, con esfuerzo, logró entreabrir los párpados.

Estaba en un camarote oscuro. Tumbada en una cama y cubierta hasta el cuello con una manta. Junto a ella había una mesa y dos hombres estaban sentados a ella, conversando a la luz de una vela. Uno de los hombres era Franz, y al otro no lo conocía. Quizá un marinero. Los dos conversaban y se reían. Leo los observó con una mirada ausente.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo Franz, echándose a reír- ¡nos dispararon para evitar que escapáramos! No pude creer la osadía de ese príncipe…-

-Quizá querían solo dañar el barco, alteza- dijo el hombre.

-Pero fue muy irresponsable de su parte- dijo Franz- pudo haber dañado a la reina. Ni él ni yo queremos eso…-

El otro hombre se volvió y notó la mirada perdida de Leo.

-Oh, alteza, hablando de la reina- dijo el hombre, señalándola. Franz asintió y se puso de pie, para rodear la cama y sentarse al lado de la reina. Ella lo siguió solo con la mirada, estaba demasiado débil para girar la cabeza.

-Lamento haberte despertado, querida, aún no es hora- dijo Franz, apretando nuevamente un pañuelo contra su nariz y boca- necesito que duermas un poco más-

Y Leo sintió como la oscuridad volvía a envolverla, sus sentidos perdiéndose uno por uno.

x-x-x

Elsa estaba en su habitación, terminando de vestir a Sofie. Ya habían pasado un par de días de su nacimiento, y ella se sentía mucho mejor para caminar y volver a trabajar. Sofie ya había abierto los ojos, que eran de color azul-verde.

Se sorprendió que Hans estuviera hablando con un par de guardias en su puerta, y después entró.

-¿Lista para desayunar?- dijo Hans en tono despreocupado.

-No tanto, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Elsa, mirándolo sospechosamente, y mirando de reojo a los guardias en la puerta. Hans suspiró.

-El día que supimos de los poderes de Ferdinand, enviamos una carta inmediatamente a Oeste, advirtiéndoles que Franz pudo haber recuperado también sus poderes- dijo Hans.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo Elsa- se la enviaste a tu hermano Georg…-

Hans vaciló unos segundos, pero la mirada insistente de Elsa lo hizo hablar.

-La carta llegó apenas demasiado tarde- dijo Hans, mostrándole una carta- Violeta nos escribe que Franz atacó a Leo esa misma noche, la obligó a encadenar a Georg con sus poderes, y después huyó con ella-

Elsa se quedó helada al escuchar esas noticias.

-¿Franz tiene a Leo prisionera?- dijo Elsa, temblando y estrechando a Sofie contra su cuerpo, a lo que Hans asintió. La pequeña pareció sentir la tensión de su madre y lloró. Elsa tardó unos segundos en consolarla.

-Y por lo que escribe Violeta que Georg alcanzó a escuchar- continuó Hans- pretende obligarla a transferirle sus poderes a Franz. Leo aceptó hacerlo con la condición que no hiciera daño a Georg y a su familia-

Elsa no sabía que pensar. ¿Leo aceptó darle sus poderes? ¿Porqué? Si con los poderes que tenía, Franz era temible solo, no se podía imaginar si fuera amo de los poderes de Leo también.

-Hans, tienes que proteger a Ferdinand también- dijo Elsa de pronto, adivinando que el general también podía ser un objetivo potencial de Franz- no solo a mí. Quizá eso quiere, hacerse con los poderes todos nosotros-

Hans frunció el entrecejo.

-Ferdinand puede protegerse solo- dijo Hans- es el general de tus soldados, Elsa. Pero le advertiré que debe tener cuidado, y le diré lo que sabemos para que esté en guardia…-

-Gracias- dijo Elsa.

-Mientras tanto, no debes estar sola ni un segundo- dijo Hans- ni tampoco Sofie-

-Sofie estará bien, no tiene poderes- dijo Elsa.

-Con respecto a eso…- comenzó Hans.

Al parecer hecho a propósito, apenas Hans estaba hablando, Sofie estornudó, y alrededor de ella aparecieron varios pequeños copos de nieve que flotaron y cayeron lentamente al suelo. Elsa no había hecho eso.

-Por Dios- dijo Elsa, muy asustada, y Hans sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla.

-Tranquila, Elsa- dijo Hans- Sofie estará bien. No sufrirá nada de lo que pasaste tú cuando eras niña, porque tú sabrás como se sentirá y sabrás que es exactamente lo mejor para ella-

Hans besó la frente de Elsa para tranquilizarla, sin estar convencida

-Mi amor, desde que supe que tendríamos a Sofie, me imaginaba que podía tener tus poderes- dijo Hans- y eso no me asustó en lo más mínimo, a pesar de saber lo que te sucedió a ti y como estuviste encerrada. Sé que serás la mejor madre para ella-

Elsa sonrió.

-Gracias, Hans- dijo Elsa.

-Ahora, ante el problema que tenemos a mano- dijo Hans, volviendo a su rostro serio- ni tu ni Sofie pueden estar solas, bajo ninguna circunstancia-

x-x-x

Nuevamente, Jorgen y Violeta se quedaron en Oeste como regentes, mientras que Georg tomaba un barco para dirigirse a Arendelle a toda prisa. Sabía que ese era el siguiente objetivo de Franz, y sabía que ahí podía interceptar al barco del príncipe de Troms.

Antes de abordar, escribió una rápida carta a su doceavo hermano, el almirante de las Islas del Sur.

_Johannes:_

_Te escribo porque ha ocurrido una grave situación en Oeste. La reina fue secuestrada por el príncipe de Troms, y sospechamos que ahora vayan tras la reina de Arendelle. Como ambos países son aliados importantes de las Islas del Sur, te pido que solicites autorización de nuestro hermano el rey para proveer asistencia militar a Arendelle. En este momento me encuentro camino a hablar con Hans y Elsa. Mándame tu respuesta a Arendelle._

_Georg._

Georg abordó el barco, y esperó pacientemente que lo transportara a Arendelle. Recuperaría a Leo, las cosas no se quedarían así.

x-x-x

¡Hola! No pues ante tales amenazas mejor me ahorro la trinchera y me construyo un bunker a prueba de golpes, a prueba de cabezasos, a prueba de laser, a prueba de pirañas asesinas, a prueba de bombas atómicas y a prueba de tomatazos (solo para estar segura).

No es la primera sorpresa que nos dará Sofie, pero bueno ahí tienen la primera.

Y perdón, perdón y perdón mil veces por lo de Edvard =( era necesario para mis planes malvados, tenía que darle a Leo un remordimiento, porque a diferencia de Elsa, ella no lastimó a nadie y tuvo una infancia más o menos feliz. Ya sé que exageré, pero el caso es que aún va a servir a mi propósito (así que por favor no se enojen si vuelve a ser mencionado).

Ah, y espero que lo que piensan que va a pasar no sea lo que va a pasar porque si no, me las voy a ver negras y el búnker no va a ser suficiente…

Auf wiedersen! Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5: Segundo Ataque

CAPITULO 5: SEGUNDO ATAQUE

Leo volvió a recuperar los sentidos poco a poco. Ya no se encontraba en un barco, debido a la ausencia del vaivén de las olas. Sentía frío, dolor en sus muñecas, y podía percibir un olor a humedad. Trató de abrir los ojos, nuevamente en vano. Podía escuchar el sonido de una gota de agua caer al suelo y hacer gran estruendo. Suspiró. De ahí el olor. Pero no era el único sonido. Una voz femenina tarareaba una canción.

Leo volvió a intentar abrir los ojos, y apenas lo logró. Lo primero que vio fue una mano que sostenía un pañuelo.

"No, otra vez no", pensó Leo con todas sus fuerzas. No quería volver a caer en esa horrible inconsciencia. Quiso moverse, quitar su rostro del camino de ese pañuelo pero era en vano, no podía moverse.

-N…no- apenas logró articular la joven. Pero el pañuelo no iba dirigido a su rostro, sino a su frente. Sintió una agradable sensación fresca que hizo que desapareciera la molestia que tenía. Leo volvió a parpadear para aclarar su visión. Estaba en una celda, acostada en una de las camas de paja. Y junto a ella estaba arrodillada una chica, quien era quien estaba poniéndole el pañuelo húmedo en la frente. Era joven, como de la edad de Merida o un poco más pequeña, con largos cabellos rojos y lacios.

-Shh, tranquila- dijo la chica en voz baja- no te haré ningún daño. Solo trato de ayudarte. Soy una prisionera aquí igual que tu-

"¿Prisionera?", pensó Leo. Ahora recordaba vagamente lo que había sucedido.

-El príncipe negro te trajo aquí y me dijo que eras una reina- continuó la chica- dijo que te tendría aquí mientras arreglaba otro asunto. Y que cuando volviera por ti te quitaría esas…-

Leo se miró las manos. Tenía en las muñecas marcados los dedos de Franz, de cuando la había estado sosteniendo en su cama. Pero eso no fue lo que le molestó. Nuevamente esas pulseras que Weselton había confeccionado para ella y para Elsa, que suprimían sus poderes. Las odiaba con toda su existencia.

-Gracias- dijo Leo con dificultad- ¿quién eres tu?-

-Soy Jorunn, la princesa de Trondheim- dijo la chica- hermana del rey-

Leo la miró, sorprendida. ¿No le había dicho madame Hilda, que se había entrevistado con el rey de Trondheim, que ella estaba encerrada en una torre en el castillo de su país? ¿Ahí era donde estaban?

-¿Pero como…?- comenzó ella- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Franz y tu hermano están aliados?-

-Sí y no- dijo Jorunn con algo de pesar- hace unos meses, los ejércitos de Troms invadieron el castillo de Trondheim y tomaron prisionero a mi hermano. Para evitar sospechas, nos intercambiaron, y me tienen aquí en Troms como su rehén para que mi hermano obedezca en todo al príncipe negro. Inventaron esa historia de los rebeldes para justificar mi desaparición de la corte. Desde entonces, yo estoy encerrada aquí, y el rey Hardrada controla las acciones de mi hermano, amenazándolo con hacerme daño-

Leo la miró, preocupada, entendiendo por fin lo que había pasado, el nerviosismo del rey de Trondheim y todo lo que había sabido antes tuvo sentido. Sus inquietudes no estaban infundadas. La reina de Oeste se dio cuenta que si Trondheim no era completamente libre, eso quería decir…

-Entonces…- comenzó la reina, incorporándose y sentándose sobre la cama. La cabeza le dio vueltas, pero tomó unos segundos para cerrar los ojos y respirar profunto, hasta que esa sensación desapareció. Jorunn asintió a lo que dijo.

-Los ejércitos de Trondheim ayudarán a los de Troms cuando ataquen sus paises- dijo Jorunn con tristeza- y los ejércitos negros ya están apostados en las fronteras de Trondheim con Oeste y con Arendelle, esperando la señal del príncipe negro para atacar…-

Leo tembló, mientras se acariciaba las muñecas adoloridas. Su pobre país estaba a punto de caer. Su hermano Jorgen no sabía nada de eso y, aunque tenía algo de habilidad militar, él era músico más que otra cosa, y no sería suficiente si el doble de enemigos surgiera de una frontera supuestamente aliada. Sabía que Jorgen esperaría a los invasores de Troms por mar y no por tierra.

Y Arendelle, a menos de que Elsa y Hans pudieran volver a llamar a los ejércitos de las Islas del Sur y de Corona a tiempo a su ayuda, dudaba que pudieran resistirlo. Los poderes de Elsa podrían ayudarlos, pero la reina de las nieves podría estar temerosa de que su hija sufriera daño y eso le causaba desventaja. Ese era el precio del amor.

-No puede ser- dijo Leo- va a lastimar a mi hermano… va a lastimar a Elsa y su hija…-

-Esto te pasa cuando te enamoras, querida- dijo la voz que tanto temía desde la entrada del calabozo. Jorunn, al escucharlo, se levantó y se alejó de él lo más que pudo, asustada, pero Leo no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Franz entró al calabozo, se inclinó hacia Leo y la tomó por la barbilla- el amor es debilidad-

-No, no lo es- dijo Leo con dificultad, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Oh, si sabes porqué estas aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo Franz, con una sonrisa- por amor a ese príncipe que quisiste salvar. Esa princesa en la esquina está aquí por amor a su hermano- dijo señalando a Jorunn- Elsa y Hans se volvieron vulnerables por amor. Esa pequeña niña que tienen va a terminar siendo su mayor debilidad…-

-No…- dijo Leo débilmente, mirando a través de la sonrisa macabra del príncipe negro- por favor, Franz, no le hagas daño a Elsa ni a su hija, por favor…-

Franz la ignoró y miró a su alrededor.

-Estas habitaciones no son dignas de ti, querida- dijo Franz, mirando a su alrededor- pronto te trasladarán a unas más… apropiadas. Haré que las criadas te vistan como la reina que eres-

Leo recordó lo que había estado a punto de pasar en su habitación. Se llevó la mano al cuello y notó que los listones de su camisón a la altura de su pecho estaban cerrados como debían, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Franz con miedo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, querida, que no te he tocado mientras estabas inconsciente- le dijo Franz, con una sonrisa malvada, volviendo a tomarla de la barbilla- quiero que estés bien consciente cuando lo haga… es necesario para mi plan, debes entenderlo-

Leo hizo un gesto de disgusto, que solo hizo que Franz riera al verla a los ojos, pero al final la soltó.

-Ah, y usarás esas hasta que esté listo para recibir tus poderes- añadió el príncipe señalando sus pulseras- no tardaré mucho, querida. Solo haré una pequeña visita a Arendelle-

Y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Leo se levantó con dificultad y miró por la ventana, a través de la tormenta de nieve. La esperanza de que las cosas terminaran bien se estaba esfumando.

Franz las miró a través de la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta. Le entregó al guardia una botellita con el poderoso somnífero.

-Llévenlas al calabozo sur de Trondheim, cerca de la frontera con Arendelle, tan pronto caiga la noche- instruyó Franz al guardia- los veré ahí. Nadie en Oeste o Arendelle sospecha aún que nuestras tropas se esconden en territorio aliado. Los alcanzaré ahí cuando arregle un pequeño asunto. Ya saben las consecuencias si alguna de las dos escapa… sobre todo la reina-

El guardia asintió, y Franz se retiró.

x-x-x

-Anna, de verdad ya me cansé de esta discusión- dijo Elsa, muy molesta, y la temperatura de la habitación bajó considerablemente rápido.

Ante aquella reacción, Sofie dejó escapar una risita satisfecha, ya que al parecer amaba el frío tanto como Elsa, pero Anna y Kristoff se abrazaron, por el frío que sentían.

-Corona o las Islas del Sur- dijo Elsa severamente, en un tono que no admitía ninguna réplica- tú y Kristoff tienen treinta segundos para decidir, o lo decidiré yo por ustedes-

-¡No puedes hacernos esto, Elsa!- reclamó Anna haciendo puchero- puedo ayudar, te lo demostré la otra vez…-

-La otra vez no estaba Anders, y no quiero que lo arriesgues solo porque quieres quedarte aquí a ayudar- dijo Elsa, mirando preocupada a su sobrino y regresando la temperatura a la habitual al notar que el pequeño abrazaba su cuerpo con frío- tienes que irte para que esté a salvo, y tu también con él-

-¿Y que me dices de ti y de Sofie?- dijo Anna en tono desafiante.

-Franz me está buscando, me encontrará a donde vaya- dijo Elsa- y no puedo separarme de Sofie. Es diferente, Anna. Yo tengo que quedarme a defender la ciudad o Franz tomará Arendelle. Tienes que entender-

Anna nuevamente infló los cachetes de enojo, iba a decir que no era justo que la mandara lejos solo porque ella no tenía poderes como los suyos, pero antes de que lo hiciera Kristoff le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Iremos a Corona, si estás de acuerdo, Elsa- dijo Kristoff, ante la mirada molesta de Anna- estaremos a salvo en el reino del sol, y quizá tu tía la reina pueda enviar algunos refuerzos si Anna habla con ella y se lo pide-

Anna pareció satisfecha tras lo que dijo su esposo, al verlo como una misión diplomática para ayudar a su hermana, así que asintió. Elsa suspiró, aliviada de poder haberla convencido. Iba a detestar mucho tener que enviar a su hermana a Corona en un bloque de hielo para mantenerla a salvo. Claro, le daría un picahielos a Kristoff para que se mantuviera entretenido durante el viaje.

x-x-x

Mientras preparaban todo para el viaje de Anna y Kristoff, Georg llegó apresuradamente a Arendelle y pidió audiencia con Elsa y Hans, quienes lo recibieron inmediatamente. Georg les contó lo que había sucedido a detalle. Hans y Georg no podían entender como Leo no usó sus poderes contra Franz para defenderse.

-De seguro estaba aterrada de que Franz te hiciera lo mismo que a Edvard en esa ocasión- le dijo Elsa a Georg- no se ha dejado de culpar por su muerte, tienes que entenderlo. Supongo que pensó que si se sacrificaba por ti y por su reino, todos estarían a salvo-

-Pero Leo no puede fiarse de ese hombre, Elsa- dijo Georg con preocupación, cruzándose de brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza, agitando aún más sus desordenados cabellos rojos- no va a cumplir su promesa. Y quien sabe que planes tenía para ella en Troms-

Elsa lo miró con algo de tristeza. Claro que entendía perfectamente como se sentía preocupado por ella.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer, Georg?- preguntó Hans, aclarándose la garganta mientras miraba interrogante a su hermano mayor- ¿seguirlo hasta Troms?-

Georg sacudió la cabeza.

-Pensé en interceptarlo aquí mismo- dijo el príncipe de las Islas del Sur- porque seguramente vendrá por Elsa… él mismo lo dijo-

Hans sintió un escalofrío. _Seguramente vendrá por Elsa. _Sin pensarlo, Hans se sentó junto a Elsa y la abrazó, preocupado por que sufriera el mismo destino que la reina de Oeste.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos?- preguntó Hans. No le estaba gustando nada la situación.

-Preparar todo para el ataque- dijo Georg- nosotros duplicamos los guardias en Oeste, a pesar de que no sabíamos que iba a haber un ataque inminente, y aún así Franz pudo entrar…-

-Ferdinand nos mostró su método- le explicó Hans- y organizó a los guardas en grupos de dos o más para evitar que fueran aturdido. Dice que el método de Franz es incapacitar a los guardias uno por uno. Si hay dos o más, uno puede dar la alarma-

-¿Confías en él?- preguntó Georg, algo dudoso de Ferdinand- se trata de su padre y de su hermano, y si recupero sus poderes, ¿que hará si le ofrecen devolverle el ser heredero a la corona si los apoya?-

-Yo no tengo razón alguna para desconfiar de Ferdinand- dijo Hans sinceramente- tan pronto como se dio cuenta que sus poderes volvieron corrió a advertirnos a Elsa y a mí que quizá su hermano los tuviera-

-Hay algo que no te he dicho, Hans- dijo Georg, recordando de pronto- escribí a Johannes para que pidiera a Oystern ayuda militar. Solo por si acaso- agregó- deberá llegar aquí su respuesta-

-Sí, también Anna y Kristoff se llevaron a su hijo a Corona, y van a pedirle a los reyes apoyo- dijo Hans.

-Eso está bien- dijo Georg, aún preocupado- y hagas lo que hagas, no te apartes ni un segundo de Elsa y de tu hija- añadió mirando a la reina preocupado.

x-x-x

-¡Marineros! Dejen caer el ancla- gritó el príncipe pelirrojo, justo detrás del hombre que manejaba el timón- ¡guarden las velas! Hemos llegado a casa…-

Los marineros obedecieron y ayudaron a acercar el barco de las Islas del Sur a su puerto.

-Almirante Westegard- dijo uno de los marineros de mayor jerarquía, inclinándose- todo está listo para desembarcar-

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Johannes con una enorme sonrisa- asegura el cargamento y cuenta pieza por pieza antes de que se vayan los marineros, no quiero que se pierda nada-

-Sí, señor- dijo éste, y se puso a trabajar.

Johannes saltó del barco y se dirigió al muelle, para tomar un caballo y dirigirse al castillo real, donde ahora su hermano era el rey de las Islas del Sur. Una vez que llegó, le fue concedida una audiencia con Oystern.

-Su majestad- dijo Johannes, inclinándose ante su hermano mayor y su cuñada- hemos llegado con la carga a salvo. En estos momentos está siendo verificada. No hubo ningún contratiempo-

-Perfecto, Johannes- dijo Oystern- sabía que podía confiar en ti-

Pero el rey de las Islas del Sur no parecía contento.

-¿Sucedió algo?- dijo Johannes.

-Esto…- dijo Oystern, entregándole una carta, con el sello abierto- es de Georg…-

Johannes miró la carta y se sintió ofendido de que su hermano mayor hubiera abierto su correo. Suspiró y leyó la carta que su hermano le había mandado.

-Esto es muy grave, Oystern- dijo Johannes- ¿cuántos barcos vamos a…?- pero se interrumpió al ver la mirada fría de Oystern- ¿no piensas mandar ayuda a Arendelle?-

-No pienso desperdiciar mis soldados en un asunto tribial…- dijo el rey.

-No es tribial, Oystern- dijo Johannes.

-Es "su majestad" para ti, Johannes, no es como cuando tenías 5 años- dijo el rey, furioso- y no, no enviaré ayuda a Arendelle. Tienes prohibido pasar por ahí por tus viajes. Y tienes prohibido comunicarte con Hans o Georg. Esas son mis órdenes-

-Entiendo- dijo Johannes, apretando un puño, sin ocultar su enojo en su tono de voz

-Te tengo una encomienda- dijo el rey Oystern de las Islas del Sur- irás inmediatamente a presentarte a la corte de Prusia…-

-¿Prusia?- dijo Johannes sorprendido, sin entender. Aquello era un viaje de más de una semana, solo de ida.

-Y vas a cortejar a la princesa Willemina de Prusia- continuó el rey- hace unos meses fue rechazada por un príncipe de Inglaterra. Será fácil para ti…-

Johannes frunció el entrecejo. Lo querían mantener lejos un buen tiempo y, preferentemente, que regrese con una novia rica. El doceavo príncipe bufó de mal humor.

-Tengo mucho que preparar en ese caso- dijo Johannes, fastidiado- entonces me retiro, su majestad-

El doceavo príncipe salió de la sala del trono visiblemente molesto. Nadie se atrevió a hablarle en el camino de regreso hacia el muelle. Ya encontraría una manera de ayudar a sus hermanos, sobre todo a Hans.

x-x-x

Ferdinand había terminado la ronda nocturna, y se disponía a irse a descansar. Su cuartel estaba afuera del palacio, muy cerca de las caballerizas, y pensó que sería buena idea pasar un tiempo con Fuocco antes de retirarse a descansar.

-¿Ferdinand?- dijo Lydia. Ferdinand sonrió al ver a la joven cocinera, quien llevaba una bandeja con una rebanada de pastel y una taza de té con leche -has estado muy ocupado con la protección del castillo- dijo Lydia- y me di cuenta que no comiste postre-

-Gracias, Lydia- dijo Ferdinand, sonriendo y tomando el pastel y el té.

-Descansa, Ferdinand- dijo Lydia- supongo que nos veremos mañana-

Ferdiand asintió, mientras que Lydia sonrió y se retiró de regreso a las cocinas. Ferdinand sonrió al verla alejarse. Era la única de las cocineras que había bordado en su gorro varias flores de colores y dos largos listones verdes. Una vez que se terminó el pastel y el té, Ferdinand se volvió a su caballo y le acarició el hocico.

-No sabes lo que daría por que volviera la tranquilidad, Fuocco- dijo Ferdinand, acariciando el hocico de su caballo- me dijo el rey Hans que la reina de Oeste fue atacada por mi hermano, así que debemos estar alerta. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que quizá disfrutaría más los momentos como éstos…-

-Ah, que tierno…- dijo una voz. Ferdinand se volvió, alarmado, con ambas manos en llamas. Ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-No debiste haber venido aquí, Franz- dijo Ferdinand con severidad- los soldados de Elsa y Hans están preparados, te encontrarán y te atraparán… y yo les ayudaré-

Franz ni siquiera se había molestado en encender sus poderes. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa satisfecha. Apoyó su espalda contra una de las paredes del establo, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu hermano?- dijo Franz, fingiendo estar ofendido- sobre todo después de todo lo que he hecho para convencer a nuestro padre que te perdone…-

-Nuestro padre nunca me perdonará por no ser un bruto tirano como él- dijo Ferdinand, sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo- y disculpa si dudo que hayas hecho algo por ayudarme. Ahora eres el primero en línea para ser rey. Te conviene que las cosas se queden así-

Franz sonrió, e ignoró las palabras de su hermano.

-Te propongo un trato, Ferdinand- dijo Franz- vuelve a unirte a nosotros, y nuestro padre te perdonará y te restablecerá como heredero. Necesitamos de tus poderes para conquistar los tres reinos…-

-Jamás- dijo Ferdinand, cruzándose de brazos- y no sé para que te esfuerzas tanto, Franz, si sabías que esa iba a ser mi respuesta-

-Lástima, no quería llegar a las amenazas, pero tendrá que ser por las malas entonces- dijo Franz, y tiró al suelo, a los pies de su hermano, un objeto. Era el gorro floreado que llevaba Lydia hacía apenas unos minutos- la chica es muy linda, lástima que es solo una cocinera… aunque va bien contigo, un príncipe desheredado. Se podría decir que son… el uno pare el otro-

Ferdinand recogió el gorro, alarmado, y miró a su hermano. No lo podía creer. Miró alternadamente el gorro, a Franz y hacia la puerta. Hacía apenas unos minutos había estado con ella, ¿no? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo sabía Franz de la existencia de Lydia? Entrecerró los ojos. Probablemente su hermano tenía espías dentro del palacio. En fin, en ese momento no valía la pena pensar en eso.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo Ferdinand entre dientes, frunciendo el entrecejo y haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para mantener la calma. Sabía que entre menos le revelara a su hermano era mejor.

-Aún nada, Ferdinand- dijo Franz con su sonrisa maliciosa- y si quieres que siga siendo así, necesito tu completa cooperación-

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el general sin muchas ganas, adivinando que llegaría a ese punto.

-Que entres al palacio y, de ser posible, mates al rey Hans con tus poderes- dijo Franz simplemente, como si se tratara de una tarea tan fácil, con toda la seriedad del mundo- si no, me conformo con que me traigas a la reina Elsa y a su hija. Quiero sus poderes, y sé que la niña es la clave para que la reina de las nieves acceda a dármelos-

Ferdinand se quedó helado. Claro que no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas que se le pedían. Pero Lydia estaba en poder de su hermano, y sabía de que era capaz.

-Tienes una hora para hacerlo, Ferdinand- continuó Franz, sin dejar de sonreír- o haces lo que te digo, o las cosas no terminarán bien para la cocinera- hizo un gesto de pasar un dedo por su propio cuello- aquí te espero…-

Ferdinand miró a su hermano. Sabía que no estaba bromeando. Y no tenía tiempo que perder. Suspiró y corrió hacia dentro del palacio, mientras pensaba que rayos iba a hacer ahora.

x-x-x

Anna y Kristoff ya iban de camino a Corona, en uno de los mejores galeones de Arendelle. La princesa se encontraba con un gran nudo en el estómago, producto del remordimiento.

-Me siento mal por haber dejado a Elsa- dijo Anna- no debimos haber aceptado venir, Kristoff-

Kristoff, que llevaba a Anders en uno de sus brazos, pasó su brazo libre por la espalda de Anna y la atrajo para sí mismo, tratando de consolarla. Sabía que era la primera cosa correcta que hacían ante la situación. Kristoff lo sabía muy bien. Si Anna o Anders estaban en Arendelle, la concentración de su cuñada iba a estar comprometida, y Franz iba a poder aprovechar para usarla.

-Tranquila, ella sabe como defenderse- dijo Kristoff, acariciando los cabellos de su esposa- además, sabes que tu presencia ahí hará que Elsa tenga miedo de pelear porque no querrá lastimarte, o lastimar a Anders. Así solo tendrá que preocuparse por Sofie…-

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Anna sin muchas ganas.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Anders, pasando de los brazos de Kristoff a los de Anna- quiero mamá…-

Anna abrazó a Anders y suspiró. Sabía que Anders era la principal razón por la que su hermana mayor la había enviado al reino de Eugene y Rapunzel. No quería que su sobrino sufriera ningún daño a manos de Franz.

x-x-x

Elsa estaba preocupada en su habitación, y parecía que Sofie también, porque lloriqueaba y hacía varios copos de nieve con sus diminutas manos. Hans intentaba tranquilizarla, pero a Elsa le inquietaba la posibilidad de que Leo le entregara sus poderes a Franz. Eso lo haría muy poderoso.

_Toc.. toc…_

-Adelante- dijo Elsa, y entró Ferdinand por la puerta- buenas noches, Ferdinand, ¿cómo estás?-

El general tenía una mirada grave y vacía. Elsa iba a decir algo, y Hans se puso de pie, alarmado de ver a Ferdinand en esa situación.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hans.

Sin decir nada, Ferdinand cerró con llave la puerta tras de sí. Cruzó la habitación, cerró las ventanas y corrió las cortinas, hasta que la habitación quedó en completa oscuridad. Encendió una vela.

-Ferdinand, ¿qué significa…?- comenzó a preguntar Hans, mientras que Elsa lo miró, alarmada y abrazando a Sofie.

-Silencio, escúchenme los dos con atención, que tengo algo importante que decirles- dijo Ferdinand, respirando profundo tratando de tranquilizarse- acaba de suceder algo grave. Necesito que me escuchen hasta el final y confíen en mi-

Elsa y Hans siguieron mirándolo, alarmados. Hans se llevó su mano a la cintura y tomó la espada por la empuñadura, solo por si acaso. Elsa ya había formado un par de copos de nieve con su mano libre.

-Franz está aquí, en el establo- dijo Ferdinand tras volver a tomar un profundo respiro- él tiene a Lydia, y sabe de mi… afecto por ella. Me amenazó con hacerle daño si no… te hago daño, y llevo ante él a Elsa y a la princesa- añadió dirigiéndose a Hans.

-¿Cómo…?- dijeron Hans y Elsa al mismo tiempo.

-¡Silencio!- insistió Ferdinand, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia- tengo un plan que puede engañarlo, y que además nos podría abrir una ventana para atraparlo, pero necesito que pongan mucha atención y hagan lo que les digo-

Los reyes de Arendelle asintieron, aún mirándolo con precaución.

-Hans, necesito que me hagas varios cortes en mi cuerpo con tu espada- dijo Ferdinand. Ignoró la exclamación de sorpresa del rey y se volvió a la reina- Elsa, necesito que congeles mis manos. Y también necesito usar éstas y que ustedes digan que me las pusieron- y sacó el par de esposas de metal que neutralizan los poderes. Elsa se alarmó al verlas, pero Ferdinand se las colocó en sus propias muñecas.

-Pero tus poderes…- comenzó Elsa.

-Ustedes harán como que los ataqué y me vencieron antes de que pudiera hacer daño- dijo el general- necesito que… me encierren en el calabozo. Creo que Franz tiene un espía en el palacio, así creerá que sí seguí sus órdenes, liberará a Lydia y ustedes tendrán tiempo de atraparlo-

Hans y Elsa se miraron entre sí.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Elsa. Ferdinand asintió- es peligroso, más para ti. Tu hermano puede irte a buscar y tú no tener tus poderes con esas cosas-

-No quiero volver a traicionarte, Elsa- dijo Ferdinand con decisión- es lo mejor que se me ocurrió hacer ante esta situación, para salvar a Lydia sin darle lo que quiere-

-Pero…- comenzó Hans. No estaba muy convencido.

-Hans, tienes que entender que en este momento yo soy un peligro para Elsa y para tu hija, por el miedo que tengo que mi hermano haga daño a Lydia- dijo Ferdinand con seriedad- por eso te pido que hagas lo que dije. Por favor-

Ante la mirada suplicante de Ferdinand, Elsa y Hans, muy a su pesar, hicieron lo que les pidió. Minutos después llamaron a los guardias.

-¡Guardias! Encadenen inmediatamente a este traidor y métanlo en el calabozo- dijo Hans en voz alta, asegurándose que su voz resonara por todo el pasillo. Cuando llegaron los guardias, Ferdinand tenía ya cortes en varias partes del cuerpo, así como nieve en el cabello y hielo en las manos- se atrevió a atacarnos, después del perdón que le ofrecimos…-

Los guardias se echaron sobre Ferdinand, lo encadenaron y lo arrastraron al calabozo con gran escándalo. Si había un espía, seguramente habría alcanzado a ver la escena. Hans y Elsa se abrazaron al verlo alejarse.

-Debemos tener mucho cuidado- dijo Hans en voz baja- ese Franz está muy cerca de nosotros-

Hans llamó aparte a Georg, le explicó la situación, y le dijo que ordenara a los guardias dar una ronda por los patios del palacio en busca de Franz. Georg asintió y sacó su espada. Franz estaba cerca.

x-x-x

Jorgen estaba sentado en el trono de Oeste. Sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho. Temía que algo malo le estuviera sucediendo a su hermana y no lo supiera. La armada de su país ya estaba preparada, por sugerencia de madame Hilda, solo esperando órdenes. Jorgen había pensado en zarpar inmediatamente a Troms e intentar liberar a Leo, pero la vieja consejera le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

-Recuerde que su alteza, el príncipe Georg, dijo que querían quitarle sus poderes- dijo madame Hilda- si así pasó, no tiene oportunidad en Troms…-

Jorgen se quedó pensativo.

-¿Y si… vuelvo a llamar a Merida?- dijo Jorgen- quedó una flecha de metal, y esa puede neutralizar los poderes de ese sujeto por al menos un tiempo, en lo que lo contenemos-

Madame Hilda se encogió de hombros. No sería mala idea que Merida estuviera cerca por las dudas.

x-x-x

Ferdinand estaba aliviado de que Elsa y Hans lo hubieran escuchado, a pesar de ahora estar incómodamente encerrado y encadenado en un calabozo. Suspiró. Solo tenía que esperar a que su hermano se enterara, y liberaría a Lydia. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en ella.

"Lydia va a estar bien, Franz no ganará nada lastimándola", pensó Ferdinand.

Suspiró y miró las pulseras de metal debajo de los grilletes. De verdad esas cosas se sentían horrorosas. No solo no lo dejaban usar sus poderes. Era algo más. Lo hacían sentir cansado. Débil. Ya sabía porqué Elsa las odiaba tanto.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que perdiste tu toque, hermano- dijo una voz. Ferdidand se irguió y se puso en guardia, al reconocer la voz de Franz. Había llegado el momento.

x-x-x

Psss… psss… cambio… saludos a todos desde el búnker. Veo que las amenazas y los tomatazos van para largo. Bueno, espero que estén disfrutando la historia. Por cierto, la historia está terminada desde el momento en que se publicó el primer capítulo, no se cambia ( Evil Abby ríe maléficamente). Así que mejor relájense y disfrútenlo. Saludos, y nos leemos pronto… cambio y fuera… psss…psss…

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6: Tercer Ataque

CAPITULO 6: TERCER ATAQUE

La puerta del calabozo se abrió. Ferdinand vio alarmado al guardia de la puerta caer inconsciente ante los poderes de su hermano, y a Franz entrar, tirando del brazo de Lydia para obligarla a entrar también. Ferdinand quiso decir algo pero se contuvo. Lydia no parecía haber sufrido algún daño, aunque estaba muy asustada.

-Eres un tonto, Ferdinand, ¿lo sabías?- dijo Franz en tono de burla. Ni siquiera parecía molesto o sospechoso de que su hermano hubiera fallado- ni siquiera pudiste hacer un ataque sorpresa-

-Ellos estaban esperando un ataque, Franz- mintió Ferdinand con la mayor convicción posible para que su hermano le creyera. Sabía que lo haría: su hermano siempre se había creído superior. Utilizaría eso como su arma- lo esperaban de ti, porque tuviste la imprudencia de decirle al hermano del rey Hans que venías para acá. Estaban preparados. Y nunca confiaron en mí después de lo que hicimos-

-Ya veo- dijo Franz al ver las heridas de su hermano, sus manos medio congeladas y la escarcha en su cabello- creo que lo mejor será que yo lo haga personalmente- sonrió- sabes para que vine, ¿verdad?-

Ferdinand frunció el entrecejo.

-No, la verdad no lo sé- dijo Ferdinand, apretando los puños bajo los grilletes.

-Tus poderes- dijo Franz, sonriendo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- quiero que me los entregues-

-No puedo dártelos, mira esto- dijo Ferdinand, levantando los grilletes y mostrándole las pulseras de metal debajo de ellos- me pusieron las pulseras que anulan mis poderes-

-Eso se puede arreglar, ya sabía que harían algo así- dijo Franz. Con un movimiento, saco unas pinzas y abrió las pulseras. Antes de que Ferdinand pudiera hacer algo, Franz volvió a tomar a Lydia y le puso una mano sobre la garganta.

-Tu decides si me los entregas o no, hermano- dijo Franz, apretando amenazadoramente el cuello de la chica.- sabes que puede pasar si te niegas…-

Ferdinand suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía opción.

El joven general cerró los ojos e hizo aparecer llamas en sus manos. Éstas quemaron con bastante fuerza, mientras Ferdinand se concentraba. Comenzó a pensar en su terrible infancia en Troms. En como se había enamorado de Elsa y ella lo había rechazado. En las amenazas de su padre contra él y como lo quería muerto. En que sentía que nadie realmente confiaba en él. En Franz amenazando a Lydia…

De pronto, destelló una luz, y Ferdinand parecía rodeado de un extraño halo, con una expresión agotada. Franz sonrió. Soltó por un momento a Lydia, quien cayó al suelo, y tocó la mano de su hermano. Ferdinand se sacudió levemente y sintió una fuerza salir de él. Ya sabía lo que había ocurrido.

Franz se echó a reír y extendió una mano hacia la pared del calabozo. Una enorme bola de fuego chocó contra la pared y la hizo pedazos. El malvado príncipe negro se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Tus poderes me favorecen, hermano, quizá yo debí haber nacido con los poderes de los dos- dijo Franz sonriendo. Se acercó a su hermano, sacó unas tijeras y tomó un mechón de su cabello, para guardárselo en el bolsillo.

Ferdinand sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. Dio un paso atrás para apoyarse sobre la pared del calabozo y evitar caer al piso. Tenía la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

-Creo que nuestro padre estará de acuerdo con no castigarte más, Ferdinand- continuó Franz- después de todo, me has ayudado mucho. Oh, y lo prometido es deuda- añadió, tomando a Lydia del brazo y forzándola a ponerse de pie. Luego la empujó hacia Ferdinand, quien la abrazó con sus manos encadenadas, luchando por no caer al suelo junto con ella. Cuando levantó la vista, Franz se había ido.

-Tranquila, Lydia, ya se fue, ya estás a salvo- dijo Ferdinand en un susurro, al sentir a la chica temblar bajo sus brazos.

Georg escuchó el estruendo y corrió hacia los calabozos, para encontrarse la pared hecha pedazos, y a Ferdinand aún encadenado contra la pared, con una chica junto a él.

-Acaba de ocurrir algo grave, y tienes que informarle a Elsa y a Hans- le dijo Ferdinand a Georg tristemente- Franz se acaba de ir, y tiene mis poderes-

x-x-x

Anna y Kristoff llegaron a Corona. Los guardias en el muelle, al saber que se trataba de los príncipes de Arendelle, se apresuraron a avisar a la princesa Rapunzel y al príncipe Eugene. Éstos se apresuraron a recibirlos.

-¡Anna!¡Kristoff!- dijo Rapunzel cuando bajó al puerto a recibirlos junto con su esposo- que gusto verlos. ¿A qué debemos su visita?-

-Han pasado muchas cosas muy graves en Arendelle- dijo Anna con tono grave. A pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo Kristoff, se sentía muy culpable de haber dejado a Elsa en Arendelle.

Rapunzel notó la gravedad en su voz, y los invitó a pasar al castillo. Una vez ahí, Anna y Kristoff les narraron los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Anders estaba sobre el regazo de su madre, viendo a los otros dos príncipes con curiosidad.

-Eso es horrible- dijo Rapunzel, llevándose las manos a la boca, una vez que terminó de escuchar la historia que contó Anna con ayuda de Kristoff.

-Por eso, hemos venido a pedir ayuda- dijo Anna.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer contra los poderes de ese hombre- dijo Eugene, pensativo- yo vi los poderes de ese rey Hardrada de Troms, y no son nada despreciables…-

-No eso- dijo Anna- Elsa piensa que habrá una invasión a Arendelle también. Necesitamos su apoyo…-

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Rapunzel. Tomó la mano de Eugene con una sonrisa- Eugene, ¿podrías pedir que fueran preparando algunos barcos para zarpar inmediatamente en ayuda de Arendelle? Yo hablaré con mis padres-

El príncipe asintió, y se levantó, apresurándose a llevar a cabo el trabajo. Una vez solas, Rapunzel se volvió a Anna.

-Entiendo que Elsa te envió aquí para que Anders estuviera a salvo- dijo la princesa de Corona. Anna asintió- yo también creo que es buena idea que te quedes aquí, aunque sea por un tiempo. Esos hombres saben lo importante que eres para Elsa, y saben que te pueden usar de rehén, como intentaron hacer la última vez-

Anna sintió, con un suspiro exasperado. Quería ayudar, pero tendría que conformare con esperar, al menos por ahora.

x-x-x

Hans se apresuró a bajar a los calabozos al escuchar el estruendo, y miró la escena, mientras que Georg abría los grilletes para liberar a Ferdinand. El general le explicó rápidamente, pero cabizbajo y triste, lo que había sucedido.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, Hans- dijo el general, mientras que Georg lo liberaba de las cadenas- mi plan falló, no creí que viniera a buscarme, y ahora él tiene mis poderes…-

-No, debe haber alguna manera de detenerlo- dijo Hans, cruzándose de brazos- aún no ha pasado nada malo. Ten paciencia-

Ferdinand suspiró. Era de su malvado padre y hermano de quien estaban hablando. No había ninguna razón coherente para tener paciencia. De ellos dos, solo podían esperar lo peor. Una vez libre, se dedicaría a buscar al espía que había en el palacio. Ya se las pagaría, sobre todo por haber puesto en peligro a Lydia de esa manera.

x-x-x

Leo había despertado hacía unas horas, nuevamente aturdida. Los viajes bajo el efecto de esa estúpida droga somnífera habían empezado a molestarla en serio. Se sentía nauseosa y débil. Suspiró y miró por la ventana.

"No está nevando", pensó "no estamos ya en Troms… ¿qué es esto?"

Había visto a la princesa Jorunn mirar melancolicamente por la ventana, la cual estaba bien cerrada con barrotes. No era un calabozo, era una habitación, pero de alta seguridad. Se miró a sí misma, y se dio cuenta que no traía puesto su camisón, sino un vestido, y tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien le cambió la ropa cuando estaba dormida. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar en ello.

-Estamos en Trondheim- le informo la princesa- muy cerca de la frontera con Arendelle. Creo que ya se han decidido a atacar-

Leo sintió un vuelco. Si ya iban a atacar, significaba que pronto Franz iría a quitarle sus poderes para poder usarlos contra Elsa. Y ella había prometido dárselos. Lo que no sabía era como disparar sus sentimientos de una manera tan intensa para liberarlos, o Franz podría decidir torturar a alguien para presionarla. Tembló ante la sola idea.

Y, como si lo hubiera atraído con sus pensamientos, Franz apareció seguida de dos guardias.

-Llévensela- dijo Franz secamente a los guardias. Éstos tomaron a la pelirroja y la arrastraron fuera de la habitación.

-No, no- se resistió Jorunn- ¿a dónde me llevan?-

Leo iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo. No podía ayudar a Jorunn de ninguna manera en este momento, ni siquiera podía usar sus poderes. Y no era momento de preocuparse por alguien más, ella misma estaba en problemas.

Franz se acercó a ella, la rodeó un par de veces y se plantó en frente de la reina. Le mostró las dos palmas, en una tenía un pequeño relámpago y en otra una llama. Leo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido.

-Ferdinand…- dijo Leo.

-Así es, querida- dijo Franz, haciendo desaparecer ambos- lo tuve que… persuadir para que me diera sus poderes. Y ahora es tu turno-

Leo tembló. Ya tenía los poderes de dos, y pronto tendría los de tres. Sabía lo peligroso que podía ser eso para su país y para Arendelle. Por un segundo consideró romper su promesa e intentar huir, pero sacudió mentalmente su cabeza. Si la atrapaba, no iba a terminar bien para ella ni para su país. Si no… igual, las cosas no iban a acabar bien, Franz se vengaría con su hermano o con sus subditos.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Mientras reflexionaba esto, el príncipe negro le había quitado las pulseras de metal que restringían sus poderes. Franz la tomó de los brazos y la empujó contra la pared.

-Es hora- dijo Franz de manera insistente- quiero tus poderes ahora mismo-

-No… no se como- dijo Leo temblorosa. No mentía, no sabía disparar sus emociones.

-Oh, no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar- dijo Franz, con una sonrisa malvada que hizo que la joven reina, efectivamente, se preocupara más- ¿cómo lo hizo tu prometido? Te besó, ¿no es así?-

Antes de que pudiera responder, el príncipe se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó. La reina tuvo un sentimiento desagradable, e inconscientemente levantó los brazos sobre el tórax del príncipe para empujarlo lejos de ella. Franz se separó de ella, tomó las manos de la joven con su mano derecha y las puso sobre su cabeza, para después continuar besándola en el cuello, cerca de la mandíbula. Ella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, conteniendo la respiración. El vidrio de la ventana se estrelló ante su sensación desagradable.

-Así está mejor- dijo Franz a su oído- ahora sí estás bien consciente, ¿no es así?-

-No, por favor, esto no…- dijo Leo sin aliento.

-Oh, ¿pero porqué no?- dijo Franz, susurrando a su oído, mientras su mano libre la tomaba de la cintura y acercaba su cuerpo al de él- será la emoción fuerte que necesitas y, después de todo, vas a ser mi esposa, ¿no? Es la única manera que tu reino sea mío sin tener que lastimar a tu hermano o a tus súbditos-

Leo le dirigió una mirada de horror. Tanto tiempo que había dudado de Georg, tanto que había hecho esperar al hombre que amaba, y ahora se tenía que entregar a un hombre que, efectivamente, solo la quería por su corona. Y no tenía escapatoria. El enorme espejo que estaba en la habitación se hizo pedazos.

Franz no parecía percatarse del dilema interno de la reina, pues ahora su mano había abandonado la cintura de la chica y se dirigió a la parte posterior de su cuello, y después a su cabello. Con un movimiento rápido, abrió el broche que aprisionaba los cabellos castaños de la reina, y éstos cayeron sobre sus hombros. Franz siguió besando su rostro y su cuello, para comenzar a pasar a sus hombros. Leo solo tenía deseos de quitárselo de encima. Gritar. Correr. La puerta de la habitación, que estaba cerrada desde que los guardias se llevaron a Jorunn, comenzó a crujir.

-Por favor, no quiero esto…- repitió ella, sin moverse, cerrando los ojos y apretando los párpados con fuerza- así no…-

El príncipe la ignoró. Soltó sus manos, la tomó de sus desordenados cabellos y la obligó a echarse sobre la cama, boca arriba. Levantó la falta de su vestido sobre sus rodillas y se dejó caer sobre ella.

-Por favor, Franz…- volvió a pedir ella, esta vez con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

-Shhh- dijo Franz con la misma sonrisa malvada- te ves más apetecible así, ¿sabías? Más que la reina de las nieves- rió al oído de la reina, y estiro su mano para comenzar a deshacer los listones del vestido que estaban sobre su pecho- ¿sabes algo? Me pregunto que pensaría Edvard si te viera así-

Leo se quedó helada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionarlo? Franz sonrió al ver su reacción y puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Ferdinand te quemó la mano para que gritaras y él entrara a morir? Se sintió algo como esto…- dijo Franz, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. Ella sintió el fuerte calor sobre su hombro y quiso gritar, pero se contuvo. Esa sensación la hizo recordar aquella horrible noche- ¿qué pensaría de ti si te viera ahora? Entregándole tu inocencia justo al hombre que lo asesinó…- añadió mientras acariciaba su rodilla.

-¡No, no!- exclamó Leo, sacudiendo la cabeza y apretando los ojos con fuerza, y fue cuando explotó. El terremoto se sintió a kilómetros a la redonda. Franz se levantó de sobre ella y sonrió al verla rodeada de un halo blanco. Sonrió.

-Dame tu mano- dijo él. Leo se incorporó sobre la cama y obedeció, y sintió una fuerza dejar su cuerpo. Franz se echó a reír- ahora son míos tres de los cuatro poderes…-

Y, para demostrarlo, uso los poderes de control mental en Leo, levantándola en el aire como si se tratara de una marioneta sostenida con hilos invisibles.

-Ya seguiremos con esto más tarde, querida- dijo Franz, dejándola caer sobre la cama. Se inclinó hacia ella y, al igual que había hecho con Ferdinand, cortó un mechón de su cabello- estás muy sola y necesitas la compañía de otra reina. Me encargaré de arreglar eso…-

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-No se cómo logré controlarme, querida- dijo Franz- pero la próxima vez acabaremos con esto. Lo prometo…-

Y salió de la habitación. Leo sabía a que se refería. Iría a Arendelle por Elsa. La joven se ovilló sobre la cama y se echó a llorar.

x-x-x

Elsa se puso de pie precipitadamente al sentir el temblor. Ya había sentido un temblor parecido antes, y ya sabía que significaba este. Leo había dejado salir sus emociones. Era muy probable que Franz ya tuviera sus poderes.

"¡Leo!"

La pequeña Sofie se echó a llorar amargamente. Elsa tardó en reaccionar a ella, ya que estaba paralizada de la sorpresa. Una vez que salió de la misma, cargó a Sofie y la consoló. Hans también sintió el temblor y miró por la ventana.

Georg, por su parte, se levantó y dijo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Leo- dijo el quinto príncipe de las Islas del Sur- Leo está cerca de Arendelle…-

-Sí, ¿pero donde?- preguntó Hans.

-¿En Trondheim?- dijo Elsa, aún meciendo a Sofie entre sus brazos para que se calmara- o quizá la trajeron con ellos cuando Franz vino por los poderes de Ferdinand-

-No creo que Franz se haya arriesgado tanto- dijo Hans- debe estar en algún lugar abandonado de Trondheim o de Arendelle- miró a Georg- ¿vas a ir a buscarla?-

Georg se quedó pensativo. Ya tenía una mejor idea de donde podía estar Leo, pero también sabía que pronto Franz iba a intentar atacar a Elsa. Dentro de él, Georg se imaginaba que esa defensa iba a terminar igual que lo que sucedió en Oeste.

Elsa se levantó, aún con Sofie en brazos, y comenzó a caminar en círculos nerviosamente.

-¿Elsa?- dijo Hans.

-Si ya tiene los poderes de Ferdinand, y si ya tiene los poderes de Leo- dijo Elsa, encogiéndose nerviosamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- ¿qué oportunidad tengo contra él?- sacudió la cabeza- no puedo con esto, Hans. No puedo seguir así sabiendo que puede venir por Sofie en cualquier momento. Vete tú de Arendelle, y llévatela. Pase lo que pase ella va a estar segura…-

-Elsa, sabes bien que no puedo- dijo Hans- no puedo dejarte. Incluso si decidiera dejarte sola para salvar a Sofie, la estaría condenando. Sofie está muy pequeña, necesita a su madre… ¿recuerdas que por eso decidimos que no se iría con Anna a Corona?-

Elsa jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Pudimos… pudimos haber conseguido una nodriza para viajar con ellos, no sé, entre las mujeres que trabajan en el palacio- dijo ella- quizá no es demasiado tarde, quizá…-

-Recuerda lo que dijo Ferdinand, él cree que hay un espía en el palacio que le pasa información a Franz- dijo Hans, interrumpiendo sus palabras nerviosas- no podemos confiarle a Sofie a nadie, es demasiado riesgo que sea un espía y que vaya directo a entregársela…-

-Tus poderes son mas fuertes, Elsa- dijo Georg, para tranquilizarla, aunque él mismo no estaba tan convencido- y los sabes controlar mejor que él. Además, a diferencia de Leo, tú ya estás advertida de lo que viene-

-Pero, ¿y qué hay de Sofie?- dijo Elsa, apretándose los dedos nerviosamente- ¿qué va a pasar si intenta atacarla? ¿y si me da miedo lastimarla y no puedo ser de ayuda?-

La temperatura comenzó a descender drásticamente. Hans y Georg se miraron. Normalmente Elsa controlaba mucho mejor sus emociones, pero como se trataba esta vez de Sofie, no le era tan sencillo.

-Elsa…- dijo Hans, tomándola de los hombros. Ella cerró los ojos y los apretó, haciendo un fuerte esfuerzo por controlarse.

-Lo siento- dijo al fin la reina, regresando la temperatura a la normalidad- no debo perder el control-

-No digas eso- dijo Hans- si yo tuviera tus poderes, todos estaríamos hechos hielo de lo nervioso que estoy y de lo poco que soy capaz de controlar mis emociones- besó la frente de su esposa, y luego la de la pequeña, quien se calmó enseguida al sentir los cálidos labios de su padre- mantengamos la calma. Recordemos que nuestra prioridad es que todos estemos a salvo de esto. Incluidos los ciudadanos de Arendelle-

Los tres suspiraron. Los días se estaban haciendo largos, y era agonía esperar lo inevitable.

x-x-x

Anna no pudo esperar más. La tensión la estaba matando. Tan pronto como la reina de Corona, su tía, convenció al rey de enviar refuerzos a Arendelle, la joven princesa anunció que se irían inmediatamente a prestar asistencia a Elsa y a los otros. Incluso Eugene trató de convencerla de que no era lo más prudente, pero nadie podía con la cabeza dura de Anna. Rapunzel y Eugene decidieron acompañarlos, más que para pelear, para asegurarse que al llegar a Arendelle Anna se mantuviera con su hijo alejada de la batalla. De eso se encargaría la princesa de Corona, mientras que Eugene ayudaría a Kristoff a dirigir a los hombres en la batalla.

Comenzaron a llenar los barcos de provisiones y armas. Anna comenzó a impacientarse.

-Tranquila, Anna- dijo Rapunzel, ponendo una mano en el hombro de su prima- ya debes estar cansada de escucharlo, pero sabes bien que Elsa sabe como cuidarse. Ya venció a ese payaso una vez con ayuda de Hans, verás que lo hará de nuevo…-

Anna forzó una sonrisa. Ojalá tuviera la misma confianza que su prima. Rapunzel sonrió al ver a Kristoff y a Eugene cargando cosas al barco, como los demás.

-Mamá- dijo el pequeño Anders, tirando de la falda de su madre- ¿vamos con tía Elsa? Quiero ver a Sofie-

-Muy pronto, Anders- sonrió Anna, abrazando a su pequeño.

x-x-x

Ferdinand se encontraba en el patio, practicando el esgrima con su espada. Sin sus poderes, era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar. Suspiró tristemente. Al final, tiró su espada a un gran montículo de paja. Fue a recogerla y se dejó caer en él.

"Soy un desastre" pensó el general "solo quería ayudar, y terminé arruinándolo todo. Arriesgando a Lydia, dándole mis poderes a mi malvado hermano"

-General Ferdinand- dijo una voz conocida. Ferdinand ya sabía que no era Lydia. Gerda se acercó a él y lo miró con curiosidad- ¿le pasa algo? Se ve decaído…-

-Soy un desastre, señora Gerda- dijo Ferdinand.

-Por lo que vi es un muy buen espadachín- dijo Gerda- tan bueno como el rey Hans. Él solía salir todas las noches a practicar, pero ahora se encuentra cuidando a la reina y a la princesa-

-Al menos la mujer que ama no lo evita por haberla puesto en peligro- dijo Ferdinand derrotado, y Gerda le sonrió.

-Solo está asustada- dijo Gerda- todo esto es nuevo para la chica. Pronto entenderá-

Ferdinand sonrió levemente y se levantó.

"Tengo que hacer algo", pensó "derrotar a mi hermano y a mi padre. Recuperar mis poderes"

No podía quedarse así. Volvió al palacio con energía renovada.

x-x-x

Faltaba poco para la media noche en Arendelle. Los gritos y el ajetreo fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo, indicaba a todos que el ataque había comenzado. Elsa se levantó apresuradamente, selló la puerta con su hielo más grueso y tomó a la pequeña Sofie en brazos. Hans, Georg y Ferdinand se pusieron de pie entre ella y la puerta, cada uno con una espada.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el hielo que Elsa había puesto en la puerta se derritió, y la puerta fue consumida por fuego. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un hombre entró a la habitación por el hueco dejado por la puerta quemada. Era Franz.

-Buenas noches- dijo el príncipe negro con su nefasta sonrisa- ¿qué se siente, Elsa, saber que iba a venir por ti en cualquier momento? ¿no era agonía esperar? ¿no te sientes más aliviada?-

Elsa se encontraba oculta detrás de los tres hombres, en una esquina de la habitación, con Sofie acunada entre sus brazos. Rogaba por que la pequeña no despertara y sintiera su miedo.

-¿Porqué no haces como tu querida amiga, y te entregas sin resistirte, Elsa?- dijo Franz, mirándolo divertido, ignorando la presencia de los otros tres hombres- no lastimé a nadie de su casa, y ella hizo las cosas mucho más sencillas para mí…-

Georg ardió de rabia al escuchar aquello. Empuñó la espada con fuerza, pero Hans le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo. No quería que su hermano mayor cayera en la trampa del príncipe negro.

-No, nunca- dijo Elsa, abrazando contra sí a la pequeña Sofie. La pequeña despertó y pareció notar la tensión de su madre, porque sus manitas estaban frías y parecían congelar lo que tocaban, aunque a Elsa no le molestaba el frío.

-Muy bien, será de la manera… dolorosa para ellos- dijo Franz con su usual sonrisa macabra- a mí no me importa, al contrario, será más divertido ver tu cara mientras los miras sufrir por protegerte-

Antes de que se moviera, Elsa movió su mano libre y creó una pared de hielo entre Franz y los demás, para darles tiempo de prepararse. El príncipe negro se echó a reír y, con los poderes de fuego, derritió la pared.

-Oh, Elsa, tus poderes no los ayudarán- dijo Franz- ahora yo soy más poderoso que tu-

El príncipe negro juntó sus manos y después dirigió las palmas a sus adversarios. Primero Georg y luego Ferdinand cayeron presas de su ataque eléctrico. Se retorcieron de dolor y cayeron de rodillas. Luego, Franz hizo un gesto para apartarlos hacia un lado cada uno con los poderes de telequinesia que habían pertenecido a Leo. Elsa trató de detenerlo, congelando sus manos, pero Franz derritió el hielo fácilmente con su poder de fuego.

Mientras Franz se aprovechaba de sus poderes para atacar a Georg y a Ferdinand, Hans tomó la oportunidad y, espada en mano, se lanzó contra él. Franz se dio cuenta y, demasiado tarde, se hizo a un lado. La espada del rey de Arendelle alcanzó a golpear uno de los dos brazos del príncipe negro, que empezó a sangrar profusamente.

-¡Maldito seas, Hans!- bramó, sacando su espada con su mano ilesa- ¡te mataré, y a ellas dos también, por lo que acabas de hacer!-

Hans sonrió. Si iba a pelear con la espada, tendría ventaja sobre Franz. Intercambiaron algunas estocadas, y Franz estaba en clara desventaja. Elsa quiso ayudar a Hans y, con su mano libre, congeló la mano con la que el príncipe negro tenía la espada. Los otros dos príncipes se incorporaron, aunque dolorosamente, y tomaron sus espadas para ayudarlo.

-¡No!- dijo Franz, hartándose de la situación, sabiendo que iba a perder si seguía así- no perderé con ustedes- con un gesto, utilizó los poderes de telequinesia. Los tres jóvenes salieron volando hacia las paredes de la habitación, golpeándose contra ellas y cayendo al suelo. Los tres nuevamente se incorporaron antes de que el príncipe negro se acercara a Elsa. La joven intentó volverlo a congelar, pero Franz hizo un gesto con su mano, y una esfera de energía rodeó la mano libre de Elsa, justo como las que había hecho una vez Leo para protegerla de sus poderes.

-¿Qué…?¡No…!-exclamó Elsa, asustada de no poder usar sus poderes.

-Te dije que no los ibas a ayudar, mujercita- le dijo Franz despectivamente, dirigiéndose a Elsa. Ella no se dio por vencida. Pateó el suelo con fuerza y éste se congeló, pues quería congelar los pies del príncipe negro para evitar que esquivara los ataques de Hans, pero Franz hizo una pequeña barrera de fuego, y el hielo no llegó hasta él.

Hans se levantó y volvió a atacarlo. Franz ya estaba exasperado, así que optó por la vía fácil. Usar los poderes. Utilizó sus poderes eléctricos en los tres hombres, haciéndolos caer al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Los esquivó y se dirigió hacia Elsa.

"No, no puede ser…", pensó Elsa.

Al ver que el príncipe se dirigía a ella, Elsa pateó el suelo con fuerza, intentando congelarlo, y nuevamente el príncipe negro la evitó. La joven reina cambió a la pequeña Sofie a su otro brazo, con dificultad, y usó su mano libre para lanzarle un ataque de hielo, que nuevamente Franz detuvo con una pared de fuego.

-Oh, Elsa, es inútil, ¿no lo entiendes?- dijo Franz, creando otra esfera de energía alrededor de la otra mano de Elsa- con estos poderes, los tuyos de hielo no servirán de nada-

Ella se miró las manos con pánico. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería a Franz cerca de Sofie.

Solo le quedaba una opción, pero era muy peligrosa para los otros tres. Dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y crear una tormenta. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que arriesgarse para proteger a su hija. Con sus brazos apretó a Sofie contra ella y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a nevar a su alrededor. Cada segundo que pasaba, la nieve que caía era mas espesa y más fría, los copos de nieve girando furiosamente alrededor de ellas dos, impidiendo que el príncipe negro se les acercara. Algunos copos de nieve eran filosos como navajas.

Franz frunció el entrecejo. No podía acercarse a Elsa así. Los poderes de fuego no servirían contra tantos copos de nieve tan pequeños, y rápidos, además los derretiría y apagarían el fuego. Su poder eléctrico era arriesgado con todo el suelo congelado. Pero Franz de pronto sonrió. Ya sabía que hacer. Con un movimiento de su mano, usó el poder de telequinesia, empujando a Elsa contra la pared con fuerza. Ella se golpeó en un costado y en la cabeza, y cayó sobre la cama. La joven rápidamente se ovilló, protegiendo a la pequeña con su cuerpo, antes de perder la conciencia. Aquello hizo que la nevada cesara.

-Peleaste muy valientemente para ser solo una mujercilla corriente, Elsa- dijo Franz, riendo al ver el rostro inconsciente de la reina- pero ya se acabó…-

Hizo una señal, y cuatro soldados negros entraron a la habitación. Franz señaló a Elsa, y uno de ellos la levantó en brazos y la sacó de ahí. Elsa aún apretaba contra ella a Sofie, no la había soltado ni un segundo y los soldados, al no poderla separar, las llevaron juntas.

-No… no te lo permitiré- dijo Hans, arrastrándose desde el suelo, apretando los dientes de dolor pero esforzándose por levantarse- no las tendrás… no te las llevarás…-

-Oh, Hans, te mataría ahora mismo- dijo Franz con su misma sonrisa malvada- pero después de ver la cara de tu hermano, sufriendo porque sabe que tengo a Leo, me doy cuenta que si te mato no me divertiré contigo tanto como lo he hecho con él-

Hans se arrastró hasta alcanzar su espada y trató de levantarla, pero Franz la pisó para impedirlo. Pateó la espada lejos de las manos de Hans. Y se volvió a Georg.

-No sabes lo bien que he pasado con tu antigua prometida- dijo Franz, sin dejar de sonreír maléficamente- es… demasiado inocente para su edad, pero ya arreglaremos eso-

Georg lo miró con odio puro, pero no pudo hacer absolutamente nada por más que trató de ponerse de pie y contraatacarlo. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Y acababa su oportunidad de recuperarla.

-Recibirás noticias muy pronto, Hans- dijo Franz- descansa mientras tanto…-

Y se echó a reír mientras se retiraba.

Franz cruzó los pasillos del palacio de Arendelle. A su paso por las largas galerías y la escalera principal, no había sino soldados inconscientes. El príncipe negro sonrió. La estrategia de Ferdinand había sido perfecta, solo si Franz hubiera tenido uno de sus poderes. Ahora tenía tres, y estaba a punto de obtener el cuarto.

x-x-x

Buenas noches. Este es un mensaje grabado, retransmitiéndose desde el bunker. Abby se encuentra actualmente en **clasificado** debido a que en este momento está huyendo cobardemente de una lluvia de tomatazos y patatazos por las acciones de su personaje malvado. Abby agradece sus reviews y espera estar en contacto pronto (cuando no tema por su vida). Este mensaje se autodestruirá en 3… 2… 1… puffff!

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7: Entre Los Dedos

CAPITULO 7: ENTRE LOS DEDOS

Leo estaba ovillada en una esquina de la habitación donde la dejó Franz. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar la puerta. Su voluntad estaba ya totalmente quebrada. Se abrazó las piernas y recargó su cabeza en la pared, derramando silenciosas lágrimas de dolor y de vergüenza.

_-Leo- le decía una voz masculina, insistentemente. Le era muy familiar- pequeña princesa, por favor escúchame…-_

_-¿Padre?- dijo ella, sin poder creer sus ojos- pero si estás…-_

_-Leo, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?- dijo la voz de su padre, con un tono dulce pero severo- ¿porqué lo has dejado llegar tan lejos? ¡Ninguna hija mía debe humillarse así!-_

_-Lo sé, pero Jorgen y…- quiso contestar ella, pero la voz la interrumpió._

_-¿Crees que una vez que tome tu reino va a ser un rey bondadoso? Va a mandar encerrar a tu hermano para que no sea una amenaza para él, quizá lo separará de tu cuñada. Va a mandar eliminar a tu prometido, y va a oprimir el pueblo - dijo la voz de su padre, y Leo no pudo contestar- no estudiaste y te esforzaste preparándote para ser una buena reina, para que cualquier hombre que te amenace te haga a un lado y te quite lo que por derecho te corresponde-_

_-Papá, solo soy una mujer- dijo Leo en tono triste, abrazándose._

_-Pero tienes el corazón de un rey- dijo su padre- ve y haz lo que debiste hacer desde el principio-_

Leo se despertó sobresaltada. Solo había sido un sueño, pero tenía razón. Las cosas no podían seguir igual. Desde ese momento, todo sería muy diferente.

x-x-x

Anna y Kristoff llegaron a Arendelle junto con Rapunzel y Eugene esa misma tarde. Anna estuvo algo aliviada de ver que no había barcos enemigos en el fiordo. Eugene, quien conocía las banderas de la mayoría de los países vecinos, indicó que no había visto ninguna bandera sospechosa en el fiordo. Desembarcaron y se dirigieron al palacio.

Una vez ahí, los recién llegados miraron con horror. La mitad de los guardias yacían inconscientes, habían sido golpeados y algunas de las paredes quemadas.

"¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Ferdinand? No, él es nuestro aliado, jamás se volvería contra nosotros"

Gerda y Kai los recibieron con una expresión lúgubre.

-¡Kai!- exclamó Anna- ¿qué pasó?-

-Malas noticias, princesa Anna- dijo Kai con tristeza- el príncipe Franz atacó el castillo, no hace más de media hora. Ahora mismo Gerda está organizando a los sirvientes y algunos voluntarios del pueblo para ayudar a los soldados heridos…-

-¿Y donde están…?- comenzó a preguntar Anna, pero Kristoff la interrumpió.

-¿Dónde están los reyes de Arendelle?- dijo Kristoff, alarmado.

-Su majestad el rey Hans fue gravemente herido durante la pelea- dijo Kai, haciendo una mueca- al igual que el príncipe Georg y el general Ferdinand. Los tres están siendo atendidos…-

Hizo silencio unos segundos. Eugene y Rapunzel no pudieron evitar notar que Gerda estaba intentando contener las lágrimas. Por fin, Rapunzel hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos, pero que nadie quería pronunciar.

-¿Cómo está Elsa?- dijo la princesa de Corona.

-La reina Elsa y la princesa Sofie fueron llevadas del castillo por el príncipe Franz- dijo Kai tristemente.

Rapunzel se llevó las manos a la boca. Anna se quedó helada. ¿Se las habían llevado? ¿A su sobrina también? Instintivamente abrazó a Anders contra ella, y una parte de sí misma se sintió aliviada de que su pequeño no hubiera estado presente.

-Kai, llévanos con Hans- dijo Anna aprehensivamente- sé que debe descansar, pero tenemos que encontrar a Elsa lo más pronto posible. Ella y Sofie están en peligro-

x-x-x

Elsa abrió los ojos, aturdida y con dolor de cabeza, y miró a su alrededor. Una parte de ella esperaba que todo hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla, pero el dolor en su cabeza y el hecho que Sofie estuviera tan helada entre sus brazos le decía que todo había sido muy real. Trató de acomodarla pero sus manos seguían encapsuladas en esas esferas de energía.

-Es solo una precaución, Elsa- dijo Franz, apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta y cruzando los brazos, mientras la reina de las nieves examinaba las esferas en sus manos. Elsa se alarmó y se incorporó, sin soltar a Sofie. No sabía que la había estado observando mientras estaba inconsciente.

-Esto ya fue demasiado lejos, Franz- dijo Elsa, en el tono más serio y molesto que pudo encontrar, sobre todo para enmascarar el miedo que sentía de que en cualquier momento le arrebatara a Sofie de los brazos- detén esta tontería ahora mismo-

Franz se echó a reír.

-Estás muy mal acostumbrada, Elsa- dijo Franz- aquí no das ninguna orden. Aquí yo doy las órdenes, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti… y para tu hija- añadió sonriendo maliciosamente, lo que hizo que Elsa se volviera, dándole la espalda, para cubrir a Sofie con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Elsa, de espaldas a él, sin mirarlo.

-Ya sabes, sabes que hice con Leo y con Ferdinand. Quiero tus poderes también- dijo Franz- que me los entregues voluntariamente y sin darme más problemas-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo, y lo sabes- dijo Elsa- a diferencia de Leo, yo muchas veces he dejado que mis poderes lleguen al límite, y jamás he estado en riesgo de perderlos. Congelé todo Arendelle sin querer y no me sucedió nada parecido a lo que pasó con Leo o Ferdinand. Hay algo diferente en mis poderes…-

-Entonces necesitas algo mas de… persuasión- dijo Franz, mirando el pequeño bulto en los brazos de la reina de Arendelle. Elsa tembló y estrechó más a Sofie con sus brazos. Esta comenzó a llorar, sintiendo la tensión en los brazos de su madre.

-Shh, tranquila Sofie, no llores- dijo Elsa dulcemente, intentando ella misma no llorar.

-Arg, que ruido tan molesto- dijo Franz haciendo una mueca, mientas Elsa consolaba a Sofie, sintiendo que se le escapaban las lágrimas de los ojos en contra de su voluntad- ¡cállala de una vez!-

Elsa seguía derramando silenciosas lágrimas mientras intentaba en vano consolar a Sofie y hacer que dejara de llorar. La pequeña sabía que algo andaba mal con su madre. Una suave nevada comenzó a caer en la habitación sin que se diera cuenta.

-Por favor, Elsa, contrólate o terminarás dañando tu sola a tu hija, igual que como hiciste con tu hermana- añadió cruelmente Franz. Si eso no la estaba presionando, le quitaría a la pequeña de sus brazos.

Antes de que Franz pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Leo entró a la habitación y miró sorprendida la escena. No se esperaba ver a Elsa ahí tan pronto.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó, e intentó acercarse a la reina de las nieves. Elsa se distrajo y levantó la mirada, viendo a Leo entrar a la habitación. Franz se lo impidió. Con un movimiento de su mano, empujó a Leo contra la pared y la detuvo ahí.

-No tan rápido, querida- dijo Franz, sonriendo maliciosamente- ya se que estás ansiosa por verme, pero Elsa y yo estábamos discutiendo maneras de persuadirla de darme sus poderes…-

Leo miró alternadamente a Elsa, Sofie y Franz, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Franz, por favor no la lastimes- pidió Leo.

-Pero querida, puede que sea la única forma…- dijo Franz, como si intentara razonar con Leo sobre porqué tenía que tomar a Sofie.

Leo no sabía que hacer. La pequeña Sofie lloraba amargamente, y Elsa ya estaba quebrada, ya que tampoco podía contener sus lágrimas. Franz parecía decidido a hacerle daño a la recién nacida con tal de obtener los poderes de su madre.

-Yo sé que puedes encontrar otra forma, porque debe haberla- dijo Leo, haciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió: apelar al enorme ego que tenía Franz- encontraste una forma de hacerlo conmigo sin lastimar a nadie, ¿no?-

-Mmm… quizá tengas razón… y esa niña me pueda servir para otro propósito- dijo Franz, pensativo. Después de unos segundos aceptó- está bien-

Con un movimiento de sus manos, Leo se dejó de sentir presionada contra la pared y pudo volver a moverse. Franz se volvió a Elsa, quien levantó la vista con los ojos húmedos, atenta a la conversación.

-Elsa, si quieres que tu hija salga ilesa, entrégasela a Leo, ella la vigilará por ti mientras… intentamos encontrar otra manera. Ah, y no intentes convencerme de no lastimar a Elsa, querida- añadió, volviéndose a Leo- no seré tan compasivo con ella como contigo-

Leo tragó saliva. No sabía si aceptar la proposición de Franz, pero Elsa lo hizo por ella. Con una mirada de urgencia y de aprehensión, Elsa puso a Sofie en brazos de Leo, y le besó la frente.

-Te amo, mi pequeña- susurró en un tono que solo Leo pudo escuchar- estarás más segura con tu padre…- y levantó sus ojos azules para mirar fijamente los castaños de la reina de Oeste, como para hacerle entender lo que quería solo con la mirada. Leo comprendió perfectamente lo que Elsa le estaba tratando de comunicar.

-Lo haré- dijo Leo en un susurro que solo Elsa pudo escuchar.

-Ahora déjanos solos, querida- dijo Franz sin mirarla. Solo tenía una cosa en mente: el buscar una manera de quitarle sus poderes a la reina de las nieves, para completar su misión- que Elsa y yo estaremos ocupados un rato hablando de cosas importantes. Ya sabes que eres libre para andar en donde te plazca en el castillo. Solo vete de aquí-

Leo asintió, cubrió bien a Sofie y se retiró rápidamente. Elsa sintió un gran alivio en su corazón al verla salir, pero éste se perdió al ver la mirada maliciosa que el príncipe negro tenía sobre ella.

-Y ahora, querida Elsa- dijo Franz, volviéndose a la reina de Arendelle, que estaba de pie contra la pared, y encendió los relámpagos de sus manos- hablemos de negocios…-

x-x-x

Anna y los recién llegados miraron alarmados a Hans y a los otros dos. Las heridas que tenían eran iguales a las que habían visto hacía un par de años en el guardia de Leo. Eran las quemaduras eléctricas de Franz, sin duda. Hans, al ver a Anna, se volvió hacia ella.

-¡Anna! ¡Ese bastardo tiene a Elsa y a mi hija!- exclamó Hans con impaciencia- tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos…-

-Shhh, tranquilo Hans- dijo Anna. Sentía la misma aprehensión que Hans, pero también sabía que quien había dejado a tres hombres experimentados en lucha con espada en esas condiciones no era un rival fácil de vencer.

De los tres, el más herido había sido Ferdinand. Como había dicho Franz, quería mantener con vida a Georg y a Hans para que sufrieran por la falta de sus reinas, pero con su hermano se había ensañado y pretendía haberlo eliminado, como un plus de su visita. El general era el único de los tres que aún no recobraba la conciencia. Lydia se había ofrecido con Kai y Gerda a cuidar de sus heridas mientras despertaba.

-¿Vieron… vieron algún barco de Troms o de Weselton cuando llegaron?- preguntó Hans.

Anna se encogió de hombros. Habían visto barcos, pero no sabía si alguno de ellos tenía alguna insignia enemiga. La princesa se volvió hacia Kristoff y Eugene. Kristoff tampoco sabía, pero Eugene sacudió la cabeza.

-Fue lo primero en lo que me fijé- dijo Eugene- no había ningún barco sospechoso en el fiordo. Había dos barcos de las Islas del Sur y uno de Oeste, además de los de Corona que vinieron con nosotros-

-Cuando atacaron Oeste, lo hicieron con un barco con banderas de Troms- dijo Georg, quien se había incorporado para sentarse sobre la cama- no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarse-

-La ruta hacia Troms pasa por la misma salida del Fiordo que la ruta desde Corona- explicó Eugene- si fuera así, hubiéramos visto salir el barco cuando entramos a Arendelle, y no vimos nada-

Hans frunció el entrecejo. Si Franz hubiera huido por mar, el ejercito que venía con Eugene lo hubiera podido detener antes de que se llevaran a Elsa. Entonces debió haber huido por tierra.

-Kai- dijo Hans- ¿cuántos soldados quedaron ilesos?-

-Menos de la mitad, su majestad- dijo Kai- la mayoría fueron tomados por sorpresa-

-Organiza un grupo de diez soldados- dijo Hans- que busquen en el bosque huellas de pisadas o ruedas, para intentar adivinar a donde se llevaron a Elsa, y recuperarla antes de que…- y se interrumpió. Nadie habló por un par de minutos.

-Yo iré con ellos- dijo Kristoff, rompiendo el silencio- conozco bien las montañas y el bosque al norte de Arendelle-

-Iré contigo- dijo Anna.

-No, Anna- le dijo Hans- tan pronto como me recupere, saldré a buscar a Elsa. Te necesito aquí, Anna. Alguien tiene que cuidar a Arendelle, y tu eres la más indicada. Y si algo nos pasa, tú deberás de cuidar a Sofie-

Anna sintió un escalofrío. Volvería a tomar el poder de Elsa. Y eso último que dijo Hans no le gustó para nada.

x-x-x

El grito de dolor de Elsa resonó en todo el castillo. Jorunn, quien había sido llevada a la habitación donde estaba Franz con la reina de Arendelle, estaba ovillada en una esquina, intentando cubrirse los oídos, muerta de miedo. Franz se echó a reír. Disfrutaba hacer llorar a la pequeña princesa de Trondheim.

Elsa, por su parte, intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, intentando levantarse aferrándose al edredón de la cama para no caer por completo. Franz se acercó a ella, divertido, y la tomó por su larga trenza para obligarla a levantarse. Elsa se levantó haciendo una mueca de dolor. Franz cortó un mechón de cabello de la reina de las nieves y se lo guardó, para después soltarla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a resistirte, Elsa?- dijo Franz- ¿no te das cuenta lo generoso que soy al perdonar a tu hija? Deberías cooperar un poco…-

-No puedo- dijo Elsa sin aliento, desde el suelo donde estaba de rodillas otra vez- no sé como…-

-No, no quieres perder tus poderes- dijo Franz, empujándola con un pie con desprecio- no me hagas cambiar de opinión…-

Elsa no dijo nada. Todo su cuerpo dolía terriblemente, y eso que solo la había atacado con fuerza una vez. No quería imaginar como estaría Hans. Suspiró, intentando recuperar el aliento, pero su pecho dolía a la respiración.

-Ya me cansé de lidiar contigo- dijo Franz. Hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha, para usar sus poderes de telequinesia en Elsa y levantarla, pero éstos no funcionaron. Lo intentó de nuevo, sin éxito- ¿pero que…?-

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Elsa. ¿Qué había pasado? Ella misma lo había visto usar esos poderes con Leo, empujándola contra la pared, ni hacía una hora. ¿Qué era lo que se los había quitado? Miró sus manos: las esferas de energía no estaban.

-Tú, levántate- dijo Franz, tomando a la princesa Jorunn por sus cabellos rojos para obligarla a levantarse del suelo- ve con el capitán de los soldados y dile que traiga a la reina Leo inmediatamente-

Elsa sintió un vuelco. Sofie estaba con Leo. Si volvía a tratar de quitarle sus poderes…

Jorunn obedeció rápidamente, y volvió con el capitán y con otro soldado unos minutos más tarde.

-Su alteza- dijo el capitán, temblando de miedo- me temo que hemos buscado a la reina por todo el castillo y no la hemos encontrado. Creo que pudo haber…-

Pero antes de que el capitán dijera la palabra "escapado", Franz lo atacó con su relámpago más mortal y potente. Los gritos de dolor hicieron temblar a Elsa y a Jorunn. Segundos después, el capitán cayó muerto al suelo, y Franz lo sacó a patadas de la habitación.

-Ha sido relevado de sus deberes, capitán- dijo Franz despectivamente, y se volvió al otro soldado- felicidades, eres el nuevo capitán. Organiza la búsqueda de Leo y de la niña. Las quiero a las dos con vida de regreso. Esa mujercita se arrepentirá de lo que hizo…-

El nuevo capitán salió, y Franz miró a las dos mujeres, fijando al final su vista en Elsa.

-Tienes suerte, Elsa- dijo Franz- pronto volveré a ocuparme de ti-

x-x-x

Una vez que salió de la habitación con la pequeña Sofie, Leo ya había trazado en su mente un plan. Las caballerizas de ese castillo de Trondheim estaban fuera de la barda del castillo, como había podido comprobar cuando miraba por la ventana de su habitación.

Se puso de pie frente a la barda. ¿Debía hacerlo? Si lo hacía, todo lo que había sufrido previamente sería en vano. Franz atacaría Oeste. Lastimaría a su hermano y a Georg. ¿Pero si no? Miró a Sofie. La pequeña durmiendo tranquila entre sus brazos, una vez que dejó de llorar, la convenció. Recordó el sueño que había tenido con la voz de su padre. Las cosas no podían seguir igual que antes.

Le fue un poco difícil trepar la barda con una sola mano, pero lo logró gracias a las enredaderas que crecían por los jardines del castillo.

Una vez fuera del mismo, esperó a que el único guardia que cuidaba a los caballos se durmiera para robar uno. Estaba a punto de subir al caballo robado cuando uno de los soldados negros tomó su mano. Ella se volvió alarmada.

-Oye, tú- dijo el soldado- ¿quién eres? ¿A dónde crees que vas con ese caballo?-

Leo entró en pánico, pero afortunadamente uno de los cubos de heno que estaban sobre el soldado cayeron pesadamente sobre él, dejándolo inconsciente. Sofie rió un poco.

"¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?", pensó Leo mirando a Sofie, antes de subir al caballo, salir de la caballeriza y huir hacia el sur a toda velocidad, abrazando contra su cuerpo a la pequeña Sofie con un solo brazo, mientras cabalgaba y manejaba al caballo con la otra.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la descubrieron y comenzaron a seguirla varios soldados negros. La joven pateó las costillas de su caballo para hacerlo correr más rápido. Cruzó un arroyo con la esperanza de perder a sus perseguidores, pero éstos hicieron lo mismo.

Sofie comenzó a llorar, algo incómoda por la manera en la que Leo la abrazaba contra ella. La reina suspiró. Sabía que no era igual que cuando su madre la abrazaba.

"Tranquila, Sofie, te llevaré con tu padre… estarás a salvo"

Los hombres comenzaron a lanzar flechas contra ella. Una pasó rozando su mejilla, y otra alcanzó a clavarse en su brazo, justo debajo de la quemadura que le había hecho Franz. Leo volteó para ver que la siguiente flecha iba a darle directo a su espalda. Sofie emitió un sonido, y la flecha se detuvo a la mitad del aire y cayó al suelo. Leo se sorprendió.

"Es la segunda vez que pasa algo así…", pensó Leo.

-Sofie, ¿tienes poderes como los míos?- dijo Leo en voz alta, sorprendida.

No pudo pensar más en eso. Tenía que escapar y después lo averiguaría. Ya se estaba acercando al límite de Trondheim con Arendelle. Un arroyo constituía el límite. Leo lo cruzó rápidamente. Bajó del caballo, se quitó la capa y se la puso encima al caballo, para luego enviarlo corriendo en otra dirección.

-Corre muchacho, corre hacia allá- dijo Leo, escondiéndose tras un árbol, del lado de Arendelle. Su plan funcionó, los soldados continuaron persiguiendo al caballo. Suspiró y caminó lentamente hacia el sur con la pequeña en su brazo sano. No se molestó siquiera en sacarse la flecha del brazo, no tenía tiempo. Respiraba agitadamente y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

No caminó mucho, cuando escuchó voces masculinas cerca. Volvió a esconderse en la sobra de un árbol. Al principio creyó que eran los soldados negros que habían cruzado la frontera y la estaban buscando, pero pronto reconoció a los extraños con uniformes de Arendelle. A la cabeza iba un hombre conocido.

-Príncipe Kristoff, debieron haber huido por aquí- dijo uno de los hombres- mire, las marcas de carros y caballos en el lodo son más o menos recientes…-

-Shh, silencio- dijo Kristoff de pronto- ¿escucharon eso?-

Leo miró a la pequeña que llevaba en brazos, mientras sentía que se le nublaba la vista. La pequeña emitió un sonido, y pronto Leo fue rodeada por los hombres que iban con el príncipe.

-Kristoff…- dijo Leo casi sin aliento al ver al rubio- ayúdame…-

-¿Leo?- exclamó el rubio, muy sorprendido de verla. Era el último lugar donde se imaginaba que encontraría a la reina de Oeste- ¿qué sucede?¿qué haces aquí?-

-Me persiguen… los soldados de Troms- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y luchando por mantenerse de pie- llevar a Sofie… con Hans…- y no pudo más, se desplomó, cayendo sobre los brazos de Kristoff. Éste la alzó en brazos.

-Debemos volver rápidamente a Arendelle- dijo Kristoff, mirando la flecha en el brazo de la chica- parece que perdió algo de sangre y está exhausta. Sven…- añadió, subiendo con ella al reno- vamos rápido a Arendelle-

x-x-x

Franz estaba hecho una furia cuando los soldados llegaron sin la joven. Perdido uno de los poderes. Perdida una de sus prisioneras más importantes. Esa mujercita lo había engañado, y lo había elogiado para distraerlo y tener la capacidad de escapar. Ya se las pagaría, de la manera más dolorosa y humillante que pudiera. Por lo pronto, se desquitaría un poco con Elsa.

-¡Elsa!- bramó el príncipe negro, entrando de golpe a la habitación. Elsa estaba sentada sobre la cama, y se alarmó de verlo-¡tú lo sabías!¡Tú sabías que iba a intentar escapar!- Antes de que Elsa pudiera hacer o decir algo, Franz la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió- ¡confiesa! Planearon las dos esto para que tu hija pudiera escapar…-

Elsa respiró hondo, aliviada de saber que al menos Sofie ya estaba a salvo. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pudimos hacer eso? Es imposible- dijo Elsa con serenidad- tú estuviste con nosotras todo el tiempo, no estuvimos solas ni un segundo…-

Franz la miró con odio, y la soltó. Tenía razón.

-Ahora dime- dijo Franz- ¿porqué tenía los poderes de Leo y ahora no los tengo?-

Elsa se encogió de hombros. Ella misma se había estado preguntando eso desde que vio que Franz no pudo usar la telequinesia con ella, cuando minutos antes lo había visto usarlos. ¿Era porque los usó en Leo?

-No lo sé- dijo Elsa- no he dejado de pensar en eso…-

-Si la pude empujar contra la pared- dijo Franz- ¿es porque usé sus poderes en su contra? No, aún podía restringir tus movimientos. La última vez que los pude usar fue antes de que le dieras a…-

De pronto Elsa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Los poderes de telequinesia estaban en posesión de Franz hasta que Leo tomó a Sofie. Elsa casi sonríe. Podría adivinar que Leo tendría sus poderes de vuelta en ese momento.

-Tu hija- dijo Franz, señalando a Elsa, con una expresión furiosa- tu hija no tiene poderes de hielo como tu, ¿verdad? Tiene el poder de restaurar los poderes perdidos, ¿no es así?- frunció el entrecejo y se levantó, dejando caer a Elsa sobre la cama, mientras que la joven reina veía en su rostro que había planeado algo- ¡capitán! Prepara la armada. Marchamos inmediatamente a Arendelle…-

Elsa se levantó, alarmada por la conclusión a la que había llegado Franz.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?- dijo la reina de las nieves con nerviosismo, aunque una parte de ella ya lo adivinaba.

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo Franz, sin sonreír, esta vez exasperado e impaciente- tu hija pone gravemente en peligro mis planes, no puede vivir…-

Elsa se quedó helada.

-¡No!- exclamó Elsa una vez que salió de su sorpresa, tomando el hombro de Franz para impedir que saliera de la habitación. Éste la alejó de un empujón, tirándola al suelo- ¡no la vas a tocar!-

Comenzó una pesada nevada en la habitación. Elsa comenzó a disparar su hielo hacia Franz, quien con dificultad lo detenía con los poderes de fuego. Al final, exasperado, disparó su fuerte relámpago contra Elsa, haciéndola gritar de dolor y caer rendida al suelo, sin poder moverse.

-Si yo fuera tú, me quedaría muy quieta de aquí en adelante- dijo Franz, pateándola para hacerla a un lado y salir- ese es el precio del amor, Elsa. El amor es debilidad-

Llamó a sus soldados.

-Bájenla a los calabozos y encadénenla ahí- dijo el príncipe negro al ver que Elsa no podía ofrecer ninguna resistencia- partimos a Arendelle en una hora. Ya después yo me encargaré personalmente de ella-

Elsa no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras la arrastraban al calabozo, tratando en vano de resistirse.

"Sofie no, por favor, Sofie no…"

x-x-x

¡Hola! Aquí Abby comunicándose desde el búnker. ¡Por favor no me maten! Tengo aquí patatas y tomates para sobrevivir toda la vida jajaja. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. No desesperen, tengan paciencia porque aún faltan algunas cosas. Saludos, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8: Preparativos

CAPÍTULO 8: PREPARATIVOS

Kristoff llegó a Arendelle rápidamente. Una vez que llegó al establo, dejó a Sven al cuidado de los trabajadores y corrió hacia el palacio con la reina de Oeste y la pequeña princesa en brazos.

Hans y Georg y a estaban levantados, terminando de cambiar sus vendas. Ferdinand acababa de recobrar la conciencia pero continuaba muy débil como para moverse. Kristoff apareció de pronto en la enfermería llevando su carga. Los dos se sorprendieron de verla.

-¡Leo!- exclamó Georg, levantándose de golpe. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Por imposible que pareciera, ella estaba ahí, en los brazos de Kristoff- ¿pero cómo…?

-No hay tiempo que perder, esta herida- dijo Kristoff con impaciencia, señalando la flecha en su hombro derecho- perdió sangre y está exhausta, pareciera que cabalgó una gran distancia con ella…-

El médico y sus ayudantes se acercaron apresuradamente. A pesar de estar medio inconsciente, Leo se resistía y apretaba contra su cuerpo el pequeño bulto que era Sofie.

-Leo- le dijo Kristoff en voz baja- ya estás a salvo. Aquí están Georg y Hans, relájate para que puedan cargar a Sofie…-

Al oír lo que dijo Kristoff, Leo relajó su brazo y dejó que el rey levantara a su hija.

-Oh, Sofie- dijo Hans, abrazando a su hija, aliviado de verla bien, y a salvo. Sofie dejó escapar un sonido que denotaba que estaba a gusto en los brazos de su padre- ya estás aquí, ya estás a salvo…-

Gerda entró con té para los heridos, y se sorprendió de ver ahí a la reina de Oeste y a Sofie.

-Mi Sofie- dijo Gerda, casi dejando caer el té, mirando a la pequeña princesa sobre el hombro de Hans- ¡Sofie está bien! ¿Cómo es posible…?-

Hans se volvió hacia ella sin soltar a la pequeña.

-Gerda, por favor busque urgentemente en el pueblo una nodriza para Sofie- dijo Hans un poco apresurado- entre menos tenga contactos con la gente del palacio, mejor. Y necesito que usted se encargue de vigilarla todo el día. ¡Corra!-

Gerda obedeció y corrió a buscar una nodriza para alimentar a Sofie mientras intentaban liberar a Elsa. Sofie bostezó y se acomodó plácidamente en el brazo de su padre. Decididamente para la pequeña ahí estaba más agosto que en los brazos temblorosos de Leo.

Georg y Ferdinand sintieron algo de alivio también. A pesar de la extraña aventura que parecían haber pasado, la pequeña estaba completamente ilesa.

Tras unos minutos, el médico dio su veredicto. Leo solo estaba exhausta, tenía una pequeña quemadura en su hombro, y la herida de flecha no era profunda y no había lesionado nada importante. Todos respiraron tranquilos, y decidieron esperar a que la reina de Oeste despertara para que les contara lo que sabía.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Leo abrió los ojos y, al ver sus vendas y sus brazos vacíos, se asustó. De eso el vidrio de una lámpara se rompió, y el espejo de la enfermería se estrelló.

-Shhh, calma, Leo, estás a salvo- dijo Georg, acercándose a ella y hablándole en voz baja. Tomó su mano izquierda- las dos están a salvo aquí en Arendelle-

Leo sonrió al verlo, y arrojó su brazo izquierdo al cuello de él, ya que el derecho estaba vendado contra su cuerpo. Georg la recibió, con una sonrisa de alivio, y la besó.

-Oh, Georg, te extrañé- dijo Leo, tratando de no llorar- tenía tanto miedo de que…-

-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo- interrumpió Georg, acomodándola de nuevo sobre la cama y besando su frente- pero necesitamos que nos digas lo que sabes. Necesitamos saber que Elsa esté bien…- la joven asintió- ¿dónde estuviste?-

-Primero me llevaron a Troms- dijo Leo- ahí descubrí que lo que sabemos de Trondheim es una farsa. El rey Hardrada secuestró a la princesa Jorunn, y la usa como rehén para que el rey de Trondheim haga lo que quiere-

Hans y Georg se miraron entre sí.

-Después estuve en el castillo sur de Trondheim- continuó Leo- Franz tenía los poderes de Ferdinand y me obligó a darle los míos- miró al suelo con tristeza- fue mi culpa que pudiera llevarse a Elsa, con tres poderes no tenía ninguna posibilidad…-

Georg sacudió la cabeza, y la animó a continuar.

-Franz tenía la idea de que… iba a tenerle demasiado miedo como para escapar- dijo ella- cuando vi que Franz tenía a Elsa y que ella me entregó a Sofie, con su mirada me dio a entender que tenía que escapar y traerla para que estuviera a salvo…-

Hans apretó los puños. Entonces Elsa se había sacrificado por Sofie. Si había hecho eso, pensaba que no tenía escapatoria y decidió intentar salvarla a ella. Estaba realmente furioso con Franz.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo- dijo Georg pensativo- si dices que Franz tomó tus poderes, ¿cómo los recuperaste?-

Leo lo miró, interrogante, y sacudió la cabeza. Había visto a Sofie usar poderes iguales a los suyos, pero ella no los había usado.

-No los recuperé- dijo ella con seguridad.

-Acabas de quebrar algo cuando despertaste y creíste que te habían quitado a Sofie, Leo- dijo Georg, alzando una ceja y señalando el vidrio quebrado- inténtalo-

Leo se encogió de hombros y obedeció, moviendo su mano izquierda. Para su sorpresa, las cosas volvieron a moverse de acuerdo a su voluntad.

-Pero no podía- dijo Leo, deteniéndose y mirando su mano libre- él me empujó, tenía esas esferas en las manos de Elsa. Pero la última vez fue cuando…-

Y recordó. Las cosas habían cambiado cuando había tocado a la pequeña, se sentía diferente.

-No sé porque creo que Sofie tuvo algo que ver- dijo Leo, pensativa, y después abrió los ojos, preocupada- Hans, si tu hija tiene el poder de restaurar los poderes de los demás y Franz se da cuenta, porque lo hará cuando vea que no tendrá mis poderes, vendrá específicamente por ella. Es un peligro para sus planes-

Hans estaba ahora sí furioso.

-No lo permitiremos- dijo Hans- estaremos preparados…-

-¿Hans?- dijo Georg pensativo. Tanto Leo como Hans lo ignoraron.

-Una cosa más- dijo Leo- las tropas de Troms están cerca de la frontera de Arendelle con Trondheim. Por ahí debemos esperarlas-

-Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes- dijo Hans- ahora que sabemos de donde vienen. Prepararé todo. Gracias, Leo- añadió- por traerme a mi hija, sana y salva…-

-¡Hans!- exclamó Georg nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hans, exasperado. ¿Qué era tan urgente que su hermano no podía esperar?

-Si Sofie puede restaurarle los poderes a Leo- dijo Georg- ¿se los podrá restaurar también a Ferdinand?-

Leo miró a Georg y luego a Hans, que tenía a la pequeña Sofie entre sus brazos. Tras dudar unos segundos, Hans asintió y se dirigió a donde estaba Ferdinand. Aún estaba muy agotado por el ataque de su hermano, pero estaba despierto.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Georg?- dijo Hans, y Ferdinand asintió- bien, dame tus manos-

Ferdinand obedeció y recibió a Sofie entre sus brazos. La pequeña dejó escapar una risita, y una chispa de fuego apareció en una de sus manitas, y desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido. Cuando Hans la volvió a tomar, Ferdinand probó, abriendo y cerrando su mano, y notó que sus poderes habían vuelto.

-Hans, tu hija…- dijo Ferdinand sorprendido.

Hans miró a la pequeña y la abrazó. Ella era ahora quien estaba en peligro ahí. Suspiró y se sentó, pensando en que podía hacer para defenderla y evitar que sucediera lo mismo que con Elsa.

Leo sonrió agotada, y Georg insistió en que durmiera un poco. Al quedarse dormida bajo la vigilancia de Lydia, Georg la besó en la frente.

-Te extrañé muchísimo, y creí que te iba a perder para siempre…- susurró el príncipe, y se interrumpió.

x-x-x

Elsa había sido arrojada a un profundo calabozo, y encadenada a la pared con gruesos grilletes. Estos no le impedían para nada usar sus poderes, pero le habían advertido que el calabozo contenía los cimientos del castillo y que, si intentaba romper una pared, como lo había hecho para escapar en Arendelle, el castillo entero se le vendría encima, a ella y a la princesa de Trondheim. Pero no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. ¡Franz iba para Arendelle, y su objetivo era Sofie!

Tan pronto como tuvo fuerzas para levantarse después del ataque de Franz, la reina de las nieves se puso de pie y tiraba furiosamente de las cadenas, tratando de liberarse como lo había hecho ya una vez en Arendelle. Una fina capa de nieve caía en el calabozo. No paró ni un momento, a pesar que se sentía fatigada y que algunas piedras se desprendían de la pared.

-Es inútil- dijo Jorunn, abrazando sus piernas en el suelo junto a ella, tratando de protegerse de los efectos del frío que estaba produciendo el nerviosismo de la reina de Arendelle- esas cadenas no se romperán. Están hechas en Trondheim, son de un metal muy fuerte-

-No, no es- dijo Elsa, aún tirando fuertemente de las cadenas sin detenerse, más enojada que otra cosa- una vez me libré de una situación parecida. Sí puedo…-

-¿Porqué tanto esfuerzo?- quiso saber Jorunn. Ella llevaba ya meses encerrada en distintos calabozos de Troms, y había intentado todos los medios para escapar de ellos, en vano.

-Ese desgraciado quiere ir a Arendelle a lastimar a mi hija- dijo Elsa, furiosa- no… se lo voy… a permitir…-

Jorunn sonrió levemente. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la puerta, buscando a tientas una manera de abrirla. Después, al no encontrar una, examinó las placas en la pared de donde se unían las cadenas que restringían a Elsa a la misma, y se dio cuenta que estaban detenidas con clavos muy mal colocados. Sonrió.

-Mi hermano tenía razón- dijo Jorunn.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Elsa con curiosidad. No sabía de que estaba hablando la princesa de Trondheim.

-Mi hermano me dijo que colocó en los grilletes de todos los calabozos de sus palacios una trampa para que, con un movimiento sencillo, quien esté atrapado sea liberado…-

-No tiene sentido- dijo Elsa- ¿porqué pondrían una manera de escapar?-

-Porque cuando llegó al trono, mi hermano tenía muchos enemigos y temía que dieran un golpe de estado y lo encerraran- dijo Jorunn- ideó esta manera para escapar…-

Buscó en el suelo y encontró un grueso pedazo de madera. Lo tomó y comenzó a intentar hacer girar los clavos oxidados. Los logró sacar uno por uno, liberando las cadenas de la pared.

Una vez que, a pesar de traer puestos los pesados grilletes, ya podía moverse alrededor del calabozo, Elsa sonrió y se paró frente a la puerta. Una fuerte ráfaga de hielo hizo pedazos la puerta de madera y las dejó libres.

Jorunn sonrió y buscó en la pared en el pasillo de las celdas. Las llaves para los grilletes de Elsa estaban ahí, los guardias no habían creído posible que pudieran escapar, y las dejaron sin vigilancia. La princesa los abrió.

-Gracias, Jorunn- dijo Elsa, sonriendo- ahora tengo que volver a Arendelle lo más pronto posible, tengo que advertirles, y evitar que Franz se acerque a Sofie-

-Afuera del castillo, a menos de diez minutos, hay una aldea- dijo Jorunn- vamos, ahí nos prestarán los caballos que necesitamos. Estoy segura que podremos aventajar al ejército de Franz, ellos seguramente se moverán más lentos que nosotros-

Elsa asintió y siguió a Jorunn por el castillo vacío. Llegarían pronto a su destino.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, además de los barcos de Corona, llegaron un total de diez barcos de la flota real de las Islas del Sur, comandada por Johannes.

-Lamento la tardanza, Hans- dijo Johannes con su usual sonrisa, como si el altercado de días anteriores con su hermano mayor no hubiera ocurrido- parece que nuestro nuevo rey es un cabezadura-

Hans sonrió, algo aliviado de que Johannes estuviera ahí. Quizá él podría ayudarles también a detener a Franz y a sus secuaces.

-¿Qué sucedió?- quiso saber Georg, preocupado- ¿porqué nunca nos respondiste?-

-Porque tu querido hermano el rey Oystern me lo prohibió- dijo Johannes con una mueca- y me envió a Prusia a intentar conquistar a su princesa…-

Hans y Georg se molestaron visiblemente. Este último hizo una mueca para que siguiera con su relato.

-Solo que Oystern no tomo en cuenta de que "accidentalmente" nuestro onceavo hermano Wilhem podría escuchar mis quejas y… ya sabes, se me adelantó para ir a conocer a la princesa alemana- continuó Johannes, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, haciendo reír a Georg y al menos sonreír a Hans.

El rey de Arendelle estaba más confiado en que las cosas saldrían bien. Además del apoyo militar, tenía los poderes de Leo y de Ferdinand a su favor, mientras que Franz solo tenía los suyos, y quizá los de Elsa, si es que había podido quitárselos. Apretó el puño solo de pensarlo posible.

Johannes puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hans. Nunca había amado a una chica, pero sospechaba la manera en la que se debía sentir Hans ahora que había sucedido lo de Elsa.

-Todo se resolverá, hermano- dijo Johannes- solo dime que hay que hacer…-

Gerda y Lydia se ofrecieron a cuidar a Sofie y vigilar a la nodriza mientras su padre hacía los preparativos necesarios. Anna las acompañó junto con Anders.

Johanes desembarcó a sus soldados y los apostó del lado oeste de la ciudad real de Arendelle, mientras que Eugene colocó a sus soldados del lado este. Los que pertenecían a Arendelle estaban en el centro.

x-x-x

Mientras llevaban a cabo los preparativos, Leo estaba preocupada de que Franz fuera a atacar su hogar primero, sabiendo que estaría más indefenso que Arendelle, y sabía que su deber era en su reino. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Georg que se iría a proteger su país cuando la noticia llegó al castillo. Habían visto a una mujer parecida a la reina Elsa acercarse a toda velocidad en un caballo.

Al escuchar la noticia, Hans tomó su espada, la enfundó y corrió al establo, tomó a Sitrón y se apresuró al bosque. A la mitad del camino se encontraron. Elsa bajó rápidamente de su caballo y corrió hacia Sitron y Hans. El rey bajó de Sitron y esperó a que Elsa llegara a sus brazos. La atrapó en ellos y cubrió de besos su frente.

-Elsa, estás a salvo- dijo Hans, sonriendo aliviado- tuve mucho miedo de que fuera a…- y se interrumpió Vio la quemadura en uno de los brazos de la joven. Su rostro se volvió furioso- ¿ese bastardo se atrevió a lastimarte?-

-Shh, déjalo, Hans, eso es lo menos importante- dijo ella, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla, e hizo la pregunta que más le había estado cortando la respiración- ¿Sofie está…?-

-Está a salvo, Leo la trajo aquí sana y salva- dijo Hans- está en el palacio-

Elsa parecía inquieta a pesar de las palabras de Hans.

-Hans, tenemos que prepararnos- dijo Elsa con urgencia- Franz descubrió que Sofie puede regresarnos nuestros poderes si nos los roba, y quiere deshacerse de ella. Él me lo dijo. Viene hacia acá con todo el ejército de Troms y de Trondheim. Apenas logramos rebasarlos-

-Estamos listos, sabemos que van a atacarnos por tierra, gracias a que Leo nos advirtió- dijo Hans, sonriendo para tranquilizarla- solo faltabas tu-

Elsa sonrió algo aliviada, y se volvió a la chica que iba con ella, que aún no se animaba a bajar de su caballo.

-Hans, ella es Jorunn, la hermana menor del rey de Trondheim- dijo Elsa- supongo que Leo te contó que Trondheim apoya a Franz porque la tenían prisionera-

Hans asintió y se inclinó. Jorunn sonrió levemente. Hans se volvió a su esposa y le ofreció su mano para subirla a su caballo, la cual aceptó. Jorunn, la princesa de Trondheim, iba detrás de ellos tímidamente. Se apresuraron a volver al castillo antes de que llegara Franz.

x-x-x

El rey Hardrada había salido de Troms, y se dirigía en un carruaje negro hacia sur de Trondheim con su inusual acompañante. Detrás de él, sus soldados lo seguían con una carreta, la cual llevaba un extraño artefacto de color negro.

-Mas vale que tu plan funcione a la perfección, Noxius- dijo Hardrada- quiero castigar a esas dos niñas malcriadas-

-No tiene porqué fallar ningún aspecto del plan, su majestad- dijo el brujo con confianza. No se podía ver su rostro, ya que estaba cubierto por una capucha- las dos reinas solo son débiles mujeres sin sus poderes. Una vez que Franz tenga los cuatro poderes, el resto va a ser pan comido…-

El rey Hardrada miró sospechosamente a Noxius. Si era cierto que era un brujo muy poderoso, y malvado. Pero el precio que le pedía a cambio de su cooperación era grande. Se cruzó de brazos. Si eso tenía que hacer para destruir a esas dos reinas y anexar sus tierras a su reino, lo iba a hacer.

Mientras avanzaban, un soldado con armadura negra, proveniente del sur, los alcanzó e hizo que detuvieran el carruaje.

-¡Su majestad!- dijo el soldado negro- traigo un mensaje urgente de parte de su hijo, el príncipe Franz-

Hardrada tomó el mensaje y lo leyó.

_Padre:_

_Acabo de encontrar un inconveniente a nuestro plan. La hija de Hans y Elsa de Arendelle tiene el poder de restaurar los poderes perdidos a quien se los quito. En este momento me dirijo a la capital de Arendelle a deshacerme de ese pequeño inconveniente._

_Franz_

El rey Hardrada hizo una mueca. Eso quería decir que Franz había conseguido algunos de los poderes, y los había perdido. Y todo había sido para nada. Noxius, por su parte, se echó a reír.

-No entiendo que es tan gracioso, Noxius- dijo Hardrada, furioso- Franz ha fallado-

-Esto es perfecto, su majestad- dijo Noxius- la capital de Arendelle está muy cerca del valle de los trolls, que es un sitio que emana una poderosa energía. Ahí podemos llevar a cabo la siguiente parte del plan-

-Pero, ¿y si no consiguió los poderes de los demás?- dijo el rey.

-Paciencia, hay otra manera- dijo el brujo- manda decirle a tu hijo que, después de deshacerse de ese problema, nos encuentre en el valle de los trolls cerca de Arendelle. Que haga que las reinas y Ferdinand lo sigan a ese sitio-

x-x-x

Hans condujo a Elsa al palacio de Arendelle, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar aliviada a Sofie, tomándola de los brazos de la nodriza que Gerda había conseguido para ella. Había estado tan asustada de poderla perder. Leo la miró con algo de tristeza.

-Elsa, perdóname, todo lo que te pasó fue mi culpa- dijo la reina de Oeste- no te hubiera capturado si… no le hubiera dado mis poderes… si no hubiera sido tan cobarde-

-Calma, Leo, te entiendo- dijo Elsa- lo que pasaste con tu querido amigo fue horrible, y era lógico lo que hiciste. El único que se debe sentir mal es Franz, por haberse aprovechado de eso- sonrió- gracias por traerla con su padre. Apenas te fuiste, Franz se dio cuenta de que puede restaurar los poderes perdidos, y decidió que quería eliminarla- y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

_Toc… toc…_

Ferdinand abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sofie, y se encontró a las dos reinas con la pequeña princesa.

-¿Se encuentran bien las dos?- preguntó algo alarmado Ferdinand, a lo que las chicas asintieron.

Los ojos del general temblaron al ver que ambas tenían alguna quemadura nueva en su cuerpo. Leo tenía una quemadura de fuego en su hombro, y Elsa una eléctrica en uno de sus brazos. Ferdinand las miró, mitad mortificado, mitad furioso.

-¿Cómo se atrevió Franz a hacerles eso?- dijo el general, cabizbajo- todo esto fue mi culpa. Yo le di mis poderes. Lo siento muchísimo…-

Leo y Elsa se miraron y sonrieron.

-Tranquilo, Ferdinand- dijo Leo- yo… hice lo mismo, le di mis poderes-

-Y yo lo hubiera hecho- dijo Elsa- no es culpa de nadie, más que de tu hermano. Y ahora que estamos los tres, le vamos a dar una lección-

Ferdinand sonrió. Leo se levantó.

-Escribiré a Jorgen- dijo Leo sonriendo- para que inmediatamente mande nuestro ejército a apoyarnos-

-Ya lo hizo Georg- dijo Ferdinand, sonriendo- y recibió respuesta que ya vienen en camino…-

Leo sonrió.

-Los ejércitos de Oeste, Arendelle, Corona y las Islas del Sur estarán aquí- dijo Ferdinand- tres de los cinco poderes están de nuestro lado. No hay manera de que Franz gane por medio de la fuerza-

x-x-x

Franz detuvo su ejército en el campo a las afueras de la ciudad capital de Arendelle. El pueblo parecía desierto. ¿Lo habían evacuado?¿Habían sido advertidos de su ataque?

El príncipe de Troms sacudió la cabeza. No importaba. Estaba a punto de darles su merecido a Hans y a Elsa en donde más les dolería. Y en cuanto a Leo, que lo había engañado, ya no sería tan gentil con ella, sino que la tomaría, si se pudiera, frente a su príncipe. Antes de que decidiera comenzar el ataque, recibió un mensaje de su padre. Lo leyó con atención y sonrió.

-Bien, es un plan B- dijo Franz, doblando el papel y guardándoselo.

-¿Sus órdenes, su alteza?- dijo el capitán.

-Haga sonar uno de los cañones- dijo Franz- déjenlos saber que estamos aquí. Una vez que lleguen, les daremos nuestro mensaje y nuestras condiciones. O entregan a la princesa Sofie, o comenzaremos a masacrar a los habitantes de Arendelle-

x-x-x

-Es hora- dijo Elsa, poniéndose de pie junto a Hans en la habitación de Sofie. Miró a Anna y sonrió. Puso a la pequeña Sofie en sus brazos.

-Elsa, ¿que es lo que…?- comenzó Anna, tomando a su sobrina en sus brazos temblorosos por la sorpresa.

-Anna, Franz quiere destruir a Sofie por sus poderes- dijo Elsa con gravedad- tenemos que detenerlo, pero no puedo usar mis poderes por completo con miedo de que ella esté en peligro. Te la confío a ti. Sé que estará a salvo contigo-

Anna tragó saliva.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Anna. Elsa asintió.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí con ella y la protejas- dijo Elsa- Rapunzel, Gerda y Lydia te ayudarán. Y quisiera que… Kristoff se quedara aquí también…-

-Por supuesto, Elsa- dijo el rubio. La reina de las nieves sonrió y se volvió a su hermana.

-Anna, toda esa invasión en nuestra contra tiene un solo objetivo: Sofie- dijo Elsa con seriedad, sin poder evitar que sus manos temblaran por un momento- si las cosas salen mal, tienes que huir con Sofie y Anders a un lugar seguro. Confío en ti-

Elsa se inclinó y besó la frente de su hija.

-No te defraudaré, Elsa- dijo la princesa de Arendelle, sonriendo.

Elsa suspiró, dando una última mirada a su pequeña hija, y se volvió a Hans.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó la reina de las nieves.

-Todo está listo- dijo Hans con seguridad, desenvainando su espada con rostro severo- vamos a darles su merecido-

x-x-x

Hola a todos! Oigan, oigan, ¿quién dijo que era la batalla final? No coman ansias, todo a su debido tiempo. Los niveles de drama van bajando (por suerte) Espero que lo estén disfrutando. Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9: Enfrentamiento

CAPITULO 9: ENFRENTAMIENTO

Los aliados de Arendelle se acercaron al campo de batalla. El ejército de Oeste había llegado ya, e iba liderado por Jorgen. El ejército de las Islas del Sur era comandado por Johannes, y el de Corona por Eugene. Al centro iba el ejército de Arendelle, comandado por Ferdinand, quien iba montado en su caballo Fuocco. Con él iban los reyes de Arendelle, Hans y Elsa, seguidos de la reina Leo de Oeste, Georg y la princesa Jorunn de Trondheim.

Como precaución, Ferdinand había dejado un grupo de los mejores soldados apostados en el palacio, la mayoría de ellos cerca de la habitación de Sofie.

Al ver la gran fuerza que venía en su contra, Franz llegó a dudar de la necesidad de atacar de frente. Quizá hubiera sido mejor escabullirse nuevamente e intentar llegar hacia la niña en secreto. Miró a su lado, y vio al rey de Trondheim cabizbajo.

-¿Porqué está tan serio, rey Espen?- dijo Franz maliciosamente.

-No estoy de acuerdo con atacar a mis vecinos de Arendelle, y lo sabe muy bien- contestó el rey.

-Bueno, pero ya sabe que la vida de su hermana depende del triunfo de este día- dijo Franz.

El rey Espen se encogió de hombros. Franz le había prometido liberar a su hermana y dejarlo en paz si sus fuerzas lograban vencer a las de Arendelle en esta batalla. Era una batalla perdida, por lo que podía ver el rey de Trondheim, pero lo tenía que hacer, por Jorunn.

Franz se adelantó en su caballo hasta donde se encontraban sus rivales.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Franz- parece que su pequeña familia se unió en mi contra- sonrió maliciosamente- ¿y dónde está tu linda hijita, Elsa? ¿volviste a abandonarla?-

Elsa no respondió, solo se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo. Al ver que sus provocaciones no tenían efecto, Franz recurrió a la amenaza.

-Como sabrán, mis soldados y los de Trondheim son famosos por ser los más crueles y los mejor preparados del mundo- continuó diciendo Franz- ¿porqué no se rinden y evitan este derramamiento de sangre?-

Hans lo miró con precaución, espada en mano. Si ofrecía términos, quería decir que tenía miedo de perder.

-Mis condiciones son que entreguen a la princesita y que Elsa, Leo y Ferdinand entreguen sus poderes- dijo Franz- ¿no creen que vale la pena, por el bien de sus súbditos?-

-¡Jamás haremos eso!- exclamó uno de los soldados de Arendelle.

-¡Nunca se acercarán a la princesa Sofie!- exclamó otro de los soldados de Arendelle.

-¡Se arrepentirán por haberse metido con nuestra reina!- exclamó un soldado de Oeste, y Jorgen sonrió ante aquello.

Hubo varios más gritos de desaprobación por parte de los soldados y algunos aldeanos.

-Son términos que no podemos aceptar, Franz- dijo Hans, una vez que los gritos cesaron- los que nosotros proponemos es que liberes a Trondheim de su obligación de ayudarte, y que regreses a Troms y nunca vuelvas a molestarnos…-

Franz se echó a reír.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que aceptaría tus condiciones, Hans?- dijo el príncipe negro.

-Para empezar- dijo Leo, interrumpiendo la conversación- podríamos decirle al rey Espen que su hermana está sana y salva con nosotros, y que ya no tiene porqué obedecerte-

Franz palideció, y el rey Espen se volvió hacia él.

-¿Es cierto eso?- dijo el rey de Trondheim.

-Es una vil mentira para ayudarse a ganar una batalla perdida- dijo Franz.

Leo sonrió. Ya que Jorunn cabalgaba en el mismo caballo detrás de ella, Leo avanzó con su caballo en la parte de adelante de su avanzada, para que el rey de Trondheim viera que su hermana estaba con ellos, a salvo. Franz se enfureció y envió un ataque eléctrico contra ellas, el cual fue fácilmente bloqueado por la reina de Oeste. Ya no le tenía miedo.

El rey Espen sonrió aliviado.

-¡Guardias, al rey!- exclamó el rey de Trondheim, y fue inmediatamente rodeado por sus guardias- Franz de Troms, en este momento el país de Trondheim declara la guerra a tu nación-

Franz estaba pálido. No sabía que hacer. Estaba, literalmente, rodeado de sus enemigos. Miró sus manos. Quizá no podría llegar a la princesa Sofie, pero podía llegar con su padre para arreglar ese desastre.

-Deberías rendirte y entregarte, Franz- le dijo Eugene- aunque tu ejército sea grande, estás en desventaja contra todos nosotros-

Franz los miró furioso.

-¡Jamás!- exclamó Franz- soldados, ataquen-

Los soldados negros estaban en desventaja con los de los aliados de Arendelle hasta dos a uno, pero no le importó a Franz. El príncipe negro, mientras los soldados peleaban entre ellos, aprovechó para intentar atacar a los principales.

Primero se dirigió al rey Espen y le lanzó un relámpago, el cual fue recibido por uno de los escuderos. El rey de Trondheim, al ver aquello, pateó el costado de su caballo y se retiró a una distancia segura de él. Franz sonrió. Iría ahora por Jorgen, Johannes y Eugene, los otros tres capitanes que no poseían poderes. Si lograba derribar a alguno, sus hombres se desordenarían y quizá podría tener alguna oportunidad.

Se dirigió primero a atacar al príncipe de Oeste. Jorgen, quien estaba furioso con Franz por su conducta hacia su hermana mayor, no huyó y decidió encararlo, espada en mano.

-Eres muy valiente, Jorgen, a diferencia de la cobarde de tu hermana- dijo Franz para provocarlo- lástima que como no tienes poderes no puedes hacer nada-

-Lo veremos- dijo Jorgen, cabalgando hacia él.

-¡Su alteza!- exclamó uno de sus capitanes en tono de advertencia, pero era demasiado tarde. El joven príncipe, alterado y furioso por las palabras de Hans, ya iba a toda velocidad contra el príncipe negro.

Antes de cruzar espadas, Franz le apuntó con su mano libre y le lanzó una descarga eléctrica fatal, que afortunadamente le dio a su caballo. La montura del príncipe de Oeste cayó, y éste con él. Jorgen se levantó con dificultad, liberando su pierna que había quedado atrapada debajo del caballo. Cuando lo logró, Franz estaba peligrosamente cerca de él. Antes de que Franz pudiera atacarlo, una enorme roca apareció entre los dos príncipes, bloqueando el ataque del príncipe negro. Franz se volvió y miró a Leo, furiosa.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermano- dijo Leo y, con un movimiento de su mano sana, el príncipe salió volando a otro extremo de la batalla.

Jorgen sonrió a su hermana.

-¿No te han dicho que el campo de batalla no es un lugar para una dama?- dijo Jorgen riendo- menos para una reina-

-Entonces el día de hoy romperemos algunas reglas…-

x-x-x

En otro extremo del campo, Franz fue levantado por sus soldados.

-Esto va mal, su alteza- dijo uno de los capitanes- quizá deberíamos…-

-No- dijo Franz- concéntrense en los capitanes, sobre todo el que tiene un uniforme verde y el que tiene un chaquetón azul- añadió refiriéndose a Eugene y Johannes- ellos no tienen poderes, será fácil derribarlos, y así confundir a sus hombres. Usen flechas-

-Sí, su alteza- dijo el capitán, listo para dar sus órdenes.

-Ahora yo me haré cargo de los otros- dijo Franz para sí mismo.

x-x-x

-¿Dónde está Franz?- dijo Elsa, alarmada. No quería que el malvado príncipe se escapara de su vista. Necesitaba monitorear sus movimientos para evitar que se escape hacia el castillo de Arendelle.

-No te preocupes, Elsa, está por allá- dijo Hans.

Elsa sonrió al verlo y pateó el suelo, congelándolo. Los pies del príncipe negro se congelaron y no se pudo mover.

-Muy astuta, Elsa- dijo Franz, sonriendo como si no le afectara lo que sucedía- y sabes que si uso mis poderes me lastimaré yo solo. Me decepcionas, usaste el mismo truco dos veces-

Hans se acercó a él, con la espada desenvainada, mientras Franz soltaba sus pies del hielo.

-Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a Elsa- dijo Hans.

-Jamás- dijo Franz, desenvainando su espada.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear. Las espadas chocaron varias veces, sin que ninguno de los contrincantes se hiciera daño. Hans era mucho mejor en el uso de la espada que Franz, quien siempre se había apoyado en sus poderes. Cada vez que los hierros se cruzaban, Franz intentaba lanzarle una descarga eléctrica, que Hans hábilmente evadía.

Un grito de dolor los distrajo. Johannes, el hermano de Hans, había sido herido en uno de sus hombros por una flecha, y había caído de su caballo. Sus hombres lo habían rodeado, pero se desordenaron. Otra fecha pasó muy cerca de Eugene, sin lastimarlo. Hans se volvió a Franz.

-¿Ese es tu plan?- dijo Hans, aún peleando con él- no te saldrás con la tuya…-

Franz sonrió maléficamente. Por fin salió de la porción congelada del piso y volvió a lanzar su rayo a Hans, quien fue protegido por una pared de hielo. Franz no podía ver a Elsa, pero sabía que estaba cerca. Ferdinand estaba muy cerca de él también, con ambas manos con fuego. Leo no estaba muy lejos tampoco. Miró a su alrededor, y vio que la mayoría de sus hombres estaban vencidos.

Franz sabía que tenía que escapar. Creó un enorme relámpago que cegó a todos los presentes por un momento. Cuando parpadearon, Franz había desaparecido.

-Sofie- dijo Elsa, alarmada. Cabía la posibilidad de que Franz no hubiera huido, sino que hubiera sido una distracción para llegar a Sofie. Elsa tomó un caballo y se apresuró de vuelta al castillo, seguida de Hans.

Georg y Ferdinand se quedaron a cargo.

-¡Soldados de Arendelle!- exclamó Ferdinand- ¡todos los que no estén heridos, de vuelta a proteger el castillo!

-Rey Espen- dijo Georg por su parte- rodee a los sobrevivientes de Troms para que no escapen. Jorgen, Eugene, busquen a los heridos y encárguense de que sean atendidos-

Georg notó que Leo estaba ayudando a Johannes a detener el sangrado de su herida, con ayuda de Jorunn.

-¿Leo?- dijo Georg.

-Ya sé- dijo ella mientras sacaba la flecha del hombro del doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur y le aplicaba una venda para detener el sangrado. Johannes hizo una mueca de dolor- lo llevaré al castillo para que sea atendido mejor. Vamos, Jorunn, necesito tu ayuda…-

Con sus poderes, hizo arrastrar una carreta hacia ella, la ató a su caballo y subieron al príncipe herido en ella. Leo pidió a Jorunn, que estaba más cerca de ella, que subiera a la carreta con él y que le ayudara a detener el sangrado comprimiendo la herida, mientras la reina conducía la carreta al castillo.

-Ve, Jorunn- le dijo su hermano Espen, mientras daba la vuelta a su caballo para perseguir a los soldados negros que intentaban huir- te veré en el palacio de Arendelle-

Jorunn asintió, subió a la carreta e hizo lo que Leo le había instruido. La reina, por su parte, se apresuró a cabalgar hacia el palacio, donde sabía que atenderían mejor la herida del almirante de las Islas del Sur.

Rápidamente el campo de batalla estuvo en orden. Los soldados heridos fueron transportados de regreso a la ciudad capital por los hombres de Jorgen y Eugene. Y la mayoría de los soldados negros sobrevivientes fueron rodeados y capturados por el rey de Trondheim y sus hombres. Seguía sin haber rastro de Franz.

-Espero que no haya vuelto al castillo de Arendelle- dijo Georg, mirando ansioso el castillo a lo lejos.

x-x-x

Elsa y Hans recorrieron el castillo a paso acelerado y entraron precipitadamente a la habitación de Sofie. Se habían alterado en vano. En la habitación de la princesa estaba Anders detrás de Anna, quien abrazaba a su sobrina contra su cuerpo, sosteniendo con su mano libre una espada demasiado grande para ella. Frente a ella estaban Rapunzel con su sartén en posición de ataque, y Kristoff con su espada preparada. Cuando vieron que se trataba de Elsa y Hans se relajaron.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna- ¡están a salvo!-

Elsa sonrió y corrió a tomar a Sofie. Por segunda vez la había dejado en manos de otra persona, y las cosas habían resultado bien. Suspiró.

-Lo logramos, Anna- dijo Elsa sonriendo y estrechando a Sofie contra su pecho- estamos a salvo, por ahora-

x-x-x

Los sirvientes del castillo de Arendelle se apresuraron a ayudar a Leo y a Jorunn cuando las vieron llegar con el príncipe herido. En un principio se alarmaron, pensando que el herido era el rey Hans, pero se dieron cuenta de su error y se apresuraron a atender a Johannes. Jorunn los acompañó. El médico le informó que la herida, aunque profunda, sanaría y que el príncipe estaría bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo después cuando llegó Georg, y se encontró a Leo, Hans y Elsa en la biblioteca. Con él iban Ferdinand, quien acababa de organizar a los soldados para proteger el castillo, Jorgen, Eugene y el rey Espen.

-Leo, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo el quinto príncipe- ¿y Johannes…?-

-Bien, tu hermano va a estar bien, por lo que dijo el médico- dijo ella, y Georg sonrió aliviado.

-El campo de batalla esta despejado, y no hay señales de Franz- dijo Georg, frunciendo el entrecejo, volviéndose a los reyes de Arendelle- muy seguramente huyó como la rata que es…-

-¿Habrá ido a atacar Oeste?- dijo Jorgen, alarmado de recordar que Violeta se había quedado en casa. Los demás sacudieron la cabeza.

-Franz quiere nuestros poderes a toda costa, y quiere eliminar a Sofie que es la única que le puede impedir obtenerlos- explicó Elsa- no irá a Oeste porque los tres estamos aquí, no es tonto como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad…-

-¿Se habrá ido a Troms?- preguntó el rey Espen.

-No lo creo- dijo Hans- parecía tener otro plan en mente cuando peleaba con nosotros. No pareció una rendición lo que hizo, sino simplemente parte del plan. Debemos mantenernos alertas por si volviera a atacar…-

-Tengo que agradecer a las dos- dijo el rey de Trondheim, apenado- por haber cuidado a mi hermana. Y pedirles disculpas…-

Las dos reinas sacudieron la cabeza.

-Jorunn es una chica muy dulce- dijo Leo- y al menos en mi caso, fue todo lo contrario. Ella estuvo conmigo cuando.. ya sabe-

-Y si no fuera por Jorunn, no hubiera podido escapar del calabozo y llegar a tiempo- dijo Elsa.

-Me siento apenado por lo que les hicimos pasar- dijo el rey Espen nuevamente.

Los demás sonrieron. Cada uno sabía y entendía lo que había pasado por la cabeza del rey de Trondheim cuando se enfrentó ante aquella situación. Todos habían pasado por algo similar, y todos habían tomado una decisión difícil. Era el precio de amar a alguien.

x-x-x

Al caer la noche del día de la batalla, Franz llegó a la colina contraria al valle de los trolls. Estaba solo, su ejército se había minimizado y había sido vencido, pero sabía que pronto su padre aparecería. Y así fue. El carruaje negro llegó, y de él descendieron el rey Hardrada y Noxius.

-Has fallado nuevamente, Franz, y esta vez no puedo creer tu ineptitud- dijo el rey Hardrada con indiferencia- ¿era tan difícil matar a una niña de menos de un mes de edad?-

-Padre, tuve que enfrentarme a Ferdinand y a las dos reinas con sus poderes nuevamente, así como a cinco ejércitos, ya que la princesita de Trondheim escapó y su hermano se dio cuenta- protestó Franz.

El rey Hardrada, para su sorpresa, se echó a reír. Parecía que el plan B del rey no había sido afectado, después de todo.

-Olvídate de esa niña, Franz, tenemos una mejor manera de llevar a cabo nuestros planes- dijo el rey Hardrada- mañana en la noche, los poderes de los tres serán nuestros, esta vez de una forma más permanente, y podrás hacer con ellos lo que te plazca-

Franz sonrió. Un día más y sus enemigos pagarían uno por uno por su humillación.

x-x-x

Tras unos cuantos cuidados por parte de los médicos de Arendelle, Johannes había recuperado la conciencia, encontrándose en la enfermería del castillo. Suspiró. Decidió incorporarse sobre la cama, e hizo una mueca de dolor. Lo primero que vio fue a una chica pelirroja, dormida en una silla frente a su cama. El príncipe sonrió.

-Bueno, parece que mi hermosa enfermera se quedó dormida- dijo Johannes en voz alta. Esto despertó a Jorunn de pronto.

-Yo… yo… lo siento- dijo Jorunn.

-Estoy bromeando- dijo Johannes, aún sonriendo- gracias por haberme cuidado. Fue un honor que una princesa se preocupara por evitar que me desangrara-

Jorunn sonrió.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer- dijo Jorunn- quería ayudar…-

-Gracias por eso, princesa Jorunn, ¿verdad?- dijo Johannes- soy Johannes de las Islas del Sur-

x-x-x

El día siguiente fue sin ninguna novedad para los habitantes e invitados del castillo de Arendelle, pero sabían muy bien que la pelea no estaba terminada aún. Los heridos fueron atendidos, y los líderes aliados de otros países fueron acomodados en distintas habitaciones del castillo.

Elsa miró por la ventana de la biblioteca, desviando su mirada de la enorme cantidad de papeleo que tenía que hacer. Pero podía esperar. Tenía que resolver el problema con Franz de una vez por todas. Hans se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en uno de sus hombros.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo- dijo Hans, meciendo a Sofie en su brazo libre- Franz se descubrirá solo, y será cuando podamos ponerle fin a esto…-

Elsa sonrió levemente. Sabía que Hans tenía razón. Franz no iba a resistir la oportunidad de atacar el palacio de Arendelle, ahora que los tres estaban bajo el mismo techo.

De pronto, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe, y Ferdinand entró corriendo.

-¡Elsa!¡Hans!- exclamó, al mismo tiempo que Sofie se ponía a llorar- oh, lo siento…- sacudió la cabeza- miren por la ventana, algo está pasando…-

Hans y Elsa así hicieron. En el bosque rumbo a la montaña norte, muy cerca del valle de los trolls, estaba emergiendo una extraña clase de humo, de color gris, morado y verde. Algunos relámpagos surgían de la enorme columna de humo, y los reyes de Arendelle supieron que eso debía tratarse de Franz.

-Ferdinand, ¿qué sabes de eso?- preguntó Hans, entregando a Sofie con Elsa.

-Mi hermano no es capaz de hacer eso- dijo Ferdinand- mi padre tampoco. Pero mi padre tiene un amigo, un brujo, que sería capaz de producir algo así-

-Espera- dijo Elsa- ¿Hardrada y un brujo están en Arendelle?-

Ferdinand se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero debe ser así- dijo Ferdinand- y si es así, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado. Se trata del mismo brujo que le dio a mi padre los fragmentos del espejo del diablo… quien sabe que pueda hacer con nuestros poderes-

-Tenemos que detenerlo- dijo Elsa en voz baja- ¡Anna!- gritó.

Anna y Kristoff llegaron rápidamente.

-Anna, Hans y yo tenemos que hacernos cargo de algo importante- dijo Elsa- necesito que nuevamente cuides a Sofie. No tardaremos- añadió.

Anna tomó sorprendida a Sofie, asintiendo, y se dirigió con Kristoff a su habitación, donde estaba también el pequeño Anders.

-Ferdinand, llama a Leo y a Georg- dijo Elsa- vayamos a terminar con los planes de tu padre y tu hermano de una vez por todas-

x-x-x

¡Hola! Capítulo corto. No coman ansias, nos acercamos al final. Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. En cuanto a los reviews previos, Sofie ya fue descrita. lalocanaye: no habrá pianos esta vez, pero espero que el desenlace sea de tu agrado, espera y verás. paradise cat: ya se descubrirá también el infiltrado. JDayC: espero que sean koalas asesinos, y ¡anímate!

Pido perdón por los berrinches, corajes y demás que han provocado mis personajes OC. Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10: Nuevo Objetivo

CAPITULO 10: NUEVO OBJETIVO

Por fin, los reyes de Arendelle marcharon en dirección a donde parecía que se encontraba Franz. Elsa y Hans fueron seguidos por un grupo de soldados de Arendelle y por Ferdinand. Leo y Georg fueron seguidos, a su vez, por algunos soldados de Oeste, y por Jorgen. Eugene llevó a Rapunzel, por su insistencia, y a un puñado de soldados de Corona. Finalmente, el rey Espen de Trondheim llevó a un grupo de sus soldados. No sabían si se trataba de una trampa. En el camino hacia allá, varios aldeanos de Arendelle siguieron la procesión, en apoyo a sus reyes.

Finalmente llegaron. Cerca del valle de los trolls, encontraron al rey Hardrada y a Franz alrededor de una fogata. Ésta tenía encima un enorme caldero negro que contenía un líquido de colores que producía aquella columna de humo. Junto al rey y al príncipe de Troms, se encontraba una figura encapuchada y encorvada.

-Es él- murmuró Ferdinand al verlo, deteniéndose para quedar de pie junto a los reyes de Arendelle- es Noxius, el brujo del que les hablé. Tengan cuidado-

Elsa y Hans fruncieron el entrecejo y asintieron. No le tenían miedo. Ferdinand trató de calmarse. La vista de su padre era intimidante, pero sabía que no debía mostrar su miedo.

-Vaya, vaya, por fin llegaron nuestros invitados de honor- dijo el rey Hardrada, mostrándoles su característico enorme mazo negro y su sonrisa retorcida- realmente no debieron haber venido esta noche, ¿sabían? Es luna llena…-

-Tu reino nos ha causado ya suficientes problemas, Hardrada- dijo Hans en tono molesto y orgulloso- no solo a Arendelle, sino también a Oeste y a Trondheim. Y por extensión a otros países. Tienen que cesar sus hostilidades, o habrá consecuencias-

-El hecho de que te hayas casado con una reina, no te convierte en rey, Hans Westegard- dijo Hardrada- siempre serás el treceavo hijo de tu inútil padre, Albert Westegard. El hijo sobrante-

Hans apretó los puños con furia. Elsa le tomó la mano para tranquilizarlo. Parecía que la familia real de Troms disfrutaba provocando a sus adversarios. Les gustaba jugar con la comida. Hans sintió entre sus dedos en anillo de su padre, y sonrió. Su padre había estado orgulloso de él antes de morir.

Al ver que su plan no funcionó, se volvió a Elsa.

-Franz y yo hemos estado pensando, querida Elsa, en cual sería la manera más divertida para matar a tu hijita- dijo el rey de Troms- habíamos pensado hacerlo delante de ustedes dos, pero al parecer tendrá que ser delante de sus tíos, puesto que ustedes van a morir hoy. No se preocupes, la niña los acompañará pronto-

-Desgraciado…- siseó Elsa, y Hans la detuvo por el brazo, dándole una mirada significativa.

-Y mi hijo desheredado, cambiando de bando a cada rato- dijo Hardrada, mirando a Ferdinand.

-Nunca me uní a ustedes- dijo el general de Arendelle sin la menor muestra de miedo- mi lealtad siempre ha estado con Arendelle y sus reyes-

Hardrada bufó, y se volvió a Leo y Georg.

-¿Y qué puedo decir de ti, querida?- dijo Hardrada maliciosamente- Franz me dijo que te había elegido para ser mi nuera, y la próxima reina de Troms así como de Oeste… y fuiste una tonta por rechazarlo…- se echó a reír maléficamente- ¡cómo se iba a divertir Franz contigo!-

Leo tembló de enojo, y Georg estuvo a punto de ir a romperle la cara, pero también ellos dos se contuvieron.

-Ya basta de tratar de provocarnos- dijo Elsa, poniendo los ojos en blanco- no te tenemos miedo, y eso lo sabes. ¿Ahora qué?-

-Ahora, mi querida, tú, tu amiga y tu general van a perder sus poderes, de una vez y para siempre- dijo el rey Hardrada- por eso no debieron haber venido…-

-No hay nada con lo que nos puedas amenazar para dártelos- dijo Elsa.

-No necesitamos su consentimiento- dijo el rey Hardrada- verás, mientras que Franz se estuvo divirtiendo, atormentándolos y amenazándolos a todos, estuvo recolectando los ingredientes de la poción que necesito para quedarme con sus poderes para siempre. Ese era su verdadero objetivo, no obligarlos a entregar sus poderes. ¡Noxius!- exclamó- ¡ahora!-

No sabían de que se trataba lo que venía, pero Elsa tenía en sus manos preparados varios copos de nieve, así como Ferdinand tenía dos grandes llamas de fuego, una en cada mano, y Leo sostenía una esfera de energía entre sus manos. El brujo se echó a reír, les dio la espalda y se acercó al caldero.

-Para empezar como le gusta a su majestad- dijo Noxius- el príncipe traidor…-

Noxius tenía algo en la mano. No se podía distinguir bien que era, pero lo dejó caer en el caldero.

-¿Qué es lo que…?- comenzó Elsa.

Una nube de humo se separó del resto y fue a rodear a Ferdinand. El general estaba alarmado, sin saber de que se trataba. De pronto, para sorpresa de los demás, Ferdinand dio un grito. Luces rojas parecieron salir de sus ojos y de su boca, y cayó al suelo, desmayado. Las llamas en sus manos desaparecieron, y la nube que lo rodeaba se esfumó.

Todos se llevaron las manos a la boca, sin entender que significaba eso. Lydia, que estaba entre los campesinos que los habían seguido, corrió al lado del joven general.

-¡Ferdinand!- exclamó Lydia- ¿qué le han hecho?-

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, notaron que el cabello de Ferdinand se había vuelto color rojizo.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- quiso saber Elsa, alarmada, pero sin moverse del lado de Hans.

-Oh, nada querida- dijo Hardrada- acabamos de extraer sus poderes, de raíz- le enseñó una botella con contenido líquido color rojo.

-Ahora las dos reinas- dijo Noxius.

-¡No!- dijo Hans, lanzando su espada contra el brujo. Éste la esquivó y se echó a reír. Elsa y Leo vieron por fin que era lo que tenía en las manos. Era un mechón de sus cabellos. Eso era lo que había estado haciendo Franz mientras las amenazaba todo ese tiempo.

Primero echó el moreno y luego el rubio. Las dos jóvenes se prepararon, como si estuvieran a punto de recibir un golpe. Por su parte, Hans y Georg se pusieron de pie frente a las dos para evitar que les sucediera lo mismo que a Ferdinand. No sirvió de nada.

Leo fue la primera en tener el mismo efecto que Ferdinand. Dio un grito y calló de rodillas. De su boca y sus ojos surgieron luces verdes, que volaron hacia las manos del brujo, y la joven reina cayó desmayada a los brazos de Georg. Hans se volvió de Leo a Elsa, mirándola con aprehensión, como esperando saber como evitar que sucediera lo mismo. La reina de las nieves cayó de rodillas, y de sus ojos escaparon luces color azul celeste. Elsa cayó al suelo hacia delante, boca abajo. Hans se apresuró a su lado.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Hans, poniéndose de rodillas y colocando la cabeza de Elsa en su regazo- no, no… ¿qué le has hecho?-

-Ya te lo dije- dijo Hardrada, mostrándoles las tres botellas con contenido brillante, rojo, verde y azul- extrajimos de raíz todos sus poderes, y ahora nos pertenecen. Tu hija no podrá reponérselos, porque será como si nunca los hubiera tenido…-

Hans notó que el cabello de Elsa comenzaba a volverse castaño, como el del retrato de la difunta reina de Arendelle, su madre. Miró a su lado y notó que los cabellos de Leo, quien estaba en brazos de Georg, se habían vuelto rubios.

Hardrada y Noxius reían maléficamente. Franz cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa satisfecha. Todo aquello había sido gracias a él. Hans los miraba con odio cuando una voz débil lo interrumpió.

-¿Hans?- dijo Elsa débilmente, haciendo que su rey se volteara a verla con creciente preocupación- Hans, tengo… mucho frío…-

Hans tragó saliva. A Elsa nunca le molestaba el frío. Se quitó su chaqueta y la usó para cubrirla.

-Tranquila, Elsa, estarás bien- le susurró Hans.

-Muy bien- dijo el rey Hardrada- ya tenemos lo que queríamos. Ahora, ya que sus reinas están… incapacitadas, espero de sus regentes su completa rendición-

-Jamás- dijo Hans.

-Ni en un millón de años- dijo Jorgen, quien estaba de pie junto a Leo y Georg.

-¿Están conscientes que puedo destruir sus países con los mismos poderes que tenían ellas dos?- dijo el rey Hardrada, echándose a reír.

-Yo se los advertí- dijo Franz- el amor es debilidad…-

-No, no es debilidad- dijo Leo con dificultad.

-El amor da fuerza para defender lo que se ama- dijo Elsa entre escalofríos.

-Mira quien lo dice, las dos perdedoras- dijo Hardrada- ustedes son un fracaso. No pudieron protegerse a sí mismas, y no pudieron proteger a sus reinos, sin importar cuanto se esfuercen. Jamás me podrían vencer solas-

-No están solas- dijo Hans con convicción. Dejó a Elsa en el suelo, se puso de pie y tomó la espada de un soldado detrás de él. Georg también dejó a Leo y desenvainó su espada.

-¡La reina Elsa siempre se ha esforzado por ser buena y justa!- exclamó uno de los aldeanos de Arendelle que los había acompañado- y nos ha protegido todo este tiempo con su vida y con sus poderes. Es nuestro turno de ayudarla-

-Nuestra reina nunca nos ha defraudado- exclamó uno de los soldados de Oeste- ¡estaremos de pie con ella hasta el final!-

Las exclamaciones de apoyo a las dos reinas se multiplicaron. Hardrada y Franz dieron un paso atrás. Eso no era parte del plan. Ellos esperaban completa sumisión por parte de los súbditos de Elsa y de Leo.

-Vamos a darles su merecido- exclamó uno de los soldados de Arendelle- recuperemos los poderes de las reinas…-

-¡Si!- exclamaron todos.

Elsa miró, alarmada, como no solo sus soldados, sino también gente de su reino se lanzaba contra Franz y Hardrada.

-No, esperen- dijo Elsa con dificultad- no los ataquen, recuerden que ellos también tienen poderes…-

-No tienen- dijo Noxius de pronto. Se volvieron todos hacia el brujo, quien sacó del bolsillo dos botellitas, una con contenido negro y otro blanco- el trato era que si les quitaba sus poderes, ellos me darían los suyos…-

Los soldados y aldeanos se lanzaron contra ellos, guiados por Hans y Georg. Eugene se quedó atrás con algunos de sus hombres, protegiendo a los tres que habían quedado debilitados después de haber perdido sus poderes. Hardrada y Franz, viéndose atrapados, no tuvieron más opción que intentar huir.

x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en su habitación en el castillo de Arendelle, Anna tuvo un mal presentimiento y se levantó precipitadamente.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna, alarmada. Sofie se puso a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede, Anna?- dijo Kristoff, alarmándose.

-Elsa esta… no está bien, necesita a Sofie- dijo Anna, mirando aprehensivamente por la ventana.

Kristoff la miró como si se tratara de una loca demente. ¿Necesitaba a Sofie? ¿Eso significaba que quería que fueran a donde estaba Franz tratando de matarla? Cuando volvió a poner atención, Anna estaba tomando a la pequeña en brazos y cubriéndola con una manta.

-Oye, espera- dijo Kristoff, deteniéndola por los hombros- es peligroso, ya sabes que ese sujeto quiere lastimarla-

-Lo sé, pero tengo una corazonada- dijo Anna- por favor, Kristoff, confía en mi…-

Kristoff suspiró. No le gustaba nada tener que ir a meterse en peligro. Decidió dejar a Anders a cargo de Gerda, fue por Sven y ayudó a Anna a subir a él. Se dirigieron a donde se encontraba aquel humo.

x-x-x

Hardrada no tenía más que un puñado de guardias, y Franz había perdido a su ejército en la batalla del día anterior, así que decidieron huir hacia lo alto de las montañas. Mientras los seguían en la oscuridad, notaron un barranco cerca del bosque. Se detuvieron.

-Hasta aquí llegaron- dijo Hans, amenazándolos con su espada- ríndanse o tendrán que pelear-

Tanto Hardrada como Franz sacaron sus espadas. Georg hizo lo mismo. Y fue cuando la pelea comenzó. Georg se enfrentó a Franz, y Hans al mismo rey de Troms.

-Eres un tonto, Georg- dijo Franz, tratando de provocarlo para que se distrajera- tu reina se ve bastante apetitosa con el cabello suelto, y no sé si rubia me atraiga más. Quien sabe. Quizá cuando termine contigo, me divierta un poco con ella-

-Ya fue suficiente- dijo Georg, dando una fuerte estocada, hiriendo una pierna de Franz.

-¡Maldito seas!- gritó Franz, dando unos pasos para atrás.

-¡No lo hagas!- exclamó Georg, mirando a Franz saltar hacia atrás, directo al precipicio- vas a caer-

-Sí, como…- comenzó Franz, e inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás en el precipicio. No había manera de sobrevivir esa caída.

Mientras esto sucedía, Hans se batía con el mismo rey de Troms. Éste, a pesar de haber perdido su fuerza sobrehumana, aún peleaba hábilmente con la espada y con su enorme mazo negro. Hans estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerlo a raya.

-Vaya, eres bueno, a pesar de ser un sobrante- dijo Hardrada.

Hans frunció el entrecejo por un momento, pero sonrió astutamente.

-Entonces espero que no te sientas tan mal cuando este sobrante te venza, Hardrada- dijo Hans.

Hardrada se enfureció, y blandió el mazo contra Hans. Éste trató de detenerlo con su espada, pero se quebró, y el rey de Arendelle tuvo que detener el golpe con el antebrazo izquierdo, hiriéndolo. Hardrada se echó a reír. Hans, con la empuñadura de la espada rota, la lanzó contra el rey Hardrada, dándole en uno de sus ojos.

Hardrada soltó su espada y su mazo y dio unos pasos atrás, gimiendo y gritando de dolor. No se fijó que el precipicio, en el que ya había caído Franz, estaba justo detrás de él. Hans trató de detenerlo, ofreciéndole la mano para evitar que cayera, pero Hardrada le escupió y se dejó caer.

La pelea había terminado. El rey y el príncipe de Troms habían muerto.

x-x-x

Volvieron a donde se encontraban Elsa, Leo y Ferdinand, vigilados por Jorgen. Hans había tomado la espada de Hardrada.

-Eso es todo, brujo- dijo Hans- el rey Hardrada y Franz están muertos. Devuélveles sus poderes…- y dio un paso hacia el brujo con la mano extendida, esperando a que le entregara las botellas.

-¡Atrás!- dijo Noxius, con la botella azul en alto en una de sus manos y guardándose las otras en el bolsillo- o se retiran, o la romperé, y los poderes de Elsa se verán perdidos para siempre…-

Los hombres detuvieron su ataque, y Noxius sonrió.

-Así está mejor…- dijo Noxius- ahora retírense de aquí-

Lo iban a hacer, pero Elsa los detuvo.

-No, no lo hagan- dijo la reina de las nieves, hablando débilmente mientras trataba de ponerse de pie- los usará para él volverse más poderoso. Prefiero quedarme yo sin mis poderes a que él los use para hacer daño…-

Los hombres de Arendelle miraron a su reina con tristeza, así como Hans. Sabía que sus poderes eran parte de lo que era Elsa, y que ella estaba sacrificando parte de sí misma por su reino.

-Ah, que tierna- dijo Noxius, destapando la botella- entonces te destruiré, reina de las nieves, con tus propios poderes…-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Hans, colocándose entre ella y el brujo- no la vas a volver a tocar…-

Noxius se echó a reír.

-Yo no- dijo el mago- mi criatura…-

Ante la mirada interrogante de los presentes, Noxius sacó las cinco botellas y las vació dentro del caldero, dentro de la poción. El humo dejó de salir de la misma, y la poción se volvió una masa amorfa, gelatinosa, de color gris brillante. Fluyó fuera del enorme caldero y se expandió, tomando forma de un enorme monstruo de cuatro patas y larga cola.

-Sí, por fin mi creación está completa, gracias a ustedes y su estupidez- dijo Noxius- ahora, su primer festín será la reina de las nieves…-

-No- dijo Hans, espada en mano, dispuesto a luchar con la criatura- te dije que no te le acercaras-

-Hans…- susurró Elsa, alarmada- recuerda que…-

Demasiado tarde. El monstruo golpeó la tierra con su puño, y Hans salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo junto a donde se encontraba Elsa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Hans.

-Recuerda que el monstruo tiene los cinco poderes- dijo Elsa- no es tan fácil de vencer…-

Apenas hubo dicho eso, el monstruo abrió la boca y lanzó fuego contra ellos. Hans tomó a Elsa en brazos rápidamente y corrió para apartarla del fuego. Ella cerró los ojos y se apretó contra Hans, pues aún tenía mucho frío, y había quedado agotada por la pérdida de sus poderes. Odiaba sentirse así. Y, aunque pareciera tonto pensar en eso en este momento, odiaba verse de reojo la trenza de color castaño.

Hans la condujo detrás de un árbol con un grueso tronco, y la dejó en el suelo, mientras otros peleaban con el monstruo.

-Espérame aquí…- dijo el rey.

-Pero Hans… comenzó Elsa.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna, acercándose a la reina de las nieves con Kristoff y Sven. Elsa parecía alarmada de verlos, pero Hans pareció aliviado. Al menos Kristoff se podía llevar a Elsa de ahí a un lugar seguro mientras ellos vencían al monstruo. La levantó y la puso en los brazos de Kristoff.

-Llévala lejos, a un lugar seguro- dijo Hans.

Kristoff asintió y corrió adentrándose en el bosque, seguido de Anna. Llegaron a un claro que Kristoff conocía, y puso a Elsa en el suelo.

-Anna, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Elsa, y miró alarmada que tenía a Sofie- ¿porqué la trajiste?-

-Tu cabello se volvió castaño- dijo Anna- te quitó tus poderes, ¡lo sabía! Sofie te puede ayudar-

-Anna, me los quitó de raíz- dijo Elsa, ansiosa- dijo que Sofie no podría devolvérmelos-

-Prueba- dijo Anna.

-¡No!- exclamó Elsa- ¡es una tontería! No debiste traerla, Anna. ¡La pusiste en peligro!-

-Elsa…- insistió Kristoff.

Elsa miró a la pequeña, que estaba llorando, quizá se asustó con el grito de Elsa. La joven reina se sintió culpable. Dejó escapar un suspiro y extendió sus manos.

-Está bien, lo intentaré- dijo Elsa, tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos. La sintió acomodar su cabeza en su pecho, y buscar a tientas su larga trenza con su manita, que le gustaba tomar cada vez que dormía en el regazo de su mamá. Elsa sonrió. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, el mundo dejó de existir para ella. Solo estaban ella y Sofie.

Anna estaba algo decepcionada, y Kristoff agachó la cabeza con tristeza. Los cabellos de Elsa seguían siendo color castaño. Elsa no parecía notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Besó la frente de Sofie con una sonrisa, y se la devolvió a Anna. Extrañamente, se sentía con más energía que hacía un rato.

-Gracias por traerla, Anna, me siento mejor- dijo Elsa, sonriendo- necesitaba verla, y no me había dado cuenta-

Y, tras terminar de decir eso, su cabello comenzó a volverse nuevamente rubio.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Kristoff, sonriendo- Sofie lo hizo…-

Elsa parpadeó, sorprendida, y tomó su trenza para mirarla. Tenían razón, era rubia otra vez. Apuntó su mano al árbol cercano, y éste se congeló por completo.

-Tengo mis poderes de vuelta- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa, y se volvió al monstruo- espérenme aquí, Anna, tenemos un monstruo que mandar de regreso a su caldero-

Anna asintió sonriendo y miró a Kristoff.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Anna.

-Quédate por allá- le dijo Kristoff a Anna- bien escondida. Te traeré a Leo y a Ferdinand, para que recuperen igual sus poderes con Sofie. Y Anna…-

-¿Sí?- dijo ella.

-Por favor, pase lo que pase, no salgas. No lo hagas solo por ti, hazlo por Elsa y por Sofie- le dijo Kristoff seriamente. Anna asintió.

x-x-x

El monstruo había provocado que varios de los hombres huyeran o retrocedieran. Ferdinand ya se había recuperado parcialmente de la fatiga con que había quedado después de haber perdido su poder de fuego, y había tomado una espada para defenderse. Georg había retirado a Leo, la había dejado en un lugar seguro para él seguir con la pelea.

Pronto el suelo se congeló alrededor del monstruo, deteniendo el movimiento de sus patas. Se dio cuenta que eran los poderes de hielo de Elsa.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Hans, sonriendo al ver el suelo congelado.

-No puede ser- dijo Ferdinand.

-Imposible- dijo Leo, al ver que Elsa tenía sus poderes de vuelta y que su cabello había vuelto a su color natural.

Elsa volvió a patear el suelo, y su hielo cubrió las patas delanteras y parte de las traseras del monstruo. Hans aprovechó esto y atacó al monstruo con su espada, hiriéndole una de las patas delanteras.

-¡No!- exclamó Noxius- se supone que tus poderes son míos. ¿Cómo lo lograste?-

-Parece que tu magia no funcionó adecuadamente- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.

-No, no, no- dijo Noxius- tú hiciste algo…-

Elsa lo ignoró y trató de mantenerse calmada. No quería que supiera que Sofie estaba tan cerca. No la iba a arriesgar por nada.

Mientras peleaban, Kristoff alcanzó a Georg y le dio algo al oído. Georg asintió y Kristoff se volvió y ayudó a Leo a levantarse.

-Ven, Leo, tengo que llevarte a un sitio seguro- dijo Kristoff.

-Pero Kristoff- protestó ella- no puedo irme. Georg y Jorgen están…-

Kristoff la ignoró y la condujo lentamente a donde se encontraba Anna con Sofie.

-Kristoff, ¿qué es esto?- dijo Leo escépticamente- ¿no ves que Georg y mi hermano están peleando y…?-

-Solo hazlo, Leo- dijo Anna, ofreciéndole a Sofie- funcionó para Elsa. Quizá funcione para ti-

-Quizá funcionó para Elsa porque es su hija- dijo Leo- no creo que…-

-Solo inténtalo- dijo Anna.

Leo suspiró y obedeció, tomando en brazos a Sofie. Recordó, por la manera en que la pequeña se acurrucó en sus brazos, de cuando escapó del castillo de Trondheim para llevarla a Arendelle con Hans y que estuviera a salvo. Sonrió, satisfecha de haberlo logrado. Claro que le tenía cariño a la pequeña. Besó la cabeza de Sofie y se la regresó a Anna.

-Nada- dijo Leo, encogiéndose de hombros, y tomando una espada que estaba tirada cerca de Anna- gracias por intentarlo. Volveré a ayudar a los demás…-

Y sin darse cuenta, mientras se alejaba, sus cabellos cambiaron de rubios a nuevamente castaños. Anna sonrió al ver aquello. Se volvió a Kristoff.

-Solo falta Ferdinand- dijo Anna.

-Iré por él- dijo Kristoff besando la mejilla de Anna, y volviendo a donde se encontraban los demás. Anna sonrió al ver a su sobrina. Tan pequeña, y era la clave del éxito en esta pelea. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una voz sacó a Anna de sus pensamientos.

-Así que así lo hizo- dijo la voz del brujo, Noxius, acercándose a Anna- vaya, vaya, la primera y segunda en línea al trono de Arendelle, junto frente a mí… que conveniente…-

Anna abrió los ojos en pánico. Estaba sola, desarmada, y con la pequeña Sofie en brazos, frente a un hombre que tenía pinta de ser malvado. No era Franz ni el rey Hardrada, pero una corazonada le decía que ese sujeto era mucho peor.

-Ella… ella es justo lo que quiero- dijo Noxius, estirando su brazo y sus delgados dedos hacia Sofie, mientras que Anna la abrazaba contra sí misma y le daba la espalda- entrégamela inmediatamente o sufrirás una muerte lenta y dolorosa aquí mismo…-

x-x-x

¡Hola chicos! Les dejo este mensaje antes de rápidamente volver a esconderme en el bunker (tengo la ligera sospecha de que lo necesitaré). lalocanaye: no hubo piano, pero espero que espada-rota-en-ojo-y-caida-a-precipicio haya sido un tipo de muerte aceptable para este villano. paradise cat: no comas ansias, ya lo verás. patzylin-dono: adivinaste lo de la perdida de los poderes jeje espero que haya sido de tu agrado, gracias megumisakura y gabe logan, y a todos por sus ánimos! Se acerca el final. Y además estoy preparando una sorpresa. Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	11. Capítulo 11: Nacida y Protegida

CAPITULO 11: NACIDA Y PROTEGIDA

Elsa y Leo, con sus poderes recuperados, combatían al monstruo. Los demás se encargaban de irlo hiriendo mientras ellas lo inmovilizaban con sus ataques. De pronto, el monstruo parecía más débil y tonto que al principio. Ninguno se detuvo a cuestionarlo hasta que lo hizo Hans.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- dijo el rey de Arendelle, deteniéndose un segundo y clavando la espada de Hardrada en el suelo- ¿qué no pelea como hace rato?-

-Noxius desapareció, no está a la vista controlando el monstruo- dijo Elsa, pensativa. Después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, adivinando donde se encontraba- ¡Sofie!-

Olvidándose de la pelea, Elsa corrió hacia donde estaba escondida Anna, seguida de Leo, quien había escuchado lo que había dicho Elsa, entendiendo que quizá el brujo había ido tras Sofie y Anna. Hans intentó seguirlas, pero el monstruo interpuso una de sus patas en el camino, y no tuvo más remedio que seguir luchando contra él.

Cuando Elsa y Leo llegaron a donde estaba Anna, se la encontraron ovillada en el suelo, abrazando a Sofie con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Noxius le apuntaba con los dedos.

-Dámela ahora…- dijo el brujo con voz autoritaria.

-¡Deja en paz a mi hija y a mi hermana!- exclamó Elsa.

Noxius la ignoró y siguió caminando hacia Anna, a muy pocos pasos de ella. Elsa se enfureció lanzó su poder contra él, creando un laberinto de espejos hecho de largas láminas hielo con forma rectangular, para evitar que se acercara.

-Leo, usa tus poderes para sacarlas de ahí- le dijo Elsa, mientras seguía agregando láminas de hielo a la complicada estructura que había formado.

Leo asintió. Movió sus manos y levantó a Anna del suelo, que estaba aterrorizada e incapaz de moverse, y la movió a la izquierda de donde se encontraban las dos reinas, alejándola del brujo.

-Oh, no, no lo harás…- dijo la voz de Noxius.

Antes de que Leo pudiera alejar a Anna y a Sofie lo suficiente, una raíz apareció a los pies de Leo y comenzó a enroscarse alrededor de sus pies. Leo se dio cuenta y trató de retirar sus pies de la extraña raíz, la cual después siguió creciendo como si se tratara de un tentáculo y envolvió su cuerpo por completo, rompiendo completamente su concentración para mover a Anna del peligro y le impidió moverse.

-¿Qué es esto…?- comenzó Leo, forcejeando para soltarse, pero era en vano. La raíz era demasiado gruesa, y demasiado fuerte. Leo miró a su alrededor para buscar algo que pudiera mover con sus poderes para ayudarse a soltarse, cuando vio que otra raíz salía del suelo a los pies de la reina de las nieves- ¡Elsa, cuidado!-

Elsa notó que a sus pies salió una raíz similar, y pateó el suelo para congelarla con sus poderes. Funcionó. La raíz se congeló y no siguió creciendo.

Elsa corrió hacia donde estaban Anna y Sofie. Quizá desde ahí podría defenderlas mejor estando cerca, pero Noxius ya se había liberado del laberinto de hielo, rompiendo las paredes heladas de la misma. Elsa volvió a crear una barrera de hielo entre ellos y el brujo. Una nueva raíz, esta vez cubierta de gruesas espinas, surgió de la tierra y, antes de que Elsa pudiera congelarla, envolvió a la reina de las nieves tal y como había hecho con Leo, levantando sus pies unos centímetros del suelo e impidiendo que se moviera.

"No, no, no…", pensó Elsa "no puede acercarse a Sofie, no puede…"

-Suéltame…- dijo Elsa entre dientes, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por soltarse.

-Siento el trato tan brusco, su majestad- dijo Noxius, haciendo una falsa reverencia- pero déjeme decirle que he estado buscando una forma de combinar todos los poderes que existen. Creí que robando sus poderes y tomando los del rey Hardrada y el príncipe Franz iba a ser suficiente… ¡pero esta niña! Esta niña puede usar cualquier poder que se le ponga enfrente, y puede restaurar los poderes perdidos. ¡Es impresionante!-

-No te acerques a ella- dijo Elsa en tono de advertencia, forcejeando para soltarse.

Noxius se echó a reír, ignorando las palabras amenazantes de Elsa, y se acercó nuevamente a Anna.

De pronto, la joven princesa de Arendelle flotó nuevamente en el aire y se alejó lentamente de donde estaba el brujo. Noxius se volvió y vio que Leo había liberado una de sus manos, y estaba usando sus poderes, intentando mover a Anna y a Sofie a un lugar seguro.

-No, te dije que no lo harías- dijo Noxius.

El brujo cerró un puño, y Leo hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se resistió y siguió alejando a Anna del claro tanto como pudo. La raíz se apretó más, y una rama se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca, lo que le imposibilitó mover sus manos para usar sus poderes.

-Por favor, déjala…- pidió Elsa.

Noxius volvió a ignorarla, y siguió caminando a donde Anna había caído. Kristoff llegó corriendo y se interpuso entre Anna y el brujo, con una espada en la mano, pero éste lo hizo a un lado simplemente.

"Anna y Sofie no deberían estar aquí", pensó Elsa mientras seguía retorciéndose, tratando de liberarse. Entre más forcejeaba, sentía que las espinas se hundían en su piel.

-Sofie…- quiso gritar Elsa, casi sin voz.

Noxius se echó a reír una vez que estuvo frente a Anna.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, reina de las nieves?- dijo Noxius, extendiendo su mano hacia la princesa- tu hija es mía…-

Elsa miró con terror como las delgadas manos del brujo obligaron a Anna a darse la vuelta, exponiendo a Sofie. Anna estaba tan horrorizada que no presentó ninguna pelea. Noxius tomó a Sofie de sus brazos con facilidad.

-¡Sofie!- gritó Elsa casi sin voz, horrorizada.

-No te preocupes, Elsa- dijo Noxius, con la pequeña en sus brazos- me aseguraré de decirle que su madre era la legendaria reina de las nieves… y que su padre no era nadie…-

Noxius destapó a Sofie, quitando la manta que la cubría, y con curiosidad tocó la mejilla de la pequeña. Al contacto con la piel blanca de la princesa, el brujo dio un grito de dolor y la soltó, cayendo a los brazos de una sorprendida Anna, que seguía en el suelo.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- dijo Noxius entre los gritos- ¡esa niña no es normal! ¡Quema!-

Todos miraron sorprendidos. La mano de Noxius comenzó a derretirse como si se tratara de una vela al fuego.

-Es una abominación- dijo Noxius, creando en su mano restante una bola de fuego, dispuesto a lanzarlo contra Anna y Sofie- yo mismo la destruiré…-

-Yo no lo creo- dijo Hans, llegando detrás de él y atravesándolo con la espada que había tomado de Hardrada. El hechicero dio un horrible grito de dolor, que hizo que Anna se ovillara aún más del miedo. Hans la miró con impaciencia- ¡Anna, corre!-

Anna no lo tuvo que escuchar dos veces. Se levantó, puso a Sofie nuevamente entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Pronto llegaron hacia donde corría Jorgen y Ferdinand, quienes se quedaron de pie junto a ella, con sus espadas en la mano, para protegerla. Kristoff se levantó e hizo otro tanto.

El hechicero, mortalmente herido, miró a Hans con odio, y se derritió, convirtiéndose en un líquido color azul oscuro. Su monstruo también se deshizo, y las raíces que habían salido de la tierra y atrapado a Leo y a Elsa desaparecieron, dejándolas libres.

Georg corrió y ayudó a Leo a levantarse, quien solo se frotó las muñecas por el duro agarre de esa horrible planta.

Elsa inmediatamente se levantó por si misma y, a pesar de que tenía varias manchas de sangre en su vestido, probablemente provenientes de heridas hechas con las espinas de la planta, corrió a donde estaba Hans, quien la tomó de la mano para apresurarse a donde estaba Anna con Sofie. Elsa tomó a su hija de manos de Anna y la abrazó con fuerza. Había tenido mucho miedo de que cayera en manos de Noxius. Hans las abrazó también. Todos se levantaron, heridos pero aliviados. Habían ganado.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintieron un fuerte temblor en la tierra. Leo sacudió la cabeza, señalando que ella no lo estaba causando. Se volvieron hacia el norte del bosque, y observaron que varias piedras venían rodando hacia ellos.

-Los trolls- dijo Anna.

-Mi familia- dijo Kristoff, de acuerdo con ella.

Los trolls los rodearon, y Grand Pabbie se detuvo frente a Elsa y a Hans.

-Hemos sentido una gran maldad en este lugar- dijo Gran Pabbie- pero ya ha desaparecido. Si era el hechicero que creo que se encontraba en este sitio, tuvieron mucha suerte-

-Tocó a Sofie- dijo Hans- y se derritió al hacerlo-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Elsa, una vez que se sintió aliviada.

Grand Pabbie tocó la frente de Sofie y sonrió.

-Sofie es el núcleo de todos los poderes porque es una pequeña nacida del amor y protegida por amor- dijo Grand Pabbie, mirando sonriendo a Elsa y a Hans- un ser oscuro y malvado como el que enfrentaron no tiene más opción que derretirse ante esa fuerza-

x-x-x

Los aldeanos y los soldados estuvieron felices y agradecidos de ver a Elsa y a su hija a salvo, que lanzaron gritos de alegría. Elsa, por su parte, les agradeció que la hubieran apoyado en esa batalla, a pesar de que ella había perdido sus poderes y que no podía ayudarlos. Todos se fueron a su casa, felices y satisfechos. Se sentían héroes por haber ayudado a salvar a su reina.

Una vez terminada la pelea, el rey Espen agradeció a los reyes de Arendelle, y anunció que al día siguiente a primera hora volvería a Trondheim con su hermana, para poner en orden su reino de una vez por todas, ahora que estaba libre de las amenazas del rey Hardrada.

Hans invitó a todos los líderes a volver al palacio a descansar. Era muy tarde, y la pelea había sido extenuante. Todos habían sufrido al menos alguna herida leve, así que era necesario que fueran vistos por el médico. Aceptaron y siguieron al rey de Arendelle.

x-x-x

Cuando volvieron al palacio, Leo decidió darse un baño caliente. Tan pronto se metió a la bañera y empezó a sumergirse entre las burbujas, se abrió precipitadamente la puerta de su habitación, que se encontraba a sus espaldas, y entró Georg. Éste, asustado de ver a la joven e incomodarla, se puso rojo.

-Pe…perdona, Leo, yo…- comenzó a tartamudear.

Leo sonrió para sí misma. Nunca lo había visto ponerse nervioso ante ninguna situación. Se sumergió un poco más, hasta quedar con el agua al cuello y cubierta por las burbujas, y se volvió hacia él.

-Está bien, Georg, no pasó nada, hay bastantes burbujas- dijo ella, sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo- ¿estás bien?-

-S…sí- dijo el príncipe, aún algo nervioso- vine a ver si tú también lo estabas…-

-Lo estoy- dijo la reina de Oeste sonriendo- solo un poco cansada. Creo que golpearé el saco tan pronto salga de esta cosa-

Georg iba a sonreír, pero se entristeció.

-Leo, lo siento mucho- dijo Georg, cabizbajo- ni una sola vez pude protegerte como debería… quizá no soy tan digno de ti como creí-

Leo sonrió. Sabía que no era su culpa, era solo su corona y sus poderes y su facilidad de meterse en problemas. Suspiró.

-Georg, no escogería a nadie más que a ti, ni en un millón de años- dijo ella.

Georg sonrió también y se inclinó hacia la tina para besarla en los labios. Ella recibió el beso con gusto. Cuando se separaron, Georg la miró, acentuó su sonrisa y le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Leo sin entender.

-Las burbujas se están deshaciendo- dijo Georg.

Alarmada, Leo abrazó sus piernas para cubrirse, y Georg se echó a reír.

-Te daré tiempo, mi reina- dijo el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, saliendo de la habitación- avísame cuando estés lista-

x-x-x

Ferdinand había pedido ver a Sofie, con la esperanza de recuperar también sus poderes. Cuando Gerda la puso en sus brazos, acompañada por Lydia, el joven sintió que su poder de fuego regresaba, y su cabello volvió a su color normal. Sonrió.

-Gracias, Gerda- dijo, y se volvió a la chica con una sonrisa, mientras le entregaba a la pequeña a la primera- gracias, Lydia…-

Gerda se retiró con Sofie, y Lydia se sentó junto a él.

-Gracias a ti, Ferdinand- dijo Lydia, cabizbaja y un poco apenada- por haberme… salvado de tu hermano. Nunca te lo agradecí, porque me dio miedo volverme a meter en problemas por estar contigo. Lo siento mucho, me arrepiento tanto de lo que hice…-

-Tranquila- dijo Ferdinand, poniéndole una mano en su hombro- creo que todos cometemos errores. Yo cometí muchísimos, y… la verdad tenías razón en alejarte- añadió- fue mi culpa que mi hermano te eligiera como blanco, porque yo… realmente… yo te amo Lydia-

-Y yo a ti, Ferdinand- sonrió ella.

Se sonrieron y acercaron sus rostros para besarse, cuando Gerda volvió a entrar por la puerta. Ambos se separaron y voltearon a otro lado, enrojecidos como tomates. Gerda se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de pasar, y le entregó un papel a Ferdinand, con una sonrisa.

-Esto estaba en el escritorio de su majestad- dijo Gerda- esta dirigido a usted, general Ferdinand, y me pidieron que se lo entregara-

-Gra…gracias, Gerda- dijo Ferdinand, tomando el papel sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Pórtense bien, muchachitos- les advirtió la mujer- Lydia, te espero en diez minutos en la cocina…-

-Sí, señora Gerda- dijo ella.

Gerda sonrió y los dejó solos. Por fin pudieron besarse como querían. Fue un beso inocente y rápido, y ambos se separaron más rojos de lo que habían estado antes. La atención de Ferdinand se fijó en el papel que tenía en la mano. Lo abrió y lo leyó. Era del primer ministro de Troms.

_A su alteza el príncipe Ferdinand:_

A Ferdinand le pareció gracioso. ¿No estaba enterado el primer ministro que su padre lo había desheredado y quitado el título de príncipe? Quizá tendría que escribirle más tarde y explicarle.

_Debido a la muerte del rey Hardrada y del príncipe Franz durante un enfrentamiento en Arendelle, y dado a que usted es el único miembro de la familia real de Troms, es voluntad de todo el reino que usted regrese y asuma la corona como el soberano de nuestro país._

Ferdinand casi se desmaya al leer aquello. ¿Él, era rey de Troms ahora? A los ministros no les había importado lo que dijo su padre. ¡Podía volver a casa!

_En caso de negarse a asumir su derecho legítimo, nos veríamos obligados a ofrecer la corona a su pariente mayor más cercano, en este caso, la reina Leo de Oeste. Por favor, responda a la brevedad._

Ferdinand sonrió. Podía volver a su casa. Y ahora que no estaban su padre y su hermano, ahora sí lo podía llamar "hogar". Se volvió hacia Lydia y se lo explicó. Ella lo felicitó con una sonrisa triste.

-Muy bien, Fer… digo, su majestad- dijo ella, algo apenada, levantándose para salir- estoy segura que serás un gran rey…-

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Lydia salió, dejando a Ferdinand muy confundido.

_Coff… cofff…_

Ferdinand inmediatamente se volvió y encendió el fuego en sus manos. Se levantó y buscó en la habitación la fuente de esos extraños sonidos, y la encontró. Abrió uno de los armarios y de él salió un hombre de mediana edad, regordeto, que lo miraba con miedo. Traía uniforme de los sirvientes de los jardines.

-No, señor, por favor no me lastime…- dijo el hombre- soy solo Rufus, uno de los jardineros-

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- dijo Ferdinand gravemente- estas habitaciones están muy cerca de las de la reina. No debería estar ni cerca de aquí…-

-No hacía nada, lo juro- aseguró el hombre.

Ferdinand entrecerró los ojos. Ese hombre los estaba espiando. Quizá…

-Y dime, Rufus- dijo Ferdinand, mirándolo sospechosamente- ¿qué fue lo que te prometió mi hermano si me espiabas y le pasabas información de como vencerme?-

-El señor Franz no… digo, nada, señor- dijo Rufus rápidamente- no conozco a su hermano…-

-Yo nunca dije que se llamara Franz- dijo Ferdinand- así que tú eras el espía…- lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó en el aire, encendiendo su fuego de manera amenazante- así que, por tu culpa, mi hermano casi lastima a Lydia. ¿Que te ofreció?¿qué?- esto último casi en un grito.

Rufus cerró los ojos, asustado.

-Me ofreció a la chica, sana y salva, a cambio de que encontrara una manera de hacerlo a un lado- dijo Rufus.

Ferdinand se puso rojo de cólera.

-¿Hacerme a un lado?- dijo Ferdinand- ¿contabas con que mi hermano me matara para quedarte con Lydia? Sabes algo, no respondas. En nombre del rey Hans y la reina Elsa, estás arrestado por espía y traidor…-

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Ferdinand lo arrastró hacia los calabozos.

x-x-x

Tan pronto como volvieron al palacio de Arendelle, Hans estaba en su habitación, ayudando a Elsa a limpiar sus heridas causadas por la raíz llena de espinas. En su desesperación por salvar a Sofie, la joven reina se había movido demasiado y se había causado varias heridas por culpa de esas gruesas espinas que surgían de la raíz y que trataban de aprisionarla.

Elsa estaba sentada sobre la cama, dando la espalda a Hans. Tenía la espalda desnuda hasta la cintura, y se abrazaba las piernas para cubrir su pecho. Cada vez que Hans le ponía el paño de agua tibia para limpiar la herida, ella hacía una mueca de dolor, que su rey intentaba hacerla olvidar con un ligero beso en sus hombros

-Shh, ya casi acabo- susurró a su oído- vas a estar bien-

Elsa sonrió y asintió. Quienes le preocupaba que estuvieran bien, llámese Sofie, Hans y Anna, estaban en ese momento a salvo, muy cerca de ella. La pequeña princesa ahora dormía plácidamente en su cuna junto a la cama de sus padres, después de que Gerda la había llevado con Ferdinand.

-Lo sé- dijo Elsa, sonriendo.

-Listo- dijo Hans, dejando a un lado el paño y tomando una venda limpia para cubrir el torso de la reina, para después ayudarla a ponerse el camisón azul. Hans rió- no me quejo, pero es mas divertido desvestirte…-

Elsa rió también. Ambos estaban agotados por la larga noche. Tras avisar que no los esperaran para el desayuno y, probablemente, la comida, los reyes de Arendelle se metieron a la cama y durmieron casi de inmediato.

x-x-x

Después de aquella intensa noche, los huéspedes de Arendelle volvieron a sus respectivos reinos. El rey de Trondheim y Ferdinand se fueron haciendo promesas de crear nuevos tratados de comercio con Arendelle. Johannes se recuperó de su herida y volvió a las Islas del Sur junto con sus soldados, de la misma manera que hicieron Rapunzel y Eugene.

x-x-x

Dos meses después, toda la familia real de Arendelle asistió a la boda de Leo y Georg en Oeste. No es necesario decir que madame Hilda estaba extasiada de que la rebelde reina por fin se hubiera decidido a sentar cabeza.

Jorgen estaba también aliviado de entregar a su hermana porque eso disminuiría sus posibilidades de heredar la corona. De hecho, él nunca pudo entender la obsesión de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur de casarse con alguna reina. Era mucho más cómodo ser príncipe y disfrutar la vida como lo había hecho siempre.

Una sorpresa que se llevaron fue ver que Johannes, el doceavo hermano de Hans, asistió a la boda con la princesa Jorunn. Al parecer, el rey de Trondheim quedó impresionado por el valor del príncipe y almirante de las Islas del Sur, y escribió al rey Oystern pidiéndole que autorice que los visitara. Johannes aún estaba cortejando a Jorunn, pero las cosas parecían muy encaminadas.

Fiel a su promesa, durante la ceremonia, Georg insistió en no ser proclamado rey sino príncipe consorte, aunque ayudaría a su nueva esposa con las responsabilidades del reino.

Durante la fiesta, todos los invitados parecían felices de volverse a encontrar. Merida asistió, junto con sus padres. La reina Elinor preguntó a Leo porqué Jorgen le había enviado una carta a su hija diciéndole de una "aventura". Leo se enrojeció y Merida le hizo unas señales extrañas. Leo se encogió de hombros.

-Perdona, tía, es que iban a visitar la corte unos príncipes- dijo Leo- y Jorgen no recordaba que Merida tiene que casarse con un príncipe escocés. Ya corregimos ese error-

La reina Elinor quedó satisfecha, y tanto Merida como Leo suspiraron aliviadas.

Anna y Kristoff llegaron, llevando de la mano al pequeño Anders quien traía puesto un trajecito como el de su padre y, al igual que su padre, trataba furiosamente de desabotonarlo para estar más cómodo, ante la mirada reprobatoria de su madre.

Elsa y Hans también llegaron con la pequeña Sofie. Aunque había crecido, aún era pequeña y no se podía sentar por ella misma. Eso sí, sonreía a quien la miraba. Elsa le había hecho un pequeño vestido de hielo de color morado, lleno de brillos, y sobre su cabeza tenía una banda con un moño del mismo color.

-¡Sofie!¡Como has crecido!- exclamó Leo al verla- la última vez que te vi cabías en uno de mis brazos…- le tocó la cabeza, y Sofie sonrió- es hermosa, Elsa-

-Gracias- sonrió Elsa- te felicito. Este debe ser un día muy feliz para ti-

-No te lo imaginas- dijo Leo, sonriendo, mirando de reojo a Georg siendo felicitado por Hans.

Nuevamente, los hermanos de Hans estaban buscando alguna princesa soltera para casarse. Hans y Georg se echaron a reír. Johannes, el único que no había estado haciendo eso, fue el primero en toparse con una princesa.

Anna había insistido que Lydia los acompañara a la boda, alegando que Anders causaba mucho alboroto y necesitaría quien lo vigilara, y quizá Elsa también necesitaría algo de ayuda con Sofie. La verdadera intención de la princesa de Arendelle era forzarla a ver nuevamente a Ferdinand.

Durante la fiesta, Anna le prestó un vestido a Lydia e insistió que bajara con ella a la fiesta, por si las dudas Anders no la dejaba divertirse un rato. Tras mucha insistencia de parte de la princesa, Lydia terminó accediendo.

Una vez en el salón de baile, Lydia se sintió fuera de lugar. Sí había asistido a las fiestas en Arendelle, pero solo dejando bocadillos, nunca vestida así como una invitada. Elsa le sonrió al verla para tranquilizarla, y Lydia se acercó.

-Su majestad- dijo Lydia- ¿no necesita ayuda con Sofie?-

-Oh, no te preocupes, Lydia- dijo Elsa, sonriendo- estoy muy bien. ¿Porqué no te diviertes un rato? Te ves muy linda así. Seguro atraparás el ojo de algún chico-

-Gra…gracias- dijo ella, apenada.

-¡Lydia!- exclamó Ferdinand al verla- que gusto verte otra vez-

Lydia se sorprendió al verlo. Por fin todo tuvo sentido. Ferdinand era un rey, de seguro iba a ser invitado a una boda real. De ahí la insistencia de Anna.

-Lo mismo digo, su majestad- dijo Lydia, haciendo una reverencia- lo felicito por su ascenso…-

Ferdinand la miró, algo confundido.

-Lydia, te dije que podías hablarme por mi nombre- dijo el nuevo rey de Troms- ¿porque desapareciste antes de que me fuera? Ni siquiera te despediste-

-No podía- dijo Lydia tristemente- su majestad, yo solo soy una plebeya, no soy digna de…-

-Shhh- dijo Ferdinand, entendiendo lo que quería decir, y poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios- eres la persona más noble, digna y valiosa que conozco- sonrió y tomó su mano- por favor, ven conmigo a Troms y sé mi reina-

Lydia casi se desmaya al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo ella.

-Lo que oíste- dijo Ferdinand- quiero que te cases conmigo. No quiero a nadie más en el mundo más que a ti-

-Pero Gerda…- dijo Lydia, dudosa- y la princesa Anna…-

-Lo entenderán, si quieres yo les explicaré- dijo Ferdinand- ¿si quieres venir conmigo?-

Lydia sonrió por primera vez en meses.

-Sí, si quiero…- dijo ella.

x-x-x

Una vez de vuelta en Arendelle, todo volvió a la normalidad. Elsa estaba terminando de redactar una carta antes de presentarla al consejo al día siguiente, cuando Hans hizo a un lado los papeles de su escritorio, se levantó y se puso de rodillas a los pies de Elsa.

-¿Hans?- dijo ella.

Hans puso una cara que era una mezcla de una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada de inocencia, y comenzó a acariciar una de las piernas de la reina a través de la abertura del vestido.

-No otra vez, Hans, sabes que tengo que trabajar- dijo Elsa con convicción, aunque dejó la pluma a un lado y tomó a Hans por los hombros. El rey de Arendelle, sabiendo que había ganado con este gesto, se levantó del suelo y la alzó en brazos.

-Es muy tarde para trabajar, mi reina- dijo Hans, mientras la sacaba de la habitación- esta noche Anna cuida a Sofie, y tu y yo nos dedicaremos a actividades más divertidas-

Elsa sonrió y no protestó. La verdad, contra esos argumentos no podía decir mucho. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con pasión, haciendo que se detuviera unos segundos a la mitad del pasillo.

-Te amo, Hans- dijo Elsa, una vez que se separaron.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Elsa- dijo Hans- mi reina-

x-x-x

FIN

x-x-x

¡Hola! Pues al parecer ya podré salir del búnker y ver la luz del sol. Espero que les haya gustado. Mucho drama en este fic, lo sé. Por solicitud mayoritaria, habrá un par de capítulos de epílogo, así que no coman ansias. Gracias por sus comentarios, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. Epílogo 1: Cinco años

EPILOGO 1: CINCO AÑOS

Elsa se encontraba esa tarde en su estudio, poco después de la hora de la comida, absorta en sus papeles y sorbiendo una taza de té con leche, cuando fue interrumpida por un sonido muy familiar para ella.

_Toc…toc…_

-¿Sí?- dijo Elsa, sin levantar la vista.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna- ¿todavía trabajando?-

Elsa levantó la vista al reconocer la voz de su hermana menor y sonrió.

-Sí, Anna, hay trabajos que nunca terminan- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa- ¿y que me dices de ti? Tu y Kristoff han estado ocupados…-añade señalando el abdomen crecido de Anna, quien se sonroja al hacerlo notar Elsa.

-Sí, bueno…- dijo Anna, apenada, ante la sonrisa de su hermana- venía a preguntarte si querías que lleváramos a Sofie al parque. Está soleado, y quizá sería bueno que conviva con otros niños…-

Elsa lo pensó unos segundos y sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Elsa, y se volvió a Sofie, que estaba en un tapete especial el suelo junto a su madre, mirando interesada los dibujos de uno de los libros que Elsa tenía en el estudio- ¿qué dices, Sofie? ¿quieres ir al parque con Anders?-

-¡Sí! Si quiero, mamá- exclamó Sofie, cerrando el libro de golpe y levantándose. Elsa rió. Se acercó a la niña para acomodarle el vestido y el moño morado que llevaba puesto en el cabello, aunque esperaba que regresara con todo hecho garras, señal de que se había divertido. Besó a su hija en la mejilla.

-Vamos, diviértete y obedece en todo a tía Anna- dijo Elsa.

-Sí, mamá- dijo Sofie, e hizo una reverencia- gracias, su majestad-

Y sin decir más, Sofie tomó la mano de Anna para ir al parque a jugar, mientras su tía cerraba la puerta del estudio de la reina. Anders casi brinca de felicidad al ver a su prima de la mano de su mamá.

-¡Sofie viene!¡Sofie viene!- exclamó Anders emocionado.

-Anders, como buen príncipe y caballero, tú llevarás la cesta con los sandwiches- dijo Anna.

-Saaaaandwiches….- dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo, relamiéndose los labios. Anders obedeció y tomó la cesta. Estaba pesada para un niño de siete años, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para cargarla él solo.

-Sofie, tú dame tu brazo- le dijo Anna- es muy elegante que una hermosa princesa lleve a su tía por el brazo-

Sofie sonrió y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar el brazo de Anna. Ésta lo acunó lo más bajo que pudo para que Sofie lo alcanzara sin problemas.

-Muy bien, los dos- dijo Anna- ahora si, vamos al parque-

Mientras salían del castillo y cruzaban las rejas para ir al parque cercando que estaba dentro de la ciudad real, Hans miraba la escena escondido detrás de uno de los pilares. Había estado en los establos, pasando tiempo con Sitron, cuando al regresar vio a su hija con Anna y con Anders. Una vez que se fueron, Hans frunció el entrecejo.

"¿La loca distraída de Anna se llevó a mi hija al parque? Será mejor que la siga, no vaya a perderla de vista" y, como buen padre celoso, siguió a Anna y a los niños.

Kai, que pasaba por ahí, bufó al ver que Hans nuevamente había corrido tras Sofie. Aunque ya tenía tiempo sin trabajar en el palacio, Kai seguía viviendo en él por invitación de Elsa. Y gozaba ver a los pequeños príncipes crecer. Kai sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación al ver a Hans.

"Será mejor que le avise a la reina Elsa".

x-x-x

Cuando llegaron al parque, Anna pidió a Anders que dejara la canasta en una banca, en la que ella se sentó para observar mejor a los niños.

-Vamos, vayan a divertirse- dijo Anna, sentándose cómodamente en la banca y acariciando su abdomen- Anders, será mejor que presentes a Sofie con tus amigos-

-Sí, Sofie, ven- dijo Anders, tomándola de la mano para llevarla a donde estaban los niños jugando- ¡todos te van a querer! Ven para que los conozcas…-

Sofie sonrió y corrió detrás de Anders, ante la mirada divertida de Anna. Anders presentó a su prima ante los otros cinco niños, quienes la veían con curiosidad por su extraño color de cabello, pero al final todos le sonrieron.

-Hola, Sofie- dijo uno de los niños más pecosos que había visto- ¿crees que eres buena para jugar a la pelota?-

-Sofie, me gusta mucho tu vestido- dijo una de las niñas rubias, y le mostró que traía un vestido azul- éste lo hizo mi mamá, ¿tu mamá hizo el tuyo?-

Sofie asintió, algo abrumada con las preguntas que cada vez se multiplicaban más. Era amigable pero no estaba acostumbrada a estar entre tantos niños. Anders acudió al rescate.

-¿Porqué no le enseñamos a Sofie como jugamos al barril?- dijo Anders en voz alta, distrayendo la atención de los demás.

-¡Siiii!- exclamaron los demás niños- ¡a jugar al barril!-

Sofie miró interrogante a Anders, quien le guiñó un ojo.

-Espera aquí y observa- dijo su primo, y Sofie asintió. Anders se dejó caer sobre la hierva, brazos estirados hacia arriba y piernas bien estiradas, y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo en una pequeña colina de no más de medio metro. Una vez que llegó al final, cayó en una suave almohada de pasto y se echó a reír.

-Se ve divertido- dijo Sofie.

-¿Quieres probar?- preguntó Anders, y Sofie asintió.

Mientras jugaban, Anna leía un libro distraídamente mientras vigilaba a los chicos cada cierto rato, y solo sonreía al verlos divertirse. Hans había llegado unos minutos después que ellos, y se había ocultado en los arbustos a unos metros de Anna. Miró a su cuñada con desaprobación.

-Y dice que cuida a mi pequeña- gruñó Hans para sí mismo, mirando alternadamente a Anna y Sofie jugando y divirtiéndose- ni siquiera le pone atención, y…-

-¿Hans?- dijo una voz femenina junto a Ella. Hans sintió un vuelco al escucharla, al verse atrapado. Elsa lo miró con una enorme sonrisa- ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí escondido? Allá está Anna, y…-

-Shhhh…- dijo Hans, jalando a Elsa hacia abajo para que ella también quedara oculta en los arbustos.

-Hans, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo Elsa tratando de contener la risa.

-¿No lo ves?- dijo Hans de mal humor- Anna no está cuidando a Sofie. Está… leyendo y volteando de vez en cuando…-

Elsa sonrió y besó a su esposo en la mejilla.

-Tranquilo, desde aquí se ve que Sofie se está divirtiendo con Anders y con los otros niños- le dijo Elsa.

-Ese niño pecoso no me agrada para nada, se le está acercando mucho- comentó Hans frunciendo el entrecejo, y haciendo un ademán de levantarse de su escondite. Elsa se lo impidió.

-Hans…- dijo Elsa- es bueno que esté con otros niños, recuerda lo que te conté de aislarla, por sus poderes-

Hans bufó de mala gana. Elsa tenía razón. Ella había sufrido mucho de niña porque sus padres la habían tenido encerrada y escondida en su habitación, sin contacto con otros niños por miedo a que lastimara a alguien con sus poderes, y eso había causado que Elsa tuviera miedo de todo. No quería que Sofie pasara por lo mismo.

-Está bien- dijo por fin derrotado Hans. Se sentó en la hierva y siguió mirando jugar a los niños. Elsa decidió que aún no era seguro dejar solo a Hans, así que se sentó junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

"Es la primera salida de Sofie sin nosotros, es normal que esté algo nervioso" pensó Elsa.

x-x-x

Sofie subió a la parte alta de la pequeña colina y se puso en posición para deslizarse hacia abajo. Los otros niños hicieron lo mismo. Solo Anders quedó fuera, él iba a decidir quien ganaba la carrera.

-Uno… dos… ¡tres!- gritó Anders.

Todos los niños comenzaron a girarse colina abajo, riendo y gritando que iban ganando. Sofie hacía lo mismo, reía tanto y su cabello ya estaba lleno de pequeñas hojas de pasto. El moño que le había puesto su madre había acabado en algún lugar a la mitad de la "pista de carreras".

-¡Vamos, Sofie, vas ganando!- exclamó Anders.

Sofie rió y giró con más velocidad. Al momento de caer a la meta, Sofie sintió un poco de vértigo por la caída y, en vez de caer en el mullido colchón de pasto, cayó sobre una cama de nieve. Los otros niños cayeron uno por uno sobre la nieve a sus lados, y se sorprendieron.

Sofie miró con pánico a su alrededor. Sabía que ella había causado esa nieve.

-¡Nieve!- exclamó el chico pecoso.

-Ya estaba aquí cuando caímos- dijo la niña del vestido azul- Sofie, ¿tú viste algo?-

Sofie estaba tan asustada que no dijo nada. Cerró sus dos manos y las escondió detrás de su espalda, apenada y con miedo de que los otros niños fueran a reprenderla o a burlarse por sus poderes. Nuevamente Anders llegó al rescate, y de un salto brincó a la pequeña fosa llena de nieve.

-¡Bien hecho, Sofie, ganaste y es tu primer día!- dijo Anders en tono despreocupado, tomando puños de nieve y lanzándolos al aire- el hombre de las nieves debió dejar aquí el hielo raspado que le sobró. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-

-¡Si!- todos los niños gritaron, y se pusieron manos a la obra, sin poner más atención a como había ocurrido aquello. Hacía calor en el verano de Arendelle, y todos estaban agradecidos con el hielo. Anders se volvió a Sofie, le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

En ese momento, Anna llamó a Anders y a Sofie a merendar.

-Sandwiches- dijo Anders, ayudando a Sofie a salir del pequeño foso, y se volvió a los demás- dejen algo para nosotros cuando regresemos…-

Los niños murmuraron que sí, aunque ni siquiera los voltearon a ver. Sofie corrió a recoger su moño del pasto y después fue junto con Anders a la banca donde estaba Anna.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Anna, mientras colocaba el mantel en el suelo para servir los sandwiches- ¿se divirtieron?-

-¡Mucho, tía!- exclamó Sofie llena de felicidad.

Sofie ignoraba que a escasos metros de ella estaban sus padres escondidos tras unos arbustos, mirando la escena. Hans estaba más tranquilo ahora que Sofie estaba con Anna y su primo, y lejos de los otros niños, y Elsa solo sacudía la cabeza llena de felicidad.

-Tiene el cabello deshecho y el vestido lleno de pasto y lodo- dijo Elsa, con una enorme sonrisa- se está divirtiendo mucho, Hans-

-Así parece, Elsa- dijo Hans, abrazando a su esposa, sonriendo de verla tan feliz.

Mientras los niños comían los sandwiches con Anna, los reyes de Arendelle se escabulleron de regreso al castillo sin ser vistos por nadie. Hans subió al estudio a recoger el trabajo que quedó pendiente. Elsa abrazó a Kai tan pronto llegó, agradecida que gracias a su aviso hubiera podido presenciar el momento que su hija se divertía con otros niños sin miedo a sus poderes. Kai sonrió.

-Me alegro de verla tan feliz, su majestad- dijo Kai- ¿desea que le avise cuando llegue la princesa?-

-No es necesario, Kai, yo misma la esperaré aquí- dijo Elsa, sentándose en la escalera principal. Le sonrió a su antiguo mayordomo- además, usted ya no trabaja para mí, es un invitado de honor en el palacio-

x-x-x

Cuando volvieron del parque, Anders todavía tenía energía para cargar con la canasta vacía, pero Sofie venía casi arrastrándose del brazo de Anna. Elsa, que la esperaba en la puerta, sonrió y se dirigió a su hija. Se agachó para estar al nivel de la pequeña.

-¿Cómo te fue, Sofie?- dijo Elsa- ¿te divertiste?¿Anders te presentó a sus amigos?-

-Sí, mamá, estuvo muy divertido- dijo Sofie, mitad feliz y mitad somnolienta- mamá, ¿puedo ir mañana otra vez?-

-Mañana es día de deberes con tu padre- dijo Elsa- pero si los acabas a tiempo puedes ir…-

Sofie sonrió somnolienta, y Elsa decidió alzarla en brazos y llevarla a su cuarto. Sofie acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre como había hecho desde pequeñita, y se aferró a tomar su trenza. Los viejos hábitos no mueren.

Elsa llevó a Sofie a su habitación y le dio un baño, ya que la mitad de su peso consistía en hierva y lodo.

-Mmm… así que aquí está la hermosa princesa que mandé a jugar esta tarde- dijo Elsa una vez que quedó limpia.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Sofie.

-¿Sí?- dijo Elsa mientras la sacaba del baño y la envolvía con una toalla para secarla.

-¿Te enojaste porque me ensucié?- dijo Sofie en tono preocupado. Elsa le estaba ayudando a vestirse para la cama.

-Por supuesto que no, pequeñita- dijo Elsa, sonriendo ampliamente- estoy muy contenta porque te divertiste e hiciste amigos nuevos…-

Sofie sonrió aliviada, mientras su madre la sentaba en su regazo sobre la cama, tomaba un cepillo y le cepillaba sus cabellos, los cuales eran de un tono perfecto entre los de Hans y los de Elsa.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Sofie nuevamente.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Elsa, sin dejar de cepillar sus cabellos.

Antes de que Sofie hiciera su pregunta, Hans entró a la habitación de la pequeña princesa, con un plato con galletas y un vaso de leche. Elsa sonrió ante la emoción de Sofie de ver a su padre con esos alimentos.

-¡Papá! Fui al parque hoy con tía Anna- dijo Sofie, emocionada- jugué con otros niños y nos rodamos en la hierva y comimos sandwiches-

-¿Y no me guardaste uno solo?- dijo Hans, haciéndose el ofendido. Sofie rió y tomó una galleta, la remojó en la leche y se la comió.

-Gracias, papá- dijo Sofie.

x-x-x

Elsa dormía profundamente en su cama, sobre su costado derecho, abrazando a Hans con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el rey de Arendelle dormía boca arriba, con sus dedos entrelazados aún en los cabellos de Elsa. Ya había pasado la media noche, y ambos estaban cansados por los trabajos del día: cartas, reuniones, visitas y demás.

-¿Mami?- Elsa sintió un par de manitas sacudiéndola, forzándola a voltearse sobre sí misma. Suspiró y parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista.

-¿Sofie?- dijo Elsa- ¿qué pasó, cariño?-

-Mami, Nana ronca y no me deja dormir- dijo Sofie, apenada- además, tuve un sueño muy feo… un monstruo quería agarrarme, y tú y papá gritaban mi nombre, y…-

Elsa la escuchó, sintiéndose culpable. Quizá en su subconsciente recordaba algo de lo que había pasado alrededor de los días en que nació. Sonrió y se sentó sobre la cama, dejando que Sofie se echara a su regazo.

-Tranquila, pequeñita, fue solo una pesadilla- dijo Elsa con cariño- aquí estamos tu padre y yo, y te vamos a cuidar, ¿si?-

Se levantó para permitir que Sofie se metiera a la cama entre ella y Hans. Éste solo murmuró el nombre de Sofie tras un gruñido y volvió a dormir. Sofie sonrió y se acomodó junto a su madre, quien la abrazó contra sí misma antes de volver a dormir.

-Buenas noches, pequeñita- dijo Elsa.

-Buenas noches, mami- dijo Sofie, dando un gran bostezo.

Mientras se quedaban dormidas, Hans se percató de la presencia de Sofie. Se acercó más a Elsa y trató de abrazarla con su brazo derecho, quedando Sofie en medio de los dos. La pequeña princesa se quedó dormida con una sonrisa.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa levantó a Sofie para que se apresurara con su rutina. En la mañana era pasar tiempo con sus tutores, junto a Anders. A media mañana iba a tomar el té con Elsa mientras ella salía de su sesión con el consejo y se disponía a iniciar su trabajo de escritorio. Después del té, Hans iba por ella para sus deberes, que era aprender a montar a caballo y a usar la espada.

Sitrón estaba más que feliz de ayudar a las lecciones de Sofie, y se paseaba orgulloso mientras Anders la miraba con curiosidad montado en Sven. Algunos de los aldeanos se asomaban a ver a la pequeña princesa, y estaban de acuerdo que se veía hermosa y dignificada.

Al terminar las lecciones y después de la comida, tocaban lecciones de baile. Una vez que las terminó, Sofie estaba ansiosa de ir a jugar al parque otra vez con Anders.

-¡Sofie!- exclamó Anders desde la parte mas baja de la escalera- apresúrate, ya nos vamos…-

Sofie miró a su madre. Elsa le sonrió y asintió para que fuera. Esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en colocarle un moño, ya sabía donde iba a terminar, y le iba a estorbar para jugar. Sofie se inclinó.

-Hasta la cena, mamá- dijo la pequeña princesa- gracias, su majestad-

Salió del estudio y se dirigió a la escalera, para bajarla. Lo hacía con gracia, como si trajera un vestido largo, a pesar que el que traía puesto apenas le llegaba a las rodillas. Anders se impacientaba de ver a su prima bajar tan despacio.

-Apresúrate, Sofie- dijo Anders.

-Ya voy- dijo Sofie, sonriendo- una princesa jamás corre por las escaleras-

Al escuchar aquello, Anna se puso roja, recordando todas las veces que corrió, brincó, se deslizó y hasta montó una bicicleta por las escaleras. No dijo nada y, siguiendo la rutina, llevó a los dos niños al parque.

Elsa miraba sonriendo la escena desde arriba. Una vez que los niños desaparecieron con Anna, notó que Hans también estaba mirando. La joven reina lo miró sospechosamente.

-¿No pensarás en seguirlos…?- dijo Elsa.

Hans sonrió y abrazó a su reina.

-No, Elsa, claro que no- dijo Hans- ayer se divirtió mucho, ¿verdad?-

Elsa asintió.

x-x-x

Una vez en el parque, al ver llegar a Anders nuevamente con Sofie, el grupo de niños corrió hacia ellos y los rodeó.

-Nos mentiste, Anders- acusó el niño pecoso- tu prima es la hija de la reina de las nieves. Por eso había nieve-

-Sí, nos mentiste- dijo otra de las niñas, más alta que Anders.

Todos los niños parecían molestos. Sofie se asustó y se escondió detrás de su primo. Anders no se movió de donde estaba plantado. Estiró los brazos para evitar que se acercaran a Sofie.

-Eres muy egoísta, Anders- dijo una segunda niña, pequeña, que se escabulló detrás de Anders y tomó la mano de Sofie- nosotros también queremos jugar con la nieve de Sofie-

Tanto Anders como Sofie se sorprendieron. De eso se trataba.

-No regañen a Anders- dijo Sofie- me da vergüenza decir que tengo poderes-

-¿Cómo crees?- dijo la niña pequeña- ¡tus poderes son asombrosos!-

-Sí, haz la magia, haz la magia- dijo el niño pecoso.

Sofie sonrió. Entre sus muchas clases, había aprendido a controlar sus poderes bajo la supervisión de su madre y de la reina de Oeste cuando llegaba a visitar. Elsa levantaba y bajaba las manos al liberar su poder de hielo. Leo, por su parte, giraba sus muñecas y doblaba los dedos. Y sabía que Ferdinand, rey de Troms, tenía que cerrar su mano y volverla a abrir para producir su poder de fuego. Pero Sofie tenía una manera especial de liberar sus poderes.

La pequeña princesa frotó sus manos una contra otra, ante la mirada interesada del grupo de niños, y sopló sobre ellas, haciendo caer una fina escarcha sobre los niños. Éstos gritaron felices. Anders sonrió y se sentó cerca de ellos, sin perder de vista a Sofie. Se tomaba su rol de primo guardián muy en serio.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Bueno, les dejo la primera parte del epílogo. La segunda será un poquito más larga (me estoy preocupando que casi me sale otro fic, jojoooo ando algo inspirada, esperemos que dure. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos a todos, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.

PD: Se siente bien estar fuera del búnker y que me dé el sol…


	13. Epílogo 2: Quince años (parte 1)

EPILOGO 2: QUINCE AÑOS (parte 1)

En la recámara que una vez perteneció a Elsa cuando era niña dormía Sofie. Ya había amanecido, y la luz del día que penetraba por la ventana hacía que sus cabellos entre rubios y rojizos brillaran como el fuego. La joven princesa de Arendelle dormía profundamente, hasta que un intruso entró a su habitación.

-Sofie… Sofie…- dijo una voz de niño. Un pequeño de 8 años se subió a su cama y comenzó a brincar en ella, despertándola- ¡feliz cumpleaños Sofie! ¿Y… si… hacemos… un… muñeco?-

-Fredrick, es muy temprano- protestó Sofie.

-Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños- dijo el pequeño Fredrick- papá dijo que te despertara…-

Sofie abrió los ojos, miró a su hermano menor y dio un enorme bostezo. Fredrick era exactamente igual a su padre, Hans, con el cabello pelirrojo y la piel más oscura que la de Elsa, pero con penetrantes ojos azules como los de su madre.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Elsa y Hans entraron a la habitación con una sonrisa, tomados del brazo. Sofie y Fredrick se levantaron precipitadamente de la cama.

-Sus majestades- dijo Sofie, haciendo su reverencia.

-Buenos días, Sofie- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa benévola. Hans sonrió también- feliz cumpleaños…- y estiró los brazos. Sofie se apresuró a los brazos de sus padres, quienes la abrazaron contentos.

-Estoy muy orgulloso, pequeña- dijo Hans- hoy cumples 15 años y eres toda una princesa-

-Gracias por el baile de hoy- dijo Sofie, algo apenada- pero, ¿es realmente necesario?-

Elsa sonrió, comprendiéndola perfectamente. Sofie tenía su mismo carácter calmo y reservado, aunque era mucho más abierta de lo que Elsa había sido jamás, gracias a que desde niña la animaron a salir a jugar y convivir con Anders y con otros niños. Y sobre todo, a no tenerle miedo a sus poderes.

-Es parte de tus deberes como princesa, me temo- dijo Hans- pero es tu cumpleaños, no necesitas estar más tiempo del que tu quieras…-

-Espero que esta noche sea especial para ti- dijo Elsa, besando la frente de Sofie- ya sabes que lo importante es que tú la disfrutes y te diviertas…-

Sofie sonrió.

-Eso haré- dijo la princesa.

-Fredrick, vamos a tu cuarto- dijo Hans, volviéndose a su hermano- deja que tu hermana se vista y se arregle en paz-

-Sí, su majestad- dijo Fredrick, siguiendo a sus padres. Sofie sonrió y se levantó, mientras esperaba a que su baño estuviera preparado. Aquella iba a ser una noche especial.

x-x-x

Las puertas del castillo de Arendelle estaban, como siempre, abiertas de par en par. Llegaron dignatarios y príncipes de todos los países vecinos, casi tantos como a la coronación de la reina Elsa hacía dieciocho años. La explanada en la entrada del castillo estaba ricamente adornada con flores y banderas.

Esa mañana, Sofie había salido a la ciudad capital de Arendelle, acompañada de su primo Anders y de sus tíos Anna y Kristoff. La gente de Arendelle estaba encantada de acercarse a saludar y a felicitar a su princesa.

En la tarde, Sofie se pasó el día en su habitación, preparándose para el gran baile en el que sus padres la presentarían como la heredera al trono de Arendelle ante los dignatarios, monarcas y príncipes de otras tierras. Se sentía algo nerviosa, como es normal, pero no congeló, quemó o quebró nada mientras se arreglaba.

Elsa estaba en la habitación con su hija, ayudándola con su cabello. Sofie había elegido una trenza como la de su madre, con algunos listones color morado entrelazados en su cabello. Como toque final, Elsa abrió una caja y sacó una hermosa diadema.

-¿Qué te parece esta?- preguntó la reina de las nieves.

-Es hermosa, mamá…- dijo Sofie, sin poder quitar sus ojos de la diadema.

-Era de tu abuela, la madre de tu padre- dijo Elsa, sonriendo- tu abuelo me la regaló. Creo que sería adecuado que la uses… claro, si te gusta-

-Claro- dijo Sofie, tomándola con cuidado y colocándosela. Sonrió ante su reflejo. Elsa también sonrió al verla.

-Si todos los príncipes que asistan al baile no terminan enamorados de ti esta noche, no se merecen vivir- dijo Elsa, aunque eso le preocupaba un poco. No sabía como iba a manejar Hans esa situación.

x-x-x

Al llegar la hora del baile, el salón está lleno. Anders se reía de Sofie mientras ésta miraba nerviosamente detrás de las cortinas.

-Es muy fácil para ti, Anders- dijo Sofie, frunciendo el entrecejo- todos me van a prestar atención, y hay muchísima gente…-

-Vamos, Sofie, no es tan difícil ni tan tenebroso- dijo Anders, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su prima- solo entras saludas, te presentan a alguien, saludas y repites…-

Y se echó a reír. Sofie no tuvo más remedio que reír también ante la simplificación de las cosas por parte de Anders.

-Solo estoy aliviada que Fredrick no pueda asistir- dijo Sofie una vez que dejaron de reír- me mortificaría que se burlara de mi si cometo un error, piso a algún príncipe o provoco una guerra…-

-No te preocupes, no van a molestar- dijo Anders, sonriendo- Ingrid y Rita se encargarán de mantenerlo ocupado toda la noche. Y ya sabes lo estricta que es Nana. No va a dejar que siquiera se asome por la ventana…-

Sofie sonrió. Las gemelas Ingrid y Rita, las hermanas menores de Anders, tenían diez años y eran capaces de contener las travesuras de Fredrick. Y Nana, su antigua niñera, tenía cara de bulldog furioso, así que su hermano no se atrevería a salir de su habitación.

Hans y Elsa llegaron donde estaban los dos primos.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Elsa, y los dos asintieron.

-Yo te acompaño, tía Elsa- dijo Anders, ofreciéndole el brazo a la reina de Arendelle. Ésta lo tomó con una sonrisa y entró a la sala de baile con Anders.

El viejo Kai hizo los honores de presentarlos.

-Su majestad la reina Elsa de Arendelle, y su alteza el príncipe Anders Bjorgman de Arendelle- dijo Kai en voz alta. Sofie miraba nerviosamente por la cortina, y vio que Anders se volvió hacia ella y guiñó un ojo. Suspiró para liberar la tensión.

-Oye, no estés nerviosa- le dijo Hans a Sofie- es igual que en la mañana, que lo hiciste muy bien, solo que esta gente está vestida elegante, ¿si? No tienes nada que temer-

Sofie sonrió.

-Sí, papa, gracias- dijo ella.

Hans sonrió y le ofreció el brazo. Sofie lo tomó, mirando con adoración a su padre,y caminó con él dentro de la sala.

-Su majestad el rey Hans de Arendelle, y su alteza la princesa Sofie de Arendelle- dijo la voz de Kai. Sofie la escuchaba muy distante, como si Kai gritara desde la lejanía. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Una vez que llegó al centro de la sala, se puso de pie junto con la reina. Todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia ante la familia real, y aplaudieron.

Sofie sintió un codazo de Anders.

-¿Ves?- dijo Anders- no fue tan difícil-

-No, para nada- sonrió Sofie, más tranquila.

El baile se reanudó. Sofie bailó su primer baile con su padre, y después con su primo Anders y su tío Kristoff. Después de bailar un poco regresó a tomar su lugar junto a la reina Elsa. Varias figuras se acercaron a presentarse y a saludar.

-Su majestad, su alteza- dijo Kai, presentando a una mujer recién llegada- la condesa Caroline Hastings…-

La mujer que le estaban presentando era joven, un poco mayor que Sofie, con mirada astuta pero de hermosas facciones. Su reverencia fue breve y corta, comparada con las de los demás que habían llegado. Elsa frunció el entrecejo al verla, y Sofie sintió algo de frío alrededor de su madre. Algo la había incomodado.

-¿Sucedió algo, su majestad?- preguntó Sofie, una vez que se quedaron solas por unos minutos.

-Esa condesa Hastings- dijo Elsa en voz baja- es la hija menor del duque de Weselton…-

-¿Ese fue el que…?- comenzó Sofie, y Elsa asintió- ¿y qué hace ella aquí?-

-No hubo más remedio que invitarla, Sofie- explicó Elsa- a pesar que no tenemos tratos con Weselton desde hace más de 18 años, de parte de su madre tenemos una alianza con su reino en Suecia-

-Entiendo- dijo Sofie, haciendo la nota mental de tener cuidado con esa chica. Elsa la dejó un momento para hablar con Hans, y Sofie entrecruzó los dedos mientras veía el baile.

-Su alteza- dijo Kai, sonriéndole. Sofie le sonrió de vuelta- ¿quiere que continuemos o prefiere descansar un rato?-

-Si le parece bien, continuemos- dijo Sofie, guiñando un ojo a su viejo amigo- hay mucha gente a quien conocer…-

Kai asintió e hizo una seña a los invitados para que se acercaran.

-Su alteza, Lady Elizabeth, marquesa de Penbrooke- dijo Kai, y la mujer se inclinó. Sofie sonrió amablemente- su alteza el príncipe Heinz de Prusia-

El príncipe de Prusia era un joven de su misma edad, quizá un año más o un año menos. Sonrió con una sonrisa astuta, que no impresionó a Sofie. La princesa de Arendelle miró de reojo a Kai, quien le sonrió.

-Sir Harris, caballero de Kerry- continuó Kai- Lady Jane condesa de Wessex-

Nuevamente, los presentados se inclinaron, y Sofie los saludó amablemente. Sin querer desvió la mirada y vio con algo de envidia que Anders había prácticamente sepultado su cara en la bandeja de chocolates, y se encontraba charlando feliz con algunos de los invitados.

-Su alteza- dijo Kai de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos- el duque Dai Glyndwr de Gales-

Sofie volvió su mirada hacia el hombre que Kai le estaba presentando. El joven duque se había inclinado y acababa de levantar la mirada hacia la princesa. Tenía el cabello negro, la piel blanca y los ojos azules. Traía puesto un uniforme militar blanco con líneas color verde y oro. Al principio tenía una mirada algo indiferente, pero al cruzarse sus ojos con los de Sofie, el duque no pudo retirar su mirada de la princesa.

-Su… su alteza- dijo el duque nerviosamente- es un honor conocerla por fin…-

El duque tomó la mano de Sofie y la besó temblorosamente. La princesa, por su parte, se sobresaltó ante aquella situación y se ruborizó un poco. Ninguno de los invitados la había saludado así. Se volvió a Kai, algo nerviosa, pero éste le sonrió para tranquilizarla, y la princesa respiró hondo.

-Es un honor que nos honre con su presencia, excelencia- dijo Sofie, tras recuperarse de su asombro- espero que no haya tenido que escribir su nombre para que lo puedan entender…- y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de su impertinencia. Al duque no pareció importarle, porque sonrió.

-No más que un par de veces, su alteza- dijo el duque sonriendo.

Mientras veía el intercambio entre el duque y Sofie, y que el primero no parecía dispuesto a irse de donde se encontraba, Hans se puso rojo de furia. Estuvo a punto de ir a plantarse junto a su hija, cuando Elsa lo detuvo por el brazo.

-¿Qué haces, Hans?- preguntó Elsa, aunque ya sabía muy bien que tramaba su esposo.

-¿No ves lo que está haciendo ese duque?- dijo Hans, y Elsa se encogió de hombros- esta… esta… hablando con Sofie-

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Elsa.

Hans le lanzó una mirada exasperada, que Elsa le respondió solo sonriendo, para después tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a la mesa de chocolates para hacerlo olvidar la situación. Hans le dirigió a Anders una mirada significativa, que éste respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, el duque Glyndwr aún conversaba con Sofie, bajo la atenta mirada de Kai.

-Me sorprende que haya escuchado antes mi apellido, su alteza- dijo el duque Dai Glyndwr.

-La verdad solo he leído sobre él, excelencia- dijo Sofie, sonriendo algo orgullosa. Normalmente solía devorar los libros de historia en la biblioteca de su madre- sobre Owain Glyndwr en la guerra galesa contra Inglaterra…-

Dai Glyndwr la miró, sorprendido de los conocimientos de la princesa sobre historia.

-Me apena decirlo, su alteza, que yo desconozco la historia de Arendelle- dijo el duque.

Antes de que Sofie pudiera decir algo más, Anders se paró entre los dos y se inclinó.

-Su alteza, recuerde que me debe este baile- dijo Anders con su mejor cara de inocencia. Sofie lo miró sospechosamente. Sabía que su primo tramaba algo y era mejor averiguarlo.

-Claro- dijo Sofie, y se volvió al duque- con permiso…-

-Espero que me conceda un baile a mi también- dijo de pronto el duque, y después bajó la mirada, apenado. Sofie sonrió y asintió. Tomó el brazo de Anders y se dirigió a la pista de baile.

-¿Qué fue eso, Anders?- preguntó Sofie en un susurro un poco exasperado mientras bailaban.

-Tu padre está lo que le sigue a celoso- dijo Anders, susurrando- o lo hacía yo o lo iba a hacer él-

Sofie puso los ojos en blanco. Adoraba a su padre, pero no le gustaba que se pusiera celoso. Ella era prudente y jamás haría alguna tontería. Sabía que debía estar en guardia. Muchos príncipes o nobles querrían acercarse a ella por ser la heredera a la corona de Arendelle. Suspiró.

-Anders, tu sabes que…- comenzó Sofie.

-Lo sé- la interrumpió Anders- solo lo hago para que no lo haga tu padre. Tranquila-

Sofie sonrió.

x-x-x

Después de un par de horas y múltiples presentaciones, por fin el duque Glyndwr se acercó a Sofie a pedirle el baile nuevamente. Ésta aceptó sonriente, para completa mortificación de su padre. Y esta vez, aparte de que Elsa lo tenía vigilado para que no fuera a molestar a Sofie, Anders estaba muy animado charlando con la condesa Caroline como para percatarse de la situación. Hans bufó. Eso de tener una hija adolescente no le estaba gustando nada.

Mientras tanto, mientras bailaban, el duque seguía charlando con Sofie.

-De verdad estoy sorprendido sobre lo bien que conoce la historia de mi país, su alteza- comentó el duque.

-No es nada, me gusta mucho leer sobre historia, excelencia- dijo Sofie, algo apenada- es más difícil recordar a las personas en la vida real…-

El duque acentuó su sonrisa.

-Por favor, puede llamarme Dai- dijo el duque, y bajó la mirada sonrojado- y en cuanto a eso, yo le puedo ayudar, su alteza-

Dai señaló a una dama de edad avanzada que se encontraba cerca de la mesa de pastelillos.

-La marquesa de Penbrooke- dijo el duque- ¿recuerda quien fue la primera persona en tener ese título?-

-Anne Boleyn- dijo Sofie, sonriendo.

El duque sonrió. La princesa de Arendelle era tan culta e inteligente como era hermosa, hija de la legendaria reina de las nieves.

-De la única que no puedo decir mucho es de la condesa Caroline Hastings- dijo el duque Glyndwr- solo sé que es hija del duque de Weselton, con quien Arendelle rompió relaciones hace muchos años-

Sofie asintió. Sus padres le habían contado la historia desde pequeña. Como Weselton en numerosas ocasiones había intentado apoderarse de los recursos y riquezas de Arendelle, incluso poniendo en peligro la vida de Elsa.

La princesa se volvió a donde Dai había señalado, y se sorprendió de ver a su primo Anders charlando animadamente con la condesa Caroline. Sofie entrecerró los ojos cuando observó la mirada de su primo. Esos ojos. Eran ciertamente ojos de enamorado.

"Oh, no…"

-¿Su alteza?- preguntó Dai, algo sorprendido de la repentina palidez de la princesa y de que sus manos se volvieron frías de pronto- ¿se encuentra bien?-

-No. Sí. Es decir…- comenzó Sofie, mirando algo aprehensivamente a su primo. Dai se volvió a donde miraba la princesa y al ver al príncipe Anders lo comprendió.

-Entiendo- dijo Dai. Se detuvo, se inclinó y le ofreció el brazo a Sofie, quien lo tomó interrogante.

-¿Su excelencia?- preguntó Sofie. Éste solo le sonrió levemente. Dai la condujo a donde se encontraba Anders, y se inclinó.

-Condesa Caroline- dijo Dai- disculpe que la interrumpa pero, ¿me concedería este baile?-

La condesa lo evaluó con la mirada y, tras unos segundos, suspiró y aceptó, dejando a Anders con Sofie. Dai miró a la princesa y guiñó un ojo. Sofie entendió que lo había hecho para que pudiera charlar con su primo. Se volvió a Anders.

-Anders, ¿qué estás haciendo?- susurró Sofie.

-Nada, solo charlaba con Caroline- dijo Anders

-¿Sabes quien es ella?- dijo Sofie- su padre es el duque de Weselton, que trató varias veces de robar las riquezas de Arendelle. Atacó a nuestras madres. Y creó unas pulseras que anulaban los poderes de mi madre, ¿lo recuerdas?-

Anders puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya me sé esa historia, Sofie- dijo Anders, exasperado- y Caroline ya me explicó que fue todo un malentendido. Su padre no quiso…-

-Pasó más de diez años en prisión, Anders- dijo Sofie- todos, hasta tía Leo, dijeron que es malvado-

-Ella no es así, Sofie- dijo Anders convencido- ella es buena, dulce, hermosa…-

Sofie no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su primo se había enamorado de la condesa. Miró a su alrededor. Sus padres, los reyes, estaban charlando con el rey Ferdinand y la reina Lydia de Troms, ahora que su padre estaba tranquilo porque se había alejado del duque. Su tía Anna estaba probando los pastelillos, y su tío Kristoff charlaba con el rey Eugene de Corona.

-Sofie, vas a creer que estoy loco, pero me quiero casar con ella- dijo Anders de pronto.

-Anders, no puedes casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer- le dijo Sofie- ¡ni siquiera sabes como es!-

-Claro que lo sé- dijo Anders- es…-

-Mis padres no lo van a aprobar, Anders, y con razón- dijo Sofie, comenzando a molestarse.

-No tienen porqué impedirlo- dijo el príncipe.

-El matrimonio de un miembro de la familia real es un asunto del Estado- dijo Sofie- no puedes casarte sin su permiso…-

Anders se exasperó y se fue, dejando a Sofie sola. Ésta se molestó también. No podía creer que su inteligente y sensato primo se comportara de esa manera.

Tenía que hacer algo.

x-x-x

Después de aquel intercambio, Sofie fue a tomar nuevamente su lugar junto a Kai. El viejo mayordomo sabía que algo molestaba a la princesa, pero decidió no insistir en preguntarle para no incomodarla. El duque Glyndwr había tomado asiento en una esquina de la sala de baile, y no podía quitar sus ojos de la princesa, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Hans. Cuando se lo hizo notar a Elsa, ésta solo sonrió.

-Tranquilo, Hans, estoy segura que no es nada de que preocuparte- dijo Elsa- los Glyndwr son una buena familia, y tu hija es buena y prudente…-

Hans sonrió levemente. Quizá Elsa tenía razón y se estaba preocupando de más.

El príncipe Heinz de Prusia y Sir Harris también habían pedido bailar con Sofie. Ella se los concedió, la verdad sin muchas ganas. Sobre todo sir Harris había insistido en charlar, pero Sofie tenía la mente en otra parte.

Anders también había quedado algo molesto después del intercambio con Sofie. Normalmente los dos primos, que crecieron juntos como hermanos, eran cómplices, no solían pelear ni estar en desacuerdo. Hasta ahora.

Sofie se acercó a los chocolates, notando la mirada del duque Glyndwr sobre ella. Sonrió para sí misma. Le habían gustado los modales y la conversación del duque. Tomó uno de los chocolates oscuros, sus favoritos, y antes de que se lo pusiera en la boca vio que la condesa Caroline se acercó a ella.

-Su alteza- dijo la condesa, y se inclinó.

-Condesa- dijo Sofie, asintiendo levemente con seriedad. Sofie se disponía a seguir con su chocolate, cuando la condesa la tomó del hombro. Ante aquella presión, Sofie se retiró instintivamente y el chocolate en su mano se congeló.

-Así que te crees lo suficientemente importante para meterte en mis asuntos- le dijo Caroline bruscamente, y Sofie parpadeó sin entender.

-No comprendo, condesa- dijo Sofie, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra- y no recuerdo haberle autorizado el omitir las fórmulas de cortesía con mi persona-

-Ahórratelo- dijo Caroline, ignorando el reclamo de la princesa- si sabes lo que te conviene no te metas en mis asuntos. Me casaré con Anders y tú no lo vas a evitar. Voy a arreglar el desastre que tu madre causó en Weselton…-

Sofie frunció el entrecejo.

-Mi madre no causó nada, no me va a engañar como lo hizo con Anders- dijo la princesa de Arendelle.

Caroline solo le dirigió una sonrisa astuta.

-Estás advertida…- y se retiró.

Sofie se quedó de pie, con el chocolate en la mano, sin decir nada, se había quedado paralizada de lo molesta que estaba. Cuando se percató del chocolate congelado, lo devolvió a la mesa y lo cubrió con una servilleta. Suspiró.

-¿Su alteza?- dijo el duque Glyndwr, acercándose a ella en tono preocupado. Había alcanzado a ver parte de la discusión- ¿se encuentra bien?-

Sofie no respondió.

x-x-x

Hola! Bueno esta es una probadita de Sofie y Anders de adolescentes. ¿Dejá vu? Un poquito, lo sé. JDayC: sí, esos poderes se perdieron. Sofie solo aprende poderes nuevos cuando esta en contacto con quien los tiene, y como nunca estuvo con Franz o Hardrada, no los pudo aprender. Personalmente no me gustaban esos dos poderes, así que no me esforce mucho en encontrar una manera de conservarlos (ups).

Quizá haga otro fic, pero ya no con los mismos OC ni la misma trama. Ya el ultimo estaba plagado de OC y sinceramente creí que sería aburrido alejarme tanto de Frozen original.

En cuanto a esta parte del epílogo, espero que les esté gustando (salvo a quien no le guste el amor maternal, me disculpo, no soy mamá pero ya estoy en edad de…). Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	14. Epílogo 2: Quince años (parte 2)

EPÍLOGO 2: QUINCE AÑOS DESPUÉS (parte 2)

Mientras tanto, Caroline había vuelto a acercarse a Anders. Éste estaba aún preocupado por su discusión con Sofie, pero sonrió al verla acercarse. La condesa le sonrió, para después fingir una cara de desconsuelo.

-Oh, Anders, no lo puedo creer- le dijo Caroline- no sé que le habré hecho a tu prima, pero estoy segura de que me odia…-

-No creo que sea así- dijo Anders en tono consolador, encogiéndose de hombros- supongo que Sofie solo debe estar un poco preocupada, pero estoy seguro que para nada te odia. Ella no es así-

-Está celosa- dijo Caroline con convicción- ella me lo dijo, que no es justo que tu puedas estar con quien quieras y ella esté obligada a esperar a que sus padres elijan un esposo para ella. Y me dijo que iba a impedir que estuvieras conmigo, en venganza por lo que pasó entre mi padre y tu tía la reina-

Anders frunció el entrecejo. No podía creer que Sofie pudiera hacer algo así. Decidió cambiar el tema para no contradecir más a Caroline ni hacerla enojar.

x-x-x

El baile terminó muy tarde. El duque Glyndwr fue uno de los últimos asistentes en retirarse. Había tomado una habitación en casa de uno de los consejeros de la reina. Salvo el altercado con Caroline, Sofie la había pasado bien. El duque, Dai Glyndwr, era amable y de buena conversación, además de muy apuesto. Y no podía negar que le gustaban sus atenciones. Suspiró.

Cuando se despidieron esa noche, Dai besó nuevamente la mano de la princesa y mencionó su deseo de verla nuevamente. Sofie solo sonrió y se despidió, volviendo a donde estaban sus padres.

-Bueno, ¿cómo te fue?- dijo Elsa, sonriendo, mientras Hans la miraba cruzando los brazos, enfurruñado y murmurando algo inentendible entre dientes.

-Muy bien, bueno, casi- dijo Sofie, pensativa. Elsa alzó una ceja.

Sofie le contó lo que le había estado preocupando: que Anders se había enamorado de la condesa Caroline, y que ésta la había amenazado. Elsa y Hans se miraron entre sí.

-Esta bien, pequeña, gracias por contarnos eso, ahora vete a descansar- dijo Elsa- mañana tendremos el día libre para que descanses, continuaremos con tus lecciones pasado mañana-

Hans iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo. Sonrió y besó la frente de su hija.

-Descansa, Sofie- dijo Hans.

-Gracias, mamá, papá- dijo Sofie, besando a sus padres en la mejilla, y se apresuró a su habitación. Una vez que Sofie se perdió de vista, Elsa suspiró.

-Creo que debería hablar con Anna sobre esto que nos contó Sofie. La condesa Caroline me preocupa- dijo Elsa, mirando a Hans- tal vez Anna no se percató que sucedió esto-

-Tu hermana no se percató de nada esta noche, no quitó su cara de los chocolates- dijo Hans, divertido, y su rostro se tornó más serio- será mejor que le digas, solo no le menciones que lo supimos por medio de Sofie, porque eso solo le traerá problemas con Anders-

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Sofie pudo levantarse tarde. Nana se encargó de que Fredrick no fuera a despertarla. De igual manera, Ingrid y Rita se mantuvieron alejadas de la habitación de la princesa. Elsa y Hans también habían decidido dormir hasta tarde.

Una vez que se levantó, Sofie tomó el desayuno en su habitación, se vistió y salió al establo. Tenía ganas de pasear a caballo. Gracias al baile y a la fiesta, las lecciones de esos días se habían suspendido, así que tenía más tiempo libre. Además, la mayoría estaría dormido en el palacio y no quería despertarlos.

Después de saludar y acariciar el hocico de Sitron, el viejo caballo de su padre, Sofie tomó a su yegua negra, Sissel, y la sacó del establo.

-¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta, Sissel?- dijo Sofie, subiendo a ella. Antes de que saliera por la puerta principal de la explanada, escuchó la voz de Anders.

-¡Sofie, espera!- exclamó su primo. Sofie, que estaba a punto de hacer galopar a Sissel, se detuvo- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Claro que sí- dijo Sofie, haciendo girar a Sissel para mirarlo de frente- ¿qué sucede?-

Anders dudó unos segundos.

-Sabes que odio hablarte cuando estás allá arriba- dijo Anders. Sofie se encogió de hombros y bajó de la yegua, para tomarla de las riendas. Sissel hizo un sonido de decepción, que ambos ignoraron.

-Sofie, comprendo que te preocupes por mi- dijo Anders tras una pausa- pero no tenías que amenazar a Caroline anoche. De verdad yo no creo que sea…-

-Espera medio momento- lo interrumpió Sofie, frunciendo el entrecejo, molesta y ofendida. Se cruzó de brazos- ¿que yo hice que?-

-Le dijiste que no ibas a permitir que me casara con ella porque le tienes envidia- dijo Anders.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- dijo Sofie, ofendida- ella me dijo que se quería casar contigo para arreglar el problema que tuvo Weselton con mi madre, y que no me metiera en sus asuntos-

-No pudo haber dicho eso…- comenzó Anders- Caroline no es…-

-¿Y yo sí?- lo interrumpió Sofie, alzando la voz visiblemente molesta- me conoces de toda la vida, Anders. ¿Crees que sería capaz de sabotear tu felicidad por envidia o por cualquier razón?-

Anders guardó silencio, y Sofie le dio la espalda, muy ofendida.

-Está bien, no me meteré en tus asuntos ni los de Caroline, Anders, tú eres grande y sabes lo que haces- dijo Sofie, volviendo a subir a Sissel- y si me disculpas, voy a dar un paseo-

-Sofie, yo…- dijo Anders.

Antes de que Anders pudiera responder, Sofie hizo correr a Sissel, saliendo del palacio. No podía creer que su primo fuera tan cabezadura.

Anders observó a su prima alejarse a toda velocidad, y se sintió algo culpable. Si se había equivocado con respecto a ella, la pagaría muy caro, no solo con Sofie sino con su tío Hans. Tragó saliva de solo pensarlo.

x-x-x

Sofie se detuvo en un claro del otro lado del fiordo. Tonto Anders. Ojalá hubiera podido escuchar como le habló la condesa esa en el baile. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Bajó del caballo y pateó el suelo enojada, provocando que se congelaran un par de metros cuadrados alrededor de ella. Pareció percatarse y lo descongeló. Ató las riendas de Sissel a un árbol y se sentó apoyada en el tronco del mismo. Suspiró.

-Dime una cosa, ¿qué vamos a hacer con Anders, Sissel?- dijo Sofie a su caballo, mientras jugaba con sus poderes de telequinesia, haciendo bailar a las hojas y pétalos en círculos frente a ella- ese cabezadura no quiere escuchar…-

Sonrió.

-Quizá podría darle un golpe en la cabeza con un mazo- continuó Sofie- se le podrían acomodar las ideas así… o tal vez podrían desordenársele más…-

Después de una pausa, en la que Sofie siguió jugando con sus poderes, una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Su alteza habla con los caballos también- dijo la voz masculina detrás de ella- no sabía que ese estaba entre sus muchos talentos-

Sofie se volvió, alarmada, y las hojas dejaron de bailar y cayeron al suelo. Pero la princesa sonrió al ver que se trataba del duque Glyndwr.

-No es ningún talento, excelencia- dijo Sofie, a punto de reír, sin levantarse- un buen talento sería que mi caballo me respondiera y así resolver el dilema-

El duque sonrió. También él iba caminando y llevaba de las riendas a su propio caballo blanco con café.

-No quiero parecer impertinente, excelencia- dijo Sofie, levantándose del suelo, algo apenada, al ver que el joven duque se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba ella- pero no es correcto que estemos charlando sin la compañía de una chaperona-

-Sí, lo entiendo, y es una pena, su alteza- dijo el duque, deteniéndose e inclinándose- ¿me permite escoltarla de regreso al palacio?-

Sofie lo evaluó con la mirada unos segundos, y asintió, volviéndose para desatar a Sissel y volverla a montar. El duque Glyndwr también montó su caballo.

-¿Y podría insistir en que me llame Dai?- añadió el duque. Sofie sonrió.

-Está bien, Dai, gracias- dijo la princesa de Arendelle- volvamos-

Mientras Sofie y el duque se alejaban, la condesa Caroline y sir Harris miraban detrás de uno de los árboles.

-Esto nos servirá, Harris- dijo la condesa- vamos-

x-x-x

Cuando Caroline volvió al castillo de Arendelle, a donde había sido invitada para el almuerzo, primero que nada buscó a Anders, y lo encontró en el establo acariciando a un viejo reno. La condesa arrugó la nariz. Odiaba a los animales. Pero se aguantó el olor del establo y llamó a Anders.

-Buenos días, Caroline- dijo Anders con una sonrisa al verla.

-Ojalá fueran buenos- dijo Caroline en tono trágico- estoy muy afectada por lo que hizo tu prima anoche. Y hoy salí a pasear con mi caballo, y descubrí porque tiene tanta envidia…-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Anders, confundido.

-Sofie se enamoró del duque Glyndwr- dijo Caroline- y los reyes de Arendelle seguramente no la dejarán casarse con él. Por eso tiene tanta envidia de que tu puedas ser feliz-

Anders se sorprendió ante tal declaración. Sofie era una chica sensata. Jamás haría algo irresponsable. Y sabía que no era posible que se hubiera enamorado. Ella misma le había dicho la noche anterior que no podía casarse con alguien que acababa de conocer.

-Caroline, no creo que…- comenzó Anders.

-No necesitas creerme- dijo Caroline- solo míralo con tus propios ojos-

Al terminar de decir eso, Anders escuchó la voz de Sofie fuera del establo. Charlaba animadamente y reía. Junto a ella caminaba el duque Glyndwr. Ambos entregaron sus caballos a los encargados del establo y agradecieron. Sofie se percató de la presencia de Anders y Caroline, y solo se encogió de hombros y se fue, seguida de Dai.

-Te lo dije- dijo Caroline.

-Solo caminaba con él- dijo Anders.

-Yo los vi en el bosque, juntos, sin chaperona- dijo Caroline- estoy segura…-

Anders no sabía que pensar. Conocía a Sofie toda su vida y, como ella misma le había dicho, no la creía capaz de sabotear su felicidad por envidia. Y sabía que Sofie era prudente y correcta. Pero lo que decía Caroline sonaba bastante cierto. Decidió que podía seguir a Sofie discretamente y asegurarse. Si su prima llegaba a descubrirlo, culparía a su tío Hans de haberle pedido seguirla.

Caroline tomó el brazo de Anders y le pidió que la acompañara al comedor.

-Es una lástima que Sofie sea la heredera al trono de Arendelle, ¿no crees?- comentó Caroline mientras caminaban- deberían pasar una reforma al consejo, que solo los hombres hereden la corona. Así los hombres hábiles e inteligentes como tú podrían gobernar este país…-

Anders sacudió la cabeza, y sonrió levemente, sin entender el verdadero significado de las palabras de Caroline.

-No tengo mucho interés en eso- dijo Anders- Sofie se ha preparado toda su vida para ello, y será una excelente reina, mientras que yo solo he sido entrenado para ser oficial naval. Además, si la corona se heredara solo a los hombres, el primero en línea sería Fredrick, el hermano menor de Sofie…-

A Caroline pareció no gustarle ese detalle.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Anders al ver su expresión.

-No, claro que no- dijo Caroline, componiendo rápidamente su expresión- apresurémonos, muero de hambre-

x-x-x

Hans miraba por la ventana, pegando la nariz al vidrio. Elsa se echó a reír.

-No se que te parece tan gracioso, Elsa- dijo Hans de mal humor- otra vez ese duque está olfateando alrededor de Sofie. Será mejor que…-

-Déjalos, Hans- dijo Elsa, con una gran sonrisa, abrazando a Hans por la espalda- ya sabes que Sofie es lista y prudente. No le hará daño tener un amigo…- Hans tenía serias dudas de que así fuera, pero decidió aguantar sus celos y hacer caso a su esposa- el que me preocupa es Anders. Parece que es tan enamoradizo como Anna-

-¿Por Anders te preocupas pero por Sofie no?- preguntó Hans.

-No es Anders el problema- dijo Elsa con seriedad- es esa Caroline. Es la hija menor del duque de Weselton. Y lo que nos dijo Sofie-

Hans la escuchó y asintió.

-¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo?- preguntó Hans.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Elsa.

-Lo que hiciste tu una vez- dijo Hans- negarte a darle permiso de casarse-

x-x-x

Esa tarde, Elsa y Hans se reunieron con Anna y Kristoff, y les contaron lo que Sofie les había reportado. Anna se alarmó un poco, y Kristoff permaneció serio. Pero pronto se calmaron al informarles que no permitirían esa boda hasta no asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez que quedaron solos, Anna se volvió a Kristoff.

-Tengo una idea que quizá pueda ayudar mientras averiguamos si Caroline trama algo- dijo Anna- enviemos a las gemelas, ellas pueden escuchar lo que hacen e interferir un poco…-

A Kristoff no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero aceptó.

x-x-x

Después de la comida, en la que Hans y Anders miraban sospechosamente a Sofie, Elsa y Anna miraban sospechosamente a Caroline, y mientras tanto Sofie y Dai charlaban alegremente, estos últimos salieron a caminar al gran jardín del castillo, seguidos por la mirada atenta de la vieja Gerda.

-Y, entonces- comenzó Dai Glyndwr- ¿qué se siente ser la heredera a la corona?-

Esas palabras pusieron a Sofie en guardia. Recordaba lo que sus padres le decían sobre tener cuidado de no enamorarse de un hombre demasiado rápido, que quizá solo la quisiera por su corona.

-Normal- dijo Sofie- es mucha responsabilidad-

-Me imagino- dijo Dai, encogiéndose de hombros- si solo ser duque y portar un apellido famoso es mucha responsabilidad, no imagino como puedes aguantarlo…-

-He tenido mucha ayuda de mis padres- dijo Sofie con reserva. Se había percatado que Dai ahora ya no le hablaba formalmente.

Dai pareció notar que Sofie se volvió más seria, así que se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en el pasto, mientras ella se sentó en una banca. La tarde era soleada, se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol, y las nubes se movían con el suave viento. Dai por fin rompió el silencio otra vez, cambiando el tema.

-Me gustaría ver tus poderes- dijo Dai de pronto- debe ser genial tenerlos…-

Sofie sonrió ante ese comentario. Se frotó las manos y sopló sobre ellas, creando una capa de nieve sobre el pasto alrededor de Dai. Éste tocó la nieve con una sonrisa, y después se volvió a Sofie. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-En Ludlow casi nunca cae nieve- dijo Dai- ¿quieres hacer un muñeco?-

Sofie rió, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-Mejor no, Dai- dijo ella- mi hermano Fredrick quiere hacer uno desde hace tiempo, y no me va a dejar vivir si me ve haciendo uno contigo…-

-Tienes razón- dijo Dai, riendo- yo tengo una hermana de diez años, Matilda, que nunca me perdonaría si fuera un día al lago sin ella- suspiró- no entiende la responsabilidad que tengo por ser duque, pero me agrada serlo yo y que ella no tenga que preocuparse por ello-

-Lo mismo aquí- dijo Sofie- me alegra de Fredrick no tenga la… presión que yo he tenido estos años-

La verdad es que Sofie tenía miedo de ser reina. Dai lo comprendió.

-Una vez que tomas el cargo para el que te preparaste toda tu vida no es tan malo- le dijo Dai, pensativo- cuando mi padre murió, mi tío quería tomar mi ducado mientras "me preparaba" pero ya era mayor de edad así que pude tomarlo yo. La mayoría de edad en Gales son dieciocho años, Sofie- añadió, mirando a la extrañada princesa- tengo diecinueve-

Sofie sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio pasar a su primo Anders con Caroline por el jardín. Suspiró, y Dai se volvió hacia ella, aún en el pasto.

-Le pegó duro a tu primo, ¿no?- comentó Dai, y Sofie asintió-¿te preocupa que vaya a cometer un error?- y Sofie asintió de nuevo.

-La condesa Caroline no me agrada nada- dijo Sofie- pero Anders no aceptará una palabra en su contra-

-Pronto abrirá los ojos, tu primo no es tonto- dijo Dai en tono comprehensivo- cuando uno está enamorado a veces hace locuras, pero cuando alguien es malo la máscara se le cae tarde o temprano-

-Espero que tengas razón- dijo ella.

Antes de que pudieran hablar más, Sofie vio como Fredrick y las gemelas ingresaban al patio. Temía que fueran a molestarla, pero se pasaron de largo directo hacia Anders. Sintió algo de compasión hacia su primo, pero al menos así sabía que Caroline no iba a avanzar mucho con él.

Gerda se levantó de donde los miraba, e hizo una señal a Sofie.

-Es hora de la comida, Dai- dijo Sofie- mis padres nos llaman-

x-x-x

Durante la comida, Hans se encargó de poner a Dai junto a Gerda en el extremo contrario del comedor, haciendo imposible que hable con Sofie y muy difícil que los dos hicieran contacto visual. Sofie estaba sentada junto a la marquesa de Penbrooke, que la aburría con su charla. Anders estaba sentado junto a Sofie, y Caroline estaba colocada del otro lado de Gerda.

Sofie puso los ojos en blanco. Su padre sí que se había pasado esta vez. Ya se las arreglarían mas tarde. La princesa no podía evitar notar que Caroline la miraba con odio, lo cual decidió ignorar. Sir Harris, frente a ella, trataba de forzar la conversación, pero ella lo ignoró. Había tres lugares vacíos en la mesa. Sofie se estaba preguntando para quien estaban reservados, cuando el guardia en la puerta habló.

-Sus majestades- dijo el guardia, golpeando el suelo con su vara dos veces- les presento a su majestad la reina Leo y su alteza real el príncipe consorte Georg de Oeste, y su alteza la princesa Charlotte de Oeste-

Al escuchar sus nombres, Elsa y Hans se levantaron inmediatamente de sus asientos y corrieron a saludar a los recién llegados con emoción. Al fin y al cabo, Elsa y Leo eran grandes amigas, y Hans y Georg eran hermanos.

Caroline hizo una expresión de burla al ver la reacción de los reyes de Arendelle, que Sofie se apresuró a ignorar. Ella también se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su tía.

-¡Tía Leo!- exclamó Sofie, abrazando a la reina de Oeste- que gusto verte-

-Me da gusto verte también, pequeña- dijo Leo, dejando que la chica lo abrace- perdona por no haber llegado ayer a tu baile, una tormenta no nos dejó partir a tiempo. ¡Por Dios! Cada vez estás más grande…- Leo no mencionó cuando la conoció, que era solo una criatura y cabía perfectamente en uno de sus brazos- mira, Sofie, te presento a mi sobrina, Charlotte. Tiene trece años. Jorgen y Violeta pensaron que sería buena idea que viniera y la conocieras. Quizá un día sean amigas como tu madre y yo-

Sofie sonrió y saludó a Charlotte, y Elsa asintió.

-¿Cómo está Albert?- dijo Elsa, refiriéndose al hijo de Leo.

-Está bien- sonrió la otra reina- está afuera, corrió a jugar con Fredrick y las gemelas apenas llegamos. ¡Albert!-

Se escucharon unos pasos desenfrenados, y al comedor entraron corriendo, ya medio manchados de lodo, Fredrick y otro niño de diez años, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, vestido igual que Georg, y cuadrándose orgulloso frente a la reina Leo.

-Sí, su majestad- dijo el niño. Leo le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, que hizo reír a Georg.

-Albert, ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí que trajeras para Sofie?- dijo Leo.

-Sí, mamá- dijo Albert. Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo izquierdo. El pequeño movió su mano derecha, y la cajita flotó hasta las manos de la princesa de Arendelle- feliz cumpleaños, Sofie-

-Gracias, Albert- sonrió Sofie, acercándose a su pequeño primo y agachándose para besar su mejilla. Abrió la caja y encontró una hermosa pulsera en forma de copos de nieve- es hermosa, Albert, gracias, tíos-

Leo y Georg sonrieron.

-Mamá- dijo Albert, inclinándose- ya le di a Sofie su regalo, ¿ya puedo ir a jugar con Fredrick?- a esto, Leo asintió- gracias, su majestad- y Albert salió corriendo del comedor, seguido de Fredrick. Elsa puso los ojos en blanco. Fredrick era igual a Hans, y Albert se parecía mucho a Georg. Parecía que estaban reviviendo su infancia otra vez.

Sofie sonrió y se volvió. Caroline tenía una expresión de disgusto, pero ella no le prestaba atención. La princesa de Arendelle había notado la sonrisa de Dai, y ella no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa sonrojada también. La verdad es que poco a poco la estaba conquistando.

x-x-x

Esa noche, Sofie se fue a su habitación temprano. Al día siguiente se irían los invitados y ella reanudaría sus lecciones. Una parte de ella estaba aliviada, Caroline se iría y Anders volvería a la normalidad. La otra parte la entristecía. Iba a extrañar la compañía de Dai.

"No puedes casarte con un hombre que acabas de conocer, Sofie" le dijo su cabeza.

"Solo lo quiero conocer", respondió Sofie.

"Eres igual que Anders", le dijo nuevamente su cabeza.

"No, yo solo quiero conocer a Dai, no me quiero casar con él" respondió la princesa.

_Toc… toc…_

Sofie abrió la puerta y se encontró con Gerda.

-Buenas noches, Gerda- dijo Sofie con una sonrisa. La mujer se inclinó.

-Su alteza- dijo la anciana- me pidieron que le trajera esto-

Le entregó una caja y una carta doblada. Sofie agradeció y cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué es esto?", pensó la princesa, y se sentó sobre su cama para abrir la caja y examinar su contenido. Dentro de la caja había una flor congelada en un bloque de hielo, y la carta simplemente decía "La nieve es hermosa, igual que tu".

"Dai".

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esto. El pobre Hans está hirviendo (y pagando lo canijo que fue en su juventud) a pesar de que su hija es bien portada. Faltan algunas cosas más. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	15. Epílogo 2: Quince años (parte 3)

EPILOGO 2: QUINCE AÑOS (parte 3)

A la mañana siguiente, los príncipes Fredrick de Arendelle y Albert de Oeste estaban en el patio del palacio, jugando cerca del estanque. Traían ceñidas al cinturón sendas espadas de madera que Hans les había proporcionado para que jugaran mientras los demás descansaban o charlaban.

-No es justo- dijo Fredrick mientras tomaba uno de los patos del jardin y lo ponía en el estanque- ¿porqué tú y Sofie tienen poderes? Yo quiero tener poderes también-

-No lo sé- dijo Albert, encogiéndose de hombros- mi mamá me dijo que solo los primeros nacidos de cada familia los tienen. Tío Ferdinand, mi mamá, tía Elsa, Sofie, yo…-

Fredrick puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego sonrió.

-Por cierto- dijo Fredrick, alzando las cejas- tía Anna nos encomendó una misión. Ingrid y Rita nos están ayudando…-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Albert, emocionado.

-Tenemos que seguir a Anders- dijo Fredrick- tiene una pretendiente malvada, y tenemos que averiguar que está tramando- guiñó un ojo- nuestro objetivo es la condesa Caroline-

Albert sonrió. Él y Fredrick tomaron sus espadas de madera. Aunque era una tarea sencilla, se sentían grandes guerreros.

x-x-x

Los niños se pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras las gemelas distraían a su hermano mayor, Fredrick y Albert se dedicaron a seguir a Caroline durante el día siguiente. Caroline se paseaba por los pasillos del castillo, sin darse cuenta de los dos pequeños siguiéndola. Entró distraídamente a una de las habitaciones, y Fredrick y Albert pegaron la oreja a la puerta.

-¡Ya estoy harta!- escucharon la voz de Caroline- el estúpido príncipe Anders no cae, y creo que los reyes ya sospechan del plan-

-¿Qué plan?¿de qué están hablando?- susurró Albert.

-Shhhh…- dijo Fredrick, poniendo un dedo sobre su propia boca- calla, nos van a descubrir-

-Paciencia, Caroline- dijo la voz de otra mujer, mayor que ella, dentro de la habitación- nuestro plan ya está en movimiento. No necesitas que Anders se enfrente a los reyes. El día de hoy haré la moción en el consejo de Arendelle-

Fredrick escuchaba atentamente. Sabía que esa palabra, "moción", era una propuesta. No era el heredero al trono pero no podía evitar escuchar algunas veces las palabras de sus padres y de su hermana mayor. Algo iban a proponer en el consejo. Quizá algo malo.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. La reina Elsa no lo va a permitir- dijo Caroline con un tono de incredulidad- y aunque tuvieras suerte y se aprobara, el primero el línea sería el hijo de la reina, no Anders. No sé porque insistes en esto-

-Entonces solo necesitamos dos cosas- dijo la otra mujer- hacer que la reina Elsa no intervenga, o un pequeño accidente para remover a los hijos de la reina. O ambas. Tú estarás casada con el príncipe Anders y nadie dudará de tu derecho al trono-

Hubo un silencio después de ello. Fredrick y Albert se miraron.

-Tenemos que avisar a tía Anna- dijo Fredrick, y Albert asintió- esto no me gusta nada-

x-x-x

Elsa y Leo tomaban té en el estudio de la reina, mientras que Hans y Georg estaban charlando en otra habitación.

-En quince años no hemos tenido un solo enemigo contra el cual pelear- dijo Elsa, dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Con los de hace quince años tuvimos suficiente para toda la vida, Elsa- dijo Leo, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras daba vueltas con la cuchara a su té- cambiando de tema, he visto que tu hija ya está preparada para su papel- sonrió- ¿has pensado en darle alguna responsabilidad?-

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez sea hora- dijo Elsa, pensativa- por otro lado, no quiero empezar a presionarla. Su vida va a ser lo suficientemente complicada cuando Hans y yo no estemos. No me gustaría empezar a complicarla desde ahora-

-Por cierto, gracias por los libros viejos de Sofie que me enviaste- dijo Leo- Albert está poniendo más atención en sus estudios-

Elsa sonrió. Como Sofie, Albert también tenía que prepararse para ser rey algún día. Había encontrado en su biblioteca una serie de libros que su padre había usado cuando era joven, y que le parecieron muy útiles para enseñar a Sofie. Una vez que terminó, se los presto a Leo para que los ocupara con su hijo.

Desde la habitación continua se escuchaban las risas de Hans y de Georg.

-Supongo que Georg está muy orgulloso de Albert- dijo Elsa.

-Lo está- sonrió Leo, y miró de reojo la puerta- de seguro Georg está contándole a Hans sus últimas travesuras, o su última hazaña-

Elsa sonrió y bostezó. Al parecer aún no se recuperaba de la fiesta de hace dos días. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y su cabeza con sus manos, y sonrió.

-Hans también está orgulloso de Sofie- dijo Elsa, y dio otro bostezo- pero suele comportarse muy… muy celoso- añadió bostezando de nuevo. Leo rió.

-Es normal, es su niña- dijo Leo- supongo que… tu y yo nos perdimos esa experiencia de celos de nuestros padres-

Elsa asintió. No recordaba que su padre se comportara como Hans lo hace con Sofie. Se encogió de hombros. Su principal preocupación habían sido sus poderes, no los muchachos. Y Elsa era mucho más introvertida que Sofie. Bostezó otra vez.

-Estoy impresionada de como Sofie y Albert controlaron tan rápidamente sus poderes- dijo Leo- cuando a nosotras nos tomó más tiempo- iba a tomar un sorbo de té, cuando vio a Elsa, que estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos- Elsa, ¿te encuentras bien?- añadió, dejando la taza intacta sobre la mesa.

-¿Bien? ¡Sí!- dijo Elsa, intentando incorporarse- claro que estoy… bien…-

Elsa se deslizó suavemente hasta dejarse caer sobre la mesa, y después hacia un lado, para caer de lado sobre el piso. Leo se levantó de su asiento, alarmada, y se inclinó hacia ella.

-¿Elsa?¡Elsa!- exclamó, sacudiéndola suavemente, sin obtener respuesta de la reina de las nieves- ¡Hans!¡Georg!- gritó.

Los dos hombres estuvieron ahí casi de inmediato, al escuchar el tono alarmado de la reina de Oeste.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Hans al verla, y se volvió a Leo- ¿qué sucedió?-

-No lo sé- dijo ella, cruzando los brazos nerviosa- estábamos charlando y, de repente, cayó de su silla como si se hubiera quedado dormida… había estado bostezando-

Mientras Hans tomaba a Elsa en brazos, Georg inspeccionó las tazas de te. Volteó la de Leo, derramando el té sobre la mesa, y encontró una tableta aún haciendo efervescencia en el fondo de la taza.

-Alguien hizo esto a propósito- dijo Georg, mostrándoles sus hallazgos- esto no me gusta-

En ese momento entraron corriendo Anna y Kristoff.

-A que no adivinan lo que Fredrick y Albert…- comenzó Anna, y se interrumpió al ver la escena- ¿Elsa?-

x-x-x

Anders se había levantado temprano ese día para aprovechar al máximo el último día que Caroline iba a estar en Arendelle. La invitó a dar un paseo por los alrededores del castillo, y ésta aceptó. El príncipe pudo notar que la condesa no estaba en sus mejores ánimos aquel día. Tampoco estaba molesta. Era otra cosa.

-Caroline, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Anders, preocupado, mientras caminaban.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Caroline distraídamente- quizá me da algo de tristeza tener que irme-

Anders sonrió.

-No será por mucho tiempo- dijo el príncipe, sonriendo. Caroline le dedicó una mirada de pena, sin que éste se percatara. No tenía idea de que todo era parte de un plan en su contra. Suspiró.

Cerca de donde se encontraban, la condesa pudo notar que Sofie estaba montando su caballo, acompañada del duque Dai Glyndwr. Así que la princesa había tenido la misma idea de Anders de aprovechar el último día de estancia del duque. También a ella la miró con algo de pena.

"No me caes nada bien, Sofie", pensó Caroline, "creo que eres solo una niña mimada que nunca ha tenido que sufrir nada en su vida… hasta ahora. Pero por tu bien espero que suspendas tu paseo y vuelvas al palacio".

Sofie y Dai siguieron alejándose del palacio de Arendelle en sus caballos. Caroline suspiró. Estaba empezando a fastidiarse de toda esa intriga.

No muy lejos de ellos, las gemelas Ingrid y Rita los iban siguiendo.

x-x-x

Hans colocó a Elsa en su cama y besó su frente. No parecía herida o en peligro, solo estaba profundamente dormida. Fue seguido por Georg, Leo, Kristoff y una preocupada Anna. Los otros la pusieron al tanto de lo sucedido.

-¿Quién querría hacer dormir a Elsa por un día?- preguntó Anna.

-No lo sé- dijo Leo, cruzándose de brazos- por un momento pensé que la habían envenenado-

-El día de hoy habrá una junta especial en el consejo de Arendelle- dijo Hans- sobre el futuro de Sofie como heredera al trono de Arendelle…-

Georg miró a Hans.

-¿Alguien estaría interesado en evitar que Sofie llegara a ser reina?- preguntó Georg sin entender.

Al escuchar las palabras de Georg, Hans, Anna y Kristoff se miraron entre sí.

-¿Caroline?- dijo Anna.

-La condesa Caroline le dijo a Sofie que se quiere casar con Anders para arreglar lo que sucedió en Weselton- dijo Hans.

-Tenemos que investigarla- dijo Anna, y se dio media vuelta para correr y llamar a los guardias.

-Espera Anna- dijo Kristoff- no tenemos más pruebas que el testimonio de Sofie. No sabemos si Caroline estuvo cerca de las tazas de té para poderla culpar de lo que le sucedió a Elsa-

Anna se cruzó de brazos, enojada.

-Si la detienen, pueden causar un conflicto- dijo Leo.

-Esperen, esperen- dijo Anna- Fredrick y Albert estuvieron escuchando fuera de la habitación de Caroline. Dijeron que estuvo hablando con otra mujer sobre "hacer a un lado" a Sofie y a Fredrick cuando estuviera casada con Anders. Y sobre hacer que Elsa no interviniera. Y ahora sucede esto- acentuó su cara de enojo- no puede ser solo coincidencia-

-Tenemos que vigilar a Caroline antes de que se vaya- dijo Hans.

-Y trae al castillo a Sofie y a Fredrick, para estar seguros de que están a salvo- agregó Leo- escuchaste lo que dijo Anna-

El corazón de Hans dio un vuelco, y su rostro se volvió pálido. Fredrick estaba cerca, en el castillo, jugando con Albert. Sofie había salido a cabalgar.

"Sofie".

-Ahora vengo- dijo Hans, mirando a Elsa y dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Georg, preocupado, decidió seguir a su hermano. Kristoff también los siguió. Anna y Leo se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron preocupadas a Elsa, que dormía profundamente, ignorando lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-Anna- dijo Leo- ve al consejo y detén la sesión. Yo me quedaré mientras tanto y vigilaré a tu hermana. Estoy segura que estará bien-

Anna asintió y salió. Leo miró a Elsa preocupada.

x-x-x

Sofie se encontraba a esas alturas lejos del castillo de Arendelle. Había llegado al arroyo y se había bajado de su caballo. Acarició el hocico de Sissel mientras Dai se acercaba, tomando las riendas de su caballo.

-Tu país es hermoso, Sofie- dijo Dai con algo de tristeza- voy a extrañar este lugar-

-¿Cómo es tu hogar?- quiso saber Sofie.

-Ludlow está en las Marcas Galesas- dijo Dai, encogiéndose de hombros- realmente se parece mucho a una ciudad inglesa, no tiene mucha diferencia ni mucho atractivo. El castillo es hermoso, y lleno de historia. Y con una biblioteca enorme- sonrió al ver como brillaban los ojos de Sofie- pero tristemente la ciudad no es tan hermosa-

-Una biblioteca- sonrió Sofie. Ya había devorado todos los libros de su madre, y no podía esperar para que algo más cayera en sus manos.

-Sería un honor que un día fueras a visitar- dijo Dai, con una sonrisa triste, sabiendo lo imposible que sería eso. Sofie también sonrió tristemente. Le recordaba que ese día Dai se iría de regreso a su país.

-Ojalá que podamos… seguir en contacto- dijo Sofie. Dai sonrió y asintió.

-Eso me gustaría mucho- dijo Dai. Aún con una distancia suficiente, miraba a Sofie con tanta intensidad que ella no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Tragó saliva- Sofie, quisiera decirte lo mucho que te admiro, y me gustaría… conocerte más-

Sofie lo miró, algo sorprendida, y dio un paso atrás. Por un momento se sintió algo molesta. Tan bien que se había comportado Dai, que tenía que arruinarlo sacando ese tema. No quería saber eso. No quería escucharlo.

-No digas eso- dijo Sofie- por favor-

Dai parpadeó, dándose cuenta de su error. Sabía que si se disculpaba o intentaba explicarse empeoraría las cosas, así que se inclinó.

-Le pido disculpas, su alteza- dijo Dai, más apenado que otra cosa- si lo desea, la dejaré en paz-

Sofie no respondió, estaba asustada y jamás se había encontrado en esa situación. No era indiferente a Dai, pero tenía miedo. Lo acababa de conocer, y no sabía si él era uno de los hombres de los que su madre le había advertido que tuviera cuidado. Al ver que la princesa no respondía, el duque se volvió a inclinar, tomó las riendas de su caballo y se alejó caminando.

Sofie estaba comenzando a normalizar su respiración.

"¿Qué acabo de hacer?", pensó Sofie "Dai fue amable y cabelleroso, no es como que me propuso matrimonio, solo dijo que me admiraba, y que le gustaría seguir en contacto conmigo… soy una tonta".

Sofie miró a Dai alejarse mientras acariciaba el pelo de Sissel.

-Oh, Sissel, ¿qué voy a hacer?- dijo Sofie mientras la acariciaba distraídamente, mirando a Dai alejarse a pie, con las riendas de su caballo en la mano. Suspiró. Quizá debería alcanzarlo, o volver al palacio. No podía dejar que se fuera con las cosas así.

-Vaya, pensé que nunca se iba a ir- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella. Sofie se alarmó y se volvió de golpe, pero demasiado tarde. Dos hombres completamente desconocidos, vestidos con un uniforme negro con rojo, se lanzaron sobre ella y la tomaron por los brazos, restringiendo sus movimientos. Una mano cubrió su boca, evitando que gritara.

Sofie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No entendía que estaba pasando. Nunca nadie le había puesto las manos encima, y Sissel había escapado corriendo por el camino de regreso al castillo. Ese miedo repentino que sintió hizo que sus poderes se salieran de control por unos segundos. El suelo debajo de ella se congeló y tembló ligeramente. Su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego, haciendo que los hombres la soltaran momentaneamente.

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamó uno de los hombres.

Sofie intentó correr, pero tropezó con el borde de su vestido y, antes de que se pudiera levantar de nuevo, los hombres volvieron a atraparla. La princesa estiró su mano y un poco de sus poderes de telequinesia escaparon, llegando hasta donde se encontraba caminando Dai.

El joven duque sintió un empujón en su espalda. Se volvió, y alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a Sofie forcejeando con dos hombres. Dai no alcanzó a entender lo que sucedía, solo comprendió que la princesa estaba en peligro. Sacó su espada y montó su caballo, cabalgando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Sofie.

Mientras tanto, los dos hombres luchaban por detener a Sofie contra sus poderes.

-¡Vamos, contrólala!- exclamó uno de los dos. El otro gruñó, furioso, y solo atinó con golpear a Sofie con el dorso de su mano en la cara, haciéndola caer al suelo desmayada. Lo último que la joven alcanzó a ver antes de perder la conciencia fue un hombre a caballo dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- exclamó Dai, espada en mano, a punto de llegar a donde se encontraban los hombres- ¿cómo se atreven a tocar a la princesa de Arendelle? ¡Déjenla inmediatamente!-

-Tenemos nuestras órdenes, niño- dijo uno de los hombres, sacando su espada también, mientras el otro levantaba a Sofie en brazos para llevársela- no te metas en nuestros asuntos y no saldrás lastimado-

Dai ignoró sus palabras y bajó de su caballo, plantándose frente a él, espada en mano.

-Dije que la dejen inmediatamente- dijo Dai en tono de precaución. La sonrisa tranquila que a Sofie le había gustado tanto no estaba por ningún lado. Solo una fría amenaza- no les gustará que los obligue…-

El hombre se echó a reír.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- dijo el hombre- el día de hoy morirá un niño-

Pero en vez de usar su espada para pelear, el hombre se llevó dos dedos a la boca y silbó. Al menos quince hombres rodearon al duque, montados a caballo y con espadas en mano.

-Mátenlo- dijo el hombre, mientras seguía al que se había llevado a Sofie.

"Oh, no, no lo permitiré", pensó Dai.

Los hombres se lanzaron contra él, y Dai peleó valientemente contra ellos. Entre estocadas, volvió sus ojos azules en la dirección donde se habían llevado a Sofie. Alcanzó a ver que la subieron a un carruaje y se dirigieron al suroeste de Arendelle. Quiso seguirlos, pero los hombres no lo dejaban.

-Sofie…- murmuró al ver el carruaje alejándose.

Esa distracción le costó cara. Recibió una estocada en un costado. Dos hombres soltaron sus armas y lo tomaron por los brazos, estirándolo y obligándolo a soltar su espada. Un tercer hombre lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en el abdomen, dejándolo sin aire y haciéndolo caer al suelo, boca abajo. No se movió.

-Basura galesa- dijo uno de los hombres, escupiendo en el suelo- deberías aprender quienes son tus amos-

Dai sentía que la sangre se le escapaba del cuerpo. Trató en vano de levantarse. No podía dejar que se llevaran a Sofie. Pero acababa de recibir una pista muy importante de ese último soldado. Ya sabía de donde provenían los traidores que se llevaron a la princesa.

x-x-x

Hans iba montando a Sitron que, a pesar de ser ya muy viejo, corría como si fuera la primera vez que el rey de Arendelle lo había montado. Iba seguido de Georg y de Kristoff, este último montando al viejo Sven. No tardaron mucho, después de cruzar el puente del fiordo, en encontrar a Anders con la condesa Caroline cerca del muelle. Hans estaba furioso, pero Georg le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, para que dejara a Kristoff manejar la situación con su hijo.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Anders sorprendido. No se esperaba verlo ahí, menos con sus tíos Hans y Georg en ese estado tan alterado- ¿qué sucede?¿qué haces aquí?-

-Algo grave ocurrió, Anders- dijo Kristoff, sin dar más detalles- necesito que tu y Caroline vuelvan al castillo de inmediato, donde estarán a salvo. Y no preguntes- añadió, al ver la cara de su hijo- ¿sabes dónde está Sofie? Es importante-

Anders notó el tono de preocupación de su padre, añadido a la expresión de sus tíos, y señaló hacia el bosque.

-Sofie y el duque Glyndwr cabalgaron hacia el arroyo, no hace media hora pasaron por aquí- dijo Anders.

Kristoff le agradeció, mientras Hans y Georg ya estaban en camino hacia la dirección que Anders había señalado. Kristoff le urgió nuevamente que volviera al palacio, y vio de reojo que sus dos hijas gemelas estaban escondidas cerca de ahí. Se lo hizo notar a Anders y rápidamente hizo que Sven alcanzara a los otros dos.

Anders ofreció el brazo a la condesa.

-Siento mucho esto, Caroline- dijo Anders- pero volvamos, no vaya a ser peligroso que estemos aquí afuera-

Caroline casi deja escapar una exclamación de incredulidad. Suspiró. Tomó el brazo de Anders para caminar hacia el castillo. Éste se asomó primero en un arbusto.

-Rita, Ingrid, ya se que están ahí- dijo Anders- ya oyeron a papá, hay que volver…-

Las dos gemelas salieron de su escondite, apenadas, y siguieron a la condesa y a su hermano mayor de regreso al castillo. Sabían que estarían en problemas.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Espero que lo estén disfrutando. Les advertí que esto me estaba saliendo casi como otro fic. Aún no termino, pero creo que así va a ser. Gabe: Carolline tiene sus cosas, pero no es definitivo aún. lalocanaye: yo también me estoy enamorando un poco de Dai jaja. lafrancaiselsamiller: que tienes en contra de las mujeres mayores de 30 :( (se va al rincón a llorar). F: si pudiera escoger tener poderes, escogería poder volar. ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	16. Epílogo 2: Quince años (parte 4)

EPILOGO 2: QUINCE AÑOS DESPUES (parte 4)

Tras cancelar exitosamente la reunión del consejo, Anna se apresuró a buscar a Fredrick y a las gemelas para que estuvieran a salvo mientras encontraban a Sofie y a Anders. Encontró pronto al pequeño príncipe, acompañado de Albert y de Charlotte, y lo mandó a su habitación. Le pidió a Nana que vigilara a Fredrick y a Albert, que no los dejara salir de su habitación por ningún motivo, pues sabía lo traviesos que podían ser.

Las gemelas y Anders volvieron pronto.

Anders había dejado a Caroline en su habitación y fue a buscar a su madre con las gemelas. Una vez que las vio, Anna envió a Ingrid y a Rita con Nana, para que los cuatro niños estuvieran vigilados por ella. Se dirigió a su hijo mayor y le contó lo que había sucedido.

-¿Tía Elsa fue envenenada?- preguntó Anders, alarmado.

-No, solo hicieron que se tomara una píldora para dormir- dijo Anna- va a estar bien. Pero Fredrick y Albert escucharon algo curioso en la habitación de Caroline- y le contó lo que los niños le habían contado.

-Mama, ¿estás segura?- dijo Anders, sin querer aceptar que Caroline tuviera algo que ver con lo que había sucedido con su tía la reina.

-Anders, yo sé lo que sientes- dijo Anna, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor- solo escucha que es lo que te dice tu corazón, y así sabrás si Caroline tuvo algo que ver con lo que sucedió con la reina-

Anders tragó saliva, y se retiró a su habitación.

x-x-x

Hans y los otros llegaron rápidamente al arroyo. El corazón del rey de Arendelle latía con fuerza al ver que no había nadie cerca del mismo. Escucharon un ruido, y Georg se dirigió a la fuente del mismo. Encontró a Sissel con sus riendas enredadas en un arbusto. Georg las desenredó y llevó a la yegua delante de Hans. Éste palideció aún más, si esto era posible.

"Sofie, ¿dónde estás?", pensó Hans, impaciente.

-Hans, encontré algo- dijo Kristoff, bajando de Sven y observando el suelo. Parecía una mancha de sangre corrida, y las marcas los conducían entre los árboles al bosque. Finalmente, los tres encontraron al duque de Glyndwr, espada en mano, herido e inconsciente en el suelo del bosque.

-Oh, no- dijo Georg, mirando al duque, mientras Kristoff lo volteaba para comprobar su herida. El príncipe rubio lo levantó del suelo y lo subió al lomo de Sven.

-Tenemos que llevarlo pronto al castillo, Hans- dijo Kristoff- su vida pende de un hilo-

-Pero Sofie…- dijo Hans.

-Kristoff irá a dejar al duque al castillo- dijo Georg, interrumpiéndolo- nosotros buscaremos a Sofie. Corre-

Kristoff asintió, y se dirigió de vuelta al castillo a toda velocidad, llevando consigo al duque Dai Glyndwr. Mientras tanto, los hermanos se quedaron a buscar a la princesa.

Después de un par de horas de búsqueda, Hans notó el suelo congelado, algunas hojas de los arbustos cercanos chamuscados, y algunas piedras partidas en dos. Supo que Sofie se había encontrado en peligro y usado sus poderes. Por las huellas, vio que había sido arrastrada hacia el bosque, y hubo un punto en el que las huellas desaparecían.

Hans cerró un puño y golpeó uno de los árboles en frustración. Su hija, la luz de sus ojos, y la futura reina de Arendelle, estaba desaparecida. Georg sintió el mismo vuelco que sentía Hans, pues se imaginaba perder a Albert de la misma manera.

-Hans, no podemos hacer nada más ahora- dijo Georg en el tono más tranquilo que pudo- volvamos al castillo. Quizá el duque Glyndwr nos pueda decir que pasó y como encontrar a Sofie-

Hans asintió. No tenía mucha opción.

x-x-x

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó Anna al ver a Kristoff llegar con el duque herido-¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-

Kristoff llamó a los médicos reales, y le contó a Anna brevemente lo que había sucedido en el bosque mientras observaban como atendían las heridas del duque Glyndwr. Anna estaba alarmada.

-Kristoff, quizá deberíamos detener a la condesa- dijo Anna- sobre todo si Sofie no aparece. Fredrick y Albert escucharon que tramaban algo contra Elsa y contra sus hijos-

-No podemos tomar esa decisión, Anna, tendremos que esperar a Hans- dijo Kristoff- y sabes que le romperá el corazón a Anders-

Anna hizo una mueca. Sabía muy bien lo que sentiría su hijo. Suspiró.

x-x-x

Elsa estaba profundamente dormida, pero teniendo terribles pesadillas. En sus sueños revivía sus miedos pasados. El miedo de herir a Anna. El miedo de haber peleado contra su propio lado oscuro. Y finalmente, el miedo que había sentido de perder a Sofie cuando acababa de nacer.

Se movía violentamente bajo la mirada vigilante de Leo. Ésta se preocupó un poco cuando bajó la temperatura de la habitación, pero no sucedió nada más. Elsa pronto parpadeó y abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- dijo Elsa, llevándose la mano a la frente- ¿qué sucedió?-

Leo estuvo aliviada de ver a Elsa despierta. Le contó brevemente lo que había sucedido mientras estuvo inconsciente. Solo sabía que Hans había salido con Georg y Kristoff a buscar a Sofie y a Anders. Elsa se levantó y se sentó sobre la cama. Se cubrió los ojos por unos segundos, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Dices que Fredrick escuchó a la condesa Caroline planear hacerme esto?- dijo Elsa, y Leo asintió.

Antes de que continuaran la conversación, Hans y Georg llegaron con una expresión derrotada. Hans se sintió levemente mejor al ver a Elsa despierta, mirándolo con curiosidad y algo de aprehensión. Pero Sofie se parecía mucho a su madre, y no pudo quitarse de la cabeza lo que había sucedido. Hans se dejó caer sobre una mesa, derrotado, hundiendo la cara entre sus manos.

-¿Hans?- dijo Elsa, entendiendo que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Georg se encargó de explicarles lo que había ocurrido. La temperatura de la habitación disminuyó drásticamente cuando Georg describió como habían encontrado al duque Glyndwr y como no lograron localizar a Sofie. Las manos de Elsa temblaron.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Elsa- arrestar a la condesa de Hastings-

-Y al duque Glyndwr- dijo Hans- no sabemos si estuvo también involucrado-

Georg y Leo tenían serias dudas que así fuera, pero no se atrevieron a contradecir a Hans en esa situación. Pronto fueron interrumpidos por un guardia.

-Sus majestades- dijo el guardia, asomándose por la puerta- perdón por entrometerme. El príncipe Kristoff me envió a decirles que el duque Glyndwr ha despertado-

x-x-x

Sofie despertó con una extraña sensación. Estaba en un lugar húmedo y oscuro. Miró a su alrededor, gracias a la tenue luz de la luna. Era un calabozo. Entonces recordó todo lo que sucedió.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó con Dai?".

La princesa se incorporó sobre la cama de paja donde la habían puesto, y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. No solo eso. Sentía todo su cuerpo, principalmente sus brazos, muy pesados. Se miró los antebrazos, y notó un par de pulseras metálicas brillando en ellas.

"¿Qué demo…?" y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Frotó sus manos y sopló sobre ellas. Nada. Sofie palideció. Ya sabía que era lo que traía puesto. Su madre le había hablado de ese metal que anulaba sus poderes.

"Weselton inventó estas pulseras. Entonces, ¿Caroline estuvo involucrada en eso? No creí que llegara tan lejos…"

Pero con Sofie iba más allá de solo restringir sus poderes. La hacían sentir físicamente débil. Jamás creyó que sus poderes eran una parte tan importante de su persona.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que ya despertaste- dijo una voz masculina. Sofie se volvió, alarmada, hacia donde provenía la voz. No pudo ver el rostro del hombre que habló, pero le pareció conocida.

-¿Porqué estoy aquí?- dijo Sofie, sin una pizca de miedo en su voz, aunque sí lo tenía- ¿quién eres tú?-

-Solo soy un amigo, Sofie- dijo el hombre. Tenía una voz joven, y cada vez le parecía a la joven princesa más conocida- solo queríamos algunos beneficios de parte de tus padres, y ahora que estás en nuestro poder, no se van a negar-

"¿Nuestro?", pensó Sofie.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Caroline?- preguntó la princesa.

El hombre se echó a reír.

-Caroline es una tonta- dijo el hombre desde las sombras- bien que hizo pensar a todos que estaba persiguiendo a tu primo para casarse con él y tener oportunidad de ser reina, y su arrogancia y desprecio hacia ti fue perfecto para que nadie sospechara de nosotros-

A Sofie le dolía la cabeza, y se sentía tan fatigada que le costaba respirar. Entonces Caroline no había hecho nada. ¿Quienes eran sus enemigos?

-Y no te preocupes por tu pretendiente, el duque Glyndwr- continuó el hombre misterioso- mis hombres se encargaron de dejarlo muriendo en el bosque de donde te tomaron. Peleó valientemente por ti. Pero no te preocupes, no volverá a molestarte-

"Dai…"

Los ojos de Sofie se humedecieron. Dai era bueno, la había intentado proteger. Y probablemente había muerto defendiéndola.

-Oh vamos, no queremos lágrimas- dijo el hombre- te dejaré con tus pensamientos, princesa. Te traeré noticias de la decisión de tus padres. Ah, y esas pulseras fueron una excelente idea que robamos de Weselton. Las usarás de aquí en adelante-

Y cerró la puerta de golpe. Sofie tembló y se dejó caer sobre la cama de paja, dando rienda suelta a su llanto. Estaba muy asustada. Jamás en su vida había pasado por una situación como esta.

x-x-x

Hans y Elsa se apresuraron a la enfermería, seguidos de Georg y Leo. Encontraron al joven duque Glyndwr recostado en una de las camillas, rodeado de los médicos.

-Su majestad, su excelencia el duque tuvo mucha suerte que la herida no fue profunda- dijo uno de los médicos- sin embargo, la estocada laceró uno de sus vasos sanguíneos importantes, y perdió mucha sangre. Logramos recuperarlo-

Hans asintió solemnemente y caminó hacia el joven, que luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Anna lo miraba, alarmada, una vez que se enteró de lo que había sucedido.

-Sus… sus majestades- dijo el duque entre dientes a causa del dolor que sentía, y respirando agitadamente, al ver a Hans y a Elsa- les… les ruego… que me perdonen… traté de… defender a su alteza la princesa…-

Hans no dijo nada.

-Excelencia, necesitamos que nos diga que fue lo que ocurrió- dijo Elsa aprehensivamente- tenemos que hacer algo para salvar a Sofie-

-La princesa… me dio a entender que quería estar sola… así que me retiré- dijo el duque- sentí un empujón… que de seguro eran sus poderes… y la vi forcejeando con dos hombres…- apretó los puños con ira e impotencia- la golpearon para… dejarla inconsciente…-

Hans seguía guardando silencio, pero apretó los puños con fuerza y su rostro se enrojeció de ira.

-Traté de detenerlos…- continuó el duque- eran más de veinte hombres… me hirieron y me dejaron para morir…- hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y continuó- se la llevaron en un carruaje… no tenía escudos… ni señas…-

Hans se cruzó de brazos.

-Es suficiente- dijo Hans, furioso- llamaré a los guardias y haré arrestar a la condesa Caroline. Lo siento muchísimo por Anders, Anna, pero tendrá que comprender la gravedad del asunto- añadió, volviéndose hacia su cuñada. Ésta asintió tristemente.

-Espere…- dijo el duque Glyndwr, llamando la atención tanto del rey como de los demás presentes - no creo que… la condesa Caroline.. tuviera algo que ver con lo que sucedió…-

-¿Porqué lo dices?- dijo Elsa.

-Uno de los hombres que me atacó… me dijo algo al final- dijo Dai- me despreció por ser galés y dijo… "deberías aprender… quienes son tus amos"… los hombres que se llevaron a la princesa Sofie son ingleses-

Los reyes de Arendelle se miraron entre sí. Entre sus huéspedes estaban lady Elizabeth de Penbrooke, lady Jane de Wessex y sir Harris de Kerry.

-Detendremos a la condesa Caroline como precaución- dijo Hans- y a nuestros invitados ingleses. Creo que sería mejor pedir disculpas que arriesgarnos a que uno de ellos tenga a Sofie-

x-x-x

Caroline entrelazaba sus dedos, nerviosa, mientras esperaba sentada en un sillón de su habitación. Sabía que algo malo había pasado. Había sido advertida en avance que se atacaría a la reina Elsa y había sucedido, y ahora parecía que la princesa Sofie había desaparecido. Y dado a que ella fue tan tonta como para amenazarla, sabía que la evidencia de su desaparición la iba a apuntar a ella como culpable.

-Esa mujer… me ha tendido una trampa- susurró la condesa para sí misma.

Quizá debería ir con Anders y decirle lo que sabía. Sacudió la cabeza. Anders nunca perdonaría que ella hubiera sabido que algo malo le iba a suceder a su prima y no haber dicho nada para evitarlo. Y todas sus esperanzas de pertenecer a la realeza se iban a ir al demonio. Quizá empeoraría incluso las relaciones de Weselton con Arendelle.

-Maldición…- murmuró la condesa.

_Toc… toc…_

Caroline se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa. La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró nada menos que el rey Hans, seguido de dos guardias del castillo de Arendelle. Su rostro, a pesar de estar calmado, tenía el ceño fruncido y un extraño brillo de enojo en sus ojos.

-Su… su majestad- Caroline se levantó precipitadamente y se inclinó.

-Condesa Hastings- dijo Hans fríamente, sin mirarla- se le acusa de conspirar en contra de la reina Elsa y de la princesa Sofie de Arendelle. También se le acusa de conspirar para casarse con el príncipe Anders Bjorgman de Arendelle para manipular la política del país hacia el ducado de Weselton-

Todo lo anterior lo dijo el rey de Arendelle en un tono frío, seco, y terrible. Caroline palideció, pero no dijo nada. Entrelazó sus dedos para evitar que temblaran.

-Solo por atención al príncipe Anders no la echaremos al calabozo- dijo Hans en un tono cruel, que tenía años sin utilizar. Caroline tragó saliva con dificultad- pero se quedará confinada a esta habitación y será vigilada por estos caballeros- añadió en un tono que no admitía reclamos.

Hans esperaba que la condesa hiciera algún comentario, pero Caroline se quedó en silencio.

-Entiendo, su majestad- dijo ella.

Hans y los guardias salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Los últimos se quedaron apostados junto a la puerta, armas en mano.

Caroline suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el sillón nuevamente, con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre la cabeza.

-¡Estoy metida en un enorme problema…!- susurró para sí misma.

x-x-x

Antes de darle la noticia a Anders, Anna y Kristoff hablaron. No sabían como explicarle a su hijo lo que acababan de descubrir. Kristoff suspiró y entró a la habitación de Anders.

-¿Papá?- dijo Anders, levantándose- ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿porqué todos…?-

Pero se interrumpió. Le preocupaba que todos estuvieran tan tensos y estresados desde que había vuelto al castillo con Caroline y sus hermanas. Las niñas inmediatamente fueron puestas bajo vigilancia de Nana junto con Fredrick y el príncipe Albert. No había visto a su tía Elsa, y su tío Hans parecía haber visto cara a cara a la muerte.

-Anders, siéntante- dijo Kristoff- tenemos que hablar…-

Anders notó la gravedad en el tono de voz de su padre y obedeció.

-¿Qué sucede, papá?- dijo Anders, ansioso.

-Acaba de suceder algo muy grave- dijo Kristoff en tono tranquilo, pero serio. No quería alarmarlo mucho, pero su hijo necesitaba saber la verdad- necesito que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte, sin interrumpir hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo?-

Anders asintió. Con todo detalle, Kristoff le contó a su hijo todo lo que había pasado en esos días, desde lo que Sofie contó a sus padres que le había dicho la condesa Caroline, como Fredrick y Albert la habían escuchado hablar con alguien más sobre incapacitar a Elsa y hacer desaparecer a Sofie y a Fredrick, y como justo lo que dijo se hizo realidad. Elsa había sido drogada con una píldora para dormir, lo que evitó que pudiera ir a la reunión del consejo, y como Sofie había desaparecido y el duque Glyndwr gravemente herido intentando protegerla.

-¿Y Sofie?- dijo Anders, interrumpiendo por fin a su padre- ¿dónde está?¿qué le pasó?¿la encontraron?¿está bien?-

-No hemos sabido de Sofie- dijo Kristoff tristemente- y como te debes imaginar, tu tío Hans está muy estresado-

Anders tragó saliva. Si él había visto a Sofie y al duque Glyndwr antes de que sucediera eso, mientras estaba con Caroline.

-Padre, Caroline estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo- dijo Anders- no creo que…-

-Lo sé- dijo Kristoff- y de verdad espero que tengas razón. Pero la condesa no está libre de sospecha, y debes entender que por eso tu tío Hans la detuvo y la tiene vigilada-

Anders se mordió el labio.

-Entiendo- dijo Anders- siento mucho haber causado tantos problemas, padre-

Kristoff sonrió, y puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa- dijo Kristoff- ahora, voy a reunirme con tu tío para hacer un plan para encontrar a Sofie-

Kristoff lo dejó solo, y Anders se quedó pensativo. Estaba muy preocupado por Sofie. Y tenía una corazonada de que quizá había sido su culpa. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, se levantó y salió de su habitación. Tenía una idea para ayudar a Sofie.

x-x-x

Sofie se había acomodado en una esquina del calabozo donde la habían puesto, ovillada y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Se sentía más indefensa que nunca. Necesitaba sus poderes. Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada que pudiera ayudarla a escapar.

Escuchó el crujir de la puerta del calabozo, y se puso de pie, con la espalda pegada a la pared.

-Buenos días, Sofie- dijo una voz masculina, la misma que le había hablado cuando despertó en el calabozo.

Por la puerta entraron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Aunque la vez anterior Sofie no había podido reconocer a la persona que había hablado, esta vez no tenía ninguna duda de quienes se trataba. Aunque no podía entender porqué.

-Ustedes- dijo Sofie al reconocerlos- ¿porqué he hicieron esto?-

-Porque fue muy sencillo, Sofie- dijo la mujer, riendo- tu entras y sales de tu castillo sin ninguna protección, más aún después de que caíste enamorada de ese apuesto y muy tonto duque galés, y tu prejuicio contra la condesa Caroline desde el momento que la conociste, nos fue muy útil para tenderte esta trampa-

-¿Prejuicio?- dijo Sofie- pero si Caroline me…-

La mujer la interrumpió riendo.

-Claro que Caroline quería a tu primo por conveniencia, Sofie- dijo la mujer- pero el hecho que te hayas metido la enfureció, e hizo que Caroline te amenazara y dijera cosas enojada de las que luego se arrepintió. Pero suficiente para que tu hermanito escuchara y fuera a reportárselo a tus padres-

Sofie palideció. Si sus padres creían que Caroline estaba implicada y solo la investigaban a ella, jamás la iban a encontrar.

-Ya entendiste- dijo el hombre- me alegro. Pero no te preocupes, Caroline solo nos ayudará a ganar un poco de tiempo. A su debido momento le diremos a tus padres donde estás… y lo que tienen que hacer para tenerte de vuelta…-

Sofie tembló. Iban a pedir un rescate por ella. Sus súbditos de Arendelle iban a sufrir por su descuido.

Al ver su distracción, el hombre se acercó a ella. Sofie, que estaba de pie, con su espalda contra la pared, no se pudo retirar para evitarlo. El hombre estiró su mano hacia ella y arrancó de su cuello el dije que traía puesto. Era una pequeña esmeralda que su padre había comprado en Oeste y le había regalado.

-Esto servirá- dijo el hombre, y tomó a Sofie por la barbilla- todo hubiera sido más sencillo para nosotros y menos traumático para ti si no te hubieras enamorado de Dai Glyndwr. Yo te hubiera conquistado en su lugar y el resultado hubiera sido el mismo. Pero ahora tu estás en nuestro poder y él está muerto. No te preocupes- añadió al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Sofie- solo será una pequeña transacción-

-Cuando me liberen, mis padres sabrán que ustedes son los culpables- dijo Sofie.

-¿Y quien dijo que te íbamos a liberar?- dijo el hombre, lanzándole una mirada lasciva. Tras unos segundos, la soltó y se retiró, seguido de la mujer.

Sofie se dejó caer al suelo, temblando. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que había imaginado.

x-x-x

_Toc…toc…_

Caroline se puso de pie, asustada.

"Ahora sí me van a tirar al calabozo" pensó "van a usar la evidencia de los niños para…"

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver que no era ni el rey ni los guardias. Era Anders. El joven príncipe tenía una expresión preocupada y triste.

-Caroline- dijo simplemente.

-Anders, lo siento mucho- se apresuró a decir Caroline- yo no sabía que todo eso era en serio, jamás creí que Sofie iba a estar en peligro, y…-

Anders hizo un gesto para pedirle que no hablara más, y Caroline obedeció.

-Caroline, necesitamos con urgencia encontrar a mi prima- dijo Anders- algo dentro de mí me dice que sabes que fue lo que le pasó, aunque quiero creer que no estás directamente involucrada. Por favor, dime lo que sepas-

Caroline entrecruzó sus dedos nerviosamente. No podía decirle la verdad. No podía admitir que había buscado intencionalmente enamorarlo solo para volver a tener ventaja política para Weselton. Miró al príncipe a los ojos. Su tristeza era indescriptible.

-Caroline- insistió Anders lleno de tristeza- Sofie es como mi hermana. Más cercana que mis propias hermanas. Por favor-

La condesa suspiró.

-Esta bien- dijo ella, cabizbaja.

Caroline sabía que Anders la iba a odiar después de decírselo. Pero a pesar de que al principio solo se había acercado a él por interés, algo en ella había cambiado. Tal vez era algo de simpatía o de cariño por el príncipe. Con sus dedos, la joven apartó sus cabellos negros cortos de su rostro y miró fijamente a Anders.

-Esto fue lo que sucedió- comenzó la condesa sentándose en el sillón, mientras Anders tomaba una silla y la acercaba para escucharla más de cerca- mi madre me envió a Arendelle para hacer amistad con su familia real e intentar aliviar un poco la situación del ducado de mi padre-

-Weselton- dijo Anders, y Caroline asintió.

-Cuando me presentaron ante tu tía y Sofie, no pude sentir nada de simpatía hacia ellas dos- dijo Caroline- viví toda mi infancia escuchando como la reina de las nieves apoyó a la reina de Oeste en tener a mi padre encerrado, por sus crímenes o lo que sea, pero era mi padre y tenía coraje. Y en cuanto a Sofie… es igual a su madre, es difícil no sentir lo mismo-

Anders asintió y Caroline continuó.

-Después te conocí a ti, y tú sí eras amable conmigo- dijo Caroline- me enfureció el hecho que Sofie te hubiera dicho quien era y se hubiera entrometido, así que admito que… dije algunas cosas que no eran ciertas para hacerla quedar mal ante ti y no la escucharas. No me enorgullezco de ello-

Anders continuaba escuchándola en silencio.

-Las cosas empeoraron cuando llegó la reina de Oeste- dijo Caroline- obviamente a ella la he odiado más que a tu tía la reina Elsa durante toda mi vida. Así que esa noche fue a charlar conmigo la vieja amiga de mi madre. Lady Elizabeth, la marquesa de Penbrooke…-

Suspiró, no sabía como continuar.

-Le conté a la marquesa que quería casarme contigo para ser reina- continuó la condesa- ella fue la que en primer lugar le propuso a mi madre la idea de que viniera a presentarme ante ustedes. Ella me dijo que conocía a uno de los mayores consejeros de la reina Elsa, y que propondrían excluir a Sofie de la línea de sucesión, por el peligro de sus poderes y por el hecho de ser mujer y no poder dirigir el ejército de Arendelle como lo podría hacer un hombre. Le dije que era inútil, que la reina no lo permitiría, y que aunque así fuera, aún quedaba el príncipe Fredrick en línea antes que tu. Y después…-

-¿Después?- insistió Anders.

-Después dijo que podía incapacitar a la reina para evitar que eso pasara- dijo Caroline, cerrando los ojos, como esperando un golpe por haber dicho eso- y que solo sería necesario entonces hacer a un lado a los hijos de la reina-

Anders se quedó helado.

-¿La marquesa de Penbrooke dijo eso?- dijo el príncipe, y Caroline asintió- ¿y porqué no dijiste nada?-

-No lo sé- dijo Caroline- al principio no creí que fuera cierto. Y después me cayó todo encima, cuando tu padre y tus tíos salieron a buscar a Sofie. No pude decir nada, porque si lo hubiera hecho, me hubieran tomado como cómplice por saberlo y no decirlo, aunque no había creído que fuera verdad. Me doy cuenta que todo lo que la marquesa me dijo fue a propósito para que el príncipe Fredrick escuchara y me culparan por la desaparición de tu prima…-

-¿Tienes idea donde puede estar?- preguntó Anders.

Caroline se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no tengo idea- dijo la condesa, preocupada- pero quizá te puedo ayudar con otra cosa…-

-¿Cuál?- dijo Anders.

-Creo que también está involucrado sir Harris- dijo Caroline.

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó el príncipe.

-El día que fui a pasear al bosque, vi a sir Harris siguiendo a Sofie y al duque Glyndwr- dijo Caroline- el día que te dije que los vi sin chaperona. Creí que sir Harris se había enamorado de tu prima y que por eso la seguía. Ahora que lo pienso, iba también con dos de sus guardias ingleses. Es extraño-

Anders asintió. Recordaba lo que le había dicho su padre: el duque Glyndwr mencionó que creía que los atacantes eran ingleses. Ya tenía los sospechosos.

-Gracias, Caroline- dijo Anders con una sonrisa triste- aprecio mucho que hayas sido sincera conmigo. Gracias a ti podremos salvar a Sofie-

Se dio la vuelta para salir, y Caroline lo detuvo tomándolo de uno de sus hombros.

-Anders, espera- dijo ella- a pesar de todo lo que te dije, que te busqué por conveniencia… si bien así fue al principio, en este momento es diferente. Realmente te admiro y aprecio por quien eres, no porque seas un príncipe…-

Anders sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, Caroline- dijo él- ten un poco de paciencia. Resolveremos esto-

Y salió. Caroline observó la puerta cerrada, y se dejó caer tristemente sobre la cama. Había arruinado todo, pero esperaba que esta vez las cosas mejoraran.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Zas, el nudo se empieza a apretar. Espero que les esté gustando. Gabe: no diré nada más para no spoilear la historia. Patzylin-dono: frío, frío…, Shadir: Ups? lo lamento… JDayC: yo también me estoy enamorando un poco de Dai, es guapo y lindo. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, y nos seguimos leyendo pronto!

Abby L.


	17. Epílogo 2: Quince años (parte 5)

EPILOGO 2: QUINCE AÑOS (parte 5)

Tras salir de la habitación de Caroline, Anders agradeció a los guardias y se apresuró al estudio a buscar a su tío Hans. Ahí estaba su tía Elsa, con el rostro entre sus manos, llena de preocupación, y todo el estudio estaba a una temperatura más baja que la habitual. Hans daba vueltas por la habitación, mientras Kristoff y Anna estaban sentados, mirándose entre ellos. Georg y Leo hablaban en voz baja.

-Nuestros invitados ingleses y el príncipe de Prusia ya se han ido del castillo- comentó Anna, sin darse cuenta de que Anders había llegado. Hans fue quien notó su presencia.

-¿Anders?¿qué sucede?- preguntó Hans.

-Perdona tío- dijo Anders- pero acabo de estar en la habitación de Caroline, y…-

-No la voy a dejar ir hasta que Sofie aparezca y confirme que es inocente- dijo Hans firmemente, interrumpiéndolo. Anders sacudió la cabeza.

-No es eso- dijo Anders- me contó algo que creo que nos puede ayudar a localizar a Sofie-

Y Anders les contó lo que Caroline había dicho. Aunque tenía sentido, los demás lo tomaron con reserva. No sabían aún si podían confiar en la condesa, en la hija del duque de Weselton.

-No estoy segura de que podamos confiar en ella- dijo Elsa una vez que Anders terminó de explicar lo que la condesa le dijo- pero tenemos algo de donde partir. El duque nos dijo que vio que el carruaje huyó hacia el suroeste…-

_Toc… toc…_

Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta. Uno de los sirvientes llevaba un gran sobre en sus manos, y se lo entregó a Hans.

-Apareció en la puerta del palacio- dijo el sirviente- está dirigido a usted, su majestad-

Hans abrió el sobre y sacó un trozo de papel.

_Su majestad._

_Su hija la princesa Sofie de Arendelle se encuentra en este momento en nuestro poder. Si desea que le sea devuelta a la brevedad e ilesa, exigimos que se nos entregue el equivalente de ocho años de ingresos de la tesorería de Arendelle, ya sea en oro o su equivalente en joyas, en estas coordenadas. Dos días después de haber dejado el rescate, la princesa regresará. No tengo que describir lo que sucederá si no se entrega._

_X_

Hans arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo, furioso. Dentro del sobre estaba el dije de esmeralda que él le había regalado a Sofie hacía un par de años, y que la princesa no se quitaba más que para dormir, acompañado de una cadena rota.

-Sofie…- susurró en voz baja.

-Tenemos que conseguir esa cantidad- dijo Anna con nerviosismo- no podemos arriesgarnos a que le suceda algo a Sofie-

Elsa y Hans asintieron tristemente. Elsa miró por la ventana, y Anders pudo adivinar lo que pensaba. De donde provenía el dinero que tenían que utilizar para salvar a Sofie. Ni siquiera vendiendo todas las pinturas y las joyas del castillo podían llegar a esa cantidad. El pueblo de Arendelle iba a sufrir.

Anders se disculpó y salió del estudio. Caminó a paso acelerado entre los corredores del castillo. Sin darse cuenta y por accidente chocó contra alguien. El hombre contra el que chocó dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor.

-Lo… lo lamento, no vi por donde caminaba- dijo Anders. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del duque Dai Glyndwr. El joven estaba pálido y apretando sus dientes de dolor, pero sus ojos azules estaban llenos de resolución. Su mano izquierda abrazaba su costado derecho, pero su mano derecha no soltaba la empuñadura de su espada.

-No pasa nada, fue mi culpa, yo estaba pensando en otra cosa- dijo el duque, inclinándose- le ruego me disculpe, su alteza-

-Pensabas en Sofie- dijo Anders. No era pregunta.

-Así es- dijo el joven duque, mirando de reojo su espada- esos desgraciados ingleses tomaron a la princesa por la fuerza y me vencieron una vez. No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir…-

Anders sonrió. El duque estaba enamorado de Sofie, y parecía ser un buen hombre. Ojalá fueran circunstancias distintas.

-¿Puedo llamarte Dai?- dijo Anders, y Dai asintió- mis tíos los reyes recibieron una carta obligándoles a pagar un rescate por Sofie. Pero la condesa Caroline me dio una pista de quienes son los culpables: sir Harris y la marquesa de Penbrooke…-

Dai sonrió y asintió.

-Entonces tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Dai- creo saber donde puede estar Sofie, si es cierto que esos ingleses son los culpables. Kristiansand es el punto más sur de Noruega, y sé de buena fuente que hay un castillo inglés en esa ciudad, que alguna vez se utilizó como un punto para invadir Francia. Es propiedad de la marquesa de Penbrooke…-

Anders lo miró asombrado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo el príncipe.

-Los ingleses son nuestros enemigos- dijo Dai simplemente- es importante conocerlos-

x-x-x

Dai y Anders se apresuraron a la armería del castillo y tomaron un par de espadas cada quien. A Anders le preocupaba un poco las heridas del duque, pero a este no parecían importarle.

-¿Crees poder cabalgar?- dijo Anders, y Dai asintió.

-Por supuesto- dijo el joven duque- conmigo vinieron quince guardias que nos acompañarán, por si tenemos que pelear. El día que se llevaron a Sofie, había con ellos aproximadamente veinte hombres. Cuando arribaron al puerto, me parece que la marquesa tenía una guardia de veinte hombres, y sir Harris aproximadamente quince-

Anders iba a preguntar como se había fijado en eso, pero era obvio. Si los ingleses eran sus enemigos, seguramente tomó en cuenta esos detalles para protegerse.

-Eso significa que, aún con tus hombres, estaremos en desventaja- dijo Anders.

-Lo sé- dijo Dai- pero los atacaremos por sorpresa. Y si Sofie está bien, nos podrá ayudar con sus poderes- esto último lo pronunció con dificultad, temeroso de que no fuera así.

Anders asintió. Aunque Sofie jamás había usado sus poderes para pelear, seguramente se le podía ocurrir una manera de defenderse.

-¿A dónde vas, Anders?- dijo una voz.

Dai y Anders se volvieron, y miraron a Fredrick.

-Fredrick, no deberías estar aquí- dijo Anders- por orden de tus padres tienes que estar con Nana. Ahora ve inmediatamente-

-Sofie está en problemas, ¿verdad?- dijo Fredrick tristemente, y Anders asintió- quiero ir con ustedes a ayudarla-

-Yo también- dijo el pequeño Albert- yo tengo poderes, les pueden ser útiles-

Anders y Dai sonrieron.

-Tienen razón, pero no pueden venir con nosotros- dijo Anders- porque ustedes tienen una misión mucho más importante-

Los dos pequeños lo miraron.

-Tienen que quedarse a proteger a tía Elsa y a tía Leo- dijo Anders- porque todos van a estar ocupados tratando de buscar a Sofie, y las pueden descuidar. ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo. Los dos pequeños corrieron hacia la habitación de la reina Elsa, y mientras Dai y Anders terminaron de guardar sus armas y se dirigieron a las caballerizas.

Ambos miraron con tristeza a Sissel, la yegua de Sofie. Anders la acarició rápidamente.

-No sufras, Sissel, la traeremos pronto- dijo Anders, abriendo el compartimento contiguo, sacando un reno joven, muy parecido a Sven- vamos, Per, necesitamos encontrar a Sofie…-

Dai también ensilló y sacó a su caballo, llamado Cenwyn, que había vuelto del arroyo después del ataque a su amo de la misma manera que Sissel.

-Vamos, amigo- dijo Dai, atando a la silla una bolsa con provisiones- tenemos una misión importante-

-Esperen- dijo una voz femenina. Pensado que era la reina o Anna, ambos se volvieron, pálidos y conteniendo la respiración. Pero se tranquilizaron al ver que no era ni una ni otra. Era la condesa Caroline.

-Caroline, no puedes estar aquí- dijo Anders- mi tío…-

-Sé lo que dijo tu tío- dijo Caroline exasperada- pero no me voy a quedar ahí encerrada esperando a que aparezca más evidencia en mi contra, cortesía de esos dos. Voy con ustedes a ayudarlos a traer de vuelta a… Sofie- dijo su nombre con dificultad.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí y luego a Caroline.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Dai, un poco inseguro- es algo peligroso…-

-Por lo mismo necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir- dijo Caroline- además, ¿no se han preguntado porqué Sofie no ha podido escapar con sus poderes como lo hizo la reina Elsa en su momento?-

Dai se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder, pero Anders tenía la respuesta en mente. Sabía muy bien la historia.

-El metal que tu padre…- comenzó Anders.

-Exacto- dijo Caroline. Tomó de la mesa donde herraban a los caballos una pinza y se la guardó- llévenme con ustedes. Tengo un plan-

Anders asintió ante la mirada dudosa y algo preocupada de Dai. Al final aceptó. No tenían mucha opción. Dai montó a Cenwyn, mientras que Anders y Caroline subieron a Per. Cabalgaron rápidamente hacia el sur, seguido de las escoltas de Dai y de Caroline.

x-x-x

Sofie estaba desesperada tratando de sacarse las pulseras metálicas de las muñecas. Lo odiaba. No la dejaban usar sus poderes y la hacían sentir fatigada. Bufó enojada. Dio una patada en el suelo, y éste se congeló un poco alrededor de ella. Sonrió. Recordaba que su madre le había mencionado ese detalle.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. La pateó con fuerza, y ésta se congeló por completo. Sofie sonrió. Al menos mantendría a sir Harris y a la marquesa lejos.

Miró sus manos y notó por primera vez que aún traía puesta la pulsera que Albert le había regalado en su mano izquierda. La miró con curiosidad, y la colocó debajo de la pulsera de metal. Tocó la pared, y una fina capa de hielo apareció. Sofie se sorprendió, pero sonrió. Cerró y abrió el puño, y apareció una pequeña llama. La pulsera de Albert bloqueaba el efecto de la de metal.

-Esto es bueno- susurró para sí misma. Se sentó en el suelo. Ya tenía una manera de defenderse si llegaba a ser atacada.

x-x-x

Mientras Hans estaba reuniendo la cantidad demandada y buscaba pistas sobre el paradero de Sofie, Elsa se había quedado en su habitación todo el día, mirando melancólicamente por la ventana. No podía creer que otra vez estuviera pasando por lo mismo que hacía tantos años. Sofie estaba en peligro. Su habitación era un verdadero congelador, todo cubierto de nieve.

Leo había optado por dejarla sola, pero esperaba por ella en la habitación contigua.

_Toc…toc…_

Elsa no respondió. La puerta se abrió de todas maneras, revelando al pequeño Fredrick, que miró a su madre con preocupación. Elsa no se volvió. Trató de contener las lágrimas para que su pequeño no la viera llorar.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Fredrick en tono dudoso.

-¿Sí, cariño?- dijo Elsa, luchando para que no se le quebrara la voz. Fredrick se acercó dudoso, y se dejó caer en el regazo de su madre.

-Mamá, no estés triste- dijo Fredrick- Sofie va a estar bien. Va a volver pronto. Y yo te voy a cuidar para que no te pase nada a ti…- y diciendo esto, tomó en sus manos la espada de madera y se la mostró.

Elsa sonrió y abrazó a su pequeño, hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos rojos de él. Besó su frente y volvió a abrazarlo contra ella.

-Eres igual de valiente que tu padre- dijo Elsa, esforzándose por sonreír- no dudo que estaré a salvo si estás aquí conmigo…-

x-x-x

Esa noche, Sir Harris y la marquesa de Penbrooke se encontraban en la gran sala del castillo de Kristiansand, discutiendo cual sería el siguiente paso y riendo.

-No puedo creer que fueran tan tontos- dijo sir Harris- me gustaría haber visto la cara del rey Hans cuando se enteró que nos llevamos a su preciosa hija-

-Me preocupó que el duque Glyndwr hubiera atacado a tus hombre- dijo la marquesa- es uno de los espadachines más famosos de la isla…-

-Aunque lo sea, esa basura galesa no tenía ninguna oportunidad al atreverse a pelear contra veinte de mis mejores hombres- dijo sir Harris- además, su muerte le agrega un problema más a Arendelle: su ducado querrá vengarlo-

La marquesa se echó a reír. Cada vez estaba más cerca de destruir a Arendelle, y quizá sería buena idea, una vez que estuviera en bancarrota y agobiado con invasiones y guerras, convencer al rey de Inglaterra para invadirlo y anexarlo a su imperio.

_Pum… pum…_

Uno de los sirvientes hizo sonar el bastón.

-Sus excelencias- dijo el hombre- Caroline, condesa de Hastings…-

Los dos se miraron entre sí. Sir Harris se echó a reír, y la marquesa de Penbroke asintió para que la hicieran pasar. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba verla ahí.

-¡Caroline, que sorpresa!- dijo sir Harris. Caroline lo miró con una expresión de enojo- ¿qué haces aquí?-

Caroline no cambió su expresión.

_-¿Estás loca?- dijo Anders ansiosamente, una vez que divisaron el castillo a lo lejos._

_-Es la única forma, Anders- dijo Caroline- ellos confían en mi, no saben que estoy del lado de ustedes-_

_-De igual manera, es muy arriesgado para ti, si fallas y te descubren- dijo Dai._

_-¿Y cuál es tu plan entonces, Boyo?- dijo Caroline, haciendo que Dai frunciera el entrecejo molesto ante el insulto. Caroline pareció darse cuenta y sacudió la cabeza- lo lamento. Pero es el mejor plan. Si ustedes intentan atacar, ellos tienen la ventaja por estar en el castillo…-_

_Tomó las pinzas y se las escondió debajo de la ropa. _

_-Escondan a los animales- continuó Caroline- y esperen mi señal. Es la mejor opción-_

_Con miradas aprehensivas, los dos chicos miraron a Caroline entrar al castillo seguida de cuatro miembros de su escolta. No les gustaba nada aquello, pero Caroline tenía razón. Era su mejor oportunidad. No tenían más opción que confiar en ella._

-¿Y aún tienes el descaro de preguntar?- dijo Caroline, furiosa. Se volvió a la marquesa- por tu culpa el rey de Arendelle piensa que yo tuve que ver en el atentado contra la princesa Sofie. No se como hicieron, pero toda la evidencia apunta a que fui yo-

Sir Harris nuevamente se echó a reír, y la marquesa sonrió.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que fuimos nosotros, querida?- dijo la marquesa.

-A diferencia del rey Hans, yo sí se sumar dos más dos- dijo Caroline- ah, por cierto Harris, dile a tus hombres que cuando vayan a matar a alguien, hagan un mejor trabajo. El duque Glyndwr sobrevivió y los reconoció como ingleses. Ya sospechan de ustedes dos y de lady Jane de Wessex…-

-Lady Jane ya debe estar llegando a Inglaterra- dijo sir Harris, borrado su sonrisa de pronto. Eso arruinaba sus planes. Tendrían que pensar ahora una nueva estrategia para salirse con la suya.

-¿Porqué no liberan a la princesa? Seguro el rey Hans los perdonará- dijo Caroline- y sirve que limpian mi nombre en el proceso. Mi padre ya tiene suficientes problemas con Arendelle como para…-

-No, querida- dijo la marquesa de pronto- ya idearemos un plan. Mientras tanto, me temo que serás nuestra invitada de honor, hasta que llegue el momento de liberar a la princesa-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Caroline, mientras la marquesa hacía unas señal a los soldados. Varios tomaron prisioneros a sus escoltas, y otros dos detuvieron a Caroline por los brazos- ¡suéltenme!-

-Que afortunada tu llegada, querida Caroline- dijo sir Harris-Sofie necesitaba algo de compañía-

-¿Qué? ¡No!- exclamó Caroline. Sir Harris hizo una seña a los guardias para que se la llevaran, y se echó a reír. No notó la sutil sonrisa de la condesa mientras la arrastraban hacia el calabozo donde tenían a Sofie.

"Perfecto…".

x-x-x

Albert se había puesto a patrullar afuera de la habitación de su madre. Sabía que Fredrick estaba con su tía Elsa, y que ésta estaba un poco más tranquila con su presencia, ya que había dejado de congelar cosas.

Escuchó unos pasos, y el pequeño príncipe se escondió detrás de unas armaduras.

-Te lo digo, Mortimer, tenemos que ser rápidos y sutiles- dijo una voz masculina, con un fuerte acento inglés.

-No entiendo, Roger, ¿para qué quiere la marquesa que nos llevemos al príncipe Fredrick? Si ya tiene a la princesa y los reyes van a pagar- dijo el otro hombre llamado Mortimer.

El pequeño Albert se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa. Así que esos sujetos eran los que se habían llevado a Sofie, y al parecer ahora planeaban hacer otro tanto con Fredrick. El joven frunció el entrecejo. Se habían metido con el Westegard equivocado.

Sin que los hombres se dieran cuenta, Albert se deslizó debajo de una mesa. Con su dedo índice señaló la armadura más cercana a los hombres, y ésta comenzó a moverse.

-¿Qué demo…?- dijo el hombre llamado Roger al ver que la armadura iba justo hacia él, espada en mano- ¿qué significa esto?-

Albert sonrió, y con su otra mano, hizo que otra armadura se moviera, rodeando a los dos soldados ingleses. Éstos gritaron aterrorizados, sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a pelear contra las armaduras vacías. Tras el gran estruendo, la reina Leo salió de su habitación, al mismo tiempo que Elsa y Fredrick. Aunque los dos hombres no podían saber el origen de esa brujería, las dos reinas y Fredrick sabían quien era el responsable. Leo usó sus poderes para suspender a ambos hombres boca abajo del techo, y Elsa los congeló de la cintura para abajo, pegados al techo.

Ante los gritos, Hans y Georg se apresuraron a acudir, seguidos de un puñado de guardias, y encontraron la curiosa escena. Dos armaduras vacías caminando torpemente, y los dos hombres colgados del techo boca abajo como murciélagos, con la mitad del cuerpo congelada. Las armaduras cayeron al suelo pesadamente, y Albert salió de su escondite y corrió a abrazar a su madre por la cintura.

-Mamá, mamá- dijo Albert- los escuché hablar a ellos dos. Querían secuestrar a Fredrick así como hicieron con Sofie…-

Los ojos de Hans estaban llenos de furia como nunca antes habían estado. Con un gesto frío, asintió en dirección a Elsa, quien descongeló los pies de los hombres haciéndolos caer pesadamente al suelo. Instintivamente, Elsa se puso de pie delante de Fredrick.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Hans, furioso, espada en mano- ¿es cierto que ustedes están implicados en lo que sucedió con Sofie? ¡Hablen ya!- ladró el rey.

Los dos hombres temblaron y asintieron.

-Lo…lo sentimos, su majestad- dijo el hombre llamado Mortimer- la marquesa de Penbrooke nos ordenó llevarle al príncipe Fredrick…-

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Hans.

Los hombres dudaron unos segundos, pero por fin Mortimer volvió a hablar.

-En Kristiansand, en el castillo inglés- dijo Mortimer- por favor, su majestad, no nos haga daño…-

Hans hizo una seña a los guardias, quienes levantaron a los dos hombres.

-Al calabozo, hasta nueva orden- dijo el rey fríamente, y los guardias los arrastraron.

-Kristiansand- dijo Fredrick a Albert en un susurro- es a donde fueron Anders y Dai-

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Elsa, alarmada, al escuchar lo que había dicho Fredrick.

-Ups- dijo Fredrick.

-No podemos decir- dijo Albert- nos hicieron prometer…-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Leo.

-Que Anders y el duque Dai fueron a Kristiansand por los datos que les dio Caroline para intentar salvar a Sofie- dijo Fredrick, y Albert sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron Elsa y Hans al mismo tiempo. Elsa miró aprehensivamente a Hans. Ahora no solo Sofie, sino también Anders estaba en peligro.

-Iré a buscarlos- dijo Hans, envainando su espada y dandole una mirada significativa a Georg, quien asintió- Elsa, ocúpate… de explicarle a Anna…-

-No me quiero quedar aquí- dijo Elsa- quiero ir por Sofie…-

Hans tomó las manos de su esposa.

-Elsa, por favor, quiero… necesito que te quedes- dijo Hans- no quiero que estés en peligro, no podría soportarlo… por favor-

Elsa no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Hans la besó rápidamente y corrió hacia los establos, seguido de Georg.

x-x-x

Los guardias encerraron a Caroline en el mismo calabozo que Sofie. La condesa sonrió al ver a la princesa de Arendelle ovillada en una esquina. Una parte de ella estaba aliviada de que Sofie estuviera viva, y bien. Anders estaría feliz de ello.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo Sofie con voz baja y temblorosa.

Caroline sabía que tenía que hacer. Había un guardia aún escuchando bajo la puerta. En lo que se iba, tenía que jugar bien sus cartas.

-¿Quién crees, niña mimada?- dijo Caroline, levantándose y sacudiéndose el vestido con fastidio.

-¿Caroline?- dijo Sofie, levantándose despacio de su lugar- ¿que sucedió?¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo la condesa rudamente. Mientras hablaba, mirada de reojo la puerta. El guardia aún estaba ahí- primero, te dejas capturar por descuidada y haces que dejen medio muerto al duque de Glyndwr. ¡Eres una princesa! Se supone que tienes que tener protección, no andar por los arroyos como si nada-

Sofie se quedó asombrada ante tales palabras, que no supo que decir.

-Pero… pero yo…- comenzó ella, pero Caroline la interrumpió.

-Luego, tu idiótico padre me acusa de tener la culpa de tu desaparición, porque el metido de tu hermano menor escuchó una conversación que no debía, y me encerró. ¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo Caroline- y no solo a mí, quería encerrar al duque Glyndwr, el mismo que trató de impedir que te secuestraran. De verdad, le hacen falta un par de neuronas a tu padre-

Sofie frunció el entrecejo. Nadie hablaba así de su padre. Nadie.

-Un momento- dijo Sofie- no te permito que…-

-Y finalmente, logro escapar de tu irresponsable familia, lo cual fue de lo más sencillo porque no tienen ni idea de como cuidarse- dijo Caroline- y vengo con mis supuestos aliados, pensando en hacerte un favor, y me encierran aquí contigo. ¡Es el colmo!- golpeó la pared- ¡todo es por tu culpa! Tenías que arruinar todo-

-Yo no te hice nada- dijo Sofie- lo que pasó fue…-

-Y tenías que meterte entre Anders y yo- añadió Caroline. Maldito guardia, que no se iba. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que Anders y Dai se impacientaran- ni siquiera me conocías, y hablaste en mi contra con Anders…-

Funcionó. Caroline vio como el guardia se retiraba de la puerta. Sofie, mientras tanto, estaba furiosa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- dijo Sofie.

-Ya fue suficiente, ya se fue- dijo Caroline, cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz. Sofie parpadeó sin entender, mientras la condesa buscaba entre sus ropas algo.

-No estoy entendiendo- dijo Sofie.

-Anders y tu idiótico pretendiente están aquí afuera- dijo Caroline, poniendo los ojos en blanco, buscando entre sus ropas la pinza que había tomado del establo de Arendelle. Dejó escapar una expresión exasperada cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de la princesa- sí, Dai Glyndwr sobrevivió y está aquí intentando salvarte. Que romántico…-

Sofie sonrió levemente, pero luego puso una expresión de preocupación.

-El castillo está fuertemente resguardado- dijo Sofie- cómo van a…-

-Ahí entras tú, querida- dijo Caroline, sacando la pinza y tomando la mano derecha de Sofie- imaginé que robarían la idea de mi padre y te pondrían esto…- apretó la pinza contra el metal con fuerza. Tras un poco de esfuerzo, el metal se abrió. Caroline repitió el proceso con la otra pulsera de metal.

Sofie sonrió, sintiéndose libre, y se frotó las muñecas.

-No tienes idea lo horrible que se sienten- dijo Sofie en voz baja.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo Caroline en tono sarcástico- ahora pon atención. Esto es lo que tienes que hacer…-

x-x-x

Dai y Anders esperaban impacientemente escondidos entre la maleza. Estaban comenzando a desesperar.

-¿Y si Caroline está realmente trabajando para ellos- dijo Dai de pronto, apretando su costado. El viaje a caballo había abierto un poco su herida- quizá nos va a traicionar…-

-No, no lo creo- dijo Anders. Dai le dirigió una mirada triste, y Anders insistió- confía en ella. Mi corazón me dice que esta vez está diciendo la verdad-

Dai se encogió de hombros y asintió. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al ver el castillo.

-Mira, Anders, la señal- dijo Dai, sonriendo y señalando una llamarada de fuego que salía de una de las ventanas del castillo- Sofie está bien, y Caroline lo logró…-

"Lo sabía", dijo Anders, sonriendo.

-Manos a la obra- dio Anders.

Dai asintió y se levantó de su lugar. Susurró algo al capitán de su escolta, quien asintió y se apresuró a pasar la orden a los demás.

-Listo, en cinco minutos tendremos la distracción que necesitamos- dijo Dai.

-Vamos por Sofie y por Caroline- dijo Anders.

Aún estaba hablando, cuando los hombres de Dai y el resto de la escolta de Caroline, que estaban escondidos, salieron y comenzaron a atacar la puerta principal del castillo. No tenían posibilidades de ganar, pero podrían hacer tiempo y crear una distracción para que el príncipe y el duque sacaran a las chicas por una ventana del castillo.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Espero que lo estén disfrutando. Gabe: esa era la palabra que estaba buscando. lalocanaye: lo siento! tengo esa mala costumbre. patzylin-dono: espera un poco más y verás.

Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L


	18. Epilogo 2: Quince años (parte 6)

EPILOGO 2: QUINCE AÑOS (parte 6)

-Listo, creo que es suficiente- dijo Caroline.

Sofie dejó de lanzar llamaradas de fuego por la ventana.

-Me siento… cansada- dijo Sofie.

-Deben ser las pulseras, te quitaron mucha energía- dijo Caroline- pero no podemos descansar ahora, Sofie, tienes que aguantar…-

-Lo sé- dijo la princesa.

Hubo un fuerte movimiento fuera de los calabozos. Caroline se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta del calabozo. Los guardias y soldados corrían como gallinas sin cabeza de aquí allá, murmurando algo como que el castillo estaba bajo ataque. La condesa sonrió. La segunda parte del plan estaba dando resultados.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Sofie.

-Ahora esperamos a Anders y a tu enamorado- dijo Caroline- cuando estén abajo, usarás tus poderes para abrir la pared, y bajaremos hacia donde están ellos…-

-¿Abrir la pared?- dijo Sofie, preocupada. Nunca había hecho nada parecido. No sabía si era capaz de hacerlo.

Caroline alzó una ceja.

-Tu madre y tu tía lo hicieron una vez- dijo Caroline, cruzándose de brazos- cada una con un poder distinto. Tu tienes tres poderes diferentes. Debes poder hacerlo-

Sofie la miró, dudosa. Nunca había usado sus poderes en intentar romper algo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Todos estaban ahí por ella, y todos contaban que podía hacerlo.

-Está bien, lo haré- dijo Sofie.

Caroline se asomó por la ventana. La antorcha moviéndose en el suelo le indicó que Anders y Dai estaban justo abajo.

-Listo, Sofie, es el momento- dijo Caroline, tras mirar por la ventana y volverse hacia la princesa de Arendelle- haz lo tuyo…-

La princesa cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido días pasados. Las amenazas de Caroline. El secuestro. Como creyó que Dai había muerto.

-Caroline, creo que… deberías hacerte a un lado- dijo Sofie.

Caroline obedeció inmediatamente sin reclamar. Sofie concentró todas sus fuerzas en un punto de la pared, justo abajo de la ventana. Frotó sus manos un par de veces y sopló sobre ellas. Un fuerte rayo de poder, combinando hielo, fuego y telequinesia, golpeó la pared y la hizo pedazos. No cayeron piedras: se habían pulverizado ante el poder de la princesa.

-Excelente trabajo- dijo Caroline sorprendida, pero se alarmó al ver a Sofie luchando por mantener el equilibrio. La detuvo para evitar que cayera- no es momento para esto, Sofie, aguanta solo un poco más, estás demasiado cerca…-

-Sí, ya casi- murmuró Sofie con dificultad.

-Una última cosa- dijo la condesa- haz una escalera de hielo hacia abajo…- Sofie iba a decir algo, pero Caroline continuó- vamos, Dai te espera abajo… yo te ayudaré a bajar, solo hazla…-

Sofie caminó pesadamente hacia el borde de la pared.

-¡Oigan, qué hacen!- se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de la puerta, justo a espaldas de las dos chicas- ¡la pared está rota!¡las prisioneras escapan!¡traigan la llave!-

"Maldición", pensó Caroline.

-Sofie, apúrate- dijo Caroline.

Sofie asintió, y dio una fuerte patada al suelo. No era exactamente una escalera, pero era parecida a una rampa, y al menos podían deslizarse en ella hasta el suelo. No había tiempo que perder y los hombres estaban sobre ellas. Obligó a Sofie a sentarse sobre el suelo helado y la empujó, observando como se deslizaba hacia abajo.

Una vez que vio que Sofie llegó al suelo, Caroline hizo lo mismo, pero cuando comenzó a deslizarse, un guardia la detuvo por la capa.

-Oh, no, no escaparán- dijo el guardia, sin soltarla.

Caroline sacó un cuchillo que siempre llevaba escondido bajo sus ropas, y cortó su capa.

-Demasiado tarde, ya lo hicimos- dijo la condesa, y se deslizó hasta el suelo, dejando al hombre con la capa en la mano.

x-x-x

Debajo de la pared de hielo estaban Dai y Anders esperando. Tan pronto como Sofie llegó abajo, Dai la alzó en brazos para subirla a su caballo. Se veía ilesa, pero estaba notablemente fatigada.

-Sofie, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Dai. La princesa asintió con una sonrisa cansada.

-Dai, creí que…- comenzó Sofie.

-Shhh, tranquila, no hables- dijo Dai- te llevaremos a casa con tus padres, estarás a salvo…-

Caroline llegó unos segundos más tarde, y se levantó disgustada. Se desabrochó el pedazo de tela que quedaba de su capa y lo tiró al suelo.

-Misión cumplida- dijo Caroline- les dije que funcionaría-

-No del todo- una voz masculina dijo detrás de ellos. Anders sacó su espada, y Dai puso a Sofie sobre Cenwyn, para poder sacar la suya. Era sir Harris. Varios de los soldados los rodearon. Como la vez que atacaron a Dai, eran más de veinte.

-Déjanos en paz, y quizá los reyes de Arendelle tengan algo de compasión de ti- dijo Anders.

Sir Harris se echó a reír.

-Por favor, príncipe Anders, no seas gracioso- dijo sir Harris- ¿no te das cuenta de mi perspectiva? Tengo aquí, frente a mí y rodeados de mis hombres, a dos de los tres primeros herederos al trono de Arendelle-

Señaló a Sofie y a Anders con una sonrisa. Dai se colocó frente a su caballo y a Sofie, separándolos de sir Harris.

-Tengo también a un noble galés cuya podría causar una guerra que debilitaría a Arendelle, ¿no es así, Boyo?- añadió mirando a Dai, quien ignoró el insulto- y finalmente, tengo a la hija de un enemigo jurado de Arendelle a quien puedo culpar de todo lo que hago. ¿No crees que es delicioso? Una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar-

Dai y Anders se colocaron entre Cenwyn, Sofie y sir Harris y los demás, espadas en mano. Dai se llevó los dedos a la boca, y silbó con fuerza. Sus hombres llegaron corriendo para ayudarlo, y fue cuando se desató la batalla entre los hombres que iban con Dai y Caroline, y los hombres que iban con sir Harris. Aunque tenían desventaja, los hombres del duque pelearon valientemente.

-Dai, toma tu caballo y vete con Sofie- le dijo Caroline- Anders y yo lo distraeremos-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Dai.

-No reclames- dijo Anders- estás herido y el viaje te abrió la herida. Sofie es su principal objetivo. Es mejor que te vayas con ella. Por favor, protégela con tu vida. ¡Corre!-

Dai miró la escena. Los soldados de Harris ya habían pasado la barrera de los hombres de Dai, y uno que otro los habían atacado, aunque Anders y él lo habían logrado rechazar. Dai asintió y les dio la espalda.

-Los esperaré en el puente a la salida de Kristiansand- dijo Dai, lanzando una mirada significativa- no tarden- añadió.

De un salto subió a su caballo, acomodó a Sofie delante de él e hizo que Cenwyn se diera la vuelta y cabalgara rápidamente alejándose del sitio de la batalla. Harris tardó en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que el duque y la princesa habían huido de ahí.

-Esperen- dijo sir Harris de pronto- ¿dónde está la princesa?-

Anders y Caroline no respondieron.

-Muy bien- dijo sir Harris con una sonrisa maliciosa- primero acabaré con ustedes, y después traeré a la princesa aquí. Aún no conocen la fuerza completa que trajimos aquí…-

Señaló la entrada del castillo de Kristiansand, de donde salieron al menos otros quince hombres, con uniforme verde con gris. Eran los colores de los soldados de la marquesa de Penbrooke. Salieron corriendo hacia el puente, a donde el duque había huido con Sofie. Anders se mordió el labio, preocupado. Tenía que apurarse. Quizá Dai podía aguantar un poco, pero no podría rechazarlos solo.

x-x-x

Dai golpeaba con sus talones el costado de Cenwyn para apurarlo. Pudo escuchar los cascos detrás de él. Eran muchos quienes lo iban siguiendo. Los miró con preocupación por un segundo mientras seguía cabalgando. No quería pensar que habían vencido a Anderes. Debía haber otra explicación.

Los seguidores comenzaron a dispararle flechas. Una alcanzó a rozar la piel de su caballo. Dai hizo una mueca. Era peligroso lo que estaba sucediendo. Alguna flecha podrían herirlos. Pensó en que podía hacer.

Decidió quitarse su capa, de color morado real, para evitar que los perseguidores pudieran verlo con facilidad. Después, tuvo que tomar una decisión. Si abandonaba a Cenwyn quizá los hombres lo seguirían y los dejarían en paz, y Dai podría esconderse con Sofie en el bosque mientras Anders vencía a sus enemigos, pero se arriesgaba a que no cayeran en la trampa, o que Anders no pudiera vencer a los demás.

No tenía mucho tiempo y tuvo que decidir.

"Lo siento, Cenwyn", pensó Dai con tristeza. Suspiró antes de susurrar a la princesa.

-Sofie, vamos a tener que bajar del caballo, no te asustes- le dijo Dai. Sofie asintió cansadamente.

El joven duque la tomó por la cintura y, aprovechando que pasaban por una parte del bosque con pastos altos, se dejó caer con ella a un lado del caballo. Dai cayó en el suelo primero, haciendo que Sofie cayera sobre ella. El duque hizo una mueca de dolor, y sintió que la sangre había vuelto a manchar sus vendajes.

"Maldición", pensó Dai "ya casi, solo un poco más…"

Se levantó tan pronto como pudo y ayudó a Sofie a levantarse. La ayudó a caminar hacia una zona del bosque que aún tenía pastos altos y árboles como sauces con follaje abundante.

-Ven, siéntate aquí- le dijo Dai, ayudándola a acomodarse entre las suaves ramas de un sauce- aquí estarás más segura y no te verán…-

Sofie sonrió.

-Gracias, Dai, por lo que has hecho- dijo Sofie, mirando de pronto alarmada la sangre que manchaba la ropa del duque- estás herido…-

-No es nada- dijo Dai, sonriendo y cubriendo la mancha con una mano- es de la ultima vez, solo no parece cerrar como debe…-

El joven duque se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y se cubrió con las ramas de igual manera. Miró a la princesa con algo de preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Dai.

-Sí- dijo ella- solo estoy muy agotada-

-Caroline nos explicó lo de esas pulseras- dijo Dai- bueno, a mí, porque Anders ya se sabía la historia. Dijo que el duque de Weselton las usó en tu madre…- Sofie asintió- y varias veces se liberó de eso-

-Así fue- dijo Sofie.

No sabía que decir. Aún no podía creer que Caroline les hubiera ayudado. Estaba casi segura que sus intenciones eran malas, pero ahí estaba, desinteresadamente tratando de ayudarla. O interesadamente en Anders, pero de una buena manera. No se esperaba nada de lo que pasó.

-Descansa y guarda tus fuerzas- le dijo el duque- espero que no necesitemos tus poderes. Pero vas a estar bien-

x-x-x

Caroline había herido a uno de los soldados de sir Harris y tomado una espada. Ella y Anders habían abatido a casi todos los hombres que los habían atacado, y sir Harris había escapado. Sabían que probablemente se había ido a perseguir a Sofie y a Dai con los hombres de la marquesa.

-Vamos- dijo la condesa.

-Espera, Caroline- dijo Anders. Caroline se volvió hacia él con una expresión exasperada- estás herida-

Caroline no se había dado cuenta, pero tenía un feo corte en la pierna izquierda. La miró. Estaba cubierta de sangre seca y algo de tierra.

-Estoy bien- dijo Caroline- hay que encontrar a tu prima y al duque. En el camino encontraremos algún río y me lavaré. No tenemos tiempo que perder, pueden estar en peligro-

Anders la miró algo aprehensivo, pero asintió. La ayudó a subir a Per y se fueron a toda velocidad.

x-x-x

Se escucharon ruidos de cascos muy cerca de donde se encontraban.

-Aquí vienen, Sofie- dijo Dai de pronto, mientras ambos se encontraban ocultos entre las ramas largas del sauce. El joven duque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que los encontraran. Se levantó, y esa acción le ocasionó un fuerte dolor en el costado. Se llevó la mano izquierda al sitio de la herida y la apretó con fuerza. Con su otra mano sacó su espada.

-Dai, no puedes pelear tu solo- dijo Sofie- estás herido, te van a…-

Dai la ignoró y se inclinó hacia ella. Se quitó una cadena del cuello y la puso alrededor del de Sofie, y después puso un pequeño silbato en su mano.

-Es silencioso- le explicó Dai- solo Cenwyn puede escucharlo. Acudirá a ti. Debes subir a él y huir de aquí tan rápido como puedas…-

-No, no puedo dejar que…- comenzó Sofie, y Dai puso su dedos sobre los labios de ella.

-Por favor- dijo Dai- tu vida es más importante para todos que la mía o que la de los demás. Si alguien tiene que salir bien de esto, eres tú-

El duque miró sus ojos azulverde, que lo miraban asustados. No pudo resistirse más, se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla derecha, mientras deslizaba su dedo de los labios de Sofie hacía su otra mejilla. El corazón de ambos se detuvo por unos segundos.

-Lo siento, princesa- dijo Dai, soltando su rostro y dando un paso atrás- huye tan pronto como puedas. Te dejaré el camino libre-

Sofie lo miró salir de la protección que les ofrecía el sauce y gritar para llamar a atención de sus enemigos. Sus manos temblaron alrededor del silbato que le había dado Dai. Tenía que huir, Dai se estaba sacrificando por ella. Pero no quería. No podía dejarlo morir. No era justo.

Lo pensó unos minutos. Quizá… quizá si llamaba a Cenwyn podía alcanzar a correr lo suficiente y salvar a su amo. No. Las flechas los alcanzarían. Tal vez ella podía ir a buscar ayuda. Si. Montando a Cenwyn.

Decidida, Sofie comenzó a llevarse el silbato a los labios. Pero éste nunca llegó. Sintió un golpe en su mano que la obligó a soltar el silbato, que quedó colgando de su cuello. Una mano enguatada tomó sus brazos y se los puso dolorosamente en la espalda, y otra mano enguatada cubrió su boca.

-No lo creo, princesita- escuchó Sofie la voz de sir Harris- no te muevas, y ni se te ocurra hacer algo gracioso con tus poderes, porque la vida de tu enamorado está en mis manos…-

Dicho esto, la obligó a levantarse y salir de su escondite. Y se lo mostró. Varios de los hombres de sir Harris estaban en el suelo, vencidos y heridos, pero quedaron 3 que habían capturado a Dai. Éste no podía ofrecer mucha resistencia. Los tres lo tenían de rodillas en el suelo, con el filo de la espada en su cuello.

Sir Harris obligó a Sofie a arrodillarse también enfrente del duque.

-Entonces, ¿que será, princesa?- dijo sir Harris a su oído- ¿tratarás de huir de mí usando tus poderes y sacrificando la vida del duque Glyndwr? ¿O vendrás conmigo calladamente y salvarás su vida… por unas cuantas horas?- añadió al ver las heridas de Dai.

Sofie miró aterrada la escena.

-Este Boyo va a morir, señor, no le queda mucho tiempo- dijo uno de los soldados a otro. Tomó los cabellos negros del joven y lo obligó a levantar la vista. Dai clavó sus ojos azules en el rostro asustado de Sofie.

-Sofie, yo ya estoy perdido- dijo Dai en tono desesperado- ¡usa tus poderes y vete!-

-¡Cállate!- dijo el otro de los soldados, golpeándolo en el rostro.

-Vete, Sofie…- siguió diciendo Dai entre dientes.

Sofie no podía soportarlo. No podía dejar que las cosas terminaran así. El día anterior había sido tan hermoso y tan perfecto.

Pero Caroline había tenido razón. Su madre y su tía Leo tenían poderes separados, y habían logrado librarse de situaciones mucho más difíciles. Ella tenía tres poderes, por supuesto que podía vencer a cuatro sujetos comunes y corrientes, y por supuesto podía hacerlo sin que lastimaran más a Dai.

La princesa deslizó su pierna derecha hacia adelante y la plantó con fuerza en el piso, creando un fuerte temblor que quebró la tierra debajo de ella. La línea de quiebre del suelo se dirigió rápidamente al sitio donde estaban Dai y los soldados de sir Harris. Éstos, al ver que la tierra se abría frente a ellos, soltaron al duque, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo boca abajo, y dieron un paso atrás. Justo frente de Dai, la grieta se dividió en dos, evitándolo y siguiendo a los soldados. Éstos optaron por huir, y las grietas se detuvieron.

Mientras esto ocurría, la princesa había cerrado los ojos y envuelto su cuerpo en llamas de fuego, que obligaron a sir Harris a soltarla. Una vez libre, Sofie se levantó y se volvió hacia él. Estiró sus manos y lanzó una fuerte brisa invernal que lo hizo volar a varios metros de ahí cubierto de nieve.

Sofie cayó de rodillas, agotada por el uso de sus poderes. Tomó el silbato y lo hizo sonar. Cenwyn no tardó mucho en llegar a donde estaban. No iba solo. Anders y Caroline iban corriendo tras él, siguiéndolo, ya que supusieron que encontraría al duque.

-¡Sofie!- Anders corrió a donde estaba ella. Suspiró aliviado de que solo estuviera agotada.

-Anders… Dai está…- dijo con dificultad Sofie, señalándolo.

Caroline se había acercado al duque y lo había hecho volverse boca arriba. Al ver su estado sacudió la cabeza. Dai había perdido su vendaje, y toda su camisa estaba empapada de su propia sangre. Estaba pálido y respiraba con dificultad. Miraba a Caroline de manera algo aprehensiva, tratando de decir algo sin que la voz saliera.

-Tranquilo, ella está bien- solo atinó a decir Caroline, adivinando lo que él quería saber. Dai sonrió y cerró los ojos, tranquilizando un poco su respiración.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo…- dijo Sofie insistentemente- tienen que haber una manera…-

"Tiene que haber… llevarlo a un pueblo cercano, buscar a alguien" pensó Sofie.

Cenwyn relinchó tristemente junto a su amo. Hasta parecía que el caballo sabía lo que iba a pasar. Con ayuda de Anders, Sofie se acercó a Dai. Usó sus poderes para congelar sus heridas y evitar que siguieran sangrando, pero no sabía que tan efectivo iba a ser eso. Dai, por su parte, sonrió algo aliviado.

Una voz masculina los interrumpió. Era nuevamente sir Harris.

-Esa… esa mujercita me las va a pagar…- dijo furioso sir Harris.

Sofie no tenía más fuerzas para usar sus poderes. Anders tomó su espada y se colocó entre ellos y sir Harris.

-Hazte a un lado, principito- dijo sir Harris, golpeando la espada de Anders con desprecio- ni siquiera debes saber como se usa esa cosa, niño…-

-Sí lo sabe, y yo también- dijo otra voz masculina.

Todos se volvieron, sorprendidos. Llegaron dos caballos con sus jinetes, seguidos de un gran ejército. Eran Hans y Georg. Iban acompañados de Kristoff en su reno. Los hombres de Arendelle los rodearon en cuestión de segundos.

El rey de Arendelle bajó del caballo, espada en mano, frente a sir Harris. Georg bajó del suyo para intentar ayudar a los chicos, principalmente a Dai bajo la mirada desesperada de Sofie. Kristoff, mientras tanto, dio la orden a un grupo de soldados de atacar el castillo de Kristiansand y aprehender a la marquesa de Penbrooke.

Anders hizo el gesto de decir algo a su padre, pero Kristoff lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

-Su majestad- dijo sir Harris con una mirada astuta, inclinándose burlonamente- no sabía que tenía el valor de venir a enfrentarme. Se dice que en su época fue un gran espadachín, y será un honor comprobarlo-

Hans lo ignoró.

-Vas a pagar muy caro el hecho de atreverte a tocar a mi hija- dijo Hans con toda seriedad, con sus ojos brillando de furia.

Sir Harris estaba feliz de entrar al combate, pero un joven sin experiencia no era rival para alguien tan experimentado en el arte de la espada como Hans. Éste lo desarmó fácilmente en el tercer golpe. El quinto golpe fue uno simple con el mango de su espada en la cabeza de sir Harris, que cayó al suelo aturdido. Hans le puso la espada en el cuello. Cuando no se pudo mover, el rey de Arendelle tomó al hombre por el cuello, obligándolo a levantarse.

-Dame una razón para no terminar contigo aquí mismo- dijo Hans entre dientes, sus ojos temblando de odio.

Sir Harris no pudo responder, dada la fuerza con la que Hans le oprimía el cuello. Finalmente, y después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos para todos, Hans lo soltó.

-Que esto sea un recordatorio, pero no tendrás perdón por tus acciones- dijo Hans. Hizo una señal a sus soldados, y varios de éstos lo apresaron. No tardaron mucho en traer también a la marquesa de Penbrooke.

-¡No nos puedes hacer esto, Hans!- dijo la vieja marquesa, furiosa- soy la consejera principal del rey de Inglaterra, y él se va a enterar de esta afrenta…-

-Entonces escribiré una pequeña carta al rey explicándole la razón por la que tendrán que… extender su tiempo de visita a Arendelle- dijo Hans, aún furioso- estoy seguro que entenderá mis razones…-

La marquesa lo miró con odio.

-Llévenselos- dijo Hans- ya saben que hay que hacer- y los soldados asintieron inmediatamente y arrastraron a los dos prisioneros lejos de ahí.

Hans se tranquilizó un poco y volvió hacia los chicos. Relajó su mirada. Vio a Sofie y la abrazó con fuerza. Había estado muy asustado de perderla. Ella, por su parte, comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

-Papá…- fue lo único que atinó a decir la joven.

-Shh… tranquila, Sofie, ya estás bien- dijo Hans, abrazándola con fuerza y acariciando su cabello- ya estás a salvo. Nadie volverá a ponerte las manos encima-

-No, papá, no es eso- dijo Sofie entre sollozos- Dai se sacrificó por mi… y ahora él…-

Hans se volvió a Georg, que estaba con el médico del ejército revisando las heridas del duque. Georg tenía una mirada seria y preocupada. Hans no supo que decir, solo se limitó a abrazar a Sofie mientras el médico daba su veredicto.

-Sus heridas son muy graves, pero creo que vivirá- dijo el médico al fin- le he aplicado las vendas de nuevo. Pero tenemos que llevarlo a Arendelle con el mayor cuidado. No debe cabalgar, así que conseguir un carruaje sería ideal-

-Conseguiremos uno- dijo Hans inmediatamente, haciendo una señal a uno de sus soldados, que se retiró inmediatamente.

Sofie sonrió, aliviada. Soltó a su padre y se apresuró al lado de Dai.

-Lo lograste, Dai- dijo Sofie al duque que estaba en el suelo, esperando el carruaje- gracias por haberme salvado-

-No fue nada, princesa- dijo Dai sonriendo levemente.

Hans tenía el rostro inexpresivo. No sabía que hacer en esa situación. No atinó más que acerarse a su hija y e inclinarse hacia el joven.

-Gracias, su excelencia, por proteger a mi hija- dijo Hans- yo… y todo Arendelle, estamos en deuda contigo-

Dai sonrió cansadamente. Pronto llegó el carruaje, y todos volvieron a Arendelle.

x-x-x

Una vez de vuelta en Arendelle, Elsa abrazó a Sofie tan pronto como la vio, aliviada de que hubiera vuelto a casa sana y salva. Fredrick también se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana mayor. Todo se había solucionado.

El caso contrario fue con Anders, quien tuvo que soportar dos horas y cuarta y siete minutos exactamente de un fuerte regaño por parte de Anna. Al final Kristoff puso las manos sobre los hombros de su esposa.

-Bueno, Anna, al menos aprendió la lección y ayudó a traer a Sofie de vuelta- dijo Kristoff- pero no lo volverá a hacer, ¿verdad?- añadió mirando a Anders.

-No, jamás, mamá- dijo Anders. Anna lo evaluó con la mirada y asintió.

x-x-x

La mañana siguiente, Caroline caminaba tristemente por el jardín del castillo de Arendelle. Después de un rato se sentó en una banca, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Anders la alcanzó.

-Caroline, ¿estás segura que ya te irás?- dijo Anders- ¿no quieres quedarte a descansar un poco más? Tu herida…-

-Mi herida está bien- dijo Caroline, y sonrió levemente- lamento mucho mis acciones. No debí haber atacado a tu prima de esa manera, ella solo estaba tratando de protegerte de mí-

-No eres malvada- dijo Anders.

-Mis intenciones contigo en un principio no eran honestas, y lo sabes- dijo Caroline- es verdad que te escogí porque quería arreglar las relaciones de tu reino con el ducado de mi padre, nada más-

-Eso fue en el principio- dijo Anders- ¿y ahora?-

-Ahora no importa- dijo Caroline tristemente- porque aunque sea diferente, tus padres nunca me aceptarán y tus tíos nunca te lo permitirán, después de lo que hice-

Anders sonrió.

-Lo que hiciste fue ayudarnos a rescatar a Sofie- dijo el joven príncipe.

No pudo decir más, porque un par de guardias del castillo de Arendelle se acercaron a ambos.

-Lamento mucho interrumpirlos, su excelencia, su alteza- dijo el guardia- pero la reina Elsa desea hablar con ustedes dos inmediatamente en su estudio-

Caroline tembló ligeramente. Si bien el rey Hans no le caía para nada bien, lo podía tolerar. En cambio, la reina Elsa le inspiraba mucho temor. Anders le dirigió una mirada tranquila, y ambos caminaron hacia el despacho de la reina.

Una vez ahí, entraron ante Elsa, que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, y ambos se inclinaron.

-Aquí estamos, tía Elsa- dijo Anders, y sacudió su cabeza- perdón, su majestad-

Elsa sonrió levemente.

-Quería hablar con ustedes dos- dijo Elsa- Caroline, tu padre intentó varias veces tomar las riquezas de mi país por la fuerza, y esa fue la razón por la que rompí relaciones con él. Pero no puedo ignorar que gracias a tus esfuerzos Sofie está a salvo nuevamente aquí, y quería darte las gracias…-

-No es necesario, su majestad- dijo Caroline, algo incómoda.

Elsa sonrió y le entregó una carta.

-¿Qué es esto, su majestad?- preguntó Caroline.

-Es un nuevo decreto- dijo la reina- a partir de hoy, reanudaremos negociaciones con el ducado de Weselton. Con dos condiciones-

Caroline sonrió levemente, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando escuchó lo de las condiciones.

-La primera- continuó Elsa- es que tratemos directamente contigo-

Caroline asintió. Su padre ya era muy anciano y normalmente ella era quien se hacía cargo de los tratos comerciales con otros países.

-¿Y la segunda?-preguntó Caroline.

-Que acepten al príncipe Anders Bjorgman, aquí presente, como embajador oficial de Arendelle a su ducado- dijo Elsa.

Anders abrió la boca.

-¿En serio?- dijo él.

-Confío en que harás un buen trabajo- dijo Elsa, sonriendo.

-Gracias, su majestad- dijo Caroline, retirándose. Anders se quedó unos instantes más.

-Tía, ¿eso significa que…?- comenzó Anders.

-No puedes casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer- le dijo Elsa con una sonrisa- conócela… y si persistes en tu decisión, ni Hans ni yo nos opondremos-

-Gracias, tía Elsa- dijo Anders, acercándose a abrazar a su tía.

x-x-x

Dai estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón en la enfermería. Ya había recuperado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas, pero los médicos reales de Arendelle no lo dejaban ir. Estaba esperando que fueran a cambiar sus vendas.

La puerta se abrió, pero no eran los médicos. Tampoco era Sofie. Era el rey Hans.

-Su majestad- dijo Dai, levantándose e inclinándose.

Hans guardó silencio y evaluó al joven duque con la mirada, indicándole con un gesto que volviera a sentarse, lo cual el duque hizo.

-Usted no me agrada, excelencia- dijo Hans con la mayor seriedad- pero no puedo evitar volver a agradecerle por lo que hizo por Sofie. Realmente creo que no estaría aquí si no fuera por usted-

-Me da mucho crédito, su majestad- dijo Dai- realmente Anders y Caroline fueron quienes dedujeron donde se encontraba, y…-

Hans lo hizo callar con la mirada. Tras unos minutos de silencio incómodo, Hans volvió a hablar.

-¿Volverá a Gales?- preguntó el rey de Arendelle.

-Así es, su majestad- dijo Dai con una sonrisa leve- mi hermana Matilda debe estar preocupada por mí-

-¿No se quedará a cortejar a la princesa?- dijo Hans, mirándolo sospechosamente.

Dai mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Su majestad, Sofie es una princesa que se merece un emperador, no un pobre duque como yo- dijo Dai con una sonrisa triste que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules- yo… admiro mucho a su hija, y me considero indigno de ella-

Hans sonrió levemente. Sabía que ese chico era un buen hombre que amaba a su hija de verdad.

-Duque Glyndwr, le presento un tratado de alianza entre su ducado y Arendelle- dijo Hans, entregándole un papel- pero me temo que tiene que venir con su corte a firmarlo dentro de un mes-

Dai tomó el papel de manos de Hans, asombrado. La sonrisa del rey de Arendelle lo hizo sonreír. A su manera, Hans lo estaba invitando a volver a Arendelle, esta vez trayendo a su familia. Volvería a ver a Sofie muy pronto.

-Muchas gracias, su majestad- dijo Dai, inclinándose.

El rey salió, dejando solo a Dai. Unos minutos después, la puerta se volvió a abrir. Esta vez era Sofie. Entró a la enfermería dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-Hola- dijo Dai, sonriendo- ¿estás bien?-

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti- dijo Sofie, mirando de reojo los vendajes del duque. Éste se encogió de hombros- hablé con mi padre y me contó… que te invitó a venir en un mes. ¿Vendrás?-

Dai sonrió.

-Estoy seguro que a Matilda le encantará conocer Arendelle- dijo Dai- y mucho más conocerte-

Sofie sonrió. Dai se levantó de su asiento y dejó la carta que Hans le había dado. Se acercó y tomó el rostro de Sofie con sus manos. La miró fijamente a los ojos. A Sofie le parecía que se iba a perder en esos ojos azules.

-Te amo, Sofie- dijo Dai en un susurro.

Dai cercó su rostro al de la joven, y sus labios tocaron los de ella. Sofie pudo sentir todo el cariño del joven duque derramado en ese beso, que deseaba que no terminara nunca.

Desde la pequeña abertura de la puerta, Hans vio lo que sucedió y estuvo a punto de entrar, de no haber sido por Elsa que lo detuvo por el brazo. Este gruñó por lo bajo, y ella le sonrió, besando su mejilla para tranquilizarlo, y lo retiró de ahí con algunos tirones. Fredrick, quien estaba con sus padres, miró la escena con una gran sonrisa.

-Sofie tiene novio- dijo el pequeño príncipe de Arendelle- esperen a que Albert y las gemelas se enteren…-

x-x-x

FIN

Ahora sí. El fin del fin del fin. Ya no más. Dijo el cuervo "nunca más". Bueno chicos, aquí termina esta pequeña serie de 3 fanfics de Frozen. Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. Me encantó leer todos sus reviews, muchas gracias por eso! Espero que nos sigamos leyendo muy pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
